FICTION FANTASIES
by Roxylady666
Summary: Bella vient d'être engagée comme bêta chez Fic Fan, LA maison d'édition du moment. Son patron est imbuvable et le salaire mirobolant. Entre séduction et fanfictions, le coeur de Bella chavire! Toutes les fics citées existent et sont sur FF. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**FICTION FANTAISIES**

**TEASER :**

Vous êtes dynamique, pro et un brin atypique ? Vous maniez la langue de Molière à la perfection ? Vous aimez être transporté (e) dans des mondes où l'imagination est reine ?

Alors **FICTION FANTAISIES** est heureuse de vous accueillir en son sein ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'un(e) correcteur (trice ) pour nos futures publications trendy, glamour et citronnées.

Si vous êtes intéressé (e), envoyez votre CV et lettre de motivation à : cullened (at) ficfantasies (.) org

_Maison d'édition __**FICTION FANTAISIES **__: un monde imaginaire au service de l'ordinaire !_

**xxxoooxxx**

_**Note de l'auteur : toutes les fics citées dans cette fiction sont réelles, vous pouvez les trouver sur FF, entre autres ! **_

_**Si ce teaser vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, faites péter la petite bulle ! Si cela est probant, le 1**__**er**__** chapitre sera posté dans la semaine. **_

_**Je vous adore et vous embrasse !**_


	2. Chapter 1 PREMIER JOUR

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS SUR LE TEASER! **_

_**Et voilà une nouvelle fic, bien différente de ce que j'écris, un peu plus conventionnelle. Toutes les auteures et les fictions citées sont réelles et disponibles sur FF!**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas la bulle à reviews! Je compte sur vous pour la faire exploser comme il se doit! LOL**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIER JOUR**

**BPOV :**

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! _

7h00 : beaucoup trop tôt quand on vient de se prendre une cuite à l'absinthe lors d'une soirée goth mémorable. La migraineuse en question, en l'occurrence me myself and I, c'est Isabella Marie Swan pour les masses et Bella pour les autres. Bella en référence à la sublime chanson de Bauhaus _Bela Lugosi's Dead_… j'adore !

Ce que j'adore moins en revanche, c'est d'arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de boulot ! Alice va me tuer ! C'est elle qui m'a eu le poste, j'ai intérêt à assurer !

_**-Et pas de tête de mort ou d'araignée dans les cheveux ! **_

M'avait-elle dit avec sa moue boudeuse. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec mon style. Elle m'appelle la célibattue, avec mon regard de cocker et mon look de veuve. Bon c'est vrai, je ne passe pas inaperçue avec mes gros tattoos, mes t-shirts de groupes et mon attitude pince sans rire mais en vrai, je suis une grande timide, fleur bleue et maladroite ! Heureusement qu'il y a le style pour planquer nos défauts, hein ?

Dernières vérifications avant le grand saut : tailleur jupe : ok, chaussures d'hôtesse de l'air : ok, chignon : ok, sac à dos : ok. C'est parti ! Direction la 42 ème !

Evidemment, j'y vais à pied, je suis à côté ! Comme ça j'ai le temps de déstresser.

Ca y est, j'y suis : numéro 1408… merde comme la chambre du film ! J'espère que les fantômes seront sympas avec moi, j'ai pas envie de finir à l'asile ou pire, à la morgue !

C'est dans mes saines divagations que je me prends la porte vitrée du bâtiment, fallait bien que le naturel revienne au galop ! La réceptionniste, morte de rire, m'indique l'ascenseur et le numéro de l'étage : 66ème … _the number of the beaaaast_… ah non elle a dit 66, zut, ça m'aurait bien fait marrer…

Je monte dans l'ascenseur : pourquoi faut-il que la musique qui y passe soit toujours daubée ? Si c'est censé nous détendre et ben c'est réussi, j'ai déjà envie de massacrer tout le monde ! _C'est pour les masses, queen of the Dark…_ Merci conscience, je m'en souviendrai !

On stoppe au 49ème, un éphèbe d'au moins deux mètres vient se placer à côté de moi : il sent le gel douche hors de prix et est carrément canon. Il se penche pour choisir son étage et appuyer sur le bouton en or:

**-Ah ! On va au même endroit !**

_Dans ton lit ? Pas de problème ! _

**-Je m'appelle Emmett Mac Carthy. **

**-Isabella Swan, enchantée ! Vous travaillez pour quelle entreprise?**

_Muscles et travaux ? Sport and Co ? Une sodo et dodo ?_

**-Pour Fiction Fantasies.**

_Merde ! Si ça se trouve, c'est mon patron !_

**-Quel hasard, j'y commence aujourd'hui !**

_Arrête de sourire comme une cruche, ça fait mauvais genre !_

**-Génial ! Vous allez voir, c'est très sympa ! **

_Ding !_ Enfin je vais pouvoir sortir de cette boîte à soupe ! Déjà Britbrit c'est limite mais Justin Bieber, c'est à demander le suicide assisté ! La porte s'ouvre sur un open space aux couleurs déjantées : rose fushia, blanc et noir, des stickers étoiles sur les murs et des étagères remplies de bouquins ! Si le Paradis des littéraires existe, je suis en train d'y passer la porte…

La DRH qui m'a reçue en entretien vient à ma rencontre : elle porte un t-shirt « Good Bye Kitty »… je me sens trop naze avec mon tailleur jupe !

**-Bonjour Isabella ! Bienvenue chez FicFan ! Vous connaissez Em ? **

Em… au moins c'est facile à se rappeler ! Si tout le monde a des prénoms d'onomatopées, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir !

**-Suis-moi je te fais la visite ! Voici Jake, notre graphiste.**

_Nota Bene : ce mec est OMG ! Se renseigner sur ses ex et son actuelle…_

**-Bonjour, Isabella !**

**-Enchanté ! **

Quelle poigne ! J'espère que ses doigts ont la même réputation ! _NB numéro 2 : ne plus mettre de string et passer aux culottes de mamies ! Question de sécurité !_

**-Voici le département fic de genres. Alice, que tu connais et Jasper, Jazz pour les intimes, qui s'occupe de la littérature fantastique et horrifique.**

**-Salut ! Salut Vic !**

Em, Vic, Jazz… l'alphabétisation progresse à grands pas…

**-Salut Alice ! Jasper…**

**-Heureux de te connaître enfin, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !**

**-En mal j'espère !**

Vic, la DRH, m'entraîne vers un autre bureau en riant.

**-Voici l'espace fictions citronnées, dirigé par Rosalie Hale !**

_Stop the press, who is that ?_ Une bombe me tend sa main manucurée, un superbe sourire sur ses lèvres de déesse. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, comme dans les pub l'Oréal… je la hais !

**-Contente de te connaître ! … ?**

**-Isabella ! Excuse-moi mais, je suis nouvelle et je ne connais pas encore le métalangage de cette entreprise **_(note pour plus tard : acheter des lunettes d'intellos)_**… hum… j'ai une question, ça veut dire quoi citronnée ? C'est le département cuisine ?**

Vic manque de s'étouffer et risque fortement de mourir de rire dans la seconde, j'entends Alice renifler et Jasper me fait signe qu'il faut l'achever… je commence bien ma première journée ! Rosalie essuie l'unique larme de diamant qui perle au coin de son œil de biche… _et le mascara ne coule pas ! Magique ! L'Oréal, parce que vous le valez bien !_

**-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça ! Les fictions citronnées sont un synonyme de fictions érotiques… **

Je deviens rouge comme une tomate. Instinctivement je me rapproche du corsage rouge bordeaux de Miss Hale pour me fondre dans le décorum. Maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi Rosalie Hale est aussi synonyme de sexe. Ils portent leur job sur eux ou quoi ? Et moi, je fais quoi ? Rubrique nécrologique ?

**-Continuons ! Rose, tu as reçu le dernier chapitre de **_**« Collisions » **_**? **

**-Oui, oui ! Je lui apporterai tout à l'heure !**

**-Ce sera ta première correction, le dernier roman de Drinou ! Une tuerie !**

Je connaissais cette auteure prometteuse, j'avais dévoré son premier roman « _Addiction »_ ainsi que sa suite, je me réjouissais donc de corriger son dernier bijou !

**-Voici le bureau d'Emmett Mac Carthy, qu'il partage avec Erik Yorki, notre spécialiste en communication ! Emmett s'occupe du site Internet .**

**-Salut à tous ! Moi, c'est Isabella !**

**-Salut ! Bienvenue !**

**-Et voici ton bureau, juste à côté de l'antre du Big Boss qu'on ne voit jamais !**

Deux énormes portes noires contrastant avec la gaité ambiante barrent le passage à quiconque oserait s'aventurer sur le territoire de Sauron ! Mon bureau fait pâle figure : petit, blanc, nu, vulnérable… Le bureau d'en face est vide. Un ogre en smoking aurait-il dévoré ma collègue ?

**-Tu travailleras avec Angela, qui s'occupe de trouver nos perles rares ! C'est grâce à elle si cette maison d'éditions est aussi trendy et glamour ! Elle commence plus tard à cause de ses études. Voilà ! Cet après-midi, Tanya, la secrétaire du grand patron, t'expliquera ton rôle de beta.**

Comment savait-elle que cruche était mon deuxième prénom ?

**-Bêta ? **

**-Correctrice ! Encore du métalangage !**

Je souris timidement. Je me sens de plus en plus bête ! Je m'installe à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur. Je suis nulle en informatique ! Heureusement chez FicFan, ils ont l'intelligence de bosser sur Mac ! Une aubaine, c'est comme à la maison ! Jake arrive dans mon bureau, le sourire aux lèvres… _Ultra Briiiiiiiiite !_

**-Salut, je dois te montrer ton email : alors… tu cliques ici….**

Ses muscles bougent quand il tripote les boutons du clavier… _t'as oublié mon Contrôle Cul ! _Je serre les cuisses.

**-Et voilà ! C'est ici : isaswan(at)ficfantasies(.)org**

_Org… comme orgasme ? Bon Bella, tu calmes tes blagues de beauf là ?_

**-Merci Jake ! C'est très gentil !**

**-De rien, avec plaisir ! **

Rose, cheveux au vent et taille de guêpe, dépose le chapitre à corriger sur le coin de mon bureau.

**-Il est à tomber ! J'ai adoré ! Tu peux corriger à la main, Tanya te montrera quel programme on utilise dans Intranet. Je t'ai aussi mis les autres chapitres.**

**-Merci, n'hésite pas à me dire si je fais des bourdes !**

**-No soucy ! On vérifie tout 15000 fois, histoire de pas titiller la colère du Grand Manitou ! **

Elle chuchote plus qu'elle ne parle et regarde avec angoisse les deux portes de jais derrière elle. _Fais froid là d'un coup non ?_ Je me cale au fond de ma chaise comme un animal apeuré, la trouille est contagieuse on dirait.

**-Bon premier jour ! Ah voilà Angie !**

_5 lettres… qui dit mieux ?_

**-Salut Victoria! **

**-Je te présente Isabella, la nouvelle beta !**

**-Enchantée ! Moi c'est Angela !**

Je lève la main et fais coucou comme on m'a appris dans le monde réel. Elle a l'air sympa.

La matinée passe à la vitesse de la lumière. Entre le boulot, le magnifique chapitre de Drinou et les questions d'Angela, je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Il est midi, Jazz et Em sortent de leur bureau : leur discussion est houleuse :

**-Je te dis que c'est Raimi qui l'a fait, Em !**

**-Nooooooon Raimi n'a jamais fait dans le zombie ! Ca finit en I mais c'est pas lui !**

**-Le remake du chef d'œuvre de Romero, c'est Sam Raimi !**

**-Nan ! **

**-Si !**

**-Nan te dis !**

**-Mais si voyons ! Ah, voilà Jake, lui il doit savoir ! Jake ! Le remake de Night of the Living Dead, c'est bien Sam Raimi qui l'a fait ?**

**-Hein ? Aucune idée ! Quelle question… **

Non seulement ils ont des noms à coucher dehors mais en plus ils ne connaissent pas leurs classiques. J'ose une sortie discrète de mon box :

**-C'est Tom Savini, responsable des effets spéciaux de tous les Romero jusqu'à Day of the Dead, qui l'a réalisé. En 1991, en couleur. Très bon remake !**

Jazz pourrait s'effondrer de surprise, la bouche d'Emmett est en train de crever le linoléum. _Bella 1, Staff 0_.

**-Tu manges avec nous ! Faut qu'on parle ! **

Me lance Jazz le plus sérieusement du monde.

Jazz, Alice, Emmett et moi passons notre pause de midi à discuter zombies ! Alice écoute plus qu'elle ne participe car elle déteste les films d'horreur ! Quant à nous trois, on refonde la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

**-Ouais… j'ai adoré ! Vous avez lu notre dernière publication, **_**« Guide de survie en territoire zombie »**_** de Max Brooks ?**

Emmett fait non de la tête, je le regarde comme s'il allait être foudroyé sur place !

**-QUOI ! MAIS C'EST LA BIBLE !**

**-Merci Isa !**

**-Heu, tant qu'à faire, je préfère Bella !**

Moi les prénoms à la _« Plus belle la vie »_, ça me va pas au teint ! Je les préfère sur les autres, ça me plaît plus !

Alice casse les réjouissances !

**-La littérature nous attend ! **

Nous nous levons au quart de tour et courons à nos bureaux, y a pas plus motivés que de geeks qui ont trouvé le job de leurs rêves.

Tanya, une blonde décolorée au décolleté ravageur, passe l'après-midi à me montrer le fonctionnement d'intranet en plus de ses seins. Je la hais ! Encore une taille mannequin, ils sont tous ultra gaulés dans les maisons d'éditions ?

Le système est simple comme bonne nuit, je suis détendue. Je peux commencer les autres corrections demain. Je regarde ce qui m'attend : _« Guilty Pleasures »_ de ValeriaFatale, _« Le Château des Ténèbres »_ de MéliMélo et enfin _« Esprit de famille »_ de Ninie. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, je sens que je vais adorer ce job !

**-Angela, les pseudos, c'est la spécialité de la maison ou quoi ?**

**-Haha tu parles des auteurs ? Oui ! On publie surtout des histoires trouvées sur Internet. Pour les plus confirmés, ils gardent leur vrai nom, mais pas toujours. **

Je la regarde bizarrement.

**-Tu t'y feras tu verras ! **

Je me lève pour aller faire des photocopies quand une voix tonitruante me fige sur place :

**-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! JE VEUX CE CHAPITRE VENDREDI AU PLUS TARD CORINNE ! **_**FRUSTRATION**_** C'EST LE NOM DE VOTRE ROMAN, PAS UN SYNONYME DE MA JOURNEE ! RELISEZ VOTRE CONTRAT ! TANYAAAA !**

Sauron s'est réveillé et il est en colère. On entend les mouches voler, personne ne bouge… sauf Tanya qui tente de cacher sa tête dans son décolleté. Moi je suis glacée et il n'y a pas la clim. Angela se penche vers moi :

**-Je te présente le big boss… et encore, là, il est de bonne humeur !**


	3. Chapter 2 RENCONTRE AU SOMMET

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mise en fav et en alert! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette fic! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 2 : RENCONTRE AU SOMMET**

**BPOV :**

Tanya, tremblante et verte de peur, se dirige en claudiquant vers les portes de l'Enfer. Elle les ouvre discrètement...

**-DEPECHEZ-VOUS TANYA ! **

et les referme illico je fais un signe de croix… c'est reptilien. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, la pauvre se fait incendier !

**-J'AVAIS DEMANDE CETTE SUITE POUR HIER TANYA !**

**-« … Théo… malade… école…»**

**-CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! JE ME FICHE QUE VOUS SOYEZ MERE DE FAMILLE ! VOTRE UTERUS ET VOTRE CARRIERE N'ONT QU'A ALLER DE PAIR ! ALLEZ ME CHERCHER LES DERNIERES CORRECTIONS ! ET C'EST LE DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! VOUS POURREZ VOUS OCCUPER DE VOTRE MARMAILLE SI VOUS CONTINUEZ A ETRE AUSSI INCOMPETENTE !**

Elle ressort et file aux toilettes. Rosalie la suit, un paquet de Kleenex à la main. Je regarde Angela les yeux ronds et la bouche sèche.

**-C'est pour ça que tu as eu ce job ! Tu remplaces la beta qui a démissionné. Jess n'en pouvait plus de ce monstre autoritaire. Les beta sont ses souffre douleur.**

C'est moi qui viens de faire ce bruit avec ma gorge ?

**-Elle est restée un moment avant de craquer !**

**-Et… qu'est-ce qui l'a motivée à rester si longtemps?**

**-T'as pas lu ton contrat ? Mate ton salaire et tu comprendras. Ce salaud sait nous faire rester. Sa maison d'édition est celle qui paye le plus. Mais il est imbuvable ! Jamais content et très exigeant ! Mais, il arrive qu'il soit satisfait de notre travail… et on reçoit une prime. Il a des dollars à la place du cœur.**

**-ALORS CES CORRECTIONS ?**

Ni une, ni deux, je prends les feuilles et toque à la porte. Je ne veux pas que Tanya meurt aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plein de questions à lui poser. Et j'ai le sens du sacrifice !

**-ENTREZ !**

J'ouvre la porte et me fige. Ce bureau est à couper le souffle : une énorme fenêtre avec vue sur le plus beau parc de la ville, deux armoires de style de chaque côté de la vitre et les murs… c'est une bibliothèque, pas un bureau.

Satan est assis sur son trône, je ne vois que le dos de son fauteuil.

**-Voi… voilà les corrections Mon **_(seigneur ?)_** … Monsieur le directeur.**

Toujours en rajouter un peu, ça pourrait le calmer, on ne sait jamais.

**-Vous n'êtes pas Tanya.**

**-Non, heu, désolée, je suis Isabella Marie Swan, la… la nouvelle… **

Je me fais dessus de peur. Sa voix est impressionnante, elle me fait penser à celle du serpent du livre de la jungle… en plus sexy…

**-Posez-les sur mon bureau Swan !**

_Mademoiselle ça t'écorcherait la gueule ?_

Je m'en approche doucement, on dirait que je me rends à l'échafaud. Je dépose les feuilles délicatement, vu que j'ai été nommée Miss Poisse 2009 et que personne ne concourt cette année, je tente de rester zen et appelle le dieu de la chance. Bien entendu, je tombe sur son répondeur et les feuilles s'étalent par terre. Je me baisse aussi vite que je peux et les ramasse. Mon crâne rencontre la table en me relevant mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je classe les feuilles et les dépose sur son bureau. Le fauteuil est retourné. Je baisse les yeux, signe de ma peur panique… _et éventuellement de ma soumission… _Sa chemise noire est impeccablement coupée, elle doit valoir mon mois de salaire. Il porte un jean noir et une ceinture noire. Il pourrait rentrer au _Tormentor _sans problème !

Le _Tormentor_, c'est ma deuxième maison, une boîte goth pour les alternos défoncés au dark… mais je doute que ce soit sa tasse de thé, je ne vois pas de tête de mort à sa cravate.

Pas d'alliance. Il n'a pas rencontré sa Cruella ou alors il la garde au frais pour les grandes occasions.

**-Veuillez excuser ma maladresse Monsieur le directeur. Voici les chapitres corrigés de **_**« Collisions »**_**. J'allais les donner à Tanya quand…**

**-Vous ai-je demandé d'ouvrir la bouche Swan ?**

_Mais bordel ? Où c'est que j'ai mis mon flingue ? _Faudra que je ressorte mes vieux 33 de Renaud moi, je sens que ça va m'aider pendant mes trois mois d'essai !

Je déglutis et fais non de la tête. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal que depuis mon 1er cours de math avec Mlle Molard, la terreur du bahut !

**-Vous pouvez disposer Swan ! Ah ! Je veux les chapitres corrigés de « **_**Guilty Pleasures »**_** sur ce même bureau demain matin à la première heure… et j'arrive à 6 heures ! **

Je me retourne comme un robot et avance vers la porte. J'appuie sur la poignée.

**-SWAN ! **

Je sursaute malgré moi, ça me rappelle mon premier _« Exorciste » _à la télé. La version courte de 1973, un bijou.

**-Bienvenue chez Fiction Fantasies.**

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu m'annoncer ma mort d'un panari foudroyant.

**-Mer… merci Monsieur le directeur.**

Je ressors et respire un grand coup après avoir refermé les portes du royaume d'Hadès. _It's aliiiiive… ALIIIIVE !_ La créature de Frankenstein était sympa, elle. Je me rassois difficilement sur ma chaise en plastique de chez Ikea. Angela me regarde comme si j'étais une miraculée. En fait, je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde de la même façon. Je souris et fais le V de la victoire. Em tend son pouce vers le plafond.

**-Bravo collègue ! Tu as même eu droit à un bienvenu ! Alors là, il va neiger. **

On est au mois de mai, impossible. Rose frappe dans ses mains, Alice fait mine de danser la valse avec Jazz (_il vient de lui mettre une main là ou je rêve ?_), Erik et Jake ont toujours la bouche ouverte, seule Tanya sanglote dans son coin. Elle a l'air dévastée, la pauvre. J'ai l'impression que ses seins sont moins fermes d'un coup…

Je commence la lecture de _Guilty Pleasures_, histoire de prendre de l'avance. Huuum c'est chaud bouillant et bien écrit ! En tout cas, contrairement à l'héroïne, je ne risque pas de fantasmer sur mon patron ! Je suis tellement prise par ma lecture que je ne remarque pas que les lumières des bureaux s'éteignent les unes derrière les autres. Ce n'est que quand les portes noires s'entrouvrent que je sors de ma rêverie, et accessoirement, de ma correction.

**-Je croyais être le seul à veiller tard ici, Swan.**

Je déglutis. _Vais devoir acheter des bouteilles d'eau si je veux survivre dans cette boîte._ Je ne dis rien, il ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de parler.

**-Pour une première journée de travail, c'est assez bon signe.**

_Il a dit bon ? Non, pas possible, c'est Con qu'il a dit hein ? Ou Thon peut-être, comparée à Tanya… _

Je balbutie un _merci monsieur le directeur_ sans lever les yeux de mon chapitre. Ce type me fout les boules ! Pourtant, avec tous les films d'horreur que je m'envoie le week-end, je devrais être immunisée.

**-A demain Swan ! Et ne soyez pas en retard ! Ca a le don de me rendre nerveux… comme aujourd'hui.**

Depuis quand Apocalypse est un synonyme de Nerveux ?

**-Bien Monsieur le directeur…** je me dégoûte… **Bonne soirée.**

_Merci… non jamais ? Non bien sûr !_ Il me fait penser au CEO de _Master of The Universe_, le best seller de Fiction Fantasies : mystérieux, sexy, impoli… mais dans le livre il lui fait vivre des trucs de dingue. Là il me fait vivre des sentiments de merde !

Une chanson de Bénédicte Laurent s'invite dans ma tête : _Y a des choses dans la vie, j'les regarde, j'y réfléchis et j'me dis au fond de moi que ces chose-là elles m'éneeeervent !_

C'est pas mon style de musique mais au moins ça dédramatise ! Mon corps tremble depuis 10 minutes et je n'ai pas bougé de ma chaise. Demain… lui Satan… moi Miss Poisse 2009… dans son bureau à 6h00 tapantes… Je veux mourir !

Je me lève et prends mon téléphone, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je compose le numéro :

**-Allo ? Ici Lord Voldemort !**

**-Salut Riley ! T'es où ?**

**-Chez ma mémé !**

**-Elle est morte y a 10 ans ! **

**-Je sais mais son caveau est toujours ouvert pour les bonnes journées! Et aujourd'hui en est une !**

**-Raconte !**

**-JunX Gallery a dit oui ! J'ai signé, j'expose le mois prochain !**

**-AAAAAAAAHHH ! CA SE FETE !**

**-Exact, suis au Torm comme d'hab !**

**-J'arrive !**

Riley est un peu tout ce qu'un homme peut être pour une femme : ami, frère, confident, punching ball et coup d'hygiène. Il me manque et j'ai besoin de sa compagnie. Je sors du bureau et monte dans l'ascenseur. J'enfonce les écouteurs de mon iPod et monte le son à fond la caisse : _Amnesia_ des PhazyLuckers résonne tout au fond de mes tympans, je chante à tue-tête dans l'ascenseur pour évacuer le stress :

**-IIIIIIIII have to staaaaaaaaaaaay awake and aliiiiiiiiiiiiive !**

Enfin j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Je cours à la maison me changer et m'enfile un hot dog sur la route. Si Alice me voyait elle partirait en courant : mini robe en vinyle, new rocks violettes, résilles et maquillage noir ! Je doute que Môsieur le directeur apprécie ce genre de tenue ! Je file au Torm en taxi, le métro est peu sûr à cette heure avancée et j'ai pas envie de me faire asticoter par un malade.

La boîte est pleine à craquer, comme chaque soir. Tous les paumés de la ville s'y retrouvent et en temps de crise, ça fait beaucoup de monde ! Je retrouve Riley au bar, il a déjà une absinthe à la main. A peine mes fesses se posent sur un siège, que je me retrouve à boire la même chose que lui.

**-Aux bonnes nouvelles Lugosi !**

**-Aux bonnes news Meyers !**

Je l'appelle Meyers, comme le tueur du film Halloween parce qu'il a la peau crayeuse comme son masque. Ca nous a toujours fait marrer ces surnoms débiles de geek.

**-Alors ton premier jour ? T'as rencontré Zapatan (NDA : démon de la colère dans le Pandémonium) ?**

**-Oui ! Punaise ! Comment tu sais qu'il est comme ça ?**

**-Sa réputation n'est plus à faire dans le monde de la culture ! Sa fortune est aussi impressionnante que son mauvais caractère !**

**-Ben apparemment, je dois m'estimer heureuse ! Il m'a souhaité la bienvenue ! D'ailleurs ce soir je reste pas tard, je dois lui rendre un dossier à 6h00.**

**-Pas de souci, ton verre est vide ! Un autre ?**

_**xxooxx**_

Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté ! Il est 4 heures du matin et je suis en train de me faire culbuter comme une sauvage par Riley dans mon appartement! Et dans deux heures, je dois aller bosser ! Quelle crétine ! Mais son doigt sur mon clitoris est en train de m'achever alors…

**-Ooooh merde Riley ! Oui ! OUI !**

Sa queue est faite pour moi ! Elle sait me faire crier ! Avec Riley c'est du basique ! C'est le AC/DC de la baise : rapide, simple, efficace et sans mauvaise surprise. Je sens son gland titiller mon point G et je m'effondre comme une loque après un orgasme fulgurant.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux mon réveil indique 5h45… C'EST LA MERDE !

Je sors en trombe de mon pieu et file à la douche ! Je m'essuie rapidos, enfile des chaussettes trouées et un jean H&M, mes converses, ma chemise noire jolie passe partout et je tourneboule dans l'appart à la recherche de mon sac. Je suis pas maquillée et je m'en balance ! Je le trouve près de ma porte et file comme une dingue.

Je cours comme une dératée dans la rue en direction de ma mise à mort, ma poitrine va exploser ! 5h55. J'y arriverai jamais ! Je suis devant l'ascenseur : 5h57… MAGNE-TOI ENCULE ! Enfin il s'ouvre. J'appuie comme une dingue sur le 66. Si les caméras me chopent je suis bonne pour l'asile ! Je trépigne comme une ado devant la lenteur de ce monte personnes ! La porte s'ouvre. Je suis Carl Lewis et Hussain Bolt réunis. Quand je tape à la porte de l'Enfer, il est 6h00. Ma conscience me tape sur l'épaule en criant « _Bien joué cocotte ! »_

**-ENTREZ !**

J'ouvre délicatement la porte et entre tête baissée, ça devient une habitude.

**- Les corrections de **_**Guilty Pleasures**_** Monsieur le directeur.**

Je deviens comme lui, je n'ai même pas dit bonjour !

**-Posez-les sur mon bureau Swan. **

**-Bien Monsieur !**

Je rêve ou ma culotte est trempée ? En ai-je mis une d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand j'aime me faire traiter comme une daube ?

**-Restez ici pendant que je vérifie !**

Je ne bouge pas un cil, j'ai toujours la tête baissée, mon cœur explose dans mes tympans, j'essaie de chanter une chanson sympa histoire de me détendre, je n'en connais aucune… la seule qui arrive à se frayer un chemin parmi mes neurones gelées c'est _I wanna be your dog_ d'Iggy Pop ! Quelle coïncidence !

**-SWAN ! **

Je sursaute… _Ego te absoooooooolvooooooo !_ La voix de Regan Mac Neil s'insinue au fond de mes tympans…

**-Mon…monsieur ?**

**-REGARDEZ-MOI !**

Je m'exécute et je chancèle… Cette bouche, ces lèvres, ce corps, ce style… _Ce n'est pas… LUI !_ Dark Vador vient de m'apprendre qu'il est mon père : ce n'est pas vrai… c'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être lui. Je déglutis et manque de m'évanouir devant son sourire de triomphe.


	4. Chapter 3 JE SUIS UNE ADULESCENTE

_**45 reviews en deux chapitres ça fait super plaisir! Je vous aime! Et le big boss est... **_

_**Bonne lecture et faites péter la petite buuuuuuuuuulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 3 : JE SUIS UNE ADULESCENTE**

**BPOV :**

_Non mais dites-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, réveillez-moi !_

**-Excellente correction Swan ! Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être compatissant.**

_Il a dit appétissant ?_ Oops j'ai dû m'évanouir un quart de seconde ! Je tente de reprendre contenance mais c'est très difficile… Edward Cullen… ou son alter ego… _Si ce n'est toi c'est donc ton frère… _Attendez, là, il était pas fils unique quand je l'ai connu ?

**-Vous pouvez disposer Swan. Et fermez votre bouche, je n'ai pas engagé un mérou mais une correctrice… ravissante d'ailleurs…**

_QUOI ?_ Là j'ai bien entendu j'en suis sûre ! Ce synonyme de top canon vient de chuchoter que j'étais ravissante… non mais je rêve ! Je secoue le peu de neurones qui me reste et ressors de son bureau. Mon cœur bât à tout rompre… Si j'avais eu un compte Facebook, je ne serai pas en train de tomber des nues… sur la partie la plus charnue de mon individu… comme dirait Robert Desnos !

Ca ne peut pas être lui ! Je veux me réveiller ! Il va m'en faire voir encore plus qu'aux autres… oh mon Dieu ! A moins qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnue ? Hahah oui, c'est ça, c'est ma seule chance de survie !

Les autres arrivent au compte goutte vers 8h00. Tanya a une tête de déterrée. On dirait que ses seins tombent plus qu'hier. Alice arrive en même temps que Jazz… y a un crute entre eux ou bien ? Emmett suit Rosalie de très près, Erik et Jake parlent de Scarface et imitent Al Pacino. Jake le fait vraiment bien quand il fait semblant d'exploser le bureau de Cull.. Monsieur le directeur.

**-Say hello to my little friend ! **

**-BANG ! Y a pas à dire ce film est bestial ! **

**-Ouaaais ! Salut Bella ! T'en fais une tête ? Ca va pas ?**

**-Suis ici depuis 6h00 et j'ai une tapée de corrections à faire ! Je vais commencer par **_**« Fragile comme du Crystal »**_**, c'est si triste que ma journée n'en sera que belle ! Tu l'as lu ?**

**-Y a des flingues dedans ?**

**-Heu non…**

**-Alors non ! **

Erik explose de rire devant ma tronche de cake ébahie. Jake est vraiment hors du commun, comme nous tous ici !

Je commence ma rédaction. Tiftouff (_je m'y ferai pas à ces surnoms_) a vraiment un style bien à elle. Son histoire de deuil familial est si bien écrite que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux… cela me fait penser à quelqu'un… AH NON ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Je pose mes feuilles et vais me faire un café, ça me détendra.

**-Qui veut du café ?**

Evidemment, la moitié de l'open space lève la main !

**-COMMENCEZ PAR ICI SWAN !**

Et là, c'est le drame. Tout le monde me regarde. Tanya et ses cernes me rejoignent.

**-Courage…**

**-Hé hé c'est qu'un café…**

**-Ca commence toujours comme ça…**

Et elle part en chialant. _Ne pas paniquer… ne pas paniquer…_

Je prépare un café noir et le pose sur un petit plateau avec une crème et du sucre en plus de la petite cuillère en plastique que je mets A COTE du verre. Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour faire un café !

Je toque à la porte.

**-ENTREZ !**

Je sursaute… le café est en place… _Ta mère suce des queues en Enfer, Karras !_ Regan Mac Neil est toujours là, toujours possédée et moi je suis morte de trouille !

J'entre et pose le plateau sur son bureau. Je me prépare à ressortir quand il m'arrête de sa voix de serpent.

**-Je nous vous ai pas permis de quitter cette pièce Swan !**

Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux… il est devenu vraiment flippant… et terriblement sexy… OMG ! _Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer…_ Des images du chapitre de _Guilty Pleasures_ me reviennent en mémoire, mon jean est mort ! Quelle nouille d'avoir oublié mes sous vêtements ! Son patron… le strip teaser… _j'ai les seins qui pointent là ?_ Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine.

Il goûte et repose le verre en plastique. Je déglutis.

**-Trop chaud ! Recommencez ! Et je DETESTE le café noir, vous devriez le savoir Swan !**

Un souvenir percute mon cerveau de poisson rouge. Je me sens toute petite et j'ai honte, je n'ai toujours pas levé les yeux. Zapatan ne va pas me louper !

Je ressors les joues en feu. Tanya est déjà devant la machine :

**-Lait, pas de sucre, directement dans le café et attendre qu'il tiédisse.**

**-Merci Tanya !**

J'attends quelques minutes et repars, le café en main. Je recommence mon cérémonial et attends.

**-Trop de lait ! Recommencez !**

_Non de… je vais le tuer._ Mais je me retiens et recommence. Dans les couloirs tout le monde me tape sur l'épaule comme si j'allais me faire euthanasier.

**-Monsieur le directeur ? Votre café.**

**-Donnez-le moi Swan ! Et regardez-moi !**

Je lui tends le gobelet. Mes yeux fixent son regard de triomphe. Mon cœur palpite… Il est d'une beauté fracassante. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisent. Je me reconnecte quand ses doigts effleurent les miens. Mes seins pointent cette fois c'est une certitude. Et il l'a remarqué vu où se posent ses deux émeraudes. Ses lèvres sur ce gobelet, cette goutte qui perle à la commissure… _Ground control to Major Tom..._ Je vole … et imagine ma langue lécher cette petite goutte de café…

**-Humm délicieux ! Vous êtes très douée Swan ! Vous êtes la seule à l'avoir réussi au bout de la troisième fois.**

**-Merci Monsieur le directeur !**

Sa bouche est une ode au cunnilingus ! _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aussi près de la mienne ?_ Je tente de reculer mais rien ne se passe. Et sa bouche est toujours aussi prêt … je vais mourir…

**-Vous êtes étonnante Swan… je ne vous connaissais pas joueuse à ce point…**

Son pouce sur mon téton droit… je vais m'évanouir… est-ce qu'un gémissement est réellement sorti de ma bouche ? Et lui qui continue de jouer avec mon téton. Mes papillons virevoltent, je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Si l'extase avait un prénom, ça serait Edward…

**-Ravissante… **

_Ne vous arrêtez pas Monsieur le directeur… prenez-moi sur le bureau Monsieur le directeur… je suis tiède et sans sucre Monsieur le directeur… _Quelque chose de chaud se trouve entre mes deux seins… _faites que ce soit…_ et merde !

**-Merci pour le café Swan !**

Je saisis le gobelet vide d'une main mal assurée, recule doucement et me dirige vers la porte en chancelant. La cyprine coule toujours.

**-SWAN ! JE VEUX « FRAGILE COMME DU CRYSTAL » CORRIGE ET ANNOTE DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE ! **

Je viens de recevoir le vomi vert de Regan Mac Neil en plein visage.

**-Bien Monsieur le directeur !**

Je ferme la porte doucement et me rassois à mon petit bureau insignifiant de chez Ikea. Ses yeux verts brûlent toujours ma peau et mon intimité est toujours trempée. Ce pouvoir de séduction… mais où l'a-t-il trouvé ? En soldes chez Mister Perfection ? Va falloir que je fasse un tour au rayon dames moi ! Comment Edward Cullen peut-il être aussi… _bandant ? Canon ? Fuckable ? A sucer sous le bureau ?_ Je ne sais pas… La vie est un mystère… _Son pouce est un mystère… mes tétons qui pointent sont une mystère ! Une douche froide, vite !_

Je reprends ma lecture de _« Fragile comme du Crystal »_. Perdre femme et enfants… ça doit être terrible. Cette auteure retranscrit si bien le mal être lié au deuil et à la perte ! Son écrit me transporte dans ce quotidien de douleur et de souffrance. Je retiens mes larmes et continue ma correction. _Terrible… pas plus que de perdre ses parents…_ OH TA GUEULE HEIN, JE BOSSE !

Je termine enfin ma correction et me lève pour frapper à la porte du royaume de Belzébuth mais elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Ses deux émeraudes fusillent mon regard chocolat. Ses lèvres pourraient presque effleurer les miennes… _Vas-y effleure, te gène pas !_

**-Je n'aime pas attendre Swan ! Dans mon bureau, IMMEDIATEMENT !**

_Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige !_ Regan tire maintenant une longue langue noire et visqueuse à la barbe du prêtre aux cheveux blancs.

Je vois tous mes collègues rentrer leurs épaules alors je fais de même, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être une protection hobbitt !

**-J'avais dit moins d'une heure il me semble ! Pas une heure cinq !**

Je rentre et il claque la porte si fort que les murs tremblent.

**-Je suis désolée Monsieur le directeur !**

**-Je me fiche de vos excuses Swan ! Quand je donne un ordre, on l'exécute ! Je vous paie assez cher pour que votre cervelle comprenne une information aussi basique, non ?**

Je baisse la tête et regarde ailleurs… Mon regard tombe sur son entre jambe. Et mon esprit s'égare… notamment sur son bureau laqué anthracite.

**-Et cette information de base est valable dans toutes les situations, Swan !**

Il me crache mon nom à la figure comme si c'était une insulte. Il se rapproche de moi. MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! Ses prunelles vertes lancent des éclairs de colère… _ehhh mais il me met une main aux fesses là !_

D'instinct, je serre les cuisses et pince mes lèvres… celles du haut on s'entend. Il me plaque contre lui… je vais m'évanouir… OMG ! Son odeur ! Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne en attendant le coup de grâce. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille :

**-Moi aussi, un jour je vous ferai attendre, Swan… Vous exigerez votre délivrance de la même manière que j'exige vos corrections…**

Son nez touche maintenant le lobe de mon oreille… merde ! J'ai haleté ! Il descend le long de mon cou. J'hyper ventile ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Sa main est toujours sur ma fesse droite. Je me cambre, j'en veux plus. Il relâche son étreinte et recule.

**-ASSEYEZ-VOUS !**

_Oui Maître !_

**-Oui Monsieur le directeur.**

J'hyper ventile toujours. Il ne me manque plus que l'acné et l'appareil dentaire et j'ai de nouveau 14 ans… bien que je n'aie jamais eu à subir de telles choses dans mon adolescence ! _D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance…_ Je me redresse et tente de reprendre une contenance.

**-Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire Swan ?**

Me dit-il en me montrant mes corrections.

Son regard pourrait me fusiller… il me teste j'en suis sûre ! Saloperie d'Edward Cullen ! Tu faisais moins le malin quand….

**-ALORS SWAN ! Vous avez perdu votre langue ?**

Et hop, un petit sursaut ! _Tu as tué ta mère ! Tu l'as laissée crever !_ Le démon à l'intérieur de Regan s'énerve sec !

**-Heu… elle est très bien écrite, l'auteure sait vraiment faire passer les sentiments… du… heu… deuil… hum. J'en ai presque pleuré…**

**-Bien ! C'est pour ça que je vais la publier ! Je veux que les gens… que les gens… comme VOUS… comprennent ce sentiment… Swan ! Et j'aime les histoires bien écrites !**

Ses yeux sont les flammes de l'Enfer, je me cale au fond du fauteuil et tente de mettre ma cape d'invisibilité… quelle conne ! Elle est au pressing ! Son visage reflète sa colère. Je commence à trembler sur mon siège. Même le démon de Regan ferme sa gueule, c'est dire !

**-Vous pouvez disposer ! Demain, je sors pour affaires, vous aurez donc le temps de corriger « Esprit de famille » et « My Master of Darkness » de Ninie. Je les veux jeudi matin sur mon bureau ! Première heure Swan ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! **

J'hoche la tête. Je me lève et marche doucement, je suis réellement morte de peur. Tellement pleine de trouille que je perds l'équilibre et m'affale sur la moquette à quelques mètres de la porte.

J'entends son rire étouffé, je suis à quatre pattes en train de me relever quand il me tend sa main.

**-Ca va aller Monsieur le…**

Il saisit la mienne et me relève. Je suis une autruche et je cherche le sable… Je le vois en train d'essayer de ne pas se foutre de moi ! _Je lui exploserai son sourire en coin quand je l'aurai baisé sur son bureau !_

**-Je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser dans cette position, il pourrait vous arriver des bricoles !**

_Bricole-moi sévère Cullen !_ Appelez un prêtre ! Regan a foutu son démon dehors et il squatte mes hormones!

Les yeux de mon directeur sont noirs et sa voix est rauque… et mon jean est bon à foutre au feu ! Tu vas lâcher ma main oui ou merde ?

**-Disposez Swan !**

_Chef oui chef !_

Enfin, il lâche ma main. Je ressors en titubant un peu et file aux toilettes, histoire de me donner du plaisir avant la pause de midi. Tout le monde me regarde, horrifié, sauf Alice qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je sens que la pause va être longue…


	5. Chapter 4 TOUCH ME

_**MERCIIIIIIIII! Vous êtes géniaux! Je vous adore! Merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav et alert! Merci aux miss du DAOLFF et autres forums dont vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil! Un merci tout particulier à mon petit diablotin pour ses relectures! Grand merci également à Ninie et Bee! Bloody, à toi, c'est ton chapitre!**_

_**Et voici une Bella toute émoustillé et un Edward tout contrarié! Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle à reviews!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 4 : TOUCH ME (touch me, i wanna feel your body !)**

**BPOV :**

**-Bon, alors ! Pourquoi t'as les seins qui pointent ?**

C'est sur ces paroles hautement intellectuelles qu'Alice ouvre les hostilités à la cafétéria.

_Chemise passe-partout mes fesses !_ Je croise nonchalamment les bras sur ma poitrine bourgeonnante et fusille ma collègue, amie, fouineuse notoire, du regard !

**-C'est la clim !**

**-Y a pas de clim !**

**-C'est le froid alors !**

**-On est au mois de mai !**

**-C'est…**

**-C'est Cullen, hein, allez avoue !**

Comment peut-elle être aussi… perspicace ? Je baisse la tête et deviens rouge pivoine.

**-Je dois pas être la première avec qui il joue, pas vrai Alice ?**

**-Il déteste les beta depuis le départ de Bloody, il y a trois ans.**

**-Bloody ?**

**-La première beta de la boîte, la meilleure aux dires du patron. Claire et directe. C'était un peu son alter ego. Quand elle a décidé de devenir auteure et de se faire publier chez notre concurrent, ça lui a retourné le cerveau ! Depuis, les beta sont…**

**-Ses souffre douleur je suis au courant !**

**-Déjà qu'il était imbuvable, il est carrément devenu infect ! Et depuis que tu as commencé chez nous, je trouve qu'il hurle plus fort.**

Si elle savait ! Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que ce qu'il va me faire subir sera encore pire que ce qu'il a déjà fait endurer aux autres… elle ne comprendrait pas.

**-Mais il n'a jamais osé faire pointer les tétons de ses employées ! Raconte !**

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, j'ai l'air d'une méduse échouée sur une plage.

**-Il m'a pelotée Alice !**

_Youpi tralala dans mon slim !_

**-Mince ! Et… ? Tu vas porter plainte ?**

_Pour orgasme non abouti ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit recevable devant un tribunal. Pour l'asile en revanche…_

**-Heu… non !**

**-T'as aimé ça ? Hein ? Allez tu peux tout me dire ! Toutes les femmes de cette boîte ont, un jour, fondu de désir pour ce type. Mais aucune n'a eu ton… privilège !**

De quoi ? De s'étaler à quatre pattes sur la moquette du Big Boss ? De tomber à moitié dans les vapes après un touche téton ? Quelle promotion!

**-Ecoute Alice, je … heu… et toi avec Jazz ? T'as aimé aussi ?**

Et toc ! Zut à la fin, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fourre dans des draps à demi-propres hein ?

**-Ok ok ! Je te fous la paix Bella ! Jazz est… On est ensemble depuis 3 mois, voilà ! C'est dit ! Maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu penses réellement de Cullen !**

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui rétorquer ? Que si je pouvais remonter le temps et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs je le ferai ? Non, il est 12h45 et j'ai pas envie d'être en retard à cause d'une conférence sur les joies et les douleurs de la puberté! Qu'il est beau comme un Dieu et que je mouille rien qu'en entendant sa voix ? Nooooon, ça fait Jane Austen porno soft. Qu'il est foutrement sexy ? Humm… oui ! _Mauvaise foi adjugée vendue pour 2 balles à Miss Poisse 2009 !_

**-Il est foutrement sexy !**

**-Ok, je ne tirerai rien de toi aujourd'hui ! Tant pis ! La récré est finie, faut retourner bosser !**

Je souffle d'apaisement ! Dans l'ascenseur nous croisons Jazz et Jake qui sortent de chez SPA-RADISE, the place to be pour avoir un massage et un corps de…. _OMG ! Jake is in da place ! Love in an elevatooooor…_

**-Salut les fiiilles !**

On se croirait dans un sitcom à la noix. Jazz pointe un doigt vers moi. Ca sent la question du siècle !

**-Bella! Comment s'appelle la prequel aux « Chroniques de Riddick ? »**

**-« Pitch Black » bien sûr ! Sorti en 2000. Un petit bijou de SF sans grands moyens… j'ai adoré grave ! **

**-Merde !**

Le sourire de Jake nous fait fondre : Jazz de honte, moi de plaisir.

**-Tu me dois un resto Jasper ! Gna gna gna gnaaaaaa ! Je t'avais dit que c'était un film avec mon nom de famille dedans !**

Et Jake de trémousser son fessier comme un dieu du R n B. _If you want it let's do it ! Ride me my poney ! Yeeeehaaaa quand tu veux cowboy !_

Les portes ouvertes et le regard incendiaire de Monsieur le Directeur stoppent Jake dans ses velléités de danseur hip hop. Je déglutis. Alice se retient à l'épaule de Jazz tandis que Jake imite super bien le caméléon en se collant contre l'une des parois de la boîte à soupe…

**-Black ! Evitez le ridicule ! S'il ne tue pas, moi si ! SORTEZ !**

Nous SORTONS (!) à vive allure en évitant de bousculer Zapatan.

**-SWAN !**

_Dieu te chasse de ce corps !_ Regan se tient maintenant à un mètre au-dessus de son lit.

Je me retourne doucement.

**-La pile de corrections qui décore votre bureau est à me rendre jeudi à 6h00. **

**-Bien Monsieur le directeur !**

Je mate mon bureau de standing Conforama et je manque de m'évanouir. Je ne le vois plus, il n'y a que des dossiers.

**-Je les veux à la main Swan ! J'aime votre calligraphie alors ne me décevez pas ! Je suis convaincu que vous adorerez me donner ce plaisir…**

Tanya a les seins aux chevilles. Alice et Jazz se figent. Angela rentre la tête et Em stoppe ses doigts au-dessus du clavier. Rosalie a déjà préparé sa boîte de Kleenex.

Je vais lui exploser son pu… de sourire en coin à cet…! Et je vais aller m'acheter un nouveau slim !

Je m'y mets illico et corrige _« My Master of Darkness »_ de Ninie : j'ai toujours détesté la sport, mais rien que pour la cravache, je me mets au cheval direct ! OMG, maintenant je dois vraiment cramer mon super slim H&M, fait ièche, je l'aimais bien moi ! Sa seconde nouvelle, _« Esprit de famille »_ est un bijou de subversion. J'avais déjà lu nombreux de ses écrits, ils m'avaient tous déboussolés, je l'aime pour ça ! Cette Ninie est la nouvelle Despentes… en plus trash cela va sans dire ! Je me réjouis de voir son recueil de nouvelles dans les bacs ! En plus, Jake a fait du bon travail pour la couv ! Bee, son mentor et graphiste hors pair, lui a tout appris ! Je l'envie la miss… hum…. je me demande si les doigts de Jake sont aussi agiles quand ils tripotent autre chose qu'une souris !

J'enchaîne directement sur le bijou de Méli-mélo « Le Château des ténèbres » enfin du Dark comme je l'aime : des démons, du style, des références à tomber à la renverse. Cette correction est un régal ! J'espère que le reste sera de même facture !

**xxxoooxxx**

Il est 22h et je suis toujours là. Je n'arrive même plus à apprécier la narration tellement je suis morte ! On dirait un zombie ! Et mon slim me colle au train ! Chauds bouillants les histoires, à ce rythme-là je ne vais jamais tenir !

23h30… merde ! Je n'aurai jamais fini à temps pour jeudi 6h00 ! Et le big boss va me tuer ! Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, je ne tiens plus. _Allez rien que 10 minutes…_ J'écoute ma conscience et me laisse aller.

Ce rêve est merveilleux : Edward Cullen me porte dans ses bras comme je suis toujours endormie et me dépose sur un lit de satin… je pourrais presque sentir son souffle contre mon oreille comme il s'allonge derrière moi… ses mains entourent mon corps comme une protection magique contre les mauvais coups de la vie. J'y suis bien. Il me caresse l'épaule et enlace ma main de la sienne… C'est tendre, délicat et sincère. Je l'entendrais presque murmurer mon prénom au creux de mon oreille. Je me détends…

_**-Isabella… tu es si belle…**_

_Merci Monsieur le directeur ! Pour les corrections, ça va si je vous les rends après l'orgasme ?_

J'ai une envie folle de son corps. Il me semble que cette envie est réciproque et ça me fait sourire. Et dire qu'il y a des années… quelle imbécile j'ai pu être !

Je me colle contre lui et écoute le battement régulier de son cœur. Je peux mourir maintenant… mais je dois me réveiller d'abord si je ne veux pas que la réalité me reçoive à 6h00 demain matin à coups de salade de phalanges dans la tronche !

_Alleeeez, un œil… le deuxième… le troisième… Hein ? Déjà la guerre nucléaire ?_

J'ai dû dormir bien plus que 10 minutes car je ne suis pas à mon bureau… ni dans les locaux de Fic Fan. Je suis dans un lit… et pas chez moi ! _Ne pas paniquer… ne pas paniquer…_

Je ne porte plus de chaussures mais j'ai toujours mon slim qui me colle aux fesses… au moins, on ne m'a pas violée ! Je touche les draps : du satin… _non… ce n'est pas vrai…_

_J'ai un frère qui s'appelle Luke, c'est ça ?_

Je me lève comme si on m'avait cravaché le fessier ! _(Ninie, deuxième effet kiss cool)_

Je sens une délicieuse odeur de bacon, mon ventre crie sa chanson matinale et j'ai une faim d'Uruk-Hai ! _Y a pas à dire, ton estomac est un bon remède anti crise d'angoisse ! Quel bel instinct de survie ! Dans « Quand les Morts dansent », tu passes pas le premier chapitre !_

Je sors de cette somptueuse chambre avec vue sur le plus beau parc de la ville et suis mon odorat jusqu'à la cuisine ! Depuis _« Le Parfum »_ de Patrick Süskind, je reconnais n'importe quelle odeur de bouffe à moins de trente kilomètres. Très pratique en cas d'attaque zombie, cela va sans dire ! Je m'introduis subrepticement dans la cuisine… je veux cet homme !

Monsieur le directeur et son cul d'Adonis se tiennent là, à quelques mètres de mon estomac, vêtus d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, en train de nous préparer le petit déjeuner… enfin… Nous… peut-être que je pourrai en avoir une becquée après mes corrections… hum? _Monsieur le directeur ? Je pourrai ? Même froide, hein, mon estomac et moi-même ne sommes pas difficiles !_

**-Bonjour Swan ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?**

_Ca dépend… avec ou sans vous ?_

**-Hum… heu oui… merci Monsieur le direc…**

**-Edward s'il vous plaît… Isabella. Nous ne sommes pas au travail.**

**-Merci… Edward**

Son nom glisse tout seul sur ma langue. Rien à voir avec… Je secoue ma tête et en chasse ces fichus images.

**-Vous aviez le temps… vous savez… pour ces corrections. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fatiguiez à ce point.**

**-Je… heu… j'avais peur de ne pas être dans les temps.**

**-Je me suis permis de… **

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, ça me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs. Il est tellement sexy… _JE LE VEUX ENTRE MES CUISSES TOUT DE SUITE ! _

**-Enfin… de vous ramener dans mes quartiers. Pour que… que vous puissiez prendre un repos mérité… Vous ne m'en voulez pas j'espère. Je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel et…**

**-Non, je ne vous en veux pas Edward, j'avais besoin de repos. C'est très… attentionné.**

Il ne s'est toujours pas retourné. Je meurs d'envie de voir son regard. Il prépare le repas machinalement. Je tente un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule : deux tranches de bacon ! _Cerveau à Ventru666 : nous sommes sauvés je répète…_

Je me lèche les babines et suis prise en flag. Edward rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire…

**-Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir faim !**

Il dépose délicatement les deux tranches de bacon et les oeufs au plat dans une assiette qu'il me tend.

**-Vous ne mangez pas ?**

**-Je n'ai pas faim. Bon appétit !**

Je le regarde enfin. Il a les traits tirés et le regard malheureux. Il a l'air d'avoir eu une sale nuit. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'ai pitié de lui. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et tente de dissimuler mon trouble. Ce mois de mai est très chaud pour la saison. J'ôte mon haut à manches longues. Merde ! Les tattoos ! Il les regarde en souriant. il n'a pas ôté sa chemise malgré la chaleur étouffante.

**-Très jolis !**

**-Merci ! Je les cache toujours au travail, ne vous en faites pas !**

**-Ai-je montré un quelconque signe de désapprobation Swan ?**

Dark Wardor, le retour ! Je déglutis fortement en avalant la première tranche de bacon. Je fais non de la tête comme une gosse.

**-La salle de bains est à droite. Il y a des vêtements posés sur une chaise. Ils étaient à ma mère. Je pense qu'ils vous iront.**

Je le pense aussi, on était faites pareilles. Je souris d'un sourire triste.

**-Edward, je… je vais rentrer me changer… je… mais où sommes-nous exactement ?**

Enfin une parole sensée depuis le début de la matinée !

**-Comme il vous plaira ! Nous sommes au 69****ème**** étage. Il m'appartient entièrement. Je n'ai qu'à prendre l'ascenseur pour aller travailler. Je trouve cela très commode.**

Je referme ma bouche grande ouverte et termine avidement mon petit dej sous l'œil amusé de mon patron. Je retourne dans la chambre prendre mes affaires et ressors rapidement. J'ouvre la porte et sors :

**-Merci Monsieur le directeur.**

**-Il va sans dire que cette nuit passée ici reste entre nous Swan.**

**-Bien entendu Monsieur le directeur.**

Plus je tente verbalement de mettre de la distance entre nous, plus mon corps tente physiquement une approche directe. _Jessica Rabbit, sors de ce corps !_

Il ne recule pas, au contraire. Mon cœur s'emballe.

**-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rentrer ?**

_Non ! Non ! Et non !_

**-Je le dois, je le crains…** dis-je en me rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Ma main frôle la sienne et j'ai la chair de poule. Il se rapproche, dangereusement, je ne bouge pas, j'ai trop peur de briser l'instant. Mais son portable s'en charge pour moi.

**-Cullen ? **

**-« … »**

**-Hé, salut Mike !**

Nooon, il voit Mike ? Enfin si c'est celui auquel je pense…

**-« … »**

**-Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! **

_Comment ça connard ? Bien sûr qu'il te dérange ! Saloperie de big boss !_

**-Attends une minute Newton…**

C'est bien lui… Mike Newton… je prends 10 ans d'un coup. A côté de moi, la Momie c'est miss lifting !

**-Vous pouvez disposer Swan ! **

Son regard est glacial. Il se retourne, ferme la porte et me laisse comme une merde sur le palier. C'est rageante et le cœur en charpie que je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.


	6. Chapter 5 LA NUIT DES MORTS VIVANTS

_**Vous êtes vraiment super! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en fav et alert, vos MP, votre soutien! Je vous adore! Un merci particulier à Vinou, Ninie, Jackye, Aelita48, Céline57, PrincessCC, Sheewie, Manu, Bichou et toutes les filles du fofo!**_

_**Bella et son string, toute une histoire! Bonne lecture et faites péter la buuuuuuuuulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 5 : LA NUIT DES MORTS VIVANTS**

**BPOV :**

J'ai passé tout ce fichu mercredi à faire des corrections : 10h-22h, non stop, je suis vannée ! Mais les histoires en valaient la peine ! _« Une nuit sombre et humide »_. Pourquoi je l'ai lue en dernier celle-là ! Maintenant qu'il fait sombre et que je suis humide, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de me faire enlever… et de jeter mon énième string à la poubelle ! Vinou je te hais ! Tu as ruiné mon unique Chantal Thomas !

Il fait bon en cette nuit du solstice d'été. D'ailleurs, ce soir, le Torm marque le coup et j'ai bien envie d'y faire un tour ! En plus, y a un super DJ Death Rock à ce que Riley m'a dit : Darkward. Ca va cartonner ! Je passe chez moi me changer et file à ma résidence secondaire. Riley et Leah sont là. Ils flirtent grave, je les adore ! Leah est bi et adore Riley ! Elle aime bien le titiller et ça me fait marrer !

**-Salut les obsédés !**

**-Salut sœur sourire ! Ca fait un bail !**

**-Oui ma chérie, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps !**

_Entre les corrections et le touche téton je ne sais plus où donner de la tête les enfants !_

**-Tu bois quoi ma choute ?**

**-La même que toi Riley ! Alors, il est bon ce DJ ?**

**-Oui, il mixe tous les mercredis soirs mais le mercredi tu n'es jamais là ! **

**-Oui, avant j'avais mes cours d'italien et maintenant j'ai le boulot, je ne peux pas tout faire Riley ! **

**-Et en plus d'être bon, il est beau comme un Dieu ! **

Me dit Leah en frottant ses lèvres contre ma joue. Cette fille me rend dingue ! Je vais finir par sauter le pas et me faire bi moi aussi ! Mince après tout, vu que trou du Cullen préfère son portable…

La musique commence ! OMG ! Ce type a le sens de la fête ! Tout le monde se rue sur la piste dès les premières notes de _Night Stalker_ des Super Heroines ! Enfin un mec qui ne nous prend pas pour des buses ! Je me déhanche comme une dératée sur la piste ! Je vois Emily, une pote de beuverie que j'ai pas vue depuis des mois et je me mets à courir vers elle sans faire tomber mon verre d'absinthe, suis une pro !

**-Toi ici ! Ca fait un bail !**

**-Oui mais pour DJ Darkward, je sors de chez moi ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies encore jamais entendu ce gars ! Si y a une soirée à ne pas manquer ce sont les siennes ! Et en plus, il est à tomber !**

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. J'ai toujours eu un truc le mercredi : italien, formation continue, j'en passe et des plus nuls ! Là d'un coup je regrette grave ! Et l'orgie de son continue avec _Hanging Garden_ de Cure ! Ca fait des plombes que je n'ai pas entendu cette chanson en soirée. Tout le monde hurle en se déhanchant, c'est de la folie… et c'est contagieux ! Je commence à avoir chaud… et soif. Je me jette sur la serveuse et lui prend une énorme bière. Je reviens sur la piste en sautillant : pas une goutte à terre, c'est qui la meilleure ?

**-Riley ! Ce mec est extra ! **

**-Oui, vraiment c'est le meilleur ! Ca fait un an qu'il mixe ici. C'est une perle ce type !**

Et de continuer à danser comme des dingues. La nuit ne fait que commencer… et les orgasmes musicaux aussi. Ce DJ sauve ma vie à chaque chanson ! _(Tiens, ça m'en rappelle une autre !)_ Au bout de la cinquième bière, je me frotte contre tout le monde : je décide d'arrêter les frais et de soulager ma vessie. C'est en allant au petit coin que je tente une œillade dans la cabine du DJ. _Wytches_ d'Inkubus Sukkubus m'achève comme je pose le regard sur celui qui me fait vibrer depuis une semaine… _une semaine et dix ans plutôt, t'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi ma pauvre Bella !_ Lui… DJ Goth… Non mais je rêve ! Je vais mourir d'apoplexie ! _C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! Y en a marre des surprises qui filent des ruptures d'anévrisme !_

Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis tétanisée. Il est dans son élément, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur son visage. Satisfait. Serein. La sérénité du malheureux, de celle qui déchire les entrailles. Mon cœur se serre en le voyant, si beau. Diaphane, mélancolique et ivre de musique. La beauté du diable. J'entre dans la cabine, mon esprit est ailleurs… _dans la bière peut-être ?_ Je fais un doigt à ma conscience et me rapproche de lui. Il ne m'a pas vue. Il se déhanche, il est divin. Soudain il ouvre les yeux : je me fonds en lui. Il me sourit et je l'embrasse. Il ne résiste pas, il se laisse totalement aller. Sa langue a le goût de l'absinthe. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser et de me nicher contre son corps. Ses mains caressent mon dos. Edward est tendre, ses caresses sont douces. Elles contrastent avec la dureté de son caractère. Je n'en peux plus, je veux cet homme et je le lui montre avec ferveur.

**-Isabella…**

**-Bella ! On peut se considérer comme intimes à ce moment précis.**

Et de lui rouler une pelle monstrueuse ! Ma chatte est trempée. Les bières et son odeur achèvent le peu de raison qu'il me reste. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes pour mettre la prochaine tuerie. Je regarde la pochette : j'y crois pas ! Il a eu cette démo ! _Morons et Bitches_ des Phazyluckers explose les bassins des danseurs !

**-Tu assures ! Vraiment !**

**-Tu parles du baiser ou de la musique ?**

**-Les deux mon général ! **

Je souris, il m'embrasse de nouveau… à pleine bouche !

_**Would you like to dance with us Voulez-vous danser avec nous ?**_

_**Would you like to fuck with us Voulez-vous baiser avec nous ?**_

_**Would you like to kill with us Voulez-vous tuer avec nous ?**_

_**And Would you like to give us all ! Et Voulez-vous tout nous donner ?**_

_**Cos you're morons and bitches ! Parce que vous êtes des cons et des putes !**_

_Ahh les chansons anti masse ! J'adore ! _

J'extirpe ma langue de sa bouche et ressors de la cabine. Il me fait signe de revenir plus tard… _Compte sur moi beau goth !_

Je ressors des toilettes et file sur la piste pour me décoincer le fessier. Vers 2h00 Radio Scarlet et son _Kissing on the phone_ signe la fin des réjouissances. Je bouge comme une folle coincée entre Emily et Leah, le plus beau couple de lesbiennes que j'ai jamais vu ! Elles ont un style et des seins à faire pâlir Vampirella ! Les lumières se rallument comme nos regards s'éteignent d'alcool. Leah et Emily m'embrassent avec la langue pour prendre congé. Je vois que Riley aimerait bien faire pareil mais d'un coup il se ravise. Une main se pose délicatement sur mes reins.

**-On passe chez toi prendre des affaires et tu me suis ! Exécution Swan !**

**-Oui Monsieur le DJ ! **

Je vais chercher ma veste. Quand je reviens, cinq poules tournent autour d'Edward en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il sourit poliment. Si elles savaient à quel point il peut être odieux, elles partiraient en courant ! Je lui prends la main en les fusillant du regard :

**-Je suis prête.**

**-Ok ! Au revoir mesdemoiselles et à mercredi prochain j'espère !**

**-Compte sur nous Darkward !**

**-Avec plaisir Darkward !**

_Fais-moi un cunni Darkward !_ _Non mais je vous aide ?_

On ressort sous leurs yeux ébahis. Je serre sa main plus fort.

**-Ma voiture est là.**

Une superbe Volvo grise est garée devant la boîte. Il y a un autocollant Scarface sur le coffre. Je revois Jake imiter Al Pacino et je rigole.

**-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?**

**-Take it easy when you talk to me humkay ?**

Il éclate de rire à son tour tandis qu'il m'ouvre la portière. J'entre doucement dans la voiture et m'installe. Il entre à son tour et attache sa ceinture. Sa main vient caresser ma cuisse et remonte nonchalamment vers mon intimité. J'hyper ventile, ça devient presque une habitude.

**-Ravissante… Bella.**

Il retire sa main, ça me donne froid, et démarre en trombes. Nous arrivons devant chez moi en peu de temps.

**-Tu as cinq minutes !**

Je cours vers l'immeuble et manque de me prendre la porte. L'ascenseur est déjà là. J'y entre et percute un jeune homme de plein fouet.

**-Excusez-moi !**

**-Y a pas de mal**, dit-il en me mettant une main aux fesses.

**-Ne me touchez pas !**

**-Tu ne t'es pas gênée pourtant petite salo.. **

Je lui balance une gifle et tente de ressortir. Trop tard ! Il me pousse contre une des parois et plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

**-Tu crieras plus tard !**

Son autre main fouille ma chair, je me débats et tente d'appuyer sur l'alarme quand soudain une main attrape mon agresseur et le balance violemment hors de la boîte à soupe. Je sors : Edward est en train de lui défoncer la face ! Le grand blond est à terre et il supplie. Edward le soulève et le jette hors de l'immeuble. Mon boss a les yeux injectés de sang :

**-Ca t'apprendras à t'en prendre à plus faible que toi salopard !**

Mon cœur se serre de nouveau comme des souvenirs assaillent mon esprit. Il se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras :

**-Ca va ?**

**-Oui, oui, merci ! **

**-Ca faisait 6 minutes, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !**

Ses lèvres violent les miennes comme nous entrons dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés au quinzième, je file comme une furie et reviens en moins de cinq minutes avec un sac de sport.

**-Bravo Swan ! Quelle rapidité !**

Nous redescendons et sortons de l'immeuble. La voiture démarre en trombes et nous arrivons chez lui à la vitesse de la lumière. _C'est Volvo qui sponsorise le Faucon Millénium ?_

L'ascenseur me paraît trèèèès lent. 69ème _Ding !_ Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Fini Jena Lee. J'ai la nausée tellement c'est à chier !

Nous entrons dans son immense loft et il referme la porte. Je me jette sur lui : je déboutonne son jean et mets la main dans son boxer : il est déjà prêt le coquin ! Edward grogne comme je le branle. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, je suis ivre de lui, je le bouffe littéralement.

**-OH ! Bella….**

Il se plaque contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre.

**-Suce-moi ! Je t'en prie ! J'en peux plus !**

_YOUPIIIIIIIIIIII ! A vos ordres Môsieur le directeur-DJ-sex toy !_

Je le prends en bouche, il est délicieux. Ma langue caresse son vit et mes dents grattent légèrement sa hampe, il halète. Lui aussi hyper ventile, d'un coup je me sens moins seule ! J'aime lui donner du plaisir, pour une fois c'est moi qui le domine !

_Comment ça pour une fois ? Tu manques pas d'air Bella ! T'es vraiment qu'une…_

Je stoppe comme des images attaquent mes neurones encore éveillées.

**-Bella… s'il te plaît… t'arrête pas…**

J'hésite… Oh et pis mince… La nostalgie, on verra ça plus tard !

Je reprends de plus belle. Son sexe enfle, il est proche. Je caresse ses fesses en gémissant.

**-OH ! OUI ! BELLAAA…**

Même son foutre est délicieux ! J'avale tout comme une bonne petite soumise SM. Il s'assied et ôte son pantalon, ses New rocks et ses chaussettes. Je me rapproche de lui et ouvre sa chemise. Il ôte mon haut, mon soutien gorge et ma jupe. Je garde mes talons et mes bas. Sa main fait descendre mon string aux chevilles. La cyprine inonde le haut de mes cuisses. Cet homme brûle mes sens. Je passe les mains sur son torse et tente d'enlever sa chemise noire rayée à 3000 balles.

**-Non ! Laisse-là où elle est !**

Bizarre… Il ne fait pourtant pas froid… Je n'insiste pas et reprends mes caresses, Edward se détend… enfin, façon de parler… Nous nous relevons et nous dirigeons dans sa chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et accueille sa bouche contre mon intimité. C'est le meilleur cunni depuis mes 17 ans. Sa langue me visite d'une façon sensuelle, ses doigts en moi me font monter au septième ciel. Je suis tendue à l'extrême. Il accélère le rythme. Ma vue se trouble, je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec lui… à jamais. L'orgasme est fulgurant.

**-Oui… encore… OH… MON… EDWAAARD !**

Je pourrais déchirer les draps tant c'est merveilleux ! Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je suis déconnectée du monde des vivants. Edward vient me rejoindre sur le lit et se colle derrière moi.

_Déjà vu… la Matrice est en train de buguer !_

Il respire mes cheveux. Je vais défaillir.

**-Swan ! Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour ! Immédiatement !**


	7. Chapter 6 VIP

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, alert, fav et MP! Ca me fait tellement plaisir! 116 reviews! Vous êtes géants! Un merci à mon tit diablotin et toutes les filles du DAOLFF! Merci aussi à Aude13Rob et Pyrèneprincess, là depuis mes débuts sur FF!**_

_**Bonne lecture et bon lemon! et faites péter la buuuuuuuuulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 6 : V.I.P : VICIEUX, INTENSE, PRESQUE PARFAIT**

**BPOV :**

**-Swan ! Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour ! Immédiatement !**

Je me retourne contre lui. Je ressemble au chat du Cheshire de _« Alice aux pays des merveilles »_ tellement je souris comme une nouille. _C'est Noël ! Jingle Bells, donne-moi tes grelots !_

Je l'embrasse, délicatement d'abord, en mordillant ses lèvres et en y passant ma langue. Son sexe se dresse, je suis fière de mon petit effet. Mes mains se promènent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mon genou branle son pénis au supplice. Il ferme les yeux, je mouille grave, il est tellement sexy !

Mes mains passent sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos. Il se raidit :

**-NON ! S'il te plaît Bella.**

Il a l'air apeuré. Je place mes mains sur son torse et descends vers son nombril. Il se détend et me sourit. _Oh my Goth qu'il est sexe!_

Des images de _« Bienvenue Bella »_ de Pois0n Girl me font mouiller encore plus : l'héroïne de cette histoire, qui porte le même prénom que moi, ça me fait marrer, commence dans une nouvelle entreprise et son cocktail de bienvenue est une partouze géante ! J'aurais bien aimé être accueillie par Edward et Jake sur le grand bureau laqué anthracite ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie hein ?

Je l'allonge sur le dos et me place à califourchon sur lui. Mes lèvres intimes embrassent sa queue.

_Arrête de gémir Cullen, je vais jouir et j'en ai pas envie !_

Je me penche vers lui et lui mordille le cou. Ma langue glisse sur sa carotide. Je veux être un vampire et sucer Zapatan toute la nuit ! Il se cambre et cherche ma bouche. Je recule.

**-Ce soir patron, c'est moi qui décide !**

_Il a grogné là ? J'ai mouillé ? Rhoo mince ce mec est vraiment l'incarnation du vice !_

Je saisis ses poignets de mes petites mains. Il rit et lèche mes tétons. Je soupire de plaisir. Il va me tuer ! Mes doigts glissent sur ses poignets, tout comme les manches de sa chemise : deux longues cicatrices descendent le long de ses avant bras. _Oh merde… le pauvre…_ Mon cœur se serre. Je ne vais pas plus loin et reprends mes embrassades : son front, son nez, sa bouche qui viole la mienne. Je n'ai pas lâché ses poignets : mes mains agrippent les siennes et il se cambre encore plus vers moi. Son torse contre ma poitrine… je suis en nage, de partout. Je sens son cœur battre plus fort. Il est chaud comme la braise et doux comme un agneau, ça me change !

**-Bella, tu veux ma mort ?**

**-Je veux une prime en nature pour ma magnifique calligraphie Monsieur le directeur !**

**-Sorcière !**

Il tente de se dégager de mon étreinte, je sens bien qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je continue de me frotter contre lui.

**-Table de chevet… tiroir… capote… oh merde Bella ! Suis à deux doigts de jouir !**

Je le libère et m'empare d'un préservatif que je déroule délicatement le long de son pénis gonflé à bloc. Puis, sans crier gare, je m'empale sur son vit. Il hurle de plaisir et moi j'en peux plus !

**-Putain ! Bella !**

J'ondule sur lui de plus en plus vite. Je me cambre vers l'arrière. Ses mains fondent sur mes seins et mon clitoris. J'accélère la manœuvre, je le sens proche comme son sexe me remplit. Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux: sa façon de me regarder a changé. Ses yeux sont emplis de douceur… et de ce je ne sais quoi qui me dit que je vais le regretter.

**-Bella ! Tu es si belle !**

Wow ! De « ravissante » je passe à « belle »! En moins d'une semaine bravo ! _Le titre de Miss Fille Facile est attribué à…_

**-Oh merde Edward !**

Nous crions notre plaisir dans tout le loft… et Dieu sait s'il est grand ! J'entendrais presque comme un écho dans l'appart ! Je me laisse retomber contre lui. Ses bras me serrent fort et sa bouche baise mon cou. Je me place sur le côté pour le laisser retirer le préservatif, ce qu'il fait. Il sort du lit pour aller le jeter. _Son cul est à moi !_

Il revient se coller contre mon dos et remonte les couvertures. Il embrasse ma nuque avec tendresse.

**-Bonne nuit, Swan !**

**-De même Monsieur le directeur !**

**xxxoooxxx**

Il est 5h00 du mat quand j'ouvre les yeux. Mon amant dort profondément. Il n'a pas bougé depuis la fin de notre ébat. Je me retourne et admire son visage. Les lumières de la ville l'encadrent et le rendent irréel. Sa beauté me retourne le ventre ! Il a tellement changé ! Il est bien loin le temps où je le trouvais misérable. D'un coup, je me déteste ! Ou plutôt je déteste l'adolescente que j'étais ! Comment avons-nous pu être aussi cons ?

Je sors du lit et en fais le tour pour me placer derrière lui. Je ne devrai pas, je le sais, mais j'ai toujours été trop curieuse et désobéissante ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec Alice ?

Je m'agenouille derrière lui sans faire de bruit et entreprends délicatement de soulever sa chemise. Il s'agite et je recule, je ne veux pas le réveiller et me prendre une claque bien méritée… mais il ne bouge pas plus et retombe dans les limbes du sommeil. Je continue donc mon investigation et soulève le morceau de tissu. _Mon Dieu ! C'est…_ _Oh seigneur !_ Je le rebaisse, trop choquée pour aller plus loin. Je me relève titubante et retourne à ma place. Dans le tiroir ouvert de la commode, je vois un livre écorné, à la couverture passée. Je le sors discrètement et le feuillète : _« Perception »_ de Leausy, une des premières histoires publiées par Fiction Fantasies. Je regarde les pages qui défilent. Certains passages sont soulignés : « _Si j'ai appris quelque chose depuis mon arrivée, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se prendre au sérieux, surtout pour nos défauts! Plus tu sais rire de toi, moins les autres peuvent t'atteindre! »_ Une annotation est écrite sur le côté : _facile à dire !_

Je continue à lire entre les lignes, cherchant les annotations d'Edward. J'en trouve une autre à côté d'un autre passage du livre _« __Mais tu n'es pas seule, les gens qui t'aiment même si tu leur caches que tu vas mal le ressentent, et ils ont envie de t'aider. En partageant ta souffrance avec eux, tu iras mieux. Dans quelques temps, tu vas retrouver ta famille. Tu ne rentreras cependant pas chez toi, c'est eux qui vont venir passer quelques jours ici. A ce moment là, tu devras leur dire ce qui s'est passé. Je veux que tu leur racontes toute ton histoire. »_ La seconde annotation était déchirante : _Et quand on n'a plus de famille et aucun ami, on fait quoi ? On s'ouvre les veines ? Quand personne ne nous aime à qui parler quand on va mal ?_

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Les entailles à ses poignets prennent alors tout leur sens.

Ce n'est pas par hasard si _« Perception »_ est devenu son livre de chevet. L'héroïne, souffre douleur de son lycée, va suivre une sorte de cure dans un établissement pour ados à problèmes psy. Ces bourreaux pensent qu'elle est en voyage d'étude. Ce que je lis de cette histoire me bouleverse. Et les annotations d'Edward m'achèvent.

_« Évidemment, en dehors du lycée, nous avions une vie sociale remplie mais le lycée restait le lieu où nous passions malheureusement le plus de temps. » Quelle chance vous avez ! Moi, c'était l'Enfer 24h sur 24h !_

Je referme le livre bruyamment. Je n'en peux plus ! Je le remets dans le tiroir et me rallonge aux côtés d'Edward, toujours endormi. Je me colle contre lui et il me prend dans ses bras.

**-Hum… Bella…**

Il niche son visage dans mes cheveux. _Il n'est vraiment pas rancunier mon cochon !_

Je me retourne et embrasse son torse.

**-Bien dormi Monsieur le directeur ? **

**-Et vous Swan ?**

**-Très bien merci !**

**-Alors pourquoi lisez-vous un roman à 5h00 du matin ?**

Dit-il en sortant brusquement du lit.

**-Je… heu… je n'arrivais pas à dormir et…**

**-Et.. tu as voulu en savoir plus sur celui que tu as divinement baisé hier soir ? C'est ça Swan !**

Baisé ? Il n'y a donc eu que ça ? De la baise ? Je suis au désespoir. _Tu croyais quoi Miss Couillonne ? Qu'il allait te faire la cour après une sodomie matinale ?_

**-Non ! Je…**

**-ARRETE ! NE ME MENS PAS ! Je t'ai vue Bella ! Prends tes affaires et vas bosser ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé !**

Voilà, c'est fini. Il sait qui je suis, il se rappelle de qui j'étais… _mais je ne suis plus la même Edward._ J'aimerais tant le lui dire. Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

**-Je suppose que ce que tu as vu en soulevant ma chemise t'a plu aussi ? **

_Merde, il ne dormait pas. Salopard !_

**-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Edward ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillé ?**

**-Je voulais voir jusqu'où ta curiosité malsaine pouvait aller Swan ! Sors de chez moi Bella ! **

Ses poings sont serrés tout comme sa mâchoire.

**-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !**

**-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? **

Je ressors du lit et m'habille en pleurant. Il n'a pas un regard pour moi quand je sors de chez lui.

**-Prenez votre journée Swan ! Je vous reverrai vendredi à 6h00.**

La porte claque et mon cœur saigne. Je m'effondre en chialant dans l'ascenseur.

Jeudi est aussi le jour de congé d'Alice. Je décide de l'appeler :

**-Allo allo !**

**-Salut Alice.**

**-Bella, t'es où ? Je viens te chercher !**

_Elle est médium ou bien ?_

**-Je suis chez moi dans dix minutes.**

**-Ok ! J'arrive !**

Je me sens soulagée en rentrant dans mon pauvre petit appart. Alice m'y rejoint à peine 10 minutes plus tard.

**-Oh mince t'en as une tête ! Raconte !**

Par quoi commencer.

**-J'ai couché avec le big boss.**

**-Et c'était si nul que ça ?**

**-Non, c'était divin mais… il m'a foutue dehors et m'a dit de prendre ma journée. J'ai été trop curieuse. J'ai fouillé dans son tiroir et ai lu un bouquin où il y avait des annotations écrites de sa main… des annotations… très personnelles.**

**-Merde ! Il a super mal réagi. **

Je passe sous silence l'épisode de la chemise, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça !

**-Et c'était quel bouquin ?**

**- **_**« Perception »**_** de Leausy.**

**-Notre deuxième best seller juste derrière MOTU ! Et notre toute première publication !**

**-T'es l'archiveuse de la boîte où quoi ?**

**-Oui ! **

Nous éclatons de rire. Ca me fait grand bien !

**-Ok, tu files à la douche et on court aux soldes !**

**-En mai y a pas de soldes !**

**-On s'en fout on court quand même !**

J'obéis à mon amie comme un bon soldat. A croire que ce satané Cullen m'a inculqué de bonnes habitudes ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en entrant sous la douche.

_Pleures tu pisseras moins, tu l'as bien mérité pour cette nuit et pour les jours passés ! _

Quelle conne j'ai pu être ! C'est maintenant qu'il ne veut plus de moi que je me rends compte à quel point je suis attachée à Edward. Je savais que j'allais le regretter !


	8. Chapter 7 DECISION STUPIDE

_**135 reviews, vous êtes trop chics! MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos mises en fav, en alert, pour vos reviews et j'en passe! Je vous adore!**_

_**Un merci particulier aux filles du DAOLFF et à mon tit diablotin!**_

_**1er point de vue d'Edward, vous allez en apprendre des choses! Bonne lecture et faites péter la buuuuuuuulle!**_

_**xxxoooxxx**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 7 : DECISION STUPIDE**

**EPOV :**

JE-SUIS-UN-VRAI-CON ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suppose que l'excuse était toute trouvée pour la mettre dehors et ne pas avoir à me prendre la vérité en pleine face ! CULLEN TU ES RAIDE DINGUE DE CETTE FILLE ! Je le sais. Je suis fou d'elle depuis le premier jour. Depuis le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle.

Nous étions au même collège, j'avais 12 ans. A l'époque j'étais bien loin de ce que je suis aujourd'hui : timide, réservé et maladroit au possible. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne cassais un objet ou pire, un des nombreux os de mon corps. Je venais d'emménager à Forks avec mes parents. Ils venaient de perdre ma petite sœur à sept mois de grossesse. Ma mère était dévastée, tout comme mon père médecin qui, malgré ses compétences, n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa future fille. Il venait d'être muté dans cette petite bourgade et notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Dès les premières minutes derrière les portes du bahut, je sus que l'Enfer venait de commencer.

La première heure, on me fit tomber dans les escaliers, j'eus vraiment mal mais je ne voulais pas qu'on m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Bella avait insisté pour m'y accompagner. J'avais apprécié. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où elle se montra gentille et attentionnée avec moi. Année après année, elle devenait populaire et moi je m'enfonçais dans ma médiocrité. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que l'on me martyrise. Je fus humilié, frappé parfois. Mes parents ne voyaient pas mon mal être, bien trop occupés à essayer d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Alors, je me réfugiai dans les arts martiaux et la musique. Je n'avais aucun ami… à part peut-être Robert Smith… The Cure accompagna ma souffrance. Je n'étais pas du genre à montrer un quelconque style musical au bahut, personne ne se doutait de ce que j'écoutais. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'en foutait. Je n'existais que pour leurs jeux sadiques et débiles.

Un jour Bella me dragua. J'avais 15 ans. J'avais vraiment envie d'y croire mais comme elle traînait avec les plus en vue, je restais méfiant. Elle m'invita chez elle. Nous jouâmes à quelques jeux puis elle me déclara sa flamme. Je ne savais que penser. J'acceptai ce cadeau du Ciel… un cadeau empoisonné. Dès le lendemain, des affiches de Bella en train de m'embrasser maculaient les murs de l'école. En dessous était imprimée la mention « Les Miracles existent ». Je restai interdit devant autant de stupidité. J'allais voir Bella pour la réconforter, je pensais qu'elle aussi était victime de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Je culpabilisais même de ternir sa réputation. Quel idiot !

Je fus reçu par son comité d'accueil : Irina, Jane et Heidi, les 3 grasses !

-**Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle était folle de toi trou du Cullen ! Va te pendre !** cria Heidi

**-Même le Diable ne voudra pas de toi tellement tu es laid !** renchérit Irina.

**-Sans oublier ton style à tomber ! **hurla Jane

**-N'est-ce pas Bella ?**

Je ne l'avais pas vu derrière les trois sorcières. Heidi lui laissa le passage. Elle se tenait devant moi, la rage au coin des yeux.

**-Désolée Edward ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une erreur de jeunesse !**

Et le groupe de partir en hurlant de rire au milieu du couloir menant à la cantine. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi nul ! Deux ans plus tard, je perdais mes parents. C'est moi qui les ai retrouvés dans la chambre, la fiole de poison dans leurs mains jointes. Roméo et Juliette chez Ploucville… pathos au possible. Bella avait déjà quitté Forks pour aller vivre avec sa mère à Phoenix. A partir de cette année-là, ma vie devint un cauchemar. N'ayant personne pour s'occuper de moi, je demandai à être émancipé ce qui fut accepté. Je m'oubliais dans la musique et le Ju jitsu. Malheureusement ni l'un ni l'autre ne me furent utiles lors de cette nuit fatidique… Mon corps frissonne malgré moi à sa simple évocation.

Bella… Je me demande si elle m'a reconnu le premier jour, au bureau. Elle sait qui je suis mais, bizarrement, elle n'a toujours pas fait mention du passé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. En tout cas, elle a changé d'opinion à mon sujet… _merde quelle nuit !_

Il faut dire que la fac et le sexe ont radicalement changé ma vie ! J'ai été reçu à Berkeley, une prestigieuse université, à la faculté des Lettres. L'argent de la succession était suffisant pour payer les frais de scolarité. Je travaillais comme agent de sécurité dans un club échangiste pour payer ma bouffe, le loyer et des fringues décentes. C'est là que j'ai connu Nessie : elle m'a transformé. C'était ma meilleure amie. Je lui dois tout. Le jour où elle est morte fut le jour où je décidais de ne plus être tendre avec la vie.

Je suis devenu ce que je suis : riche, puissant, cassant et infect ! J'ai engagé des gens de confiance, les meilleurs dans leur domaine et j'ai créé Fiction Fantasies dans le seul et unique but de publier _« Perception »_. Heureusement, depuis, nous nous sommes développés et j'en suis ravi. Nous permettons à des talents de se faire connaître et de sortir les gens d'une vie plus ou moins difficile.

L'épisode Bloody a été dur à digérer : ce fut ma première correctrice. J'étais très fier de son travail. Mais les sirènes de la gloire ont sifflé trop près de ses oreilles et elle m'a fait le coup de pute du siècle. Si bien que d'infect, je suis passé à tyrannique. Mais finalement, tout est de ma faute dans cette histoire, j'ai laissé filer une correctrice et une auteure ! J'ai laissé partir un talent et je m'en mords encore les doigts ! Des écrits tels que _« Tension Sexuelle »_ ou encore l'atypique _« Une vie de chatte »_ font maintenant le beurre de mon concurrent direct ! Sa remplaçante, Jessica, n'aura été que mon souffre douleur, un délicieux passe-temps. Puis Alice m'a passé le CV de sa meilleure amie. Quand j'ai vu sa photo, j'ai failli m'évanouir. J'ai décidé de l'engager, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Le fait est que malgré tout, je ne le regrette pas, car elle excelle dans son travail. Bella est même meilleure que Bloody, c'est dire !

Bella… J'aimerais tant la prendre dans mes bras encore une fois. Respirer son parfum, me perdre en elle. Comment la faire revenir ? Après ce que je lui ai balancé à la figure ? Elle ne voudra plus de moi. Comment lui dire à quel point je l'aime ? A quel point elle me rend dingue ? Heureusement qu'il y a le Torm dans ma vie de merde ! Il n'y a que là où je peux être moi même et où je suis apprécié. J'attends le mercredi soir avec impatience. Et si elle y revenait ?

Je secoue la tête et file prendre une bonne douche. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de la revoir et pourtant je ne peux pas la virer, elle est trop douée… et j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Prendre de la distance, voilà qui me paraît être une bonne idée.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille, fort de cette excellente résolution. Tenir au moins une semaine… Et l'Enfer de recommencer, encore ! Mais cette fois, je l'ai bien cherché !

**BPOV :**

Une semaine ! La plus longue de toute ma vie mais aussi la plus paisible pour mes collègues ! Pas de hurlements, pas de stress, juste nous, notre boulot et nos répliques à la con ! N'empêche, même si Edward me manque, nous nous passons aisément de Môsieur le directeur. Les seins de Tanya ne s'y sont pas trompés, ils sont au top de leur(s) forme(s) !

Mercredi arrive enfin mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines ! Le Torm est fermé pour inventaire ! _Merde et remerde !_ J'ai vraiment pas de chance !

_Et la gagnante du concours_ _Miss Poisse 2010-2011 est : BELLA SWAAAAAAN ! Dites bonjour à la caméraaaaa !_

C'est vraiment pas juste ! Je maudis la terre entière et suis d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine suivante ! Heureusement que les futures publications de FIC FAN me sortent de ma morosité et accessoirement, rendent mes strings inutilisables: _« Sex toy »_ d'Oriana de la Rose, traduite par Dawn est un pur bijou de lemon et de romance. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que j'arriverai à faire d'Edward mon Sex Toy personnel… hum le voir dans mon salon en train de se déhancher lascivement… _j'en peux pluuuuuuuss ! _

Je décide de retourner au Torm histoire de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool ! En plus, ce jeudi je ne travaille pas non plus, étant venue le dimanche pour terminer mes corrections en retard.

Riley est fidèle au poste comme d'habitude. Il discute avec un homme grand et musclé.

**-Jake ! Salut !**

**-Bella ! Alice ne m'a pas menti en me disant que je te trouverai ici ! Tu bois quoi ?**

**-Bière ! Je suis contente de te voir !**

_Mon string aussi je te dis pas !_

Au Torm les bières sont conséquentes et pas chères ! Pour une alcoolique comme moi, c'est une aubaine !

**-Tu écoutes de la musique goth Jake ?**

**-Non ! Je voulais juste passer la soirée avec toi.**

Je rougis. _Miiince, il est sérieux Al Pacino !_ Il se rapproche de moi.

**-Tu me plais Bella. J'ai envie de toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne te ferai pas la cour. Je veux juste qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble.**

Ouf ! D'un coup je suis soulagée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me demande en mariage !

**-C'est d'accord ! Ca me va ! C'est honnête !**

Mon string est tout ouïe… et ma chatte frétillante ! La musique commence. Dès les premières minutes je sais que c'est lui. Personne d'autre que lui n'oserait commencer la soirée par _Love in a Void_ de Siouxsie and the Banshees. Comme d'habitude tout le monde se jette sur la piste en hurlant, à moitié en transe ! On dirait les disciples de LaVey !

_Love in a void...it's so numb _

_Avoid in love...it's so dumb _

_Love in a void_

_Amour dans le vide ... tellement engourdi _

_Éviter l'amour ... c'est tellement stupide _

_Amour dans le vide_

Je me poste avec Jake à quelques mètres de la cabine du DJ. Darkard me voit. Dans son regard, les paroles de la chanson prennent tout leur sens. Je me sens mal et détourne le regard vers Jake qui a l'air de bien s'éclater avec Emily et Leah. Je me rapproche du groupe et de Riley, on se trémousse en cœur, c'est beau l'amour ! On se croirait dans la scène de la boîte de nuit de _Basic Instinct_!

Ca me fait du bien de me sentir désirée par tous ces gens. Je me colle contre Riley. Jake se dirige vers nous et m'embrasse. Il a le goût de la menthe fraiche. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras tandis que Riley va faire mumuse avec Leah et sa chérie. Les bras de Jake sont sûrs et puissants. Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais, nous le savons et c'est bien plus simple.

Darkard enchaîne avec un classique : _Bela Lugosi's Dead_ de Bauhaus. Je ne peux pas ne pas y voir de sous entendus. Je me retourne. Il a le regard empli de colère. Il ne lâche pas mes yeux en fredonnant la chanson :

_Undead… undead… undead… Non mort… non mort… non mort…_

Sa mâchoire est crispée, ses poings sont serrés. Je décide de soutenir son regard tout comme j'invite les mains de Jake à ses poser sur mes hanches. Après tout, c'est lui qui ne veut plus de moi.

Toute la soirée se passe ainsi. Lui fou de rage, moi folle de lui et flirtant avec Jacob Black. _Pure Joy in my Heart_ des Asylum Party sonne le glas de la fête. Il ne cesse de me regarder, je crois voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux mais je dois confondre avec les miennes. Jake flirte à présent avec Leah, il a dû se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer… ou alors il préfère Leah ! Pour cette fois, ça m'arrange ! Je la remercierai avec une bonne bouteille d'absinthe ! Les lumières se rallument, il n'est plus dans la cabine ! Je fais un rapide signe de la main à mes amis et sors comme une furie du Torm. Je le vois se diriger lentement vers sa Volvo.

**-Edward ! EDWARD ATTENDS !**

Je cours pour le rattraper, il ne daigne même pas se retourner.

**-EDWARD ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !**

**-QUE ME VEUX-TU SWAN ! Jacob ne te suffit pas ? **

Il est vert de rage, ses yeux pourraient sortir de leur orbites tellement il est en colère ! Je ne trouve rien à dire comme il ouvre la porte de sa voiture.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il te les faut tous, Bella !**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je lui assène une gifle magistrale.

**-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Cullen !**

**-Et moi, je ne te laisserai plus me faire du mal, Swan ! **

Nous avons tous les deux les yeux embués de larmes, c'est vraiment pathétique ! Je me rapproche de nouveau de lui et referme la portière de sa voiture.

**-Ne pars pas Edward, je t'en prie. **

**-Laisse-moi tranquille Bella… pour une fois dans ta vie… laisse-moi tranquille… **

Il me pousse sur le côté et rentre dans sa voiture. Il est las, à bout, je peux le sentir. Des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues tandis que sa voiture démarre en trombes.


	9. Chapter 8 JE T'AIMAIS JE T'AIME JE

_**Merci pour vos mise en fav, en alert, merci pour le temps que vous prenez pour lire cette fic! Vous êtes mon moteur et je vous adore! Un merci particulier à mon petit diablotin et aux filles de DAOLFF! **_

_**Bella va enfin prendre une décision intelligente! Bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour faire péter la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 8 : JE T'AIMAIS, JE T'AIME, JE T'AIMERAI**

**BPOV :**

Ce jour de congé doit faire 35 heures c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde c'est pas croyable ! Je viens de me mater _Dracula_ de Coppola et il n'est que 17h30. Je décide d'aller faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Evidemment, ça ne fonctionne pas ! Partout où je regarde, c'est lui que je vois : dans le parc, dans les taxis, dans mes bras. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Il me manque, c'est à en devenir dingue !

Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cet horrible souvenir de la tête, le jour où je lui ai dit que l'embrasser était une erreur de jeunesse. Tout ça pour ne pas perdre la face devant trois garces que je n'ai plus jamais revues ! Nous avions quinze ans et j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui même s'il était à mille années lumière du canon de beauté qu'il est aujourd'hui, il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui me faisait fondre. Tout le monde le détestait, tout cela parce qu'il était nouveau, timide et très maladroit ! Cela me faisait rire de les voir se foutre de lui. Au moins, ils ne s'en prenaient plus à moi.

Un jour, je l'ai invité chez moi et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Mes copines se tenaient cachées dans le jardin et elles ont pris des photos de nous en train de nous embrasser. A cette époque, seule ma réputation de jolie fille comptait à mes yeux. Ces salopes ont placardé l'une de ces photos sur tous les murs de l'école ! Elles ont menacé de me virer de leur groupe, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver isolée, comme lui, alors j'ai tourné le plus beau moment de mon existence en ridicule ! Quelle conne non mais je vous jure !

Et aujourd'hui je chiale en passant devant mon lieu de travail.

Quand il a perdu ses parents, j'étais déjà retournée chez ma mère à Phoenix, comme cela était prévu. J'aurais voulu retourner à Forks pour le soutenir. Je savais qu'ils devaient lui en faire baver de plus belle depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin ! Nous étions une bande de petits cons gâtés, pourris et suffisants, ils n'ont pas dû le louper. Je suis partie à l'université et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir dire à Alice ce qui se passe, je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Je regarde le 66ème , il est 20h00 et le bureau est toujours allumé. Mon cœur se serre de savoir qui s'y trouve. J'en ai marre d'être malheureuse, j'en ai marre de crever d'amour pour lui ! Il va falloir que ça cesse… et tout de suite !

Je passe la porte vitrée et monte dans l'ascenseur, l'immeuble est quasi désert, je ne risque pas de croiser mes collègues. Arrivée au 66ème je respire un grand coup et entre dans les locaux de FIC FAN. Mes jambes tremblent et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade mais je ne dois pas flancher : c'est ça où je deviens maboule ! Je frappe aux portes des enfers.

**-Entrez…**

Sa voix est faible. J'entre en chancelant dans son bureau. Il est assis à son fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains. Les manches de sa chemise blanche sont relevées jusqu'au coude. Je sens que je vais défaillir : des marques horribles, des brûlures et autres entailles sont gravées sur ses avant bras.

**-Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur…**

**-Bonsoir Bella…**

Sa voix est rauque, il a pleuré, je peux l'entendre. Je suis tout de même rassurée qu'il m'appelle par mon diminutif, il est plus résigné qu'en colère. On peut au moins discuter.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, il n'a toujours pas relevé la tête.

**-Que veux-tu ?**

Je ne sais par quoi commencer. Lui dire que je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connue ? Que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer ? Qu'il me manque à en crever comme une merde ou que mon string est trempé ? La dernière option est la plus facile à sortir mais la moins adaptée ! Pourquoi les histoires d'amour ne s'arrêtent-elles pas à un sous-vêtement agonisant, hein ?

**-Toi !**

_Ah tiens, mon démon se réveille !_

Il relève la tête, ses yeux sont rougis d'avoir pleuré. Cela brise mes défenses, mon cœur se met à saigner. Alors, je me décide à faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a quinze ans. Je file derrière son bureau et lui saute dessus en l'embrassant. Sa langue danse avec la mienne, mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'y a que nous en cet instant. Il devient mon oxygène, ma raison d'être comme je suis, d'être Bella, la goth écervelée et maladroite, il me fait exister au-delà de ma vie morne et fade. Il est tout ce que je désire à ce moment précis.

**-Oh ma Bella !**

_Oh mon string !_ Heureusement, il coûte moins cher que celui que Vinou a foutu en l'air ! Ses mains fouillent ma chair sous mon T-shirt de Cure, je sens ses lèvres s'étirer :

**-**** I've waited hours for this i've made myself so sick i wish i'd stayed asleep today**

_**J'ai attendu des heures pour ça. Je me suis rendu si malade. Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé la journée à dormir.**_

Sa voix m'ensorcèle, je sais maintenant à qui j'appartiens. Et de lui répondre lascivement au creux de l'oreille :

**-I never thought this day would end i never thought tonight could ever be this close to me**

_**Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce jour finirait. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette nuit pourrait être si près de moi.**_

**-Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi, Bella.**

**-Cette nuit et toutes les autres.**

Il retire mon haut, doucement, ses pouces caressent mon ventre, sa langue joue avec le piercing de mon nombril. Il défait mon jean et le fait descendre le long de mes jambes tremblantes. Je retire mes Keds et envoie tout valser sous son bureau. Il se lève de sa chaise et me coince contre ce dernier.

**-Bella… ça fait des années que je t'attends…**

**-Et moi des années que je regrette ! **

Je pose mes fesses sur son bureau et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. La sensation de fraicheur sur mes fesses est agréable et j'en frissonne. Il passe sa main droite sous mon string et titille mon clito.

**-Il manque un bijou ici Swan… je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'offrir un jour.**

**-Il faudrait aussi que vous me le posiez Monsieur le directeur-DJ-multifacettes…**

Il rit, c'est si bon d'entendre son rire… et de mouiller comme une fontaine!

**-C'est aussi dans mes cordes, Swan.**

Je n'en doute pas vu comment ses doigts sont en train de provoquer une révolution dans mon bas ventre. On vient de signer le serment du jeu de Paume !Il écarte mes jambes et enlève mon string.

_Non mais je rêve où il vient de le mettre dans la pochette de sa chemise hors de prix ?_

Je passe mes mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise.

**-Bella.. je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça… je suis désolé…**

**-En son temps…**

**-Comme dirait Regan Mac Neil !**

_Merde non mais j'y crois pas ! Il me cite l'Exorciste en plein ébat ! C'est l'homme de ma vie, ça ne fait plus aucun doute ! _

Deux doigts s'insinuent dans mon antre dégoulinant de suc et entreprennent de préparer les révolutionnaires : les femmes sont aux portes de Versailles et viennent de se faire envoyer bouler par l'Autrichienne. Autant dire qu'elles ont les boules ! Et moi, les parois qui se serrent !

**-Oh ! Oui ! Edward ! Où… as-tu… appris… ça ?**

**-Je joue du piano depuis l'âge de quatre ans très chère Isabellaaaa….**

Dracula ne peut rivaliser avec cette voix suave et délicate qui vient d'ouvrir les portes de la Bastille !

Je me cambre, sa langue sur mon paquet de nerfs achève le peu de résistance qu'il me reste, mes mains agrippent ses cheveux comme la petite mort prend possession de mon corps. Il lape mon nectar, s'en enivre, il ne peut s'arrêter de lécher ma vulve.

**-Délicieuse… **

Il ôte son pantalon et son boxer et déroule un préservatif le long de son sexe dressé comme un javelot.

**-Bella… tu as eu du retard dans tes corrections… tu auras du retard dans ta délivrance…**

Son sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres, il entre délicatement en moi et commence de doux va et vient, en évitant soigneusement de toucher mon point G.

_G, ça va vraiment avec tout : Gullen, Gedward, Gorgasme… fascinant !_

Je tente de me rapprocher de lui et plus particulièrement de mon plaisir fulgurant mais il m'en empêche. Je geins de frustration. Il embrasse mon cou tout en ondulant en moi. Je vais m'évanouir tellement c'est bon. Ses doigts pincent mes tétons et ses mains caressent sensuellement mes seins.

_Quelle bonne idée de ne pas avoir mis de soutien gorge !_

Il viole de nouveau ma bouche comme il accélère le rythme... un peu…

**-Je t'en prie… Edward… je t'en supplie…**

**-Que veux-tu Bella ? Que veux-tu de moi cette nuit ? Dis-le ! A voix haute ! DIS-LE !**

Ce ton autoritaire me rend folle ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus le laisser partir loin de mes bras. Je le serre contre moi et murmure mon souhait à son oreille :

**-Prends-moi fort Edward ! Fais–moi hurler ton nom !**

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains : ses yeux sont noirs de désirs, il a faim. Zapatan doit être rassasié ! Et Sachra-Elmarid (NDA : démon de la luxure) n'attend que ça !

**-Oh ma Bella… laisse–moi te montrer à quel point je te veux ! **

Et son sexe de me faire jouir au-delà du possible ! Il touche mon point sensible d'une manière indescriptible. On dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées, qu'il connaît mon corps dans ses moindres recoins. Ses mains font hurler de plaisir chaque pore de ma peau. Sa queue remplit ma boîte de Pandore comme jamais. Nous sommes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire qu'un dans le plaisir. Si l'orgasme a un nom, c'est Cullen. Et il n'est pas dans l'annuaire !

Je crie son nom à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Il me rejoint dans la jouissance et se laisse retomber sur moi. Nous sommes exténués, en sueur, courbaturés et plus heureux que jamais. Je le serre fort contre moi.

**-J'ai tellement peur de te perdre encore.**

**-Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as eu Swan. J'espère simplement que tu ne le regretteras pas.**

**-Ca risque pas Cullen !**

_J'ai été conne une fois, pas deux !_


	10. Chapter 9 LE GEEK, C'EST CHIC

_**Un ENORMISSIME merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alert et en fav. Merci pour vos commentaires et MP sur fanfiction, sur le DAOLFF et sur mon blog vampirescanread! Je vous adore! Un grand merci à mon petit diablotin! Merci à Sandra pour sa critique sur son répertoire (voir le lien sur mon blog vampirescanread). Merci également à tous les anonymes et à ceux/celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre!**_

_**Vive les geek et l'orgasme! Bonne lecture à tous et faites péter la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES **

**CHAPITRE 9 : LE GEEK, C'EST CHIC**

**BPOV : **

J'entre chez FICFAN en fredonnant la daube que je viens d'entendre dans la boîte à soupe. Comme je connais pas les paroles, je les invente et ça fait marrer Alice :

**-Il m'attache ! Partout dans l'appart ! La vulve il m'éclate ! Ses doigts dans ma chatte… non… non !**

Jake se tient les côtes pendant que Jasper se mouche dans les Kleenex de Rose.

**-Mince ! T'es en forme Bella ! **

**-Ouais c'est le dernier Christouffe Maé !**

**-Ha ha ! Tu t'es rattrapée depuis notre flirt manqué au Torm ?**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Parle plus fort, y a Angela qu'a pas entendu !**

**-Si si Bella t'inquiète, on se voit à la pause, je veux tout savoir !**

_Et merde !_ Suis toute rouge et la risée de tout le bureau !

Alice roule des yeux et éclate de rire. Tanya se retient mais ses seins la trahissent tandis que Vic et Rose nous imitent, Jake et moi, en train de danser collé serré. Vic se reprend et mets les mains sur ses hanches, en signe d'autorité :

**-SWAN ! AU BOULOT !**

Elle imite Zapatan à la perfection. J'aurai bien éclaté de rire mais vu qu'il se tient juste derrière elle, je m'abstiens.

**-C'est comme ça que j'aime mes DRH, Victoria. Cambrées et autoritaires.**

Sa bouche est bien trop près de son oreille à mon goût mais voir Vic rougir, ça vaut toutes les crises de jalousies.

**-Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.**

**-Bonjour Victoria. Messieurs-dames.**

Et Zapatan de rentrer dans son bureau.

Erik explose de rire le premier, suivi de près par Jake, Em, Jazz et Alice. Angela et Victoria ont serré les cuisses et Tanya a la tête dans ses miches.

Ca fait même pas quinze minutes qu'il est là que les murs tremblent.

**-SWAN ! CORRECTIONS DU JOUR !**

_Jésus te baiiiiiiise !_ Regan est au top de sa forme.

J'entre doucement dans son bureau et dépose le dossier à côté du téléphone. Le bureau porte encore la marque de mes fesses. Je rougis malgré moi mais réprime un sourire.

J'aimerais tant lui tenir tête comme l'héroïne de _« Womanizer »_ de Mushexor, qui est justement ma correction du jour. J'ai le string collé à la chatte.

**-Qu'en pensez-vous Swan ? Cette histoire peut-elle être publiée dans notre recueil de cet été ?**

Mushexor font partie des nouveaux talents découverts par Angela. Chez FICFAN on publie un recueil d'été de One Shot, et s'ils plaisent, on signe les auteurs pour d'autres histoires.

**-Absolument ! C'est bien écrit et le lemon fait mouche ! **_(Et ma chatte fait slurp !)_ **En plus, n'importe quelle femme peut se reconnaître dans cet héroïne atypique… hum… je pense.**

Son regard lèche mon corps. Je tressaille. Il me fait fondre, je sens que je manque d'air. _Pourquoi paniquer Dave ?_ HAL est prêt à dépressuriser le Discovery One.

**-Si le lemon fait mouche… nous nous devons de le publier.**

Je déglutis et serre mes cuisses.

**-DISPOSEZ SWAN !**

_Moi je suis le Diaaable ! _

**-Bien Monsieur le directeur.**

Impassible était son nom. Il ne montre rien et franchement ça m'énerve ! Je retourne à mon bureau. Rose m'apporte mes corrections du jour en tortillant des fesses.

**-Voilààààà !**

**-Rose ! Comment il s'appelle ?**

**-Emmeeeeett !**

Elle repart en sautillant sans se décoiffer ! _La laque Emmett est faite pour garder tous vos sens en éveil ! Plug anal, parce que vous le valez bien ! _Je la hais !

Bon alors qu'avons-nous là ? Deux OS. Je commence par le 1er OS, écrit par Drinou, Val et So _« Coup de Poker »_ : les jeux de mots sont à tomber et le lemon est bien amené. J'ai bien envie de montrer mon jeu sexy à Zapatan là d'un coup. J'adorerais qu'il me relance sur son bureau. _Mon cœur, fais-moi voir ton gros pique qui va me foutre sur le carreau, hein ? Mon string est mort, vive mon string !_

Le second OS m'achève : _« La Jupette à carreaux versus les doigts ravageurs »_ par Cindy Placide. Du pur lemon. Je crois que mon jean est en train de rejoindre mon string dans le caveau qui me sert de dressing depuis bientôt un mois. _Je veux retourner à l'école avec Edward et lui faire plein de trucs sous la table en cours de bio ! Ou sous son bureau entre deux corrections, suis pas difficile mince !_

Midi, l'heure du pétage d'estomac et des discussions hautement intellectuelles !

Devant mon incapacité à décortiquer de simples crevettes, Jasper se met à imiter une des victimes de Freddy Krueger, dans le numéro 4 de la saga, transformée en cafard et prisonnière d'une boîte d'allumette. Cette scène nous fait hurler de rire Alice et moi... enfin… moi plus qu'Alice, il faut bien le dire ! Jake chante la ritournelle du film avec Erik qui fait semblant de jouer à la corde à sauter !

**-1… 2…**

**-Freddy te coupera en deux !**

**-3… 4**

**-Remonte chez toi quatre à quatre !**

**-5…6…**

**-Bella, tes crevettes s'agitent !**

Et moi de reprendre à tue tête :

**-7..8 … elles peuvent par car elles sont cuites !**

Et toute notre tablée de se faire remarquer avec nos rires de baleines ! On est la table des geeks marteaux du cerveau et on assume ! On en sait plus sur les films de genre que les 80 étages de l'immeuble réunis et franchement, on en est fiers ! Jake parle en mangeant, ça fait mauvais genre mais on s'en fout :

**-Bon ! Samedi, donc demain, soirée DVD chez Jazz et Alice !**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma crevette venue d'outre tombe.

**-QUOI ? Depuis quand vous habitez ensemble ?**

Jazz se lève comme s'il allait faire une annonce.

**-Depuis 4 jours, 10 heures, 20 minutes et 3 secondes.**

Tout le monde applaudit solennellement.

**-En fait, **dit-il en se rasseyant**, la soirée DVD fait office de crémaillère et tout le bureau est invité. Je me demande si on doit aussi inviter le directeur.**

J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise. Erik et Emmett se raclent la gorge. Rose et Alice matent le plafond tandis que Vic regarde derrière elle avant de pouffer.

**-Ben, quoi ? Ca le détendrait peut-être ?**

**-C'est pas une soirée qu'il lui faut c'est une semaine de DVD à ce tarif-là !** hurle Emmett.

**-Ou une femme**, renchérit Erik.

Alice roule des yeux vers moi :

**-Je suis sûre qu'il en a une moi !**

_Et moi je suis sûre que je suis aussi rouge que le sang d'une jeune vierge dans la bouche de Bathory ! Youpi !_

Vic rapproche sa chaise et Angela se colle à moi pour être au plus près de l'action. Les mecs sont allés chercher leur dessert.

**-Toi ma petite Alice t'as des infos, raconte tout à ta DRH !**

**-Non heu je dis ça comme ça, il a l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre avec les femmes alors… j'en déduis qu'il en a une…**

Et moi de m'étouffer avec mon soda à la cerise. Angela me tape dans le dos.

**-Ca va Bella ! Respire !**

**-Oui oui ça va. C'est bizarre de parler du directeur comme ça non ?**

Vic me regarde avec des yeux noirs. Je remarque qu'elle serre les cuisses.

**-Rien que ce matin, j'ai dû mettre ma culotte de rechange. Il est aussi sexy qu'il est infect.**

Rose éclate de rire !

**-T'as une culotte de rechange !**

**-Ben oui avec tous ces lemons que je lis en cachette avant qu'ils aillent en correction !**

_Note pour plus tard : prévoir un sac de sport Adidas rempli de strings sous le bureau._

Les mecs reviennent avec une tonne de donuts. Jazz regarde Alice amoureusement :

**-Alors on l'invite Zapatan ou pas ?**

Alice détourne son regard vers moi et sourit… _et merde ! Elle a décidé !_

**-Oui ! On l'invite ! Je m'occupe de faire les faire-par… heu les cartons d'invitation !**

Tout le monde se regarde et éclate de rire. Jake pose la question la plus importante de toute la pause déjeuner :

**-T'as prévu quoi comme DVD ?**

**-Alors là, que du bonheur ! The Thing de Carpenter, L'Exorcisme d'Emily Rose et le meilleur pour la fin, Martyrs !**

**-OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIS !** hurlent les hobbits joufflus ! Alice a la tête dans ses mains.

Rose sonne la fin de la pause et nous retournons à nos bureaux le cœur léger à la perspective d'une très bonne soirée ! Et moi, personnellement, d'une nuit mémorable !

16h00 : le mail d'Alice débarque dans ma boîte mail et mon cœur se serre. A-t-il déjà répondu ? Y sera-t-il ? Si oui, me prendra-t-il dans la chambre d'amis ?

17h00 : Alice saute littéralement sur mon bureau.

**-Il vient !**

**-Qui ?**

**-Ben Edward, ton amant !**

**-Chuut non mais ça va pas non ?**

**-Ok tu confirmes ! A samedi ma poulette !**

_Conne, conne, et reconne !_ Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue ! Bon au moins j'ai ma réponse. Mais ont-ils une chambre d'amis ? Il me tarde de le savoir…

**xxxoooxxx**

Il est 18 h00 et je termine la correction de _« Pills »_ de Didoo : sombre histoire de drogue et d'amour où l'héroïne se perd dans la dope avec l'homme de sa vie. Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille même pour celui qui fait battre mon cœur, je me respecte trop pour cela. Cependant, cet amour fou de cette fille pour ce type, je m'y retrouve à fond ! Cette histoire est courte mais efficace et je me réjouis que nous la publiions ! J'en fais d'ailleurs part à Angela qui est sur le point de partir :

**-Dis donc, tu les trouves où toutes ces perles ?**

**-Sur différents sites ou sur des blogs comme **_**The Fic Addict **_**! Tu devrais aller y faire un tour, toi qui aimes les sites bien faits ! C'est la mentor de Jake qui s'en occupe ! Bon je file, j'ai un rencart !**

**-QUOI ? Avec qui ? Allez raconte !¨**

**-Tu sauras demain ma chère ! Et tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton flirt manqué avec Jaaake ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !**

**-Merde ! Et tu es superbe ! **

Elle part dans un sourire et je me retrouve seule au boulot, comme d'hab ! Quel super vendredi soir ! Le téléphone de mon bureau sonne :

**-Fiction Fantasies, Isabella Swan, j'écoute.**

**-Bonsoir Bella.**

Oh my god, je ne l'espérais plus !

**-Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur ! Que puis-je pour vous ? **

**-Dans le tiroir qui se trouve sous votre bureau à votre droite, vous trouverez une clé. C'est le double de celle de mon appartement. Il est à vous. **

Ma conscience est en train de se faire réanimée par mon ange gardien. _J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas !_

**-Je vous veux chez moi dans cinq minutes Swan. Vous aurez une heure pour faire ce que bon vous semble. J'y serai vers 19h00-19h30. A partir de ce moment-là, vous n'aurez plus aucune liberté jusqu'à la crémaillère de Jasper et Alice. En d'autres termes, vous m'appartiendrez. Acceptez-vous mes conditions Swan ?**

Je déglutis. Mes sous vêtements sont bons à jeter et moi j'hyper ventile.

**-Oui Monsieur le…**

**-Bien ! A tout à l'heure Isabella.**

Même la tonalité du téléphone pourrait me faire mouiller là maintenant tout de suite ! _Non mais J'AI BIEN ENTENDU ! Vous m'APPARTIENDREZ !_ Ca veut dire quoi ? Je commence à flipper un peu surtout que j'ai rien pour me changer. _Heu, Bella, on s'en fout !_

Je range vite fait le foutoir qui me sert de place de travail et file dans l'ascenseur. J'appuie comme une folle sur le 69 et pense déjà à ma nuit de luxure. _Ding !_ Enfin ! Je tremble en mettant la clé dans la serrure. Bon, au moins je risque pas de me tromper de porte, il n'y en a qu'une, vu que l'appart fait tout l'étage ! Je me retrouve dans un petit couloir surplombant l'immense salon. Je n'avais pas fait attention la première fois mais cet appart est magnifique. Un écran géant trône face à un canapé noir, deux énormes bibliothèques de chaque côté de la fenêtre, comme dans son bureau, sont un appel à la lecture. Je me dirige sur la gauche, dans la cuisine américaine noire et blanche : le frigo est maculé de photos de films de genre et de tracts du Torm. Aucune photo personnelle. Je décide de prospecter à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, mon côté curieux !

Je descends les trois petites marches qui mènent au salon et me place devant la bibliothèque de gauche : des livres d'art : Dalì, Bosch, Füssli, Klimt, Les Préraphaélites, Mucha… je suis abasourdie ! Il a le gothisme dans le sang. Un livre de Witkin retient mon attention : ses photos morbides me retournent l'estomac mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fascinée. Il y a un mot au dos de la couverture : _« Pour mon malade mental préféré ! N. » _Je le range, je préfère ne rien penser. Je continue mon exploration vers le second pan de la bibliothèque : tous les poètes romantiques s'y trouvent : Lautréamont, Rimbaud, Le Fanu, Gauthier et bien entendu, Baudelaire. Il y a plusieurs éditions des Fleurs du Mal. Je ne peux qu'être satisfaite de ce choix littéraire: j'ai les même à la maison !

L'étagère du dessous rassemble presque tous les romans parus chez FICFAN: « _MOTU » « Perception » _de Leausy, « _Collisions », « Addiction » _et « _Impulsions »_ de Drinou mais aussi d'autres titres que je n'ai pas encore lus : _« Biology »_ de Dawn, _« Dangerous Beauty »_ de Potine… il me tarde de rattraper mon retard. Surtout que les histoires sont alléchantes…

Je me dirige vers son bureau situé à droite de la bibliothèque, dans un angle. C'est un bureau d'écolier en noyer vernis. Une lampe Art Nouveau et quelques carnets sont tout ce qui s'y trouve. Un cadre attire mon attention. Une photo de famille. Le père et la mère d'Edward, avant sa naissance. Ils ont l'air si heureux… Je continue mes investigations et me retrouve dans une des chambres, la sienne : un lit immense, deux tables de chevet noires de style Art Déco, une armoire noire laquée, pas de cadres ni de photos au mur à part un tableau de Giger au-dessus du lit : cette « nuit sur le mont chauve » revisitée me donne des frissons. On aimerait entrer dans cette grotte irréelle tout en sachant qu'on n'en ressortira jamais… un peu comme dans une relation avec Edward Cullen !

Tiens ! Il y a une photo dans le cadre : Edward et une jeune fille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux malicieux. Ils ont l'air heureux, ils sourient de toutes leurs dents… c'est contagieux…

**-Nessie ! Ma meilleure amie. Morte il y a cinq ans d'une crise cardiaque, dans mes bras. C'est notre dernière photo ensemble.**

Je sursaute mais Regan dort. Je me retourne : il a l'air si fatigué.

**-Je suis désolée.**

**-Je sais.**

Je cours me blottir dans ses bras. Ils m'enlacent et ça me fait du bien. J'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bains.

**-Tu nous prépares un bain ?**

**-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Il est pour toi, je te veux propre et totalement épilée. Nous mangerons puis nous baiserons, fort, toute la nuit…**

Et sa main de presser ma fesse droite… je vais fondre sur place…

**-Le rasoir et la mousse sont sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le peignoir blanc sur le sèche serviette est aussi pour toi. Et bien sûr tu ne mets rien en dessous, c'est entendu ?**

**-Oui Edward.**

**-Bien ! Va prendre ton bain alors !**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains en sentant son regard de braise sur ma peau. L'eau coule toujours. Je ferme le robinet et me déshabille. La température de l'eau est parfaite, je rentre alors doucement dans la baignoire et soupire... _aaaah qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_ Je me savonne consciencieusement et m'épile de la même manière. La mousse sur ma chatte est agréable, le feu du rasoir m'excite. J'ai envie de lui si fort. Je pourrais me soulager mais je n'ose pas… j'aurais peur de faire une bêtise. Je sors du bain au bout d'une heure et me sèche avant de mettre le peignoir. J'attache mes cheveux et le rejoins dans la cuisine. Mes papilles sautent de joie : canard laqué !

**-Assieds-toi. Tu es superbe Bella.**

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et rougis. Il prend place sur la petite table de la cuisine en face de moi.

**-Il y a un traiteur chinois merveilleux au 50****ème**** étage ! Bon appétit !**

Nous dévorons notre canard. Nous ne disons rien, nous avons trop faim ! Je brise le silence à la fin du repas :

**-Alors tu viens à la crémaillère d'Alice !**

**-Oui, je n'ai pas vu **_**Martyrs **_**et on m'en a dit le plus grand bien !**

**-Il est trash je te préviens !**

**-Tout ce que j'aime… à part toi. **

Il se lève et vient se placer derrière moi. Il me masse les épaules, ça fait un bien fou. Sa bouche se colle à mon oreille :

**-Lève-toi et suis-moi !**

J'obéis comme une bonne employée docile et le suis en serrant les cuisses. Je pense à la playroom de MOTU et je croise les doigts… malheureusement nous n'allons que dans sa chambre… mais je ne sais pas encore que ma déception sera de courte durée…

**-Ôte ton peignoir Bella !**

Je m'exécute. Il se rapproche de moi et prend mon sein droit dans sa main.

**-Divine Bella….**

Dit-il en prenant une cravate dans une commode à sa gauche.

**-Tes mains ! Derrière le dos !**

Si je pouvais souder mes cuisses par la seule force de ma pensée je le ferai. La cyprine n'arrête pas de couler comme il enserre mes poignets de sa magnifique cravate violette.

**-Ne bouge pas ! **

Il passe la main entre mes cuisses, m'intimant de les entre ouvrir. Ses doigts caressent ma vulve humide et remontent vers mon clitoris. Sa seconde main caresse ma poitrine. Je gémis.

**-Oui… laisse–toi aller…**

Il mordille mon cou, l'embrasse… son souffle chaud contre ma gorge me rend folle ! Sa main quitte mes seins pour se nicher au creux de mes reins. Il m'attire contre lui et baise mon front.

**-Bella…. je vais te faire jouir…**

Il me retourne et me penche en avant. J'ai honte de révéler ainsi mon intimité mais sa salive contre mon rectum stoppe mes réflexions. Il me prépare d'une main et me doigte de l'autre. J'halète, c'est divin. Ses doigts dans mon antre me font tourner la tête. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens son index dans mon petit trou que je reviens à la réalité.

**-Détends-toi Bella…**

Il entre un troisième doigt dans ma chatte et profite de la détente de mon corps pour enfoncer plus avant son index dans mon anus. Je vois des étoiles et mes parois se resserrent. Il diminue la cadence :

**-Non ! Edward…**

**-Chut ! Tu m'appartiens, je fais ce que je veux de toi…**

Je m'abandonne comme il reprend la cadence. Il me remplit de partout. Je ne gémis plus, je crie littéralement de plaisir. Je finis par jouir entre ses mains expertes. Je chancèle, mes jambes sont du coton bio ! Il me prend dans ses bras et me détache.

**-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ma belle…**

Je me laisse faire comme il m'allonge sur sa couche. Il sort une autre cravate et lie mes poignets à la tête de lit.

**-Ecarte les jambes !**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Sa langue se pose sur mon clitoris et le visite.

**-OH ! MON ! DIEU !**

Il est aussi bon avec ce muscle qu'il l'est avec ses doigts. Ses mains se promènent sur mon ventre comme il lèche mon intimité avec avidité. Ma vue se trouble…

**-Hum ! Bella… **

Son souffle mêlé à sa salive… je ne sais plus où je suis ni comment je m'appelle et franchement, je m'en balance ! Son index visite de nouveau mon anus, je sens que je vais tomber dans les pommes… Mon corps se cambre, ça devient presque reptilien. Il enfonce encore plus son doigt dans mon cul et je jouis… je jouis comme jamais je n'ai pu jouir dans toute mon existence.

**-C'est bien ma Bella… Maintenant, tu vas me donner du plaisir… **

Il ôte tous ses vêtements sauf sa chemise noire et grise. Je meurs d'envie de le toucher mais je ne peux pas. Il prend un préservatif dans l'un des tiroirs des tables de chevet et le déroule sur son sexe. Soudain il entre en moi violemment. J'hoquète de plaisir. Ses coups de butoir sont puissants. Je tire sur mes liens pour me rapprocher de sa queue. Elle me culbute sans ménagement et j'aime ça.

**-OH ! OUI ! OUIIII EDWAAARD !**

**-Vas-y hurle bébé !**

Je ne vois plus la chambre. Tout ce que je sens, c'est sa queue au fond de moi-même, ses mains sur mes hanches et mon orgasme… des millions d'étoiles et des millions de papillons… et moi qui vole dans la galaxie du plaisir !


	11. Chapter 10 MAMAN J'AI PEUR!

_**Plus de 200 reviews j'hallucine! Vous êtes géniaux! Je vous adoooore! Grand merci à mon petit diablotin Vinou pour sa correction, aux miss du DAOLFF, à Lyraparleor, à Sandra et Emy mais aussi à Dreams Twilight... Et c'est parti pour une soirée de geeks chez Jazz et Alice! Ca va saigner! N'oubliez pas la tite bubulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 10 : MAMAN J'AI PEUR !**

**BPOV :**

Je me réveille courbaturée après avoir passer la nuit à baiser avec Edward _Mister Sex_ Cullen. Je suis seule dans son lit, j'ai encore son odeur sur moi. Et ma chatte est déjà trempée, ça promet jusqu'à ce soir. J'entends la douche couler et risque une œillade dans la salle de bains :

**-Reste dans la chambre Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies !**

_Merde ! Grillée._ J'y retourne, la moue boudeuse. Que peut-il bien cacher sous ses chemises hors de prix ? A part un physique de dieu grec, hein ? Il sort de la salle de bain vêtu d'un t-shirt manches longues de Cure et d'un jean noir lui moulant le fessier à la perfection, il est pieds nus et j'ai envie de lui.

**-Bien dormi ma belle ?**

**-Oui Edward.**

Pourquoi je baisse les yeux quand il me mâte comme ça ! Sa main caresse ma nuque et descend le long de mon dos. Je frissonne et gémis.

**-J'aime ce langage Isabella… j'aime ces gémissements dans ta bouche…**

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres, j'en veux plus. Il m'embrasse et je chavire : sa langue qui titille la mienne, je vais devenir dingue… ses doigts se promènent entre mes fesses, je geins de plus belle…

**-Tu as faim ma belle ?**

**-Oui… de toi…**

Il me mordille le menton et passe sa langue sur ma bouche. Soudain il se sépare de moi. L'atmosphère devient glaciale.

**-Va prendre une douche ! Je m'occuperai de toi quand tu seras propre !**

**-Bien Edward !**

_Ca me plaît punaise de sa mère j'adore ça !_ Ce mec me rend maboule !

**-Il y a des vêtements sur le sèche serviette. Je pense qu'ils t'iront. Ils sont neufs.**

Je cours sans plus attendre à la salle de bains. Je l'entends crier quelque chose à mon intention :

**-Le string est de Vinou ! Elle te remercie pour la correction !**

Chantal Thomas, j'y crois pas ! Comment as-t-elle su ? Je me jette sous la douche et me savonne en vitesse. J'ai envie de lui entre mes cuisses. Je ressors illico et m'habille. T-shirt moulant Joy Division, bas résilles, jupe écossaise noire, sous vêtements Chantal Thomas rouge et or… merde, ça doit coûter une fortune ! Il y a même de superbes New Rocks argentées à talons. Ce mec est fou !

C'est habillée comme une princesse goth que je sors de la salle de bains. Une musique douce attire mon attention, de la guitare… sa voix… je tombe…

_**Never think Ne pense pas**_

_**What's in your heart A ce qu'il y a dans ton coeur**_

_**What's in our home A ce qu'il y a dans notre foyer**_

_**So I won't Alors je ne le ferai pas**_

_**You'll learn to hate me Tu apprendras à me haïr**_

_**But still call me baby Tu m'appelles encore bébé**_

_**Oh Love Oh Amour**_

_**So call me by my name Appelle-moi par mon nom.**_

_**And save your soul Et sauve ton âme**_

_**save your soul sauve ton âme**_

_**Before you're too far gone Avant que tu ne partes trop loin**_

_**Before nothing can be done Avant que rien ne puisse être fait**_

Il m'a vue dans l'embrasure de la porte et il s'arrête.

**-Non…. continue.**

Il repose sa guitare et ouvre grands ses deux émeraudes.

**-En son temps…**

**-Non tout de suite…**

**-EN SON TEMPS !**

Nous éclatons de rire.

**-Je te rappelle Bella que, moi, je n'ai pas de sangles !**

Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Je promène mes mains dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu me possèdes depuis si longtemps Bella.**

Son baiser est plus urgent, je presse ma bouche contre la sienne. Mais mon ventre me trahit.

**-Allons manger !**

Le petit dej est déjà servi : pancakes et chocolat chaud… il sait comment me faire plaisir par tous les trous… _hum..._ désolée, un égarement…

**-Tu as l'air d'apprécier !**

**-Oui, ils sont délicieux ! Encore un traiteur ?**

**-Haha ! Non c'est fait maison cette fois !**

Ce mec est un génie, il a tout pour plaire et il me fait mouiller, que demander de plus ? _Un cunni ?_ C'est à envisager !

**-Edward, cette chanson, celle que tu chantais tout à l'heure…**

**-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Elle est de qui ?**

Il baisse les yeux et ne dit rien. Je retrouve l'ado timide et emprunté de Forks.

**-Veux-tu voir un film, Bella ?**

Je souris.

**-Tu sais lequel n'est-ce pas ?**

**xxxoooxxx**

La mère de Karras suce des queues en Enfer pendant que je m'occupe de celle d'Edward Cullen. Le démon ne cesse de hurler comme Edward ne cesse de grogner. Je me demande où est la différence. Il a les yeux mi-clos et sa respiration est erratique. Il est jouissif dans le plaisir ! Le Diable n'a rien de jouissif… enfin… pas de cette façon-là !

**-Oh… Bella… oui…**

Je passe ma main sur ses valseuses, c'en est fini de lui. J'avale son sperme, je n'en perds pas une seule goutte. Le Notre Père résonne dans l'appartement. Je rougis tout d'un coup, réflexe judéo-chrétien sans doute.

**-Bella… délivre-moi !**

Il me ramène contre son corps et embrasse mes lèvres du bout des siennes. Sa queue est de nouveau dressée.

**-Préservatif… poche de mon jean…**

Je tends le bras et saisis ce qu'il me demande. J'habille son sexe et m'empale sur lui. Plus les deux prêtres hurlent, plus il me culbute. Ca pourrait être gênant mais pour deux tarés comme nous, c'est presque naturel !

_**Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige !**_

**-Oui !**

_**Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige !**_

**-Ouiiii !**

_**Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige !**_

**-OUI !**

_**Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige !**_

**-OUIIIIIIIIII!**

Le père Karras meurt au bas d'un escalier comme je meurs de plaisir au pied d'un canapé de cuir noir. Le film s'achève alors qu'Edward jette le préservatif dans la poubelle.

**-J'adore cette musique, pas toi ?**

_Tubular Bells_ est ma musique de chevet.

**-Oui Edward ! C'est mon film culte je te rappelle !**

Nous passons l'après-midi à nous préparer pour le blind test de la crémaillère de Jazz et Alice : Freddy 4 et Kabal. Une après-midi des plus horrifiques. Mais le temps passe et la tension monte.

**-Bella je vais me changer, il est 19h00.**

Il ressort de la chambre vêtu d'un autre T-shirt manches longues : « Cthulhu for president » et d'un autre superbe jean noir moule-fessier. Il porte des Docs. Je vais tomber dans les vapes. Il est superbe avec sa barbe de trois jours !

**-Ton t-shirt est génial !**

_Et ton cul me ferait presque jouir sur place !_

**-Merci Bella.**

**-Tu as l'air stressé.**

**-Un peu…**

Et l'ado timide de refaire son apparition… je fonds… et fonce sur ses lèvres.

**-Tout va bien se passer. Et on va gagner le blind test !**

Il sourit, il est vraiment magnifique. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et je la serre fort pour nous donner du courage. Edward s'arrête devant un fleuriste et prend une superbe rose rouge pour Alice. Moi, j'ai un exemplaire de _« Girls and Corpses »_ pour Jazz. J'espère qu'il appréciera !

On arrive enfin devant la porte après d'interminables minutes dans la boîte à soupe. On en ressort mort de rire en train de changer les paroles de « Voyage Voyage » qui dans notre bouche devient « Bondage Bondage ». On a de nouveau 12 ans. Evidemment, on n'a pas vu Jake derrière nous en train de se tenir les côtes !

**-Eh ben les jeunes vous êtes en forme ! C'est l'effet Bella Swan ou quoi ?**

On se retourne, morts de rire et rouge pivoine.

**-Salut Jake ! **

Je lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue. Jake serre la main d'Edward, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**-Joli t-shirt ! On attendait plus que vous. Jazz est en train de mettre la pâté à Em sur les répliques cultes des films d'horreur. C'est Erik qui a préparé les questions et franchement c'est dur !**

Quand on entre Rose et Angela me font la bise et restent interdites devant Edward. Il leur tend la main pour les détendre. Elles sourient, je souffle un peu. Je vois que les yeux d'Alice se sont arrêtés sur les poignets de mon amant comme il lui offre la rose. Je lui souris et elle détourne le regard.

**-Merci beaucoup... Edward…**

Rose détend tout le monde en sortant les bières.

**-Personne ne parle boulot, on se tutoie et on déstresse! Santé !**

**-SANTEEEE !**

Jake se colle à Vic… ça sent le flirt ! Em et Rose ne se cachent plus. Angela est venue accompagnée d'Erik… _ahhhh je voiiiiis !_

Edward se place vers Emmett, je me pose à côté de Jazz. Erik reprend le jeu :

**-Ok, je lis, vous trouvez : « Je suis en Enfer, aidez-moi ! » **

Edward répond au quart de tour :

**-Ce n'est pas une réplique Erik tu triches ! Ok : Hellraiser 2, c'est une phrase que Franck écrit de son sang dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kristen !**

Erik boit une énorme gorgée de bière. Emmett me regarde avec des yeux ronds. La bouche de Jazz touche la table. Et Jake d'applaudir :

**-Bravo ! Alors là… mais bon j'allais le dire !**

Tout le monde se marre, lui le premier.

**-Ok, une autre ! « Je vais te faire hurler et je prendrai plaisir à te faire aimer ça ! »**

_Edward dans son lit hier soir !_ Ah.. non ça c'est un film porno pas un film d'horreur !

**-Hellraiser… le premier cette fois! **

**-Non mais là je sors là ! Il est trop bon !**

Rose apporte les pizzas et tout le monde mange comme un seul homme. Jazz va chercher son ordi et commence le blind test.

**-Première musique.**

Le piano va vite, je connais mais ça ne me revient pas, je me déteste ! Jake est le 1er :

**-Creepshow !**

**-Bravo ! **

_Je le savais quelle nouille !_

**-Attentiooon… et hop !**

Edward dégaine :

**-Phantasm !**

**-Ouais ! Chapeau, c'était difficile ! Numéro 3…**

_Ki ki ki…. ma ma ma…_

Edward nous coiffe au poteau de nouveau.

**-Vendredi 13 ! La scène où Mme Voorhees tue le premier mec !**

Rose applaudit et Vic fait la révérence. Je vois Jake en profiter pour lui mettre une main et je rigole.

**-Si vous trouvez vous êtes forts. C'est parti !**

Dès les premiers riffs, je mets tout le monde hors du ring :

**-Dokken, **_**Into the Fire**_**, Freddy 3 !**

Edward applaudit suivi de Jazz et Emmett. Alice arrive avec le dessert : une mousse au choc maison. Bien entendu, tout le monde en reprend et se fait péter l'estomac. Quand le blind test prend fin, j'ai 4 points, Em 2, Jake 1 et Edward 8 ! Erik a du mal à s'en remettre.

**-Edward, c'est Jason et Freddy qui t'ont élevé ?**

**-T'as tout faux c'est Leatherface !**

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf Angela et Alice. Je rectifie le tir :

**-C'est le tueur de **_**« Massacre à la tronçonneuse » **_**! Faut sortir le dimanche !**

Jazz se lève et nous fait visiter :

**-Le salon, où vous allez tous hurler de trouille, la salle de bains, les toilettes, notre chambre et la chambre d'amis.**

Mon string crie victoire. Apparemment celui de Vic aussi ! Nous filons tous dans le salon pour regarder _The Thing_. On est tous collés les uns contre les autres comme une bande d'ados attardés. Edward me serre contre lui et lèche ma nuque pendant que le chien du film se transforme en Iris géante et bouffe le reste de la meute. Je frissonne… et ce n'est pas dû au film. _L'Exorcisme d'Emily Rose_ nous fait tous sursauter plusieurs fois… efficace !

Puis arrive _Martyrs_ : dès les premières minutes du film le malaise s'installe. Une petite fille fuit ses bourreaux. On la retrouve vingt ans plus tard en train de les massacrer. Le film est gore, violent, subversif. Plus les minutes passent, plus le corps d'Edward est tendu. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus qu'une simple scène gore mais je ne dis rien, je ne fais que serrer sa main dans la mienne. Le film s'achève par une balle dans la tête. Quand Jazz rallume la lumière, on se sent tous un peu nauséeux.

**-Un café pour la route ?**

Tout le monde se marre pour évacuer la tension.

**-Je vous l'avais dit que c'était gore !**

On se dit au revoir en promettant de remettre ça rapidement. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward se colle contre moi. Je vois bien que le film l'a remué.

**-Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plaît.**

Il a le regard de la peur… je commence à paniquer.

**-Bien sûr Edward. Je veux rester avec toi.**

Nous rentrons main dans la main mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Nous arrivons enfin devant sa porte, sa main tremble quand il l'ouvre. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Il pose sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se dirige vers le mini bar.

**-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Tu en prends un avec moi ?**

Je fais oui de la tête. Il nous serre un whisky, pur. Il le boit, vite.

**-Avec ce que tu as vu ce soir, quelques minutes de gore en plus ne te gêneront pas… je l'espère. **

Il ôte son t-shirt et me tourne le dos. Ce que je vois me donne la nausée… qui a bien pu lui faire… CA !

**-Voilà ce que je m'évertue à te cacher Bella… voilà ce qui m'est arrivé quand tu es partie…**


	12. Chapter 11 GORE IS BEAUTIFUL

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews (plus de 200! J'hallucine total! Punaiiiiise!), mises en fav et alert! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs géniaux! Un merci particulier à mon tit diablotin!**_

_**Ca y est, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'Edward cache sous sa chemise... Attention, c'est rude! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la bulle!**_

_**xxxoooxxx**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 11 : GORE IS BEAUTIFUL**

**BPOV :**

Il ôte son t-shirt et me tourne le dos. Ce que je vois me donne la nausée… qui a bien pu lui faire… CA !

**-Voilà ce que je m'évertue à te cacher Bella… voilà ce qui m'est arrivé quand tu es partie…**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ce que je vois est…

Des brûlures de cigarettes remplissent son dos et ses bras, j'arrête de compter à cinquante. Je suis abasourdie par ce que je vois. En plus de ces horribles marques, j'en distingue d'autres dont les deux longues cicatrices qui partent de ses poignets… un cutter sans doute… Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'ai les mains devant la bouche.

**-Seigneur ! Edward ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ?**

Je me rapproche de son dos et le caresse, comme si cela pouvait le guérir. Je me doute bien que les pires blessures ne se trouvent pas qu'à l'extérieur.

**-Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, je ne suis pas venu à l'école une semaine. Pour m'occuper des papiers. Le soir de l'enterrement, je suis allé boire un verre dans un bar, en face de l'église méthodiste. J'y suis resté longtemps. Juste pour me détendre. Il faisait nuit quand je suis sorti… Tyler et sa bande étaient là.**

Tyler était mon ex. On était restés ensemble à se rouler des pelles pendant 3 mois. Rien de bien transcendant.

**-Ils m'ont coincé dans la rue. On s'est battus mais à cinq contre un, j'avais aucune chance. Je me suis retrouvé ventre à terre à moitié dans les vapes… quand Tyler a arraché ma chemise… et…**

Il reprend sa respiration. Je serre mon corps contre son dos et hume son parfum sur sa nuque.

**-Tyler était très jaloux. Quand cette fameuse photo a été placardée sur les murs de l'école… il l'avait mauvaise… même si vous n'étiez plus ensemble… Alors… Il a compté le nombre de fois où il m'a surpris en train de te regarder… comme tu peux le constater… ça fait beaucoup…**

Je ne peux y croire ! Toutes ces brûlures de clopes sont… c'est impossible !

**-Edward… oh non… **

Je ne peux retenir mes sanglots. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait est inhumain.

**-Heureusement, Mike les a surpris et m'a assommé pour les faire partir. Comme je ne gémissais plus, ils se sont tirés… c'était nettement moins marrant, tu comprends…**

_NON ! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !_

**-Il a appelé les secours et est resté avec moi. Il est venu me soutenir par la suite et m'a poussé à porter plainte. Il est aussi venu témoigner contre eux au procès. Moi… eh ben… j'étais en hôpital psy donc je n'ai pas pu y assister. **

Je le force à se retourner et le prends dans mes bras. Ses épaules se secouent. Je peux sentir toute sa peine ruisseler le long de ses joues.

**EPOV :**

**-Seigneur ! Edward ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ?**

Je dois lui dire maintenant. Je n'ose pas me retourner de peur de croiser son regard. Elle doit être dégoûtée. Je la comprends. Je le suis chaque matin.

**-Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, je ne suis pas venu à l'école une semaine. Pour m'occuper des papiers. Le soir de l'enterrement, je suis allé boire un verre dans un bar, en face de l'église méthodiste. J'y suis resté longtemps. Juste pour me détendre. Il faisait nuit quand je suis sorti… Tyler et sa bande étaient là…**

Ils m'attendaient. Ils fumaient leur clope hors du bar. Je ne les ai pas vus tout de suite.

_**-Cullen ! Tu sors de chez toi maintenant ? **_

Tyler me détestait, comme tous les autres. Et il ne loupait jamais une occasion de me faire chier.

_**-Tu vas te balader au cimetière, c'est là où tu fais tes réunions de famille !**_

Je ne voulais pas envenimer une situation déjà tendue. J'ai avancé sans rien dire.

_**-Cullen ! Regarde-moi quand je te cause sale orphelin de mes couilles ! Tu voulais leur fric, c'est pour ça que tu les as butés tes vieux ? Tu pensais que Bella reviendrait quand tu serais plein aux as ? C'est ça ?**_

Je lui ai sauté à la gorge. J'aurais pu le tuer tellement j'avais la haine. Les autres s'en sont mêlés et, évidemment, j'ai perdu. Tyler a enlevé ma chemise :

_**-Sale connard ! Je vais te faire payer ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir poser les yeux sur elle !**_

Et il m'a brulé avec ses clopes. Lui et ses potes ont parsemé mon dos de brûlures de cigarettes. Chaque brûlure équivalait à un regard porté à Bella… elle était le centre de mon univers d'ado transi d'amour, mon dos et mes bras en ont fait les frais. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que cette nuit-là. Je voulais mourir. J'ai voulu que ma vie s'achève à la minute où la première cigarette s'est écrasée au creux de mes reins. J'ai hurlé comme personne n'a jamais hurlé. Plus je criais, plus ils prenaient leur pied.

Mike est arrivé, il m'a sauvé la vie :

_**-Salut Tyler ! Tu fais la peau à trou du Cullen !**_

_**-Ouais, tu participes !**_

_**-Je fume pas, mais je veux bien lui en mettre une pour la forme !**_

_**-Te gènes pas Newton !**_

Il s'est penché vers moi et il a fait en sorte que je comprenne qu'il me voulait du bien :

_**-Cullen ! Tu feras moins le fier quand tu seras dans les vapes à l'hosto ! **_

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot. J'ai compris et je l'ai laissé me frapper… pour que tout s'arrête, enfin…

Bella a les mains sur mes épaules et pleure.

**-Il a appelé les secours et est resté avec moi. Il est venu me soutenir par la suite et m'a poussé à porter plainte. Il est aussi venu témoigner contre eux au procès. Moi… eh ben… j'étais en hôpital psy donc je n'ai pas pu y assister. **

Bella me force à lui faire face. Ses pleurs appellent les miens. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne d'autre qu'à Nessie.

Ma muse me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle, fort. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré aussi longtemps. Ses mains jouent tendrement avec mes mèches de cheveux.

L'infirmière de l'hôpital psychiatrique faisait la même chose quand elle venait me faire manger. J'y ai passé un an. Un an dans un mutisme complet. Un an sans vouloir parler ni m'alimenter. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je passais mes journées à étudier et regarder des films d'horreur. Mike venait tous les jours me voir et me passer les cours. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu mon diplôme et que j'ai été accepté à Berkeley. Mike est devenu comme un frère.

J'ai le visage dans les mains de Bella. Sa chaleur me fait tant de bien.

**-Que leur est-il arrivé ?**

**-Tyler a pris cher : quatre ans ferme. Les autres ont eu du sursis. Mike et moi n'avons jamais plus eu de nouvelles. Nous n'en avons pas cherché.**

**-Salopards ! Quelle bande de…**

Son corps est tendu à l'extrême…

**-Oublie ça Bella… Je … c'est fini maintenant…**

**-JAMAIS ! Je le croise, je le bute !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle est si belle quand elle est en colère.

**-Edward, je suis tellement désolée ! **

**-De quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien… **

Je l'embrasse, je l'étouffe de mes baisers. Je pleure comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. J'ai envie de sa chaleur contre moi. Son corps comprend ce que le mien désire. Elle se déshabille. Elle est sublime… et elle est mienne.

**BPOV :**

Je veux cet homme… mon homme… maintenant ! Je veux effacer sa souffrance de mes lèvres. Il continue de pleurer comme nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je mets mon amour dans chacun de mes baisers, chacune de mes caresses… et il pleure toujours, comme il se déshabille à son tour. Je me love contre son torse. Il recule :

**-Edward… ne fais pas ça… **

Il a l'air tellement perdu… comme à l'école… quand on le martyrisait avec nos jeux débiles… un souvenir percute mon cerveau en flammes, je me déteste…

_**-Hey Cullen ! Je prends un café t'en veux ?**_

Il me souriait comme si je lui avais offert la lune. Il hochait la tête comme un demeuré malade d'amour. Ca me plaisait de le voir fondre pour moi. J'étais une ado stupide et avide de reconnaissance… mais je n'étais pas méchante. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de mes camarades de classe.

Heidi m'a ôté le café des mains :

_**-On va se marrer !**_

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire non de peur de passer pour une has been. J'étais plus qu'idiote et surtout morte de trouille devant Heidi. Elle y a mis trois cuillères à café de sel et me l'a rendu, le sourire aux lèvres :

_**-Fais-nous rire Bella !**_

Et je l'ai fait. J'ai tendu le café bourré de sel à Edward sans savoir ce que ça allait provoquer.

Il m'a remercié de son sourire en coin puis il l'a bu. Et il a dégueulé tout ce qu'il pouvait pendant dix minutes. Dix minutes d'enfer. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Personne n'est venu l'aider. Il s'est traîné seul comme un rat dans l'infirmerie où il a continué à vomir encore quelques minutes. Et nous avons ri, bêtement ri, comme les imbéciles que nous étions.

Je masse son ventre en le regardant. J'ai besoin de me faire pardonner.

**-Edward… **

Ses larmes coulent toujours. Il voudrait disparaître, je peux le voir à sa façon de se tenir… un peu comme moi dans cette cantine scolaire. Mon cœur éclate en morceaux et j'ai la rage. Je saisis son poignet et l'entraîne dans la salle de bains… devant un immense miroir. Je le force à se regarder :

**-REGARDE ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Regarde à quel point je t'aime !**

Il fait ce que je lui demande. Je crie aussi fort que lui derrière son bureau.

Je me tiens derrière lui. Ma main caresse chaque brûlure tendrement, avec amour et respect. Et à chaque fois, mon désir pour lui augmente. Mon regard trahit mes sentiments, il est intense et sincère. Chaque marque est une preuve de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Chaque baiser sera la preuve du mien.

Je place son bras marqué sur son ventre et en caresse chaque pore. Je m'attarde sur la longue cicatrice qui va du poignet au milieu de son avant bras, j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi mais je me retiens :

**-Edward Cullen… j'ai capté chacun de vos regards… je ne les ai pas oubliés…**

Il se retourne et m'embrasse urgemment. Il pleure de plus belle et il sourit en même temps : il est sublime et les papillons cachés dans mon ventre s'agitent. Edward me porte jusqu'à la chambre. Il m'allonge délicatement sur le lit et embrasse ma poitrine :

**-La nuit où je t'ai ramenée chez moi endormie… je voulais te faire l'amour, je voulais…**

Ses baisers brûlent, son souffle me rend folle…

**-Je voulais te montrer à quel point je suis fou de toi… Bella…**

Sa langue joue avec le bijou de mon nombril et se dirige dangereusement vers mon bouton de rose. Je me cambre instinctivement, j'ai envie de lui intensément… Ses mains s'attardent sur mes seins, mes doigts parcourent ses brûlures il continue de m'embrasser et je continuer de suffoquer comme il mordille mon clitoris.

**-Oh… oui Edward…**

Je vais jouir comme jamais… ses doigts effleurent ma fente et y entrent sans ménagement. Je hurle mon plaisir quand il me pompe il me fait crier de ses phalanges de pianiste, je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle…

_Vulva Cunni Swan… _ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié !

Je veux qu'il entre en moi, je veux qu'il me remplisse de sa virilité…

**-Je t'en supplie… prends-moi !**

Je me sens vide et très excitée quand il retire ses doigts et sa langue. Il me fait lécher sa main puis m'embrasse fougueusement… j'ai un goût assez sympa…

Il sort un préservatif du tiroir de la table de chevet et le déroule prestement sur son chibre.

**-Bella… **

Ses larmes coulent toujours tandis qu'il entre doucement en moi. Ses mouvements sont pleins de douceur et de respect.

**-Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert sans toi…**

Il pleure et me fait divinement l'amour. Son sexe tape contre mon point G, ses pleurs se déversent sur mon épaule… nous respirons difficilement… Je me rends compte alors à quel point j'aime cet homme… Je prends conscience de l'amour que je lui porte depuis plus d'une décennie… quel gâchis… et quel orgasme !

**-OH ! MON ! EDWAAAAARD !**

Je me contracte contre sa queue pendant qu'il se déverse dans le préservatif… Il retombe mollement contre moi en faisant attention de ne point me faire mal. Les minutes passent, ses cheveux dansent entre mes doigts, il ne pleure plus…

**-Edward… je t'aime. **

Il ne m'a pas entendue. Il dort déjà d'un profond sommeil alors que je jette le préservatif et remonte les draps.


	13. Chapter 12 LA SOUMISSION C'EST BON!

_**Un GEANTISSIME merci pour vos alerts, favs, reviews, MPs et j'en passe! Vous êtes géniaux! Merci à mon petit diablotin pour sa relecture et sa correction!**_

_**Voici un nouveau chap où Bella va connaître les joies des sex toys... Bonne lecture et faites VIBRER la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES **

**CHAPITRE 12 : LA SOUMISSION C'EST BON ! **

**BPOV :**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Edward est épuisé et respire lentement. Il n'a pas bougé depuis notre ébat fabuleux. Les lumières de la ville éclairent son visage aux traits tirés de tristesse et de fatigue. Il a la bouche entre ouverte.

_Punaise qu'il est bandant c'est pas croyable !_

Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder dormir, cela m'excite. J'aurais presque envie de me soulager mais je ne veux pas briser ça : son visage contre mon sein, sa main sur ma hanche, ses jambes autour des miennes.

_Il est à moiiiiiiiiiii ! Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaa !_

La légende de cette stupide photo d'ados était prémonitoire : oui, les miracles existent. Et je suis en train d'en vivre un.

J'essaie de me rendormir sans succès. Edward se réveille. Il est 4h00 et il est superbe ! Les mystères de la génétique commencent à me péter les ovaires ! Pourquoi moi j'ai l'air d'un zombie quand je me réveille à 11h30, hein ?

**-Bella.** Dit-il en embrassant ma poitrine.

Il se relève et se place au-dessus de moi.

_MAYDAY MAYDAY ! DRAPS SOUILLES JE REPETE …_

Je serre les cuisses. Il fronce les sourcils.

Je suis en mode wikipedia : « _Lors de l'excitation une humidité "suinte" des parois vaginales suite à l'augmentation du sang à cet endroit. Ce processus est appelé "transsudation". De petites gouttelettes d'humidité s'établissent dans le vagin suite à cette sécrétion. Ces gouttelettes peuvent confluer et s'écouler hors du vagin, ce qui a pour résultat d'humidifier la vulve. La quantité, l'épaisseur, et l'odeur des sécrétions vaginales varient d'une femme à l'autre, et pour une même femme, cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs, incluant son état menstruel actuel. » _Ou Edward Cullen au-dessus d'elle, son membre fièrement dressé à l'entrée de son vagin, c'est selon. Les draps sont aussi trempés que mes cuisses !

Il les écarte sans ménagement et insère ses doigts dans mon antre. Je crie de surprise et de plaisir :

**-SWAN ! Laissez-vous faire ! Je ne veux entendre… aucun… son ! Est-ce… clair ?**

Ses doigts bougent divinement bien à l'intérieur de moi. Je lui réponds dans un souffle.

**-Oui… Monsieur le directeur.**

**-Bien !**

Sa bouche viole la mienne tandis que ses doigts me font terriblement de bien. J'halète. Il s'arrête.

**-AUCUN… SON… SWAN !**

Je scelle mes lèvres et me contiens comme il reprend ses mouvements dans ma chatte. Je suis ivre de désir. Il dépose un baiser sur mon paquet de nerfs et sort du lit. Je l'entends prendre quelque chose dans la salle de bains. Il revient et embrasse mon front :

**-Détendez-vous Swan.**

J'obéis. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire ouf qu'un liquide froid coule sur mon abricot et je me contracte à la sensation. Je sens ses doigts s'aventurer des mes chairs répendant le liquide à la fois froid et brûlant sur ma vulve. Ils remontent vers mon clitoris, et commencent à tournoyer, me détendant efficacement. J'ouvre largement les cuisses m'offrant pleinement à ses fantaisies quelques qu'elles soient. Soudain, il pince fortement mon clitoris, me faisant gémir de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir, électrisée par la pression sur mes tissus gorgés de sang.

**-Bébé… détends-toi… et ferme les yeux.**

J'obtempère. Je l'entends manipuler un objet métallique, et sens la sensation froide de l'objet contre ma peau. Des pinces enserrent mon clitoris. J'ai peur et je tremble. Il caresse mon antre et je me contracte. Soudain un picotement… une légère brûlure… je sens quelque chose transpercer mon paquet de nerfs… je gémis de douleur mais paradoxalement, c'est aussi étrangement agréable… _je devrais aller voir un psy moi…_ Edward essuie mon bouton de rose avec un tissu doux. Je geins de nouveau quand il retire la pince. Je sens le sang affluer vers mon abricot. Je suis terriblement excitée. Après quelques minutes, il allume la petite lampe au-dessus de moi.

**-Vous m'appartenez Swan ! C'est officiel.**

Un piercing intime orne mon intimité.

_Il est quatre heures du matin et je viens de me faire percer la vulve par Edward Cullen ! Je rêve ! Je suis en train de me balader au pays des songes lubriques, c'est pas possible !_

Néanmoins, une grande fierté m'envahit. Je suis fière de lui appartenir et je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. _Note pour plus tard : aller consulter !_

**-Edward… Merci !**

**-Ne parle pas trop vite. Pas de sexe pendant un mois. **

_Je vais mourir là tout de suite ! Le pays des songes, mon cul !_

**-QUOI !**

Il éclate de rire.

**-Vous verrez Swan qu'il existe un nombre incalculable de façons de prendre et de donner du plaisir, sans passer par le vanilla sex.**

J'ai déjà lu ça dans _MOTU_, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge…

**-Le quoi ?**

**-Le sexe conventionnel.**

_Parce que ces incroyables parties de jambes en l'air c'est du conventionnel ? Non mais il plaisante ?_

Je me recouche la moue boudeuse et lui tourne le dos de frustration. Il se colle contre moi et me respire. La brûlure due au piercing est très agréable, je dois serrer les cuisses pour ne pas souiller les draps de nouveau. Nous nous endormons rapidement, main dans la main… un mois… je vais jamais tenir !

**xxxoooxxx**

6h00. Le réveil d'Edward est une merveille. Etre réveillée par _Roses_ de The Schroud est une bénédiction.

**-Bonjour Swan !**

Il est déjà habillé et a repris ses airs de big boss.

_Et ça m'excite ! Merde, le piercing !_

**-Je vous veux obéissante Swan ! J'ai beaucoup de travail pour vous aujourd'hui et aimerais que vous l'exécutiez dans un temps assez… restreint...** dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il soulève les draps et regarde le piercing en souriant. Il passe sa main contre ma chatte et me caresse. La cyprine coule et je commence à voir des étoiles. Il écarte mes jambes et je sens quelque chose de froid entre dans mon vagin, une sorte d'œuf. C'est bizarre et extrêmement agréable. Il continue de me faire du bien avec sa main. De son autre main il sort une petite télécommande de la poche de son pantalon noir. Il appuie : des vibrations ! Je me contracte sous la surprise, et me détend quasi instantanément. Elles m'emmènent au 32ème ciel ! Pour ce qui est du 7ème, il est dépassé depuis longtemps. Des étoiles m'aveuglent, je ne peux plus respirer, et une boule fulgurante explose dans mon bas ventre… mon orgasme est très intense.

**-Œuf vibrant télécommandé. Votre plaisir m'appartient également Swan !**

Il ressort l'objet du délit et m'ordonne d'aller prendre une douche. Je reprends difficilement contenance et me dirige vers la salle de bains en titubant. Des vêtements noirs sont posés sur le sèche serviette : top ¾, jupe ni trop courte, ni trop longue, bas… pas de sous-vêtements. Je souris. Je sens que la journée va être intéressante. Je sors de la salle de bains avec une tenue superbe… et des Docs !

**-Huum sublime Bella ! **

Il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, me soulève et m'allonge sur le lit. Il lubrifie l'œuf et l'insère délicatement en moi, je gémis.

**-Il est pratique et ne fait pas de bruit. Cette journée est placée sous le signe de votre soumission Swan. **

Il se place au-dessus de moi, sa cravate chatouille mon menton. Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement le front.

_Mon Dieu, je suis folle de ce mec !_

Il sort du lit et m'aide à me mettre debout. Je sens le fil de l'œuf pendre de mon vagin. J'aime ça !

_En plus, il reste bien au fond, merde c'est pratique ces joujoux !_

**-Allez travailler, je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Je vous rejoindrai vers 9h00. Exécution !**

**-Oui Monsieur le directeur !**

Je sors en trombes de chez lui et entre dans l'ascenseur.

**xxxoooxxx**

Mon bureau déborde de corrections à faire : _« Redonne-moi espoir »_ d' Eiphose. J'adore les romances historiques et celle-ci me transporte littéralement ! 1799, à bord de l'Eclipse, rencontre volcanique entre un capitaine tyrannique, un homme blessé et une jeune fille perdue, à sa merci. Etre à la merci d'Edward, lui appartenir…j'en frissonne d'anticipation. Lui appartiens-je réellement ? _Un piercing intime c'est quand même plus classe qu'une demande en mariage non ?_

A ce mot je tressaille : Isabella Marie Cullen… _Ca pète non ?_

Ce capitaine fou de sa prisonnière, esclave de ses sens, esclave de son amour… je serre mes cuisses et laisse mon esprit divaguer dans les bras d'Edward. Il est le capitaine de mon corps, il le gouverne, le guide… je l'aime à en crever…

**-SWAN ! PREMIERE CORRECTION DANS 10 MINUTES !**

_Dimmi ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !_

La mère de Karras est à l'hôpital et moi à deux minutes de l'Enfer. Dix minutes ! Impossible, je n'y arriverai jamais. J'essaie d'aller aussi vite que je peux malheureusement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'ai encore une dizaine de pages à corriger… _zut… zut et …_ _BRRRRRRRR…._

_AAAAAH MON DIEU ! Je vais mourir ! Ne rien montrer! Ne pas gémir ! Ne pas jouir sur la chaise ! _

Cet engin de torture est… _oh my Cullen !_

**-SWAAAAAAAN ! J'ATTEEEEENDS !**

_Salopard ! Tu vas me le…_ les vibrations augmentent d'un cran… je vais vraiment jouir…

Je me lève et toque à sa porte.

**-ENTREZ !**

**-Mon… sieur… le… direc… teur…**

**-Où est ma correction Swan ?**

Il est devant son bureau anthracite. Je vais hurler de plaisir, cet œuf est tellement jouissif ! Il vibre toujours, Edward n'a pas augmenté l'intensité des vibrations mais je me sens sur le point de tomber dans les vapes. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir avec un toy. Je chancèle. Mon boss me retient et m'assied sur un des fauteuils. Il écarte mes jambes et baise ma vulve.

**-Swan ! Si fragile… je ne devrais pas faire ça mais… j'en ai tant envie…**

Il lèche mes lèvres inférieures en prenant soin d'éviter le bijou intime brûlant légèrement mon clitoris. Je gémis. L'œuf n'a pas arrêté de vibrer… sa langue fait le reste. De la cyprine coule le long de mes cuisses alors que j'étouffe mon orgasme.

Les vibrations s'arrêtent. Je suis libre… Il se relève :

**-Mes corrections Swan ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

Heu non pas vraiment en fin de compte ! Je me sens comme l'héroïne de ma correction, à deux mètres de la passerelle du bateau. Je me lève d'un bond.

**-Oui Monsieur le directeur !**

Je ressors de son bureau et reprends mes corrections. Je termine vite et bien et lui donne son précieux sésame. Il me remercie à peine et m'intime de sortir pour continuer mon travail. S'il ne baisait pas aussi bien… _et s'il n'avait pas une télécommande…_ je le giflerais !

Je me remets à mon travail comme un bon chien! _« Un week-end surprenant »_ d'Alvina ou comment tomber amoureux d'une photo. Si je l'avais vu avant de postuler au poste de beta, en serais-je tombée amoureuse ? Aurais-je demandé à Alice de le rencontrer un week-end ? J'aime bien cette histoire, elle est bien écrite.

Je finis ma correction dans les temps et l'apporte à Edward. Il a l'air déçu. _Bien fait !_

**-Merci Swan ! Il vous en reste encore quelques-unes il me semble ?**

**-Oui Monsieur le directeur.**

Il me regarde intensément et sourit de son petit sourire en coin qui me rend folle.

**-DISPOSEZ !**

_Non mais quel enfoiré ! Grrrrrr il m'insupporte !_

Je décide de le lui montrer et lui lance un regard noir de colère. _BRRRR…_ je ferme les yeux. Les vibrations sont plus intenses encore… Je ne peux me retenir et halète. Je l'entends se lever. Il se colle contre moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. La bosse dans son pantalon augmente mon excitation, je me frotte, haletante et vibrante, contre lui.

**-Jouissez Swan ! C'est un ordre !**

Et je jouis, fort. C'est intense, c'est merveilleux ! J'aime être à sa merci. Il le sent et sourit de plus belle en collant sa bouche à la mienne. L'œuf s'arrête de vibrer.

Le fait de pouvoir être surpris tous les deux dans ce bureau me rend folle. Je l'embrasse plus urgemment cette fois. Je peux sentir qu'il perd le contrôle… j'en profite et danse avec sa langue. Il tente de fuir, je le retiens par les cheveux. J'ai envie de lui contre moi.

**-Bella… arrête… oh… mon amour…**

Il me rend mon baiser. Nous nous perdons, nous nous aimons comme des possédés. Malheureusement, le téléphone sonne et m'arrache à lui.

**-DISPOSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !**

Il est en colère et cette fois, j'en suis satisfaite. Je sors de son bureau avec un petit sourire en coin.

**xxxoooxxx**

Midi, l'heure du geek. Emmett et Jake utilisent leur super sandwich jambon fromage comme sabre laser. Erik hurle la BO du film :

**-Taaaa taaaa tatata taaaaaa ta ! **

**-Ziomb ziomb !**

Jake fait vachement bien le sabre laser ! Alice casse les réjouissances :

**-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! **

On dirait le CEO de MOTU ! Jasper s'installe à la table et se tient droit, très solennel. _Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont se marier !_

**-Mercredi sort **_**Tron Legacy**_** en 3D ! Vous en êtes ?**

**-OUIIIIIIII !**

On est tous fans de ce film. Le premier a mal vieilli, le second a l'air bestial. Et Emmett d'imiter les joueurs sur leur moto virtuelle. Jake fait le bruit du moteur.

**-TRON ! Bravo pour le bruitage M. Black.**

Tout le monde déglutit avant de se retourner. Le big boss pose son plateau à côté du mien en me montrant discrètement sa poche. Ca va vibrer !

Vic serre les cuisses et lui sourit :

**-Vous venez avec nous mercredi soir ?**

**-Je ne suis jamais libre le mercredi soir**… dit-il en me fixant de son regard de braise.

_Le Torm ! Merde ! Je veux pas louper ça !_ Je propose l'after :

**-Et après la séance, je vous emmène dans ma boîte préférée ! Ca vous tente ?**

Alice roule des yeux et Jake manque de s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Jasper et Erik ont l'air curieux. Rose et Emmett font oui de la tête. Seul Edward ne dit rien et me lance un regard noir… _BRRRR… salaud !_

Je me raidis de suite. Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Vic me mate bizarrement :

**-Ca va ma belle ? T'as l'air toute chose !**

Je suis toute vibrante, dégoulinante, suintante et excitée comme une puce.

**-Heu oui oui ça va… c'est juste que… je sais pas si vous… aimez… la musique goth… je me sens pas très bien là…**

Je me lève, hyper mal à l'aise, et file aux toilettes, Edward sur mes talons. Il referme la porte. L'œuf s'arrête et je gémis de frustration.

**-Bella ! Tu es folle ! S'ils me voient là-bas !**

**-Ils verront que tu es quelqu'un aux goûts musicaux sûrs !**

**-Mais Be…**

Je me jette sur ses lèvres. Il répond fougueusement à mon baiser et m'entraîne hors des toilettes. Nous courons vers la sortie de la cafeteria. Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur et nous montons au 69ème. Il ouvre la porte en tremblant. A peine celle-ci refermée, il plaque mon ventre contre le mur et soulève ma jupe. Instinctivement, je me cambre.

**-Swan ! Je vais vous baiser ! **

Il ouvre un tiroir. Du lubrifiant coule sur mon anus. Je geins. J'ai une envie folle de ce type. Il déboutonne son pantalon. J'entends le bruit familier du préservatif qui habille un sexe et ça me fait gémir de nouveau. Il caresse mon petit trou et y entre un doigt. Je suis ultra détendue, si détendue qu'il en insère un second. Ils sont très vite remplacés par son gland, et son énorme queue s'introduit sans ménagement jusqu'à la garde. Ses va-et-vient sont puissants.

**-OH… OUIIIIII !**

_Sodomie du midi, préparée pour cette nuit !_

Je crie comme il me culbute fort. Soudain des vibrations familières naissent dans mon antre. Elles sont intenses. Je perds le contrôle.

**-Seigneur… Edward ! **

Il tire mes cheveux d'un coup sec. J'adore ça ! Il continue de me baiser. Je sens son souffle glisser le long de ma gorge jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

**-BELLA ! PUTAAAAIIN !**

Il se déverse dans le préservatif tandis que je jouis en hurlant son nom. Il est 13h00. Je finis dans cinq heures et j'ai encore envie de lui. _Je crois que ça va pas être possible…_


	14. Chapter 13 INDISCRETIONS ET

_**270 reviews... ! J'y crois paaaaaaaaaas! Vous êtes bestiaux les gens! Je vous aime! Merci pour vos mises en fav, alert, vos coms et vos MP, merci de faire de la pub pour cette fic... Ca me TOUCHE ! Vous êtes super! Merci à mon tit diablotin pour sa relecture, aux nénettes du DAOLFF, à mon lecteur Sisko13, à pyreneprincesse et Aude13Rob l qui sont là depuis le début tout comme ma petite Ninie! Merci aussi à TFA (lien sur mon profil), à Bee et Valeria, à Poison Girl (team Jacob), Bichou et enfin à tous les anonymes qui passent par là...**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, Bella va faire une énooooooorme connerie! Ne lui en voulez pas trop cependant... et si vous voulez lui en vouloir quand même: faites péter la buuuuuuuuulle! **_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 13 : INDISCRETIONS ET BRUIT DE MOTEUR**

**BPOV :**

Edward et moi reprenons nos places à la table de la cafet comme si de rien n'était… mais Alice n'est pas dupe et nous lance un regard qui en dit long. Edward rougit et moi je mouille. _Il est trop sexy…_ j'ai 13 ans. Vic reprend la conversation :

**-Ca va mieux Bella ?**

**-Oui oui j'ai eu une baisse de tension, rien de méchant.**

_Baisse de tension, je t'en foutrais moi des baisses de tension !_ Alice manque d'éclater de rire, je la fusille de mes yeux chocolat.

**-Bon, je disais qu'on pourrait aller au Tormentor, une boîte goth, après le ciné. Mais si ça vous branche pas…**

**-Tu rigoles ! Moi je veux voir ça !** Déclare fièrement Emmett, comme s'il allait s'embarquer dans une expédition d'ethno !

**-Moi je connais c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèès sympa !**

**-Merci Jake !** Dis-je en lui lançant des éclairs.

**-Moi j'ai bien envie en tout cas ! **dit Rose en souriant.

**-Ok pour moi !** renchérit Jazz.

Alice fait un peu la tronche mais accepte tout comme le reste de la tablée.

**-Heu… faut que je vous dise qu'il faut être habillé en noir et ne pas porter de baskets mais bon à part ça…**

Tout le monde rigole sauf Edward qui a les yeux revolver. Nous finissons de manger. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Edward n'a pas un regard quand nous remontons tous au 66ème.

L'après-midi passe vite grâce à une super histoire : _« Roommates »_ de Ptite Vampire. _Règle numéro 1 : la vie est courte, il faut en profiter._ Le héros a tellement raison. C'est ma règle de base aussi. Malheureusement, j'ai fait souffrir celui que j'aime sous couvert de cette règle-là. _Règle numéro 2 : les femmes sont des proies._ Suis-je celle d'Edward Cullen ? Je n'en sais rien. Il est si… imprévisible. L'œuf n'a pas refait des siennes, mon boss n'a plus envie de jouer. Pourquoi est-il si en colère ?

Comme l'héroïne, je ne peux me résilier à partir en courant loin de celui qui me fait mourir de plaisir… J'aime trop mon patron et son autoritarisme. J'aime trop Edward et son sourire en coin. J'aime trop Darkward et son côté obscure.

_« Les hommes couchent, les femmes sortent. »_ Edward m'a baisée comme un sauvage dans le couloir de son loft hors de prix… et j'ai adoré ça. Hier, il m'a fait l'amour pour m'ordonner la soumission quelques heures plus tard. Il s'est confié à moi, a pleuré plus que de raison… et maintenant il m'ignore pour une histoire de boîte de nuit. Il n'a qu'à assumer, merde à la fin ! Je ne sais sur quel pied danser... _« Les hommes couchent, les femmes sortent. »_ J'ai bien peur que le frère de l'héroïne n'ait raison.

18h00 : je dépose mes corrections dans son bureau. Il me remercie sans relever la tête. Je lui dis au revoir, je reste polie :

**-Bonne soirée Swan.**

Le ton est cassant. Mon cœur est brisé.

**-Edward… je…**

**-Bonne soirée Swan. **

Je claque la porte avec perte et fracas. J'ai envie de chialer. Heureusement qu'Alice me chope dans l'ascenseur et me propose de manger chinois avec Jazz et Jake. J'accepte, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Leur canard laqué est délicieux… ça me rappelle mon repas avec Edward. Mon cœur se serre. Je n'aime pas le savoir en colère contre moi surtout quand je ne vois pas le mal. Et pis zut ! Si je veux partager mon univers avec mes collègues, j'en ai le droit !

**-Je me réjouis pour mercredi !**

Jake a vraiment l'air content.

**-Dis-donc Bella… toi et Cullen… vous…**

**-Nous travaillons dans la même boîte oui oui !**

Jake et sa curiosité aussi maladive que la mienne… _Serait-il intéressé ?_

**-Allez, nous la fais pas Bella !**

Jazz sourit en regardant Alice. Trois paires d'yeux convergent vers ma face cramoisie.

**-AH NON ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Il n'y a rien avec M. Cullen !**

J'insiste sur le Monsieur. Jake a toujours son sourire idiot sur la face, il m'énerve !

**-Ouaaaiiis c'est ça !**

**-Jake ! C'est notre boss !**

**-Tu es venue avec lui chez nous…** Le sourire de ma meilleure amie est aussi niais que celui de Jake. Comme elle en sait plus, elle tente de me faire plonger… je me vengerai !

**-Il n'habite pas loin de chez moi, il a gentiment proposé de passer me pren… me chercher !**

Me prendre ET me chercher serait plus juste. Nous nous cherchons depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Bon dieu comme il me manque !

**-A d'autres !**

**- Jazz ! AH ! Ca suffit vous tous ! **

J'avale une énorme gorgée de mon coca et manque de m'étouffer. Le canard a un goût amer tout à coup. Quand nous sortons, la chaleur est pesante… comme le corps de Jake trop près du mien devant ce restaurant bas de gamme.

**-Un dernier verre Bella ?**

J'en ai très envie, Jake est vraiment séduisant mais mon cœur est à Edward. _Qu'en est-il de mes hormones ?_

Edward qui me fait la gueule, Edward le mystérieux, Edward l'autoritaire…

Jacob se rapproche dangereusement de mes lèvres… mon cœur tape fort dans ma poitrine… je dois reculer… vite… _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_ Je sursaute.

**-Je… je dois y aller Jake… merci pour la proposition, une autre fois !**

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_ Je ne prends pas le temps de le saluer correctement et cours vers la station de taxi la plus proche. Courir avec un œuf vibrant au fond de la chatte est un exploit digne des plus grands marathon men ! Evidemment, il n'y a pas de taxi à cette heure dans ces ruelles vides et crasseuses… mais où est-il ? Si mon antre est secoué comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser, c'est que le big boss n'est pas loin. Je le cherche du regard, les vibrations sont de plus en plus intenses. Je m'adosse au mur et tente de calmer ce brasier prenant naissance au fond de mon intimité.

**-EDWARD ! ARRETE ! JE NE T 'APPARTIENS PAS !**

_Pas comme ça…_

Je serre les cuisses de plus en plus fort mais rien n'y fait : des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux et mes jambes me lâchent comme je fonds tel un caramel contre le mur poisseux d'une ruelle glauque…

**xxxoooxxx**

Mercredi, 19h30 : le générique de _Tron Legacy_ retentit et toute la salle hurle son contentement ! Je serre la main de Jake, on est excités comme des ados de 15 piges. Le pop corn craque sous les dents et le Sprite coule dans nos gorges brûlantes. Les premières motos fluo explosent nos rétines planquées derrière nos lunettes 3D.

**-Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaa !**

Emmett n'en peut plus ! Erik suit le motard avec son corps, Rose hallucine sur la 3D tandis qu'Alice a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… _Jazz la doigte ou elle est devenue fan de SF ? _

Quand l'avion de l'Avatar de Bridges décolle, on fait tous une aula du diable !

**-Bestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !**

Jake hurle à la mort quand le méchant crève. Jazz tape dans les mains comme un gamin en voyant le héros se prendre une raclée au frisbee interstellaire. Vic danse sur la musique, Angela a les mains moites de trouille et moi je suis scotchée au corps de Jake.

J'en veux à Edward… je lui en veux de m'avoir laissée comme une merde dégoulinante de plaisir dans cette ruelle sordide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu honte de jouir de cette façon… Il joue avec moi je le sais ! Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on manipule à sa guise ! Même quand on s'appelle Cullen et qu'on est beau comme un dieu !

Il n'est pas apparu au bureau… j'espère qu'il a honte lui aussi! Je me sens encore humiliée d'avoir joui si facilement. J'ai jeté l'œuf dans une benne et ai téléphoné à Jake. Il n'a pas posé de questions. Il m'a fait du bien… un bien incommensurable et m'a traitée comme une femme. Et ce soir, dans ce cinéma, j'hume son parfum de musc à m'en donner la nausée!

_Tu es une vraie conne !_ J'ordonne à ma conscience de fermer sa bouche sous peine de salade de phalanges !

Daft Punk nous donne envie de danser en sortant de la salle… Le Torm… j'appréhende même si je suis sure que mes amis vont adorer… ça ressemble tellement à la boîte du film ! Quand nous y entrons, c'est bourré de goths en chaleur ! Je suis accueillie par Leah qui me roule une énoooorme pelle en me tendant une bière :

**-Tu m'as manquée chérie ! Salut Jake !**

**-Salut miss ! T'es seule ? **

**-Tu rigoles ? Ma meuf s'occupe de Riley !**

Vic regarde Leah intensément, Alice est blanche comme un cadavre, Rose est collée contre Emmett et Jazz se cache derrière Angela et Erik. Mon idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne après tout… Le libertinage gothique risque de les choquer… ou de les pervertir. Voyant Victoria mater tout ce qui bouge, je penche pour la 2ème option ! J'entraîne tout le monde vers le bar et commande des bières.

**-C'est ma tournée !**

Ils me remercient d'un grand sourire et boivent de grandes gorgées, pour se détendre sans doute. Soudain…

Un son… une plainte électro… Oil 10… Mon corps se lève, possédé par les basses… Jake et la bande me suivent… Darkward et son charisme musical… on danse… on boit… on se perd… _Lost in Metropolis_ inonde les hauts parleurs. Les mains de Jake accompagnent mes hanches… _Where are you… Where are you…_ Edward… où es-tu ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser l'image de cet homme qui me fait souffrir et que j'aime à la folie… Je bois ma bière rapidement. Mes mains rejoignent celles de Jake et les serrent fort comme si, par ce geste, elles pouvaient faire disparaître les souvenirs. Vic me tend une autre bière et se place sans vergogne entre Emily et Leah. Je leur souris. Elles s'éclatent et elles se foutent de tout. Si je faisais pareil, ça empêcherait la bile de monter jusqu'à ma gorge ?

Je me retourne et embrasse Jacob à pleine bouche, je veux jouir dignement. Je veux oublier celui qui met mon cœur au supplice Cette musique est aussi enivrante que les bières qui descendent dans mon ventre les unes derrière les autres. Je me lâche, je veux juste ne plus penser à lui, à cette ruelle, à cet orgasme… Jake met ses mains sur mes fesses. Je n'en peux déjà plus. Son torse contre ma poitrine met le feu à mes sens. _Where are you… Where are you…_ Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Je ferme les yeux… Edward… son regard… sa langue… ses baisers… Quand je les rouvre, Jake est en train de m'embrasser le cou. Je me laisse faire. Il est doux, tendre il me serre dans ses bras.

**-Bella… laisse-moi te faire du bien. **

Je voudrais que ce soit lui mais, contre ce mur dégueulasse, hier soir, il n'a pas voulu de moi. Il m'a abandonnée. Jacob prend ma main et me tire vers une porte dérobée, une loge. Il y a des fringues dans un sac contre un des murs.

**-Jacob ! C'est privé ! On n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! **

**-On prend le gauche !**

Il ferme la porte et la bloque avec une chaise. Je ris. Je suis ivre et prête à tout… prête à tout pour oublier cette horrible ruelle, prête à tout pour ne plus penser à mon boss. J'entends Jacob soupirer d'anticipation. Ses mains défont ma robe et la font glisser sur le sol.

**-T'es si belle ! **

Ses lèvres parcourent mes épaules et me font frémir. Il descend mon string jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je me débarrasse de mes escarpins et le pousse loin de nous. Ses doigts glissent entre mes fesses, je gémis. Je suis trempée. Son autre main fait sortir mon sein gauche du soutien-gorge et il pince mon téton, délicatement. Je geins et colle mes fesses contre son entre jambes. Il retire ses mains de mon corps et se déshabille vite. Il a les yeux noirs. Il me veut et je le veux.

_Non… ce n'est pas lui que tu veux…_

Nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Nos langues dansent langoureusement. Il caresse mes épaules, dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et me bascule contre le sofa noir de la loge. Il lèche mon cou et descends jusqu'à mon nombril. Il tire sur le piercing avec ses dents :

**-J'aime ton corps Bella.** Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je me sens en sécurité. Jacob est doux et gentil. Il soulève mon bassin et lape ma vulve. C'est beau, c'est simple. Pas de fioritures, pas de je t'aime, pas de promesses, juste de la tendresse. Mais la brûlure due au piercing me rappelle à qui j'appartiens pour de bon, même si je ne le veux pas. Pas de sexe pendant un mois. La désobéissance est le premier signe de l'indignation… et je suis fortement indignée.

Je me cambre encore plus. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai envie de son sexe en moi. Je ferme les yeux. Deux émeraudes me dévorent. Les mains de Jake jouent avec mes mamelons comme les miennes traces des lignes sur son dos lisse. Je frissonne en pensant à la peau d'Edward.

_Il est celui dont tu as besoin…_

**-Ca va ?**

**-Oui Jake, continue s'il te plaît.**

_Continue à alimenter une mascarade…_

Ses baisers me transportent. Je sens son sexe contre mon entrée. Il saisit son jean et en sort un préservatif.

**-Déroule-le Bella. J'adore quand tu fais ça !**

Je m'exécute en douceur. Je le regarde en coiffant son sexe. Jacob est très beau dans son genre… en tout cas ce soir, il me plaît.

_Menteuse !_

Je me rallonge sur le sofa et l'attire contre moi dans un fougueux baiser. Il me pénètre délicatement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je me détends et laisse le plaisir m'envahir. Ses coups de butoir sont tendres et respectueux. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, ça facilite les choses. Il augmente le rythme de ses va-et-vient et me fait venir. C'est simple, comme lui.

_C'est bien trop simple pour toi Bella…_

Je déteste ma conscience. Elle me donne envie de chialer. Je viens de faire la deuxième plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

Nous reprenons nos esprits et nous rhabillons rapidement. Je stresse à l'idée de me faire choper. Je me hâte d'ouvrir la porte… et manque de m'évanouir. Cette loge est à… lui ! Je déglutis. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Son regard pourrait me tuer. Il me pousse doucement sur le côté. Il serre la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler, je le sais. Il se doute que nous venons de faire l'amour. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans le parquet et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Edward sourit à Jake qui a la bouche grande ouverte. Il ment très bien l'enfoiré ! Et ça me fait mal.

_C'est la morgue qui se fout des cadavres ! T'es pas gênée Bella !_

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans MA loge mais j'ai besoin de récupérer un casque.**

**-Pardon.. Edward… on ne savait pas…**

**-Pas de problème Jake. Tu es le bienvenu ici.**

Je retiens. Pas moi. Ok. C'est clair.

**-Je retourne à mes platines. Amuse-toi bien Jake ! J'espère que tu aimes la musique.**

**-Oui oui heu… c'est très bien.**

On ne sait plus comment réagir. Je le regarde partir. Il fait mine de ne pas faire attention à moi mais je vois ses yeux briller. Mon cœur se serre. Je dois lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. La peur me gagne. Je suis sure d'avoir tout foutu en l'air.

Nous quittons le Torm assez vite. Je ne m'y sens plus très à l'aise. Vic monte dans la voiture de mon couple lesbien favori. Riley drague Maria, la nouvelle serveuse. Elle a l'air sous le charme, la pauvre ! Il nous salue de la main sans vraiment nous voir. Jazz et Alice montent dans un taxi avec Emmett et Rose. Angela et Erik viennent avec nous dans la Jeep de Jacob. Nous les déposons et Jacob me propose un dernier verre chez lui. Je refuse. J'ai assez fait de conneries pour ce soir.

**-J'ai aimé te faire l'amour Bella.**

**-Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce moment Jake. A demain.**

Je sors de la voiture. Je me sens dégueulasse de culpabilité.

**-Bella ! Attends !**

Je me penche par la fenêtre ouverte du côté passager.

**-Tu l'aimes alors arrête de tout gâcher et va lui parler ! **

Je reste interdite.

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai vu comme il t'a regardée. Il est fou de toi. Et tu es folle de lui. Ne gâche pas ça. Va lui parler. Tout de suite.**

Je lui souris et lui dis au revoir d'un signe de la main. Je serre mon sac à dos contre ma poitrine comme je me dirige sur la 42ème… _Where are you ?_ Je suis dans la merde…


	15. Chapter 14 TONIGHT THE DJ SAVES MY LIFE

_**Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic: que ce soit par alert, fav, MP, de façon anonyme ou encore via reviews! Vous êtes super! L'attitude de Bella (mais aussi celle d'Edward) vous a touchés: exaspération, incompréhension, haine (Mélanie, Sisko, j'ai bon? LOL) et j'en passe! Wow! Elle ne fait plus l'unanimité... et c'est tant mieux! Elle a fait souffrir Edward avec sa connerie, elle va en baver un peu! Ehhhh oui! Un peu seulement! Edward est amoureux donc aveugle! **_

**_Je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et déchirez la bulle!_**

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 14 : TONIGHT THE DJ SAVES MY LIFE**

**BPOV :**

Je suis devant sa porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes et je n'ose toujours pas toquer. Je suis une vraie nouille. Je respire à fond et me lance. Les secondes passent… interminables… et la porte s'ouvre. Torse nu, une bouteille de vodka à la main, Edward me fait signe d'entrer. Elle est déjà presque vide. Il se dirige vers le salon en titubant. Il se retourne et s'adosse au canapé. Il a l'air abattu :

**-Tu veux quoi ?**

Sa voix tremble sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mon corps tremble sous l'effet de son charisme. Mon coeur bat comme je m'approche de lui. Il me laisse venir. Je lui prends la bouteille des mains et en bois une grosse lampée. J'ai besoin de courage artificiel. J'ai envie de l'embrasser alors je le fais. Il tente de me repousser mais la vodka fait son oeuvre et il se laisse faire. Je me détache de ses lèvres et vide le reste d'alcool fort. Je pose la bouteille à terre en reprenant mes baisers. Il me serre contre lui et caresse mon dos.

**-Tu as l'odeur de Jake sur toi.**

Il me repousse.

**-TU VEUX QUOI BELLA ?**

**-Te comprendre bordel ! Comprendre pourquoi tu joues avec moi !**

Il est interloqué.

**-Jouer ? Bella… je … je te suis pas là ! Tu couches avec Jake dans MA loge et c'est moi qui joue ? Tu manques pas d'air Swan !**

Il va vers le canapé et s'y laisse tomber. Je le rejoins et m'assieds à côté de lui. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Bières + Vodka = gros dégâts au niveau de l'équilibre.

**-Lui au moins il ne me laisse pas jouir comme une merde dans un coin sombre !**

Il a la bouche au niveau des talons. _Bella mène la partie… attentiooooon goooooooaaaaaaaal !_

**-Tu étais sensée être à moi Swan ! TU ES A MOI BELLA !**

La gifle part toute seule. Il ne l'a pas volée ! Il ne réagit pas et se contente de me répondre laconiquement :

**-Je croyais que tu m'appartenais… tu n'as pas émis d'objection quand je t'ai percée…**

Mince, il prend vraiment ça très au sérieux… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

**-Je voulais que tu sois mienne… depuis si longtemps… **

Il attend une réponse mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi rétorquer…

_Que tu l'aimes peut-être ?_

**-Et pis merde ! Va te faire foutre !**

Il se lève et retombe au pied du canapé. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et prends son visage dans mes mains. Il l'écarte. Je recommence. On est vraiment deux gros cons bourrés pathétiques !

Je le force à m'embrasser. Ses bras enroulent ma taille et sa langue danse avec la mienne. Il se retire. Mon cœur saigne, encore…

**-Je peux pas… pas ce soir… pas après Jake… pas après ce que t'as fait…**

J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas à Jake que j'ai fait l'amour mais je me tais… je me sens de plus en plus mal…

Il se relève difficilement.

**-Va dans ma chambre ! Je dormirai ici !**

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Il me soulève par le bras et me pousse sans ménagement dans sa chambre en chancelant. Il ferme la porte avec fracas.

**-DORS ! **

Je trépigne mais n'insiste pas. La situation est bien trop tendue. Je m'allonge dans cet immense lit et pleure. Entre deux sanglots je tends l'oreille et entends les siens. Je suis rassurée. Egoïstement, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à pleurer.

**xxxoooxxx**

Ma tête va exploser, je ne boirai plus jamais… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. J'attends que ça passe un peu et sors de la chambre. Je me rappelle alors pourquoi je suis ici… et retiens mes sanglots. Edward dort profondément sur le canapé. Il est toujours habillé. Je lui retire doucement ses chaussures. Je vais chercher la couverture qui est sur son lit et la dépose sur lui. Il est magnifique dans le sommeil.

**-Hum…**

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je regarde l'heure. Cinq heures seulement. Pas étonnant qu'on soit encore dans le coltard.

**-Bella… c'est toi ?**

Je me rapproche et m'agenouille au pied du canapé, ma bouche au niveau de la sienne. Je chuchote plus que je ne parle :

**-Oui… c'est moi… Il est cinq heures du matin… rendors-toi.**

**-Pas sans toi…**

Il se cale au fond du canapé et tapote sur le cuir, m'intimant de le rejoindre. Je m'allonge dos à lui. On est serrés comme des sardines sous la couverture, on dirait deux pré pubères après une boom. Edward passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre fort.

_Tu ne le mérites pas… comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?_ Ma conscience s'en donne à cœur joie.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Sa respiration ralentit. Il se rendort vite… pas moi. Les minutes puis l'heure passe. Edward marmonne dans son sommeil. Je sens les cicatrices de ses poignets contre mon ventre et je fonds en larmes. Il a beau être autoritaire et difficile à cerner, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal… contrairement à moi. Je me déteste. Les larmes coulent et mes épaules se secouent. Edward me serre contre lui.

**-Bella… qu'y a-t-il ?**

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ce que j'ai envie de lui dire est coincé au fond de ma gorge.

**-Bella… dis-moi ce que tu as…**

Je me retourne et lui fais face. Il a les yeux inquiets, les yeux d'un ado fou d'amour.

**-Je suis une vraie conne ! **

**-Je suis d'accord… mais je te veux toujours… **

Je souris.

**-Pourquoi ? **

Il ne dit rien et se contente de m'embrasser, langoureusement. La bête en moi se réveille et elle a faim. Ma chatte mouille de plus en plus à mesure que sa langue s'aventure le long de mon cou. Sa main se dirige vers ma vulve et la caresse doucement, réveillant la brûlure due au bijou. Il introduit deux doigts en moi et me pompe vigoureusement. Je gémis et halète… j'aime quand il me fait venir comme ça… je suis aux portes du Paradis quand il ressort ses doigts de mon antre. Je grogne de frustration. Il se relève et sort du canapé. Il se tient nu devant moi, son pénis dressé, les yeux mi-clos. Il me tend la main. Je la saisis. Il s'empare de la couverture et nous nous dirigeons dans la chambre.

Je m'allonge sur le lit. Il allume la petite lumière.

**-Déshabille-toi ! Ferme les yeux et mets-toi sur le ventre.**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. J'entends qu'il ouvre une porte et qu'il sort un objet d'un tiroir. Soudain, un objet froid caresse mes fesses… du cuir…

Le premier coup m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal en quelques secondes. Edward se penche vers moi et me bâillonne avec sa cravate violette. Les coups reprennent, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je voudrais sortir de ce lit mais j'en suis incapable, je sais que c'est tout ce que je mérite. La douleur du corps soulage mon âme. Je crains le prochain coup car je sais qu'il sera plus violent que le précédent… la douleur n'en est que plus intense… tout comme le … _plaisir ?_ Je crie aussi fort que le bâillon me le permet. Les larmes coulent, mon fessier brûle, je souffre le martyr dans ce lit king size et j'ai envie que ça s'arrête…_non… en fait j'adore ça…_

Je n'ai plus pleuré comme ça depuis mes neuf ans et la dernière fessée de mon père lors du traditionnel barbecue des voisins…J'avais enfermé le chat dans une glacière. Sauf que là, Edward Cullen remplace mon père, et il a la rage ! J'en bave, j'en pleure, j'en crie, j'en mouille les draps tellement c'est bon et douloureux ! Au bout du dixième coup, la douleur prend le dessus sur le plaisir, et je me surprends à prier pour que la faucheuse vienne me prendre sur son destrier, accompagnée par the 3rd and the Mortal en musique de fond…

Après des minutes synonymes d'éternité, les coups s'arrêtent. Je gémis et pleurniche comme une gosse. Je ne peux dire si je suis en colère ou frustrée, je ne sais plus quoi penser de mon état mental. Edward ôte le bâillon de ma bouche et fait tomber l'engin de torture sur l'oreiller devant moi… une cravache… Il ne me prend pas dans ses bras, ne me réconforte pas, n'a même pas une œillade en ma direction…

**-Maintenant t'as une bonne raison de chialer ! Ca t'apprendra à en baiser un autre ! **

Il sort de la chambre en claquant la porte et me laisse seule de nouveau, comme une merde… mais cette fois, je l'ai bien mérité…

**xxxoooxxx**

Midi. Edward dort toujours. Je le regarde respirer depuis au moins une demi-heure. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de caresser sa mâchoire, de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux mais il a l'air exténué et je me retiens de ne pas le réveiller. Sa bouche entre ouverte me rend dingue et je lutte pour ne pas me soulager là tout de suite contre ce canapé de luxe.

Nous devrions être au boulot et étonnamment, je m'en contrefous ! Je préfère rester ici avec lui et faire attention quand je pose mes fesses sur une surface plane. Elles sont légèrement rosées et marquées. J'ai aimé toucher ces marques de soumission en regardant mon popotin dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai eu mal et j'ai joui, j'ai crié de douleur et de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de paradoxes en moi en une seule nuit. Je me sens toujours coupable : d'avoir joui dans cette ruelle, d'avoir couché avec Jacob et d'avoir aimé être fessée avec une cravache en vrai cuir par mon patron fêlé du cerveau !

_Y a qu'un fou qui reconnaît un fou !_

Dark Jimmini a raison : je suis aussi tarée que lui. En fait, Fic Fan est un hôpital psychiatrique maquillé en maison d'édition ! J'en étais sure !

Je me lève et vais nous faire du café, ça calmera peut-être ma migraine. Je regarde le liquide couler dans la cafetière sans vraiment le voir, mon esprit est dans ce lit, bâillonné d'une cravate violette, les fesses serrées et cramoisies… j'halète et pose ma main sur son clitoris, comme pour lui ordonner de se calmer. Je sens le bijou à travers le tissu noir de la chemise d'Edward. Avoir son odeur sur moi semble me purifier de celle de Jake. J'en respire le col : je reconnais la vanille mêlée à une senteur de vieux bois, de celle qui nous enivre quand on rentre chez les antiquaires, une odeur de passé retrouvé. Je ferme les yeux et revois mon amour sur les bancs du bahut, son carnet noir à la main, griffonnant je ne sais quels maux du jour. Je le revois passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand mon regard croisait le sien. Je me rappelle son sourire gêné, sa façon de rentrer les épaules, sa manière de rougir… comment j'ai pu passer à côté ! Il était déjà si craquant ! Il faisait déjà battre mon cœur trop vite.

**-Edward…**

Je murmure son nom comme les vieux qui se souviennent. Soudain, je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses mains sur mes seins, sa langue le long de ma nuque…

**-Bella… ma chemise te va à merveille…**

Je me plaque contre son corps nu. Il a envie de me prendre.

**-Penche-toi en avant ! **Dit-il en me plaquant brusquement contre le plan de travail, me maintenant fermement en place, une main durement appuyée contre le haut de mon dos.

Mes seins sont écrasés contre le marbre froid, et mes pointes se durcissent à ce contact. Je le vois saisir une bouteille d'huile alimentaire qui est posée devant moi, et sens le liquide frais couler entre mes fesses. _Mmmh, je sais à quelle sauce je vais être mangée !_ Je gémis d'anticipation. D'un coup il entre directement deux doigts dans mon anus. Je siffle d'inconfort à sa brutale intrusion. Je n'ai jamais été réfractaire à la sodomie, bien au contraire, mais là je n'étais pas du tout détendue. Il bouge ses doigts, les fait aller et venir dans mon rectum, les tourne, les écarte, et petit à petit, je me détends. Il relâche mon dos, je ne bouge pas, complètement offerte, à sa merci. Je l'entends sortir un préservatif de je ne sais où et le dérouler sur son chibre. Il touche sensuellement les marques sur mes fesses, _j'en peux plus, je veux cet homme en moi !_

**-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal bébé… mais tu as mérité ce que je t'ai fait subir hier soir… tu étais à moi, à moi seul et je veux que tu le restes… sauf si tu ne le veux pas, … à ce moment là, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire…**

Je pousse mes fesses contre son sexe. Je l'aime, il m'aime alors maintenant fini les conneries !

**-Je suis à toi ! Je l'ai toujours été même contre mon gré alors prends-moi ! **

Il repose sa main sur mon dos, m'écrasant le plus possible contre le marbre, et je me cambre d'avantage. Il retire ses doigts, aussitôt remplacés par son énorme queue qu'il enfonce d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. J'hurle mon plaisir de me retrouver remplie par mon amour.

_Welcome home ! Sanitariuuuuum ! Ooops je m'égare !_

Il reste immobile, et nous savourons le bonheur de nous sentir imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Il me laisse le temps de me réhabituer à sa grosseur, et petit à petit je me calme. Il commence alors de savoureux va et vient, et me prend, puissamment, contre le meuble de sa cuisine High tech. Je suis un flipper et Edward tente de faire passer la bille par un trou de souris ! Nous crions, il serre mes hanches très fort, je hurle à pleins poumons tellement c'est intense. Il se déverse dans le préservatif au moment où je jouis sur son nom.

Nous reprenons nos esprits : Edward jette le préservatif dans la poubelle et m'embrasse délicatement cette fois.

**-Tu es si belle. **

Il sort de la cuisine et y revient avec deux peignoirs gris. Ils doivent coûter une fortune. Agréables à porter, ils sentent Edward… ma dope perso.

Nous buvons notre café au salon, dans le canapé, sans parler. Nous sommes encore groggy par le trop d'alcool ingurgité hier soir. Ma migraine se calme enfin. Je regarde ses poignets et caresse ses longues cicatrices. J'ai une boule à l'estomac en essayant d'imaginer ce qui a pu lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il m'a déjà raconté.

**-Ca t'impressionne n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui. Ca me fait mal aussi.**

**-Je t'expliquerai un jour. Mais pour l'instant, allons nous préparer. Je t'emmène en balade !**


	16. Chapter 15 VROOM VROOM YOUPI TRALALA

_**Un immense merci pour vos mises en fav, alert, vos commentaires, vos MP et vos encouragements! Je vous adore, vous êtes super chouettes!**_

_**Bonne lecture! Et faites vrombir la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 15 : VROOM VROOM YOUPI TRALALA**

**BPOV :**

La Volvo file à toute allure, c'est juste dommage qu'elle soit pas décapotable par ce beautiful mois de juin… J'adore la vitesse, comme Edward : là, il a 8 ans et joue au train électrique. Perso, je préfère quand il joue à la poupée.

**-Où nous emmènes-tu cher patron ?**

**-EN SON TEMPS !**

**-T'arrêtes ou je sors l'eau bénite !**

Nous éclatons de rire. Deux ados qui se croient intelligents en riant fort… j'adore. Edward augmente le son de l'autoradio: Peaches _« I don't give a fuck »_

**-I DONT GIVE A FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !**

**-I DONT GIVE A !**

Punaise c'est jouissif d'avoir 14 piges !

**-FUCK !**

**-SHIT !**

On est au maximum de nos capacités intellectuelles ! La Volvo ralentit sa course et s'arrête dans un parking sous terrain. Elle se gare à côté d'une superbe moto : une YAMAHA YZR-F1 de couleur noire (_c'est écrit dessus hein, faut pas croire_). Edward coupe le contact et sort de la voiture. Je le suis. Il ouvre le coffre et me tend une combinaison et un casque. _Rhhhoooo trop bon ! On va jouer à Tron !_

**-On peut se changer dans la voiture.**

Je suis excitée comme une puce, je me change en quatrième vitesse non sans mal. Ca a l'air plus facile et surtout plus sexy dans le film ! Là je me sens comme une grosse domina qui aurait pris 10 kilos d'un coup ! Edward pianote sur son portable en souriant.

**-Va y avoir du sport !**

Nous sortons de la voiture. On ressemble aux joueurs de Tron Legacy. Enfin surtout lui. Moi on dirait plutôt Michelin mais j'ai l'habitude de me sentir plus ridicule que mon voisin ! Faut dire qu'Edward est… _J'EN PEUX PLUSSSSSSS JE MOUILLE DEJA ZUUUUUUUUUT !_ Enfin, vous m'avez comprise quoi !

Il sort la moto du parking et tourne à droite sur une petite route. Quand je marche ça fait _chioute chioute_, je me sens vraiment comme Bibendum ! Nous débouchons sur une énorme piste de formule 1. Et là… j'hallucine tellement que j'ai la mâchoire qui va traverser le casque ! Edward enfourche le bolide et m'intime de le rejoindre. Je tremble un peu, j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie et je me demande à quel point ça fait mal quand on se marave la face sur le bitume à plus de 150 kilomètres-heure. J'ai peur, je crève de trouille mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire alors je m'installe comme je peux derrière le cul le plus beau de la planète Sexe.

**-Accroche-toi à moi !**

_Avec les cuisses ? Ah non, ça marche pas ! Bon ben on va le tenir avec les mains alors..._

Le moteur se met en marche, la moto vibre, ma chatte se réveille comme mon piercing chatouille mon clitoris et mon cœur traverse ma poitrine... On démarre et on entre sur la piste. C'est génialissime ! J'en peux plus ! Les montagnes russes à côté c'est Pipo et Molo font de la trottinette ! On prend de la vitesse. Je m'accroche à Edward de toutes mes forces comme la moto penche sur la droite. Mötley Crüe hurle dans ma tête :

_When I get High Quand je prends mon pied_

_I get high on speed Je prends mon pied avec la vitesse_

_Top fuel funny car's Un super bolide_

_A drug for me C'est une drogue pour moi !_

_My heart, my heart Mon cœur, mon coeur_

_Kickstart my heart Ca fait repartir mon coeur_

_Always got the cops coming after me J'ai toujours les filcs au cul_

_Custom built bikes doing 103 Avec ma moto trafiquée je fais du 100 à l'heure_

_My heart, my heart Mon cœur, mon coeur_

_Kickstart my heart Ca fait repartir mon cœur_

Punaise ! Ca va vite ! Je ferme les yeux et serre la taille d'Edward. Je sens les vibrations de la moto prendre possession de mon corps, un sentiment de liberté totale s'insinue petit à petit dans mon cerveau… _Et ma vulve s'humidifie au fur et à mesure que le piercing gigote._ Je ne fais qu'un avec ce qui m'entoure. Je bouge avec le corps d'Edward : deux aimants, deux amants… je suis en Enfer et j'aime ça ! _Et ma chatte brûle toujours ! _

Edward accélère… comme si on pouvait aller plus vite… Soudain je vois surgir une autre moto, rouge, puissante… elle nous dépasse. D'un coup ça me met les nerfs !

**-Vas-y chériiii ! Fais péter le compteeeeeuuuuuuurr !**

_Tu vas voir machin si on dépasse Edward Cullen sans demander l'autorisation. T'es qui d'abord hein ? Même mon bijou intime a la haine !_

Notre rival va très vite et maîtrise son véhicule. Mais c'est sans compter sur le savoir faire de Môsieur le directeur-DJ-SexToy-jockey-musicien-pilotedeFormule 1. La moto se soulève comme dans Mad Max et on file aussi vite que le Space Mountain. On dépasse notre assaillant, Edward lui fait un doigt au passage… On file, on explose la limite autorisée, le compteur va littéralement exploser. Je serre Edward de plus en plus fort et hurle à pleins poumons : j'ai jamais pris un tel pied… au part dans un pieu avec El Director !

La ligne d'arrivée (_c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?_) est à portée de pare-brise. Edward met un dernier coup de collier et on gagne…comme dans les films d'actions américains. Je lève les bras au ciel quand le moteur se coupe. Edward ôte son casque et m'aide à enlever le mien. Le second motard nous rejoint. Edward le prend dans ses bras. _Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Parce que y a Vulva qui s'impatiente… _ Il ôte enfin son casque :

**-Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Cullen !**

**-Et moi donc Newton ! Tu te souviens de Bella ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Salut !**

**-Salut !**

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'a pas changé mais je m'abstiens, en fait il a moins d'acné qu'avant et est beaucoup plus musclé. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking avec les motos.

**-Wow ! Quelle course ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent Eddie !**

Eddie… je manque de pouffer de rire.

**-Yes ! On se rejoint chez moi pour un verre ?**

Newton lève le pouce et remonte sur la moto. Edward gare la sienne et la recouvre d'un tissu noir pendant que j'essaie d'ôter cette satanée combi : on dirait un crabe dans un bocal ! J'ai le crâne au niveau des genoux. Edward hurle de rire :

**-Laisse-moi t'aider ! **

Il descend une fermeture éclair et tout devient limpide : je suis une buse sans logique !

**-Merci !**

_J'ai minaudé là ?_

Il ferme la porte côté passager, prend place devant le volant, s'essuie les yeux et démarre. Je suis en sous vêtements. J'attache ma ceinture, la sensation est bizarre. J'ai des envies de bondage ! Sa main caresse ma cuisse à chaque fois qu'il vient de passer les vitesses. Très vite sa main glisse sur ma cuisse, et remonte progressivement, tel un serpent tentateur. Je me tends d'anticipation, et frissonne d'impatiente qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Je me sens comme Eve dans le jardin d'Eden, et j'ai une envie furieuse de croquer la pomme. Je suis en nage dans ma culotte et je vais ruiner les sièges de la bagnole, dans lesquels mes ongles se sont déjà plantés. Son petit doigt puis toute sa main s'attarde sur mon bouton de rose, je relâche tout l'air que j'avais retenu, et ne peux m'empêcher de gémir comme une adolescente à son premier attouchement. Tyler peut aller se rhabiller, comme Adam j'ai trouvé mieux ! Non seulement il me doigte en conduisant (_c'est permis ça M'sieur Cullen ?_), mais contrairement à moi, la caisse tient la route ! Ce mec n'est pas humain ! J'halète et grogne de frustration à chaque fois que sa main me lâche pour branler le levier de vitesse, je commence à devenir jalouse… c'est mauvais signe.

Nous arrivons enfin au parking sous terrain du 1408. Il détache sa ceinture puis la mienne avant de me sauter dessus.

_AAAAAAAAh quand même !_

Sa bouche aspire ma langue tandis que ses mains massent mes fesses. Ses doigts font descendre ma culotte :

**-Putain bébé… j'ai envie de toi ! Au Diable le mois sans sexe !**

_Youpi tralala dans mon slip !_

Il enlève ses bottes et sa combi et fourre sa main dans la boîte à gants. Il déchire le sachet contenant le préservatif avec ses dents, ses yeux sont deux opales… Il déroule la capote sur son sexe gonflé à bloc et me pénètre sans ménagement. Je m'accroche à la ceinture de sécurité et me retiens de ne pas hurler… on est dans un lieu public tout de même !

Il me prend comme un animal en manque. On halète, on transpire, on s'embrasse… de la balle ! Je jouis et son baiser étouffe mon cri comme il se déverse dans le préservatif. Expéditif, bestial, parfait ! Ca valait le coup de se faire doubler par le levier de vitesse !

**-Wow ! **

**-Pareil ! Edward…**

Je l'embrasse… _huuum… J'adore ses lèvres !_ On se rhabille à la vitesse de la lumière et nous prenons l'ascenseur. Mike est déjà devant la porte de l'appartement. Il serre Edward dans ses bras de nouveau (_oui bon ben ça va ! Il est à moi !_) :

**-C'est vraiment bon de te voir !**

**-Oui, ça fait un bail ! Entrons !**

Edward ouvre la porte et nous laisse passer. Il la referme:

**-Mike, tu sais où est le bar ! **

**-OK ! Bella ?**

**-Absinthe.**

**-Ed ?**

**-Whisky !**

**-C'est parti ! **

Mike a le sens de la fête et sait servir ! Edward prend le téléphone du mur et commande chez le chinois : nems et poulet au curry. Je me lèche les babines en buvant mon absinthe. Nous prenons place dans le salon et bavardons. Mike a vraiment changé : il est calme et posé, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et a l'air d'apprécier grandement Edward. Quelque chose de puissant les lie. Cela m'impressionne. J'ai le sentiment de violer une vieille intimité. Je me sens un peu de trop mais n'en laisse rien paraître.

Il est 19h30 quand le traiteur sonne à la porte. Mike veut payer mais Edward refuse d'un regard. Il s'en charge et apporte notre repas au salon. Tout est délicieux et fond littéralement dans la bouche. C'est presque mieux que le sexe. J'ai dit PRESQUE !

**-Alors Edward ? Prêt pour les Fic Awards ?**

**-On n'est jamais vraiment prêt tu sais !**

Je décide de montrer que je suis plus qu'un coussin sur un canapé…

**-C'est quoi ça ? J'ai dû louper un épisode !**

Edward me serre la main.

**-Je suis désolé je voulais t'en parler mais ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit.**

_Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

**-Dans quelques semaines se dérouleront les Fic Awards à Phoenix. Et Fiction Fantasies présente plusieurs livres. Nous avons déjà été primés pour Motu et Addiction. Nous espérons en avoir encore plus cette année. Cette cérémonie se déroule une fois par an. J'organiserai une réunion cette semaine pour préparer notre stratégie marketing. Notre concurrent direct va frapper un grand coup avec les dernières fics de Bloody et de Magicvanille : elle vient d'écrire une histoire prometteuse **_**« Geste déplacé, vœux exaucé »**_**. Il faut qu'on soit à la hauteur…**

Ces rides d'inquiétude au coin des yeux lui vont à ravir…

**-Vous allez cartonner !**

Mike est sincère. Je décide d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui :

**-Tu fais quoi maintenant Mike ?**

**-J'ai repris le magasin d'articles de sport et de randonnée de mes parents. Ils sont à la retraite. D'ailleurs ils te saluent Edward !**

**-Tu le leur rendras.**

**-Et toi Bella ?**

**-Je suis le souffre douleur de Monsieur le directeur !**

Edward rougit et ma vulve se met à sécréter grave !

**-Ah ! Tu remplaces ma copine !**

Edward recrache son nem.

**-QUOI !**

**-Oui… je voulais te le dire mais j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment. Tu sais qu'on s'entendait bien et… quand elle a démissionné heu… je l'ai consolée un peu quoi heu…**

Edward ne peut s'arrêter de rire.

**-Merde, j'y crois pas ! Elle a dû te raconter les horreurs que je lui ai fait subir…**

**-Oui ! Je te reconnais bien là… maniaque du contrôle ! Mais ça m'a permis de lui faire la cour et de prendre mon rôle de super héros très à cœur ! Et toi Bella ? Contente d'avoir retrouvé Edward ?**

Je sens comme une raillerie dans la question. Mike n'a pas oublié les années bahut.

**-Oui… j'avoue que j'ai été surprise de l'avoir reconnu.**

**-Effectivement, il a bien changé !** Dit-il avec fierté !

Comme s'il était l'instigateur de ce changement radical.

Edward est toujours rouge et ma culotte est définitivement foutue. Il se lève :

**-Thé ? Café ?**

_Cunni ? _

**-Thé s'il te plaît Ed !**

**-Pour moi aussi merci Edward…**

Son prénom glisse sur ma langue. Nous buvons nos thés. Il est minuit quand Mike quitte l'appartement. Il serre très fort Edward avant de partir. _Ca commence à me courir ces familiarités !_

**-On se verra à Phoenix !**

**-Ok ! **

**-Bella, j'ai été content de te revoir !**

J'hoche la tête et souris. Je ne me sens toujours pas très à l'aise. Edward referme la porte à clé et me plaque contre le mur, sa langue parcourt mon cou.

**-Bella… je veux te prendre comme un animal… je veux te faire mal… et te faire jouir… **

**-Dois-je… vous rappeler… que… je suis… à vous ?**

_Il a grogné là ?_

Il arrache mon pantalon et ma culotte et soulève mes cuisses au niveau de ses hanches.

**-Je vais te prendre comme jamais ma belle !**

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fou de désir. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu me parler comme ça ! Ce nouvel Edward me plaît… mon cœur s'accélère… je ferme les yeux et me prépare à une nuit de sexe mémorable !


	17. Chapter 16 SEX BOMB

_**PLus de 300 reviews, je continue d'halluciner grave! Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise! Merci pour vos MP, favs, alerts, reviews et j'en passe! **_

_**Et c'est parti pour un petit lemon!**_

_**Merci à mon tit diablotin pour sa relecture! Faites mouiller la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 16 : SEX BOMB**

**BPOV :**

**-Je vais te prendre comme jamais ma belle ! **Dit-il en soulevant mes cuisses.

Ma culotte et ma pseudo résistance sont à terre ! Je ne veux que lui, je n'ai besoin que de lui, je n'ai envie que de sa queue au fond de ma chatte. Il me serre contre lui et m'emmène en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre. Sa voix est un murmure :

**-J'en peux plus Bella ! J'ai envie de toi !**

Il m'allonge sur le lit. Ses mains arrachent mon soutien gorge et fouillent chaque parcelle de ma chair. Sa langue lèche chaque recoin de mon corps. J'arrache sa chemise tandis qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon et de ses sous vêtements en quelques secondes. Ses lèvres se collent contre les miennes, je sens son sexe dur comme de la pierre frotter mon entrée et ça me rend dingue…

**-Edward… moi non plus je vais pas tenir…**

Son pouce et son index jouent avec le piercing clitoridien, je dégouline comme une fontaine en plein mois d'août ! Il entre plusieurs doigts en moi et me pompe fortement. Sa langue titille mon palais et sa seconde main pince toujours mon bouton de rose. Les papillons se réveillent, des nuages dansent devant mes yeux et je hurle mon plaisir dans sa bouche. C'est expéditif et j'en veux encore ! Il retire ses doigts magiques de mon antre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bouder… je suis frustrée !

**-Goûte-toi bébé… **Dit-il en me présentant ses doigts luisant de mon jus.

J'obéis… j'adore lui obéir.

Je me lèche avec avidité. Je suis délicieuse ! C'est excitant et je gémis, prise de frénésie, comme un vampire pompant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie de sa victime. La chanson de Bauhaus ne quitte plus mon esprit… _Undead undead undead…_ Edward se lève et approche sa queue près de ma bouche : son autre main caresse ma mâchoire et remonte vers mon front. Ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux et approchent mon visage de son vit dressé.

**-Sucez-moi Swan !**

**-A vos ordres Monsieur le directeur !**

J'ai envie de son sexe tout au fond de ma gorge… Je le prends en bouche comme je goûterais du caviar. Je griffe ses fesses tandis que je le suce lentement, trèèèèès lentement…

**-Swan! Plus vite !**

**-On …i… ..il… ou… plaît !**

**-S'il vous plaît Swan… plus… vite! **Dit-il un sourire en coin, m'imposant son rythme, ses mains toujours agrippées à mes cheveux.

Il enfonce sa queue au fond de ma gorge, je creuse les joues pour l'accueillir. Je l'entends râler de plaisir…

**-Wow… **

Je m'applique à le rendre fou ! Ma langue titille son gland et mes dents taquinent légèrement sa hampe. Ses mains se crispent sur ma chevelure, c'est douloureux, mais tellement bon ! Je le vois se contenir pour faire durer le plaisir, il est beau à se damner ! Je me sens fière de l'avoir pour amant…

_Amant seulement, t'es sûre ?_

Non, je ne le suis plus. Un jour il me dit « amour » et un autre il veut me défoncer. Chez lui, il est tout miel et au bureau c'est une enflure… Ca commence à me plaire et je me tâte d'aller chez le taréologue… _comment ça on dit psychologue ?_

**-Isabella… je vais venir…**

Je souris intérieurement : j'adore le voir dans cet état second. Il a ce sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, ces yeux mi-clos qui dérangent mon ventre. Son sperme habille mon palais : il est chaud et salé… il a le goût des vacances…

Il se retire de ma bouche doucement et se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le lit.

**-Magnifique, Swan !**

**-Merci Monsieur le directeur !**

**-J'aime votre air faussement mutin Isabella…**

Ses doigts glissent de mon front vers ma tempe et se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il tire dessus d'un coup sec et je crie… un peu.

**-Vous êtes à moi Swan ! Dites-le!**

**-Je suis à vous Monsieur !**

Il mordille mon cou, descend jusqu'à ma clavicule et lèche le haut de ma poitrine. Il lève les yeux et sourit à pleines dents. Il m'attrape par les hanches et me retourne brusquement sur le ventre :

**-Mains derrière le dos ! Exécution !**

Et je m'exécute et mouille d'anticipation ! Il quitte le lit et sort une nouvelle cravate hors de prix du tiroir de la commode.

_Je me demande quand il trouve le temps de faire ses emplettes… entre deux sets DJ et une nuit torride ? Il se les fait livrer par Baiso-post ?_

Il est debout à mes pieds, même si je ne peux pas le voir, je sens son regard fiévreux se promener sur mon corps. Le tissu soyeux court sur ma peau en une caresse sensuelle. Il se promène sur mes chevilles, le long de mes mollets, sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, le long de ma raie et arrête sa course au niveau de mes mains qui l'attendent patiemment. Edward me lie les poignets. Le tissu est si agréable, doux comme son sperme dans ma bouche il y a quelques minutes. Je sens un autre morceau de tissu blotti contre la paume de sa main droite : un foulard de soie noir, un foulard de femme. Je fronce les sourcils.

**-Une amie l'a oublié dans mes quartiers un soir. Je suis certain qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de l'utiliser sur d'autres prunelles que les siennes…**

Il en avait eu d'autres, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela me fait mal mais je ne dis rien. Pourtant mes lèvres crispées en disent long.

**-Jalouse Swan ?**

**-Oui Monsieur !**

_Merde, j'ai oublié « directeur » !_

Cette soumission est presque trop naturelle… je vais devoir trouver un tariatre plutôt qu'un taréologue. Ca va coûter trois fois plus cher et me ruiner le porte-monnaie et le peu de neurones qui me restent. _Et je m'en fous qu'on dise PSYchiatre ! J'invente des mots si je veux ! Note pour plus tard : prendre une meilleure assurance maladie! Et acheter le dernier Petit Robert !_

Le sourire de mon bourreau est désarmant : en fait, il désarmerait un bataillon ! Le foulard de soie caresse mes paupières. Je ferme les yeux. Il l'attache derrière la tête, je ne vois plus rien, ça m'excite de plus belle ! Je sens son index parcourir ma lèvre supérieure :

**-A genoux Swan ! **

Je tente de me relever avec classe : je suis sûre que ma dégaine ressemble plus à celle de Paul le Poulpe plutôt qu'à l'attitude majestueuse de Dita Von Teese mais je préfère ne pas y penser ! Je suis à lui, à genoux sur le matelas, au milieu de son lit king size attendant ma délivrance… et j'aime ça !

**-Ecartez les cuisses!**

Je fais ce qu'il me demande avec délectation. Le lit tangue et je le sens en face de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon corps en ébullition. Je gémis en sentant sa main caresser ma chatte et tirer sur le piercing. Un tiroir s'ouvre : j'entends un cliquetis métallique : mon imagination débordante se met à espérer une sorte de Saw pornographique… La dite surface métallique est froide et caresse mes tétons, les faisant durcir.

Edward les malaxe et les chauffe de ses mains expertes. C'est divin, j'ai de la cyprine plein les cuisses. Soudain un froid glacial remplace la chaleur de ses paumes sur mes mamelons qui sont pincés fortement. Je sens la chaine qui les relie me chatouiller la poitrine. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et gémis de douleur et de plaisir contenu. C'est une sensation très nouvelle, je ne sais comment l'accueillir et me contente de geindre.

_Je suppose que c'est plus agréable qu'une mammographie !_

**-La chainette ne doit pas bouger ! Est-ce clair Isabella ?**

**-Très clair Monsieur Cullen !**

**-Bien !**

Je tire les épaules en arrière afin de maintenir la chaine immobile au maximum. Ca a l'air de fonctionner et je suis assez fière de ma petite idée… mais c'est sans compter sur Edward et ses compétences… Je le sens se positionner de telle sorte que son visage se trouve entre mes jambes. Son souffle chaud caresse ma vulve, je frissonne. Il a les mains sur mes fesses.

**-Rapprochez vos lèvres des miennes Swan !**

J'écarte un peu plus les cuisses et colle ma chatte contre sa bouche. La chaine a bougé, il me pince le fessier ! C'est de bonne guerre !

Je gémis et halète, j'halète et je gémis je ne sais plus trop. Il enroule le haut de mes cuisses de ses mains, je ressens les cicatrices qui ornent ses poignets … je geins de nouveau. Je tremble et la chaine bouge… encore. Cette fois-ci je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, je suis bien trop absorbée par la bouche de mon big boss…

Ce qu'il me fait est indescriptible dans le monde des humains. Sa langue me visite d'une manière indécente, mes papillons s'en donnent à coeur joie. Une chaleur de plus en plus intense monte de mon bas ventre jusqu'à mon plexus solaire, je brûle littéralement de plaisir. Je suis offerte, jambes écartées, trempée… et amoureuse. Je sens ses doigts entre mes fesses et pousse un autre gémissement dont j'ai le secret. Mon amant est tout aussi excité que moi : il malaxe mes fesses à m'en faire mal, les écarte, les resserre en rythme, et vient de temps à autre caresser mon anus qui se contracte. Sa langue continue de fouiller mon antre et lape mon clitoris, je vais m'évanouir... je chancèle, crie. Je me cambre, sacrifiée sur l'autel du plaisir.

**-Oh… OUI ! **

Mes cuisses se tendent et tremblent, j'oublie la chaine, j'oublie le lit, j'oublie mon corps… et je jouis contre sa bouche. Mes spasmes sont dévastateurs. Edward continue à me lécher et me boire. J'essaye de me soustraire, mais il me maintient fermement par les cuisses, alors qu'un deuxième orgasme prend possession de mon ventre. Mes mamelons sont au supplice, les pinces augmentent mon plaisir mais aussi ma douleur… le feu de l'orgasme… encore… Je ne suis que cris et gémissements, c'est si bon… Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que de sa langue contre ma chatte. Cet homme est divin ! Le lit tangue de plus en plus comme le troisième orgasme frappe de plein fouet. Cette fois je ne peux plus me contenir et hurle mon plaisir comme une chienne enragée. Je n'ai jamais hurlé aussi fort ! Le démon de Regan Mac Neil à côté, c'est Carla Bruni aux victoires de la musique…

**-EDWAAAAARD !**

Je crispe mes muscles pour ne pas m'écrouler sur son visage. Il se retire de mon antre et se place en face de moi. Le foulard glisse le long de mon visage et repose à présent autour de ma gorge. Je suis exténuée. Son sourire… je vais tomber dans les pommes. Il libère mes mamelons et mes poignets. Je sens sa queue dressée contre mon ventre comme il me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y laisse aller… je suis si fatiguée…

**-Isabella…**

Sa main parcourt mon dos et caresse mes fesses. L'autre masse délicatement mes seins pour apaiser le feu dû aux pinces. C'est bon, tendre… mon esprit voit Morphée tendre ses bras, j'ai une folle envie de dormir…

**-Dos à moi et à quatre pattes Swan !**

_Dommaaaaaage !_

Je sursaute et me place sur le lit comme une bonne secrétaire SM docile et amoureuse. J'entends le préservatif sortir de son emballage et se dérouler sur son sexe. Il saisit mes hanches de nouveau et entre en moi d'un coup sec. Je crie de bonheur. Il me remplit et me fait du bien. Ses mains s'incrustent dans mes chairs et me montrent quelle cadence adopter… elle est rapide.

**-Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée Swan… mais vous êtes… si ravissante…**

Ravissante… j'aime toujours beaucoup ce mot. Dans sa bouche, on dirait un bonbon haribo qui ne fond jamais et qui garde toute sa saveur…

Entendre ses soupirs de plaisir me met au supplice, mon clitoris se gonfle, je geins ma frustration. Sa main gauche quitte ma hanche et caresse mon haribo intime à la cyprine. Mes jambes sont de la gelée, comme mon esprit. Une onde de jouissance englobe la chambre et nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

**-Swan… oh mon dieu… vous êtes divine !**

Je suis la reine des promotions éclair, je me sens hyper fière là d'un coup !

Mes parois se resserrent autour de son membre et nous jouissons à l'unisson… Il s'écroule sur moi, me plaquant brusquement contre le matelas. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, essoufflés, épuisés, satisfaits. Quand il se retire, je me sens vide. Je vois la capote usagée tomber dans la poubelle. Je m'allonge en chien de fusil et me détends, je ne suis que brûlures post orgasmiques. Mon corps a la consistance d'un pudding. Edward me rejoint et colle son ventre contre ma colonne vertébrale. Ses bras entourent ma taille et ses cicatrices grattent mon nombril. Je passe mes doigts sur ses poignets…

**-Toujours intriguée Swan ?**

**-Oui… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Edward ? Que me caches-tu ?**

**-Des milliards de choses Bella… mais je peux te raconter cette histoire-là si tu veux… **

Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse délicatement.

**-Oui, je le veux…**


	18. Chapter 17 IF YOU WANT BLOOD YOU GOT IT

_**Merciiiiiiiiiiii! Je ne sais comment vous dire à quel point vous êtes géniaux! Merci à mon tit diablotin pour sa relecture, aux nénettes du DAOLFF, à tous ceux et celles qui aiment cette fic et qui font passer le message! Merci aussi à Aelita, Pyreneprincess, Aude13Rob, Elisabeth mary Masen, Sisko 13 et j'en oublie beaucoup! Vous êtes un moteur formidable! **_

_**Edward parle de son passé et de ses douleurs, Riley expose ses photos (voir lien sur mon profil pour en profiter vous aussi)... bonne lecture et faites poser la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 17 : IF YOU WANT BLOOD … YOU GOT IT !**

**EPOV :**

**-Que me caches-tu ?**

**-Des milliards de choses Bella… mais je peux te raconter cette histoire-là si tu veux… **

**-Oui, je le veux…**

Le moment est venu. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

**-J'ai passé un an dans un hôpital psychiatrique après l'agression. J'ai refusé de parler et de m'alimenter. On m'a nourri de force au début. Puis petit à petit j'ai repris du poil de la bête, grâce aux visites fréquentes de Mike.**

Il venait un jour sur deux pour me passer les cours et me raconter la vie du bahut. Même si les gens qui y étaient ne m'intéressaient pas, cela me faisait passer le temps et me maintenait en vie. Je ne voulais plus vivre mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais connaître le sort que la justice réserverait à mes agresseurs. Mike m'a sauvé de celui que j'étais.

**-Ce fut très difficile pour moi. Pour m'en sortir, je me suis mis à fond dans les études… et j'ai été accepté à Berkeley. C'est là que j'ai connu Nessie.**

Nessie était la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie de merde. Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans le club échangiste où je gagnais ma vie après les cours. On s'est plu tout de suite. On écoutait la même musique, on adorait les mêmes films et surtout, on avait la même vision de la vie : un gâteau de merde dont on devait se taper un morceau chaque jour.

**-Nessie avait été violée par son beau-père quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle avait fugué de chez elle et n'y était jamais retournée. Vu nos passés respectifs, on est rapidement devenus amis. **

Et amants. Je me tais. Je ne veux pas rendre Bella malheureuse. Mais un jour, je le lui avouerai… peut-être.

Nessie m'a tout appris du sexe. Elle avait commencé jeune comme elle disait. Elle me trouvait attirant, je la trouvais sublime. Elle a été ma première fois. Je me sentais gauche et stupide mais elle m'a montré comment lui faire du bien : c'était tendre, charnel, simple. Elle m'a appris à avoir confiance en moi, elle a révélé le diamant tapi au fond de mon cœur et lui a redonné son éclat.

**-On se voyait presque tous les jours. On se confiait l'un à l'autre. Elle était ma boussole dans ce monde à la dérive. Et on a dérivé ensemble. **

**-Tu l'aimais ?**

Bella, ravissante et perspicace ! Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Oui, j'aimais Nessie. Et je l'aime encore. Parfois, je crois la sentir près de moi et je lui parle en pensée, comme si elle pouvait me répondre, mais seul le silence du deuil fait écho à mes paroles.

**-Oui. **

Bella baisse les yeux. Je l'enlace. J'ai peur de la faire souffrir.

**-Et je t'aime aussi Bella. N'en doute jamais !**

Son sourire me désarme, mon cœur s'affole et j'ai du mal à reprendre le fil de mon histoire. Sa main dans mes cheveux me fait frissonner.

**-Je sais. Continue ton histoire...**

**-Nessie a fait office d'amie, de sœur, de psy… Elle m'a aidé à sortir de mon traumatisme. Elle m'a vu plonger et m'a redonné goût à la vie.**

**-Plonger ?**

J'étais une loque à cette époque. Je ne sortais que pour aller en cours et bosser. J'étais l'ombre de mon ombre. Je me bourrais la gueule le week-end et je me défonçais au boulot la semaine. Une épave…

**-Disons que j'ai eu un passage à vide.**

Sa main serre la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et la respire... Bella…

**-Comment t'a-t-elle sorti de ce… « passage à vide » ?**

En couchant avec moi, en m'initiant au sexe, en me baisant… en me montrant de quoi j'étais capable. En transformant le vilain petit canard en cygne…

**-En étant là. Elle m'a beaucoup écouté. Elle m'a montré le côté positif de la vie. Elle avait toujours des paroles optimistes malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle était bien plus forte que moi. C'est son cœur qui ne l'était pas.**

Elle avait une malformation cardiaque de naissance.

**-Elle se savait condamnée. Malgré cela, elle a vécu à cent à l'heure ! C'est elle qui m'a poussé à devenir DJ. C'est elle aussi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu. Elle et Mike. **

**-Comment est-elle… ?**

**-Un jour comme tous les jours, elle est venue me voir. Elle a monté les escaliers menant à mon appartement, comme d'habitude. Elle s'est assise sur mon canapé pour reprendre son souffle… et…**

Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Elle me manque tant ! Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne la pleure pas.

**-Elle a fait un malaise. Je voulais appeler une ambulance mais elle a refusé. Elle voulait que je m'installe près d'elle avant de téléphoner. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle m'a souri une dernière fois… et elle est morte.**

Elle est morte les yeux ouverts en me disant je t'aime. Je pensais avoir déjà beaucoup souffert… je me trompais. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que ce jour maudit de juillet.

**-Je suis désolée Edward. **

**-A l'enterrement, j'étais seul avec Mike. Elle n'avait plus personne. Elle a été inhumée comme une pariât ! Plus tard… J'ai voulu la rejoindre. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et j'ai volé un scalpel. En rentrant chez moi, je me suis taillé les veines. **

Je vois les larmes de Bella couler lentement le long de ses joues. Ca me rappelle les gouttes de sang se mélangeant à l'eau du bain. Se tailler les veines fait un mal de chien… mais après quelques minutes, on ne sent plus rien, on ne souffre plus. C'est un des rares moments de plénitude totale que j'ai eu dans ma vie… Si j'avais su… quel imbécile !

**-J'avais oublié de fermer à clé la porte de l'appart. Mike est passé à l'improviste ! Encore lui ! **

J'émets un rire triste. Mike… mon ange gardien ! Je l'imaginais plus sexy ! Et moins poilu !

**-Mon Dieu ! Edward !**

Le corps de Bella contre le mien me rappelle à quel point elle me rend si vivant. Je l'aime comme un dingue et pourtant j'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à oublier… je n'arrive pas à pardonner totalement… même si je l'aime à en perdre mon âme !

Ses doigts caressent mes cicatrices :

**-Oui… je n'y suis pas allé de main morte si je peux me permettre l'expression !**

**-Edward ! Je… **

Elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Son baiser est profond, triste, urgent… Ses doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux comme sa langue se mêle à la mienne.

Elle me laisse enfin respirer :

**-Edward ! Je t'aime ! Je ne veux plus te perdre ! **

**-Je suis à toi !**

_Jamais deux sans trois Edward !_

**xxxoooxxx**

**BPOV :**

Enfin chez moi ! On est dimanche et j'ai pas bossé de la semaine ! Evidemment, j'ai A PEINE posé mes fesses sur le canapé que le téléphone sonne :

**-T'ETAIS OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ? T'as disparu depuis mercredi soir ! T'aurais pu téléphoner, envoyer un sms, un mai…**

**-J'étais avec Edward Cullen.**

**-« … »**

_Ah ben quand même ! On peut en placer une, moi et mes personnalités multiples ?_

**-Alice ?**

**-Tuuut tuut tuuut**

Je parie mon plus beau string qu'elle va débarquer ! En attendant je vais nettoyer ce repaire d'aliens, ça sent le relent extra-terrestre. J'ai juste le temps de finir le ménage que la sonnette retentit. J'ouvre la porte et me fait incendier par un lutin en furie :

**-NOM DE DZOU ISABELLA !**

_Ouh pas bon le prénom complet…_

**-J'étais morte de peur !**

**-Je suis désolée… j'ai pas vu le temps passé je…**

**-ALOOOORS ? Racooonte !**

Alice en mode concierge… elle va m'achever ! Je commence par quoi ? La baise, la moto ou une histoire sordide ?

**-On a joué à TRON !**

Bien sûr, elle pige pas l'allusion.

**-On a fait de la moto sur un circuit ! Génial ! On s'est éclatés ! J'ai jamais pris un tel pied !**

**-Vous auriez pu avoir un accident ! On mon dieu ! Enfin tu es vivante c'est le principal… ensuite ?**

**-Eh bien…**

On a baisé et puis, on a baisé et enfin… on a baisé ! Attends, j'ai oublié un truc… ah oui ! On a baisé !

**-On a beaucoup discuté !**

Ma conscience va faire une syncope tellement elle se bidonne !

**-Et vous avez parlé philosophie ?**

_Dans le boudoir ?_

**-Heu non je….**

**-Bon ! C'est ton amant avoue-le !**

Le rouge aux joues parle à ma place.

**-J'EN ETAIS SUUUUURE ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !**

**-ALICE !**

**-Allez… s'il te plaît !**

_Pas la moue boudeuse…. pitié…. et merde !_

**-Ok ! A une condition !**

**-Tout ce que tu veux !**

**-Tu me payes une robe cocktail ! Et tu viens avec moi au vernissage des photos de Riley ! **

Elle se décompose. Pour Alice, passer une heure avec des Goths surexcités devant des photos morbides équivaut à se faire arracher les cils un par un avec une pince à épiler. Son supplice de Tantale perso !

**-C'est quand ?**

**-Lundi soir ! Enfin demain soir quoi !**

Un zombie aurait l'air plus frais qu'elle en cet instant précis.

**-C'est bien parce que je veux savoir comment il couche !**

Je roule des yeux… le dimanche va être long !

**xxxoooxxx**

La JunX Gallery est une galerie ultra moderne située dans une ancienne fabrique de poupées gonflables en latex. On dirait une usine à pouffes siliconées : y a des poupées accrochées au plafond, habillées dans des styles différents : punk, goth, SM, années 30… Les lumières sont assez douces et contrastent avec le lieu super industriel. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais heureusement, c'est assez grand pour qu'on ne soit pas obliger de saluer tous ces bobos en quête d'originalité.

Je vois Riley discuter avec une blonde menue à la taille XXS. Elle a un style à tomber par terre. De dos on dirait une princesse Disney en plus dark. Riley nous fait signe à Alice, Rose et moi de venir le rejoindre. Nous sourions de toutes nos dents aux vieux beaux qui reluquent nos seins en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'art. Ah la 3D, c'est l'avenir que voulez-vous ! Moi et Alice, on est plutôt de la vieille école, Rose, quant à elle, avec son bonnet C, y a longtemps qu'elle a dépassé la 3D !

**-Bonjour les filles ! Je suis content que vous soyez venues !**

**-Salut Riley ! Tu te rappelles de mes amies Rose et Alice ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Mesdemoiselles…**

Il n'a pas un regard pour les seins de Miss Hale. _Y a quelque chose de pas normal…_

**-Je voudrais vous présenter la nouvelle directrice de la JunX Gallery….**

_Ah ben voilà tout s'explique !_

**-… Jane Volturi ! Jane voici Bella, Rose et Alice !**

Elle se retourne et nous décoche un sourire à faire tomber la Tour Eiffel ! Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma vodka pomme : Jane ! La Jane du bahut ! La garce qui a tant fait souffrir Edward se trouve ici, en face de moi ! Et elle a vachement bien vieilli ! Salope !

**-BELLA ! C'est pas vrai ! Oh que je suis contente !**

Merde ! Elle a l'air sincère en plus c'est bien ma veine ! Elle me serre tendrement dans ses bras. Je me sens super mal à l'aise. Elle sent le parfum capiteux hors de prix et le fer à défriser. Je lui rends son étreinte tout en restant sur la réserve.

**-Salut ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps ! Tu es toujours la même !**

**-Toi aussi Bella même si tu as passablement changé de style. **

Effectivement, en quinze ans je suis passée de jeans-baskets à robe fourreau noire et Doc Martens. Ca change….

Riley a des yeux de merlans frits :

**-Vous vous connaissez !**

Jane lui sourit, elle est en mode drague.

**-Oui. Nous étions à l'école ensemble ! C'était le bon vieux temps ! Au fait tu as des nouvelles de certaines connaissances ? Moi je vois toujours Heidi : elle est journaliste. **

**-J'ai revu Mike récemment. Il a beaucoup changé ! Il a acheté des neurones !**

Nous rions. Ca me fait quand même bizarre de la revoir… surtout en sachant ce que je sais.

**-Tu fais quoi maintenant Bella ?**

**-Je travaille chez Fiction Fantasies avec Alice et Rose.**

**-C'est drôle ! C'est le concurrent direct de la boîte d'édition de mon père ! Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une espionne industrielle ! Vous allez concourir aux Fic Awards je suppose.**

**-Je pense que oui.**

Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise de parler boulot avec elle… j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me poignarder dans le dos. Elle a toujours son regard de peste.

Riley se rapproche d'elle et nous regarde comme s'il avait un grand secret à nous dévoiler :

**-Darkward va venir ! Je suis super fier ! Ce mec est un DJ tellement génial ! J'ai réussi à le prendre en photo c'est le clou de ma collection, je ne dévoilerai le cliché qu'à la fin du vernissage ! **

Le visage de Jane s'illumine de mille feux… je crains le pire !

**-Oui je suis contente ! Et toute émoustillée ! J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance du Torm quand il passe la musique ! En plus on dit qu'il est beau comme un dieu ! Riley n'a pas voulu me montrer son bijou de photographie… mais je lui fais confiance pour dénicher les perles rares !**

**-Bella peux t'en parler elle le connaît bien !**

_Si je pense très très fort que je suis une mouche et que je crie « Mouchos » comme dans Harry Potter, vous croyez que ça marche et que je vais m'envoler par la fenêtre ?_

**-RHHHHOOO C'EST PAS VRAI ! Raconte !**

Rose et Alice s'excusent et se dirigent vers le bar. Mon regard de chien battu n'y change rien. Je ne manquerai pas de me venger en réunion !

**-Il est aussi beau qu'on le dit ?**

_MOUCHOS ! Zut, ça marche pas !_

**-Heu… et bien oui ! En tout cas c'est mon style de mec !**

**-Pas comme Edward Cullen !**

Je souris comme une gourde. Connasse ! Edward est le plus beau mâle de la création… et il est à moi !

_MOUCHOOOOOS ! MEEEEERDE !_

Leah me sauve de l'interrogatoire en plaquant ses lèvres pulpeuses sur ma nuque. Jane a les yeux aussi grands qu'une soucoupe !

**-Salut Dark Pouffe !**

**-Salut Dark Pétasse ! **

Leah me serre fort dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la bouche. Elle a vu que ça choquait mini Marilyn alors elle s'en donne à cœur joie ! Emily nous rejoint, un verre d'absinthe dans chaque main.

**-Salut ma chérie ! Riley, tes photos sont superbes ! Bella tu es sublime quand tu danses sur la piste !**

**-QUOI ? RILEY BIERS ! **

**-Je t'ai envoyé au bas mot cinq messages depuis mercredi mais tu n'y as pas répondu alors…**

Bien fait pour moi ! La main d'Emily se pose dans la mienne et m'emmène devant le cliché : je ne me reconnais pas. On dirait une Dark Doll sur papier glacé. Je me trouve plutôt pas mal. Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, des lèvres embrassent ma nuque. Son souffle est rauque :

**-Tu es sublime mon amour… **

Emily passe derrière Edward et lui met une main aux fesses. Il sursaute et rigole :

**-Emily pas en public !**

**-Salut beau gosse ! C'est vrai qu'elle est canon ta meuf !**

**-Vous êtes pas mal non plus avec Leah ! Je parle de la photo bien sûr ! **

Le sourire d'Emily mettrait à terre n'importe quel play boy.

**-Venez voir le chef d'œuvre !**

Nous la suivons en sirotant nos verres. La photo est superbe. Leah et Emily ont l'air plus qu'amoureuses. Cela rend le cliché très intense.

**-Wow ! C'est magnifique !** dis-je en regardant la merveille en noir et blanc.

Je vois Riley approcher du coin de l'œil.

**-Et t'as pas vu celle de ton homme ! Darkward, je suis content que tu sois venu !**

La poignée de main est virile ! Je n'ai jamais vu Riley aussi nerveux.

**-De rien Riley, c'est normal voyons. Tu fais vivre la scène goth et j'aime beaucoup ton travail alors…**

**-Je voudrais te présenter la directrice de la galerie…**

Je serre la main d'Edward le plus fort possible mais il est déjà trop tard. Il se retourne lentement et décoche à Jane un sourire de tueur. Elle, elle est cramoisie et ne sait plus où se mettre. Je suis certaine que sa culotte à 300 balles est déjà foutue ! Je me demande si elle l'a reconnu.

**-Mademoiselle… je suis … en-chan-té. **

Riley ne doit plus se sentir pisser. Il continue de faire les présentations :

**-Jane voici Darkward en personne. Toi qui rêvais de le rencontrer…**

**-Mon… monsieur… très heureuse.**

Elle a la mâchoire au niveau de ses chaussures Jimmy Choo. Edward met sa main sur mes reins et me plaque contre lui :

**-Jane… vous devez déjà connaître ma compagne Isabella.**

**-Oui… oui… on se connaît de longue date.**

Edward a toujours ce sourire à tomber plaqué sur le visage. Je sens Jane se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Je sais ce que c'est mais je ne la plains pas. Au contraire, je me délecte du moment présent. Le CARPE DIEM n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

**-Monsieur Darkward… j'aime beaucoup votre façon de mixer au Torm…**

Elle rougit et a l'air super mal ! Tant mieux !

**-Jane, vous pouvez vous permettre plus de familiarités. Les amies de Bella sont mes amies… Vous pouvez m'appeler Cullen.**

Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds… mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne disparaît pas. Tout comme le sourire carnassier qui me barre le visage.


	19. Chapter 18 AND THE WINNER IS

_**Enooooorme merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos commentaires, vos MP, vos alert et fav etc... Are you ready to be teased? Que le meilleur gagne! Les Fics Awards sont in da place!**_

_**Et faites péter la bulle comme vous savez si bien le faire! **_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 18 : AND THE WINNER IS…**

**BPOV :**

Réunion au sommet. On est assis autour d'une énorme table ovale noire avec des stickers roses en forme de livres. Je trouve la salle de réunion super trendy… et le boss super sexy ! Costume noir sans cravate, chemise déboutonnée... il se dévergonde Zapatan… et il fout ma culotte en l'air. Bon, je suis indisposée de toute manière alors…

Je me demande si Edward est comme le boss de MOTU… j'imagine mes seins contre le lavabo et ses doigts dans mon antre refusant les joies de l'enfantement… je serre les cuisses. Le cuir de mon siège fait Pfuiiiiit.

**-Je vous en prie Swan, mettez-vous à l'aise !**

Edward va me faire mourir de honte ! Jazz manque de mourir de rire tandis que Jake imite une des victimes de Hostel se débattant sur son fauteuil de torture. Je lui décoche un regard de tueuse.

**-Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir parler de notre stratégie pour les Fic Awards qui vont avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Emmett, si tu veux bien commencer…**

Il se lève en même temps que les tétons de Rose pointent. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple si raccord!

**-J'ai remanié notre site internet en prévision de cet événement et Jake a retouché notre logo. Voici un aperçu.**

Rose et noir, le logo rappelle un peu celui de TRON tout en restant assez glamour. Jake a visé juste. Edward a un petit sourire en coin, signe de sa satisfaction. Erik prend la parole :

**-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons ciblé notre com sur le recueil d'OS et sur l'effet de surprise des nominés aux Fic Awards. Nous n'avons pas dévoilé le nom des auteurs que nous présenterons mais seulement quelques teasers.**

Ptite Vampire a réalisé des teasers vidéo pour accompagner ceux écrits par les auteures. Superbement bien fait. On est tous sur les fesses.

**-Bien vu comme toujours Erik ! Bon travail ! Quelles sont les fics que nous allons présenter ? Nous devons nous décider. Avez-vous eu les dernières corrections de Bella ?**

Tout le monde nous regarde, Edward et moi, avec un sourire niais d'ado attardé. Je réponds à leur sourire avec ma spécialité : le V de la victoire à la japonaise. Victoria pouffe. Edward la fusille du regard. Elle serre les cuisses. Tout se passe si vite ! On dirait le montage d'un vieux film surréaliste en noir et blanc sans paroles. C'est drôle son siège, à elle ne fait pas Pfuiiiit ! La vie est mal faite ! Je la hais !

Edward passe la parole à Rose :

**-Oui nous les avons eues et lues. Voici les catégories des fics awards et les fics que nous avons choisies à la majorité. Il ne manque que votre aval.**

_Hein, qui avale quoi ? _

Je me suis déconnectée quelques secondes de la réalité en imaginant la langue d'Edward passer entre mes cuisses. Il est vraiment sexy à mourir ! Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres comme il écoute attentivement le discours de Rose. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je vais aller me soulager à la fin de la réu, je vais pas tenir toute la journée ! Et le fauteuil de faire re-pfuiiiit !

_Miss Poisse ! Avec nous ! _

La liste est affichée en Power Point sur le mur blanc de la salle :

Coup de cœur : _Descente en Enfer_ de Harawa

Inclassable : _Le Fauteuil Cullen_ de Nilua

Fic de genre : _La villa hantée_ de Bichou

Historique : _Redonne-moi espoir_ d'Eiphose

Drame : _Maintenant tout ira bien_ de Aliaa

Meilleur lemon : _Le désir de la tourmente_ de Leausy et Bee

Meilleur OS : _Cher papa Noël_ de Annaëlle

Fic de l'année : _Au nom de la loi_ de PrincessCC

Je repense à l'héroïne de _Au nom de la loi _: elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et arrive à envoyer balader son boss avec classe et courtoisie ! Moi, j'arrive à me faire culbuter avec style et frénésie… c'est une autre culture quoi !

Edward lit attentivement la liste plusieurs fois. Il sourit en mentionnant _Le fauteuil Cullen_. Tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

**-Hum… c'est une vieille histoire entre nous.**

Il rougit, je ne manquerai pas de le questionner à coups de langue sur le bout du gland !

_Pfuiiiiit ! Merde ! Le fauteuil a haleté !_

**-Elle m'a l'air très bien cette liste. Quelles fics sont présentées par notre concurrent direct ?**

Rose se tend un peu.

**-Elles tiennent la route ! Aro Volturi sait ce qu'il fait ! Les ex-aequo ne sont pas exclus cette année !**

Je repense à Jane et son émoi à la JunX Galerie. Elle a souri en se liquéfiant quand Edward lui a dit son nom de famille. Elle s'est excusée et a disparu de toute la soirée. Plus tard, Riley m'a avoué qu'elle avait susurré le prénom d'Edward en lui faisant l'amour ! Bien fait, pétasse !

La liste de Fic Fan laisse la place à celle de notre plus gros concurrent, Amazing Fics :

Coup de cœur : _C'est la belle vie qui nous attend_ de Kiyo-Sama

Inclassable : _Une vie de chatte_ de Bloodykitchengirl

Fic de genre : _Le Vampire_ de Lolivamp

Historique : _La Courtisane_ de Potine

Drame : _L'amour fou_ de Poisongirl

Meilleur lemon : _La groupie_ de Nathy

Meilleur OS : _La nuit du vampire_ de Tal'aura

Fic de l'année : _S'accrocher à la vie_ de Céline

On a de gros soucis à se faire ! Leurs fics sont excellentes ! Mettre une fic « gay » en coup de cœur c'est frapper fort ! Ca va chier et on est tous surexcités à l'idée d'y être déjà !

Edward a la mâchoire serrée :

**-Effectivement, ils ont frappé un grand coup ! Si nous gagnons, nous resterons discrets le jour de la remise des prix, les auteurs doivent être mis en avant, pas la maison d'édition. J'y tiens !**

Tanya demande la parole. Edward la lui octroie et les seins de la blondinette remontent d'un coup. J'admire !

**-Si nous recevons des prix et qu'un auteur rend hommage à Fic Fan, qui va aller sur le « podium » ?**

Un silence mêlé de réflexion prend place dans la salle de réunion qui devient glaciale malgré les 25 degrés de ce 12 juin. J'entends Angela déglutir et voit Alice devenir rouge homard. Les mecs ont les yeux rivés au plafond et Rose fait mine de s'admirer les ongles. Victoria et Tanya improvisent une discussion endiablée sur les tenues de soirées à porter le jour J. Quant à moi, je regarde Edward dans les yeux, je lui souris, il est beau… Je suis amoureuse et ne me méfie pas…

**-Bella présente bien. Elle pourra représenter notre entreprise le cas échéant.**

_Pfuiiiiiiiiiiit ! Meeeeeeerde ! _

Non mais il veut couler sa boîte ! Miss Poisse sur un podium… il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose. Mes yeux tentent de lui faire prendre conscience de son erreur.

**-Qu'en pensez-vous, les autres ? Pensez-vous que Bella puisse représenter notre maison d'édition comme il se doit lors des fics awards ?**

Et la salle de résonner de cris de geeks hystériques :

**-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Evidemment les mecs en rajoutent une couche, trop contents de pouvoir laisser leur fessier calé au fond d'un siège à 5000 balles pendant que moi, je vais devoir peut-être déblatérer un discours pompeux sans me casser la figure ni bégayer ! Fear Factor quoi !

**-Quelle bonne idée chef ! **Commence Jazz.

**-Oui, je pense que c'est un bon choix. **Continue Jake.

**-Elle passera super bien avec son allure gothique chic ! **Renchérit Erik.

**-En plus, si y a la télé, elle est photogénique ! **Hurle Emmett.

**-Bon, alors c'est décidé ! Bella, félicitations !**

_Merci ! Mon poing sur ta tronche pour fêter ça ?_

Alice retient un fou rire devant ma mine déconfite. Vic et Tanya sourient de toutes leurs quenottes. Rose n'arrête pas de glousser et Angela joue avec ses lunettes pour éviter mon regard furieux.

**-Bien ! Je pense que nous avons tout dit. Vous pouvez tous reprendre votre travail ! Merci encore de votre participation !**

Tout le monde se lève et remercie solennellement Zapatan. Nous sortons de la salle de réunion. Il est déjà midi et mon ventre me joue des tours.

**-SWAN ! Revenez ici je vous prie !**

_Quod nomem mii est ?_ Le démon se prépare à la joute verbale ! _Fais comme l'héroïne de Au nom de la loi ! Te laisse pas faire !_

Edward ferme la porte à clé derrière moi puis se dirige vers la fenêtre et baisse les stores. _Vais peut-être me laisser faire finalement…_

**-Allonge-toi sur la table ! **

J'obéis et me ravise.

**-Edward… je suis indisposée.**

**-Et ? **

Il baisse son pantalon sans me lâcher du regard. Je relève ma jupe et ôte ma culotte.

_Il est bien comme le CEO de MOTU ! Youpiiiiiiii ! A quand l'hélicoptère ?_

Le préservatif glisse sur sa verge et il me prend sans préliminaires. Mes fesses glissent sur la table sans faire le moindre son… ça change du fauteuil !

Je suis rassurée : cela ne me fait pas mal et ne le dégoûte pas. Il me culbute de plus en plus fort et se retient pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il n'y a personne dans le bureau, tous sont en train de manger à la cafétéria. De plus, il a fermé la porte à clé… je suis soulagée, je ne me ferai pas surprendre en train d'imiter un fauteuil en cuir qui halète… Je suis trempée comme une huître !

**-Bella… je sais que… tu m'en veux bébé…**

Son pouce frôle mon bijou intime, je gémis.

**-Tu crois pas si … bien… dire, Edward ! OUI !**

Il accélère ses va et vient comme son pouce et son index pincent mon paquet de nerfs. Je me retiens moi aussi, son sexe au fond de moi me fait voir les étoiles…

**-Bella… aies confiance en toi…. oh bon dieu t'es si serrée !**

**-Facile à dire ! Tu ne te casses pas la margoulette toutes les cinq minutes… Oh my god ! Oui plus fort !**

Il accélère comme si cela était encore possible !

**-Merde Bella ! J'ai envie que tu ailles sur le podium… huuuuuuuhhhhh !**

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses mains agrippant mes hanches me font mal et ça m'excite. Je commence à prendre goût à la douleur de la luxure…

**-Et… si… on… ne … gagne… paaaaasssss …. ouiiiii Edwaaard! **

Sa queue taquine mon point G, je m'accroche à ses cheveux en bataille, je vais jouir comme personne dans cette salle de réunion climatisée…

**-Je … te … punirai… pour… passer ma… frus-tra-tion… Bella je… ouiiiiiii !**

Il grogne de plaisir en se déversant dans le préservatif tandis que moi je retiens mon cri en me perdant dans l'orgasme.

On est collés… que dis-je, englués l'un contre l'autre. Le regard d'Edward perce le mien. Il m'embrasse fougueusement.

**-Bella… tu nous porteras chance...**

**xxxoooxxx**

Ca y est ! C'est le grand jour ! Je viens de croiser Jane qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Edward va saluer Aro Volturi, ils feignent l'entente cordiale. Je tends l'oreille :

**-Que le meilleur gagne Edward !**

**-Tout à fait M. Volturi !**

**-Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si ma fille ne m'avait pas mis dans la confidence !**

**-On change tous M. Volturi ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ! Saluez Jane de ma part !**

**-Je n'y manquerai pas !**

Il revient vers moi, son sourire craquant sur les lèvres.

**-Il me déteste déjà ! Mais je m'en fous vu que toi, tu m'aimes… enfin j'espère !**

Je lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**-Evidemment idiot !**

Il m'embrasse comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

**-Je t'aime Bella !**

**-Je suis folle de vous M. le directeur!**

Toute l'équipe de Fic Fan est là. On est tous morts de trouille et on ne tient pas en place. Edward et moi entrons les premiers suivis par Tanya, Rose et Emmett, Erik et Angela, Vic et Jake. Jazz et Alice ferment la marche.

On s'installe au quatrième rang sur la gauche histoire de ne pas faire de l'ombre aux auteurs. Edward va les saluer et fait la bise à une jeune femme au regard espiègle. Alice se penche vers moi :

**-Bloody... A côté c'est Poisongirl. Devant elle il y a Ninie, Drinou et Vinou. Tout à droite c'est Leausy et PrincessCC.**

**-C'est qui la goth à gauche de Vinou ?**

**-Jellybells…**

**-Ah oui, Blood Sex and Corpses !**

Elle porte bien le style de son OS ! Je suis jalouse. Edward se rassoit à mes côtés et met sa main entre mes cuisses :

**-Pas trop stressée ?**

**-Nooooon… à peine morte de trouille ! **

**-Moi aussi, je suis un peu nerveux.**

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux l'air gêné. Je le revois encore dans cette salle de classe me sourire… mon cœur se serre… il avait la même bouille craquante…

Je l'embrasse pour nous donner du courage.

**-Je t'aime Edward !**

**-Moi aussi je vous aime Mlle Swan!**

Sa main serre la mienne comme il se perd dans mon regard. Soudain, les lumières baissent d'intensité et l'orchestre commence à jouer. Que le spectacle commence !

A la fin de la pompeuse musique hollywoodienne, le présentateur au sourire plus blanc que blanc fait son discours sirupeux sur le pouvoir de l'imagination… et accessoirement sur le pouvoir non moins important des ventes de livres ! On s'ennuie ferme jusqu'aux premiers nominés pour la fic de genre. On retient tous notre souffle quand Monsieur Freedent ouvre l'enveloppe :

**-Et la gagnante est… Bichou pour « La villa hantée » !**

Toute notre rangée hurle sa fierté ! On ne tient plus en place pendant le discours de l'auteure ! Heureusement pour moi, je ne dois pas aller sur le podium. Je respire.

Vient le tour des fics inclassables :

**-Et la gagnante est… Bloodykitchengirl pour « Une vie de chatte » !**

Edward se penche vers moi :

**-J'en étais sûr ! **

Je peux voir sur son visage qu'il s'en veut toujours de l'avoir laissé partir… mais je fais semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Jasper se penche vers Erik :

**-Meilleur OS ! Croise les doigts !**

**-Et la gagnante est… Tal'aura pour « La nuit du vampire » ! **

Les prix s'enchaînent, le stresse monte…

**-Dans la catégorie drame… la gagnante est… Poisongirl pour « L'amour fou » !**

Même si nous nous réjouissons pour ces auteures de grand talent, la déception est grande. Edward serre ma main de nouveau. Le présentateur cite les nombreux mécènes qui ont gentiment donné de l'argent et « permis à cette cérémonie de voir le jour bla bla bla… » Enfin il ferme sa bouche et la musique reprend sa soupe du soir !

C'est l'entracte, tout ce qu'on aime ! Rose et Alice foncent sur le mousseux, Emmett et Erik prennent les paris pour la suite. Jake et Vic flirtent presque discrètement, c'est dire si la tension est à son comble !

Je vois Jane venir vers nous :

**-Bonsoir Edward. Salut Bella ! Quel stress ! J'ai hâte de savoir qui aura le prix pour la fic de l'année !**

**-Oui, nous aussi ! **

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors je la laisse continuer.

**-Edward… je n'arrive pas à le croire… j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre à la galerie… quel… changement !**

Il sourit de son sourire qui fait exploser le tanga. Je vois les muscles de Jane se transformer en pudding et je réprime un rire sardonique de satisfaction optimale.

_Tiens, elle a pris une ride ! Bien fait connasse !_

**-Toi par contre… je t'ai reconnue immédiatement !**

Il insiste sur le dernier mot. Elle rougit de plus belle.

**-Tu te rappelais de moi ?** dit-elle dans un couinement hystérique… _idiote !_

**-Une fille aussi GENTILLE que toi est difficile à oublier !**

Son regard est glacial. Elle comprend l'allusion. Son teint vire au vert de gris.

**-Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Jane ! **

Il me prend par la taille et nous tournons les talons. Je le regarde admirative :

**-Tu ne l'as pas loupée ! **

**-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Isabella… **

Son ton est neutre et il n'a pas un regard vers moi. Nous reprenons nos places comme les lumières diminuent. J'ai le coeur aussi serré que la mâchoire de mon amant.

**-Dans la catégorie fiction historique… la gagnante est Eiphose pour « Redonne-moi espoir » !**

Jake fait un bon de trois mètres, Edward retient un cri tandis que les seins de Tanya tentent d'atteindre le plafond. Je souris bêtement. Pas de podium, le fauteuil est en velours, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rose et Vic, quant à elle, sont hystériques ! Elles font le V de la victoire à So qu'elles connaissent de longue date ! Celle-ci répond par un clin d'œil et un sourire désarmant. Dans son discours elle remercie _« ses amies de toujours qui se reconnaîtront »_. Ca me fait sangloter, j'ai l'émotion facile. Surtout depuis la petite phrase assassine de Cullen. Je tente un regard vers lui… il est perdu dans ses pensées… il a l'air malheureux à en mourir…

**-Le coup de cœur est attribué à… Kiyo-sama pour « C'est la belle vie qui nous attend » !**

Même si cette fic n'a pas été distribuée par Fic Fan, nous saluons l'audace du jury de nos applaudissements. L'auteure fait un discours simple et beau sur l'amour inconditionnel. J'aimerais la croire… Edward ne me regarde toujours pas mais il sourit en écoutant l'auteure. Je suis un peu rassurée.

**-Le prix du meilleur lemon de l'année est attribué à… Leausy et Bee pour leur « Désir de la tourmente ! »**

Rose ne tient plus et se lève ! Nous suivons le mouvement, trop contents de voir Leausy et Bee si heureuses ! Edward a de la fierté dans son regard… Leausy va vers lui. Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui. Bee saute au cou de Jacob et lui tape sur l'épaule. Leausy se dirige vers la scène, en larmes. Bee la soutient d'une main sur l'épaule. Leausy a du mal à parler, sa voix tremble :

**-Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à la persuasion de cet homme… Edward Cullen ! C'est à lui et à sa maison d'édition que je dédie ce trophée ! Merci beaucoup !**

La salle n'est qu'un grondement d'applaudissements. Edward essuie une larme et envoie un baiser à l'oratrice en pleurs. La jalousie de Jane pourrait exploser le bâtiment ! Son regard brûle de désir pour Edward, je le vois… et je ne me sens plus pisser comme je lui prends la main en souriant à mon ancienne pote de bahut.

Bee prend la parole.

**-Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont cru en cette histoire… Fiction Fantasies en particulier !**

Jacob applaudit comme en dingue… il est fier de sa mentor et ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Le présentateur réajuste son nœud papillon ridicule et prend des airs solennels pour annoncer le dernier prix.

**-Le prix de la meilleure fic de l'année est décerné à… « Au nom de la loi » de PrincessCC ! Félicitations !**

Toute notre rangée hurle sa joie ! On saute dans tous les sens… pour la discrétion de la maison d'édition on repassera ! PrincessCC se dirige vers nous et me prend la main. Je suis aussi rouge que les fauteuils de la salle comme nous nous dirigeons vers la scène. La gagnante prend la parole :

**-Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée à écrire puis à publier cette fiction. Dieu sait s'il a fallu me pousser ! Je tiens également à remercier ma maison d'édition, Fiction Fantasies d'avoir cru en mon potentiel ! **

Elle me tend le micro. Je déglutis et me lance :

**-Lectrice assidue et passionnée de littérature depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne peux que remercier toutes les auteures de talent récompensées ou non, ce soir. Grâce à elles, un nombre incalculable de lecteurs aura le plaisir de s'évader et de rêver. Merci à elles, merci à ceux et celles qui font vivre l'imagination !**

Je vois Edward bomber le torse en me regardant ! Jane me sourit amicalement et sincèrement. Aro Volturi lève le pouce et toute l'équipe de Fic Fan s'explose les mains en applaudissant. Alice n'arrête pas de pleurer. Tanya et ses seins me font une aula. Je veux me fondre dans le décor. Heureusement PrincessCC me prend la main et nous redescendons de scène… sans s'exploser la gueule sur la moquette, ce qui pour moi est un exploit à inscrire dans mon livre des records personnel.

Edward se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse comme au jugement dernier. Jake sonne l'heure des réjouissances :

**-On va fêter ça ?**

**-Y a intérêt !**

Une voix se fait entendre derrière Edward.

**-Mike ! **

Ils se prennent dans les bras comme toujours et, comme toujours je me sens hyper pas à ma place.

**-Félicitations les Fic Fan ! Bon, je vous ai trouvé une boîte goth ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Les boissons sont offertes par le comité. Les auteures sont invitées à une réception donnée en leur honneur tandis que votre concurrent va fêter ses victoires ailleurs ! Alors, heureux ?**

**-OUIIIIIIIIII !** crient les Ewoks surexcités.

**-Suivez-moi !**

Je sens qu'on va se marrer.

Et qu'on risque de pas s'en souvenir !


	20. Chapter 19 BEUVERIES ET CONFIDENCES

_**PLUS DE 400 REVIEWS! VOUS ETES DU TONNERRE! Je vous aime ! Merci pour vos reviews, MP, favs, alerts et autres, ça me fait trop plaise!**_

_**Edward retombe dans son autodestruction, y a rien à faire, il ne lâche toujours pas prise! Et Bella fait de nouvelles expériences... huuum...**_

_**Faites péter la bulle et bonne lecture à tous!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 19 : BEUVERIE ET CONFIDENCES**

**BPOV :**

Deux heures du mat, la fête bât son plein. Une bonne soirée électrodark comme on les aime de temps en temps ! Enfin pas tous : il ne reste que Mike, Edward et moi, les autres étant trop crevés pour continuer… petits joueurs !

_Chrome_ de VNV Nation nous explose les tympans et l'alcool explose nos neurones. Edward se lâche, Mike nous a dit qu'il était « capitaine de taxi » à défaut d'être celui de soirée donc tout va bien ! On se déhanche comme des malades, j'en ai mal partout. Les lèvres d'Edward ne quittent pas les miennes. Jessica nous a rejoints et s'amuse autant que nos hommes : elle semble avoir enterré la hache de guerre dans un coin de son jardin et l'avoir oubliée pour l'occasion… ouf !

Edward me laisse respirer et part au bar avec Mike, il tient debout par la seule force des bras de son ange gardien. Ca nous fait rire, Jess et moi, et on se remet à danser l'une tout contre l'autre. Elle me plaît… vais-je enfin passer le cap et mourir en vrai libidineuse ?

Trois heures, je commence à fatiguer. Jess me propose de me raccompagner jusque dans ma chambre d'hôtel et me fait un gros clin d'œil pas discret. Evidemment je dis oui !

Edward me fait un signe de la main :

**-Salut les fiiiiiilles ! Nous on reste hein Mike ?**

Mike sourit et se penche à mon oreille :

**-Je veille sur lui. Je le coucherai dans ma chambre ! Va t'amuser avec Jess… mais pas trop hein ?**

Je vois de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

**-T'en fais pas ! Je ne la ferai pas pencher du côté lesbien de la Force !**

**-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète…**

Il regarde Edward se reprendre un énième verre. Je serre la main de Mike très fort.

**-Il est mal n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Une vieille histoire… je te raconterai ! Je m'occupe de lui ok ?**

**-Merci Mike ! Tu m'appelles quand vous rentrez à l'hôtel.**

Je lui fais un bisou sur la bouche et reçois une tape sur les fesses de la part de Jessica.

**-Allez, viens ! On va s'amuser…** sa langue dans mon oreille est une incitation à la baise rapide !

Je vois mon amant tomber dans les bras de son pote en rigolant… je ne me doute absolument pas de la souffrance qui le ronge au moment où la main de Jess s'imbrique dans la mienne.

**EPOV :**

Je suis ivre mort et j'en ai totalement rien à foutre ! Je veux juste fêter et m'oublier : oublier ce que j'étais, ce que je ressens pour Bella, ce que je suis, ce que je veux, oublier cette conne de Jane, oublier ces souvenirs, oublier Nessie… qui n'est plus là pour fêter ces victoires avec moi… je pourrais mourir de manque dans cette boîte goth électro. Mike le sait et ne dit rien, il est juste là, à mes côtés, et me fait marrer en déblatérant des conneries.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, je ne tiens presque plus debout et ne vois plus la salle.

**-Miiiiiiiiiiike ! On est les meilleuuuuuuuurs !**

**-Ouaaaaiiiiiiiiiis ! Meilleur fic putaiiiiiiiiin !**

Il me prend mon whisky des mains et le termine en m'entrainant sur la piste.

God Module hurle _Foreseen _dans les hauts parleurs. Je me laisse guider par Mike, trop saoul pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon corps se balance d'avant en arrière puis la musique se fait de plus en plus lointaine... Bella me sourit… j'ai 14 ans, elle est sublime, je ne suis personne… Elle me regarde et mon cœur bât, trop vite, trop fort… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais je ne peux m'imaginer vivre sans ce regard à mes côtés… A cette époque-là, elle rendait encore mon quotidien supportable…

Les basses font vibrer le creux de mes reins. Nessie maintenant s'avance vers moi, je mixe, elle lève le pouce et m'envoie un baiser en souriant. Et elle danse, doucement pour ne pas s'essouffler, ses hanches magnifiques, son sourire mutin, ses yeux malicieux…

La musique se fait un peu plus forte : Placebo, _English Summer Rain_… j'adore cette chanson… Je balance toujours mon corps, bateau ivre sur la mer de la mélancolie… _« I'm in the basement, you're in the sky », « Je suis à la cave, tu es dans le ciel »_, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais ma relation avec Bella… Une reine qui ne fait cas d'une larve. J'ai tant espéré à l'époque pourtant…

Soudain l'air fouette mon visage. Nous sommes à l'extérieur de la discothèque. Mike m'assied sur un banc et pose ma veste sur mes épaules :

**-Il est temps de rentrer Eddie… **

**-Huuum mouais. Si tu le diiiiiiss…**

Je manque de tomber la tête la première sur le trottoir :

**-Wooooow ! Mike, t'as raison… vaut mieux qu'on reeentre. Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas mis dans un tel état hein?**

**-Oui, je nous ai pas vus comme ça depuis…**

Il s'arrête net et réprime un haut le coeur. Je ne me suis pas explosé le cerveau d'alcool à ce point depuis l'enterrement de Nessie. Mike se pose à côté de moi et me prend par les épaules.

**-Désolé Edward… putain… qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque…**

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et s'écrasent sur le bitume. La main de Mike déplace ma tête contre sa clavicule, un sentiment de sécurité s'empare de moi et je laisse tout aller. Tout ce que je retiens depuis la mort de Nessie sort par tous les pores de ma peau.

**-Vas-y Edward… ça te fera du bien… allez…**

Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux que tenter de respirer entre deux sanglots. Un torrent de larmes inonde mon visage, je sens les épaules de mon meilleur ami se secouer un peu mais il se reprend.

**-Je vais appeler un taxi.**

Je m'allonge sur le banc et continue de pleurer. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis sur le dos de Mike dans le couloir de l'hôtel. J'entends la clé ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il fait chaud. Mon cœur bât très fort, j'ai la tête qui tourne dans tous les sens. Mike m'allonge dans le lit et enlève mes chaussures et ma veste. Le drap remonte et les mains de mon ange gardien se posent sur mes épaules :

**-Dors Edward… **

**-Mike… me laisse pas… fais pas comme tous les autres… putain !**

Les pleurs refont surface. Dans ma tête, tout se mélange : mes parents, Nessie, Bella, Tyler, Mike… Je m'accroche à son bras. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit :

**-Je suis là Eddie… t'es juste complètement rétamé, tu dois dormir, détends-toi.**

J'obéis comme un gosse. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors comme une masse.

**MIKE POV :**

Je reste encore quelques minutes sur le rebord du lit à regarder Edward s'enfoncer dans le sommeil des alcooliques. Un coup de moins bien. Après tout, c'est normal, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui : c'est ce jour-là où on a su que Nessie n'en avait plus que pour quelques semaines. J'ai encore l'odeur de l'hôpital dans les narines. Nessie était l'amie d'Edward, donc elle était mon amie aussi. Elle lui a rendu la vie… chienne de vie !

Edward remue et marmonne son prénom dans son sommeil :

**-Nessie… tu me manques…**

Je prends le téléphone portable d'Edward et appelle Bella :

**-Salut c'est Mike ! T'es dispo là ?**

**-« … »**

**-Ok ! Alors viens s'il te plaît.**

**-« … »**

**-Il va bien mais je dois te parler. **

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Bella frappe à la porte.

**-Salut Mike ! Il dort ?**

**-Oui. Il est complètement parti. Faut le laisser décuver. Tu veux un truc à boire ?**

**-Thé ? C'est possible ?**

**-Oui, oui, va au salon j'arrive.**

Le comité des Fics Awards n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Chambres grand luxe avec petit salon et mini bar.

Je lui apporte son thé et me place en face d'elle.

**-Je te dois des explications. Je suppose qu'Edward t'a parlé de Tyler ?**

**-Oui, j'ai vu ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait. Merci d'avoir été là.**

**-J'ai rattrapé mes conneries cette nuit-là. Et j'en suis bien content ! Edward a énormément souffert quand ses parents sont décédés. On a tous été odieux avec lui. Il n'a eu aucun soutien de personne, pas même de l'établissement. Et puis y a eu cette fichue nuit… Tyler et sa bande de malades…**

Je reprends mon souffle. J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux.

**-Après les urgences, Eddie a fait sa convalescence en hôpital psychiatrique. Il n'a pas parlé pendant presque un an. Au début, il ne voulait même pas manger. Je suis venu tous les jours le voir pour ne pas qu'il sombre. J'étais son unique contact avec le monde extérieur. **

On avait décidé de cacher son admission à l'hôpital psychiatrique après l'agression de Tyler, on avait peur que d'autres connards s'en prennent encore à lui.

**-Mike, ce que tu as fait est…**

**-Normal Bella ! Il était dans un tel état ! T'auras dû le voir s'amaigrir de jour en jour. Petit à petit il s'en est sorti, se donnant à fond dans les études. Quand je lui ai appris notre admission à Berkeley, il a reparlé : il m'a dit merci. J'étais fou de joie ! Ce jour-là, reste le plus beau de ma vie… avec celui de la condamnation de Tyler et le jour où j'ai rencontré Jessica.**

**-Comment s'est passé le procès ?**

**-C'était court. Ils ont été pris en flagrant délit de fuite. J'ai témoigné contre Tyler et sa bande de tarés et ne les ai plus jamais revus. Ca s'arrête là. A Berkeley, avec Edward, on a habité ensemble, c'était super chouette. Il a trouvé un job de sécu dans un club et a rencontré Nessie. Une très forte amitié est née entre nous trois. **

Je vois le visage de Bella se fermer.

**-Jalouse ?**

**-Oui, c'est con ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est un résidu de ma bêtise adolescente, je suppose… en parlant d'adolescence…**

Elle me regarde intensément…

**-Quand t'es partie de Forks, tes copines de classe s'en sont données à cœur joie avec lui. Jane se foutait ouvertement de son amour pour toi. Irina est partie la même année donc aucun souci de ce côté-là. Heidi, ben, elle a fait comme les autres, elle a suivi le mouvement. On trouvait ça rigolo de l'emmerder avec ses sentiments. Il en a souffert. Mais ce fut plus dur quand… **

**-Ses parents se sont suicidés, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je suis allé lui présenter mes condoléances chez lui. Je suis le seul à l'avoir fait. Après, je me suis éloigné de tous ces trous du cul du lycée. Ils ont commencé à l'accuser d'avoir empoisonné ses parents pour toucher de l'argent et être émancipé. Jane n'y est pas allée de main morte et elle l'a carrément mis devant le fait accompli en pleine cour de récré, devant tout le monde. Son père, pour la punir, l'a foutue à Port Angeles, en internat. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait… les autres ont continué sur la lancée. Ils étaient tellement cons et ils le détestaient… la haine et la stupidité ont fait le reste. Jusqu'à ce que Tyler l'ait agressé. **

Je m'arrête un instant en repensant à Jane : quelle salope elle a été ce jour-là !

_**-Alors trou du Cullen ! T'es riche maintenant, tu vas pouvoir quitter ce trou à rats t'es content ?**_

_**-Jane… de quoi tu parles… laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît…**_

_**-Tu savais que t'allais hériter hein ? T'as bien monté ton coup en tout cas ! **_

Je les revois, autour de lui, leur regard empli de bêtise et de rage. Je les entends encore susurrer le mot _assassin_ en passant à côté de lui… Bella me sort de mes souvenirs :

**-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles ? J'ai écrit mais les lettres sont toutes revenues à la maison. Je les ai jetées, c'est dommage…**

**- Il ne voulait des nouvelles de personne. Il était très fragile. A l'hôpital psy, Eddie t'a écrit des lettres qu'il n'a jamais envoyées. Il m'a demandé de les détruire… moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. **

Je me lève et prends un paquet dans mon sac à dos :

**-Tiens, tu les liras quand tu voudras… je te demande juste de garder le secret s'il te plaît.**

Elle saisit délicatement les lettres :

**-Bien sûr Mike. Merci… vraiment… je suis très touchée.**

**-Je ne les ai pas lues, rassure-toi ! **

**- Ca m'est égal Mike…. Tu as déjà tellement fait… **

Bella replonge dans ses pensées en aspirant son thé fumant. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je comprends pourquoi Edward en est fou amoureux…

**-Dis-moi… Comment tu as fait pour qu'il échappe à Tyler ? Je veux dire… Pour que Tyler et sa bande arrête de s'en prendre à lui cette nuit-là ?**

**-Quand je les ai vus en train de tabasser quelqu'un, je n'ai tout d'abord pas voulu m'en mêler… jusqu'à ce que j'entende Edward crier. J'ai marché vite, en faisant attention qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon angoisse. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à moi aussi…**

J'étais mort de trouille en l'entendant gémir. Je me suis approché du groupe et j'ai entre aperçu ses blessures…

_**-Salut Tyler ! Tu fais la peau à trou du Cullen !**_

_**-Ouais, tu participes !**_

_**-Je fume pas, mais je veux bien lui en mettre une pour la forme !**_

_**-Te gènes pas Newton !**_

Je me suis penché vers lui, pour voir dans quel état ils l'avaient mis.

**-J'ai fait mine de vouloir participer à l'agression. Je me suis accroupi vers lui et je lui ai chuchoté que j'étais avec lui… Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Je l'ai cogné très fort, en espérant qu'il perde rapidement connaissance. J'ai été exaucé. Toutes ces brûlures… **

Je lui ai fait comprendre du mieux que je pouvais qu'il devait me faire confiance.

_**-Cullen ! Tu feras moins le fier quand tu seras dans les vapes à l'hosto ! **_

Il a alors murmuré :

_**-Mike… pitié…**_

Je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai frappé très fort.

_**-Merde Newton, tu l'as pas loupé !**_

_**-T'as vu ça Tyler ! Je pourrais presque faire partie de votre bande !**_

_**-Allez on y va… il a eu son compte ! Tu viens avec nous Mike ?**_

_**-Nan, j'ai rendez-vous avec une meuf que j'ai bien l'intention de me faire !**_

_**-Alors, bonne bourre Newton !**_

Bella sanglote, je lui passe la boîte de mouchoirs :

**-J'ai appelé les secours et la police qui sont rapidement intervenus. Je l'ai accompagné à l'hosto vu qu'il n'avait personne. Et depuis ben… tu vois… je suis toujours là !**

Bella se jette dans mes bras et me serre très fort.

**-Merci Mike… vraiment ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui… donc tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi !**

Elle est sincère. Elle a changé. Elle s'écarte de mes bras mais ne lâche pas mes mains.

**-Mike… vu qu'on est dans les confidences… pourrais-tu me parler de…**

**-Tu veux qu'on parle de Nessie, c'est ça ? Ca t'intrigue, hein ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Comme moi, elle l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Il a arrêté de se mettre minable chaque week-end. Il avait une raison de vivre. Je pense qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle l'a épaulé, Nessie était quelqu'un de bien.**

Ils s'aimaient très fort, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de profond : par le malheur qui rend la vie si précieuse. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'expliquer ça à Bella…

**- Edward lui doit beaucoup. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle m'a aidé à être moins con et suffisant ! Sa mort nous a dévastés même si nous y étions préparés.**

**-Ah bon ? J'ai cru comprendre que…**

**-Nous connaissions son problème cardiaque. Le jour du vingt-cinquième anniversaire d'Edward, elle a eu un malaise et on l'a conduite à l'hôpital. Nessie n'ayant plus de famille, le médecin nous a convoqués pour nous apprendre la triste vérité… elle allait mourir d'ici quelques semaines. Nous étions anéantis. Depuis, il ne le fête plus.**

**-Je ne suis pas étonnée, il n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne pense pas connaître la date de son anniversaire d'ailleurs…**

**-C'est le 20 juin… aujourd'hui…**

Son visage se ferme.

**-Merde ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il s'est pris une cuite du diable ce soir…**

**-Ne lui en parle pas !**

**-Oui bien entendu ! Quand Nessie est-elle… ?**

**-Le 1****er**** juillet. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas trompés.**

Un silence pesant prend place dans le salon. Bella fixe sa tasse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lève son visage vers moi :

**-Merci Mike de m'avoir raconté tout ça! Au fait, pour parler d'autre chose, Jessica dort elle aussi, je l'ai épuisée ! **

Je ris, ça détend un peu l'atmosphère.

**-Je ne veux pas savoir comment ! Je vais la rejoindre, je te confie notre chambre d'hôtel ! **

Je quitte le salon rentre dans la chambre prendre quelques affaires. Edward est agité et gémit. Je ressors rapidement pour ne pas le réveiller. Bella a l'air très inquiète :

**-Comment il va ?**

**-Il a besoin de toi… il t'appelle…**

**-Ok ! J'y vais…**

Je la retiens par le bras.

**-Bella… je vais être franc et direct : il n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà ! Je pense que tu as changé depuis tout ce temps… mais, je préfère être clair : je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal… enfin… tu m'as compris… Va ! Il a vraiment besoin de toi ! Je compte sur toi pour lui faire du bien maintenant…**

Elle ne répond rien et rentre dans la chambre. Je prends les clés de la sienne sur la table basse du salon. Je quitte le 334 pour le 336 et ma tendre Jessica endormie.

**BPOV :**

Edward dort à moitié et parle dans son sommeil. Ce que vient de me dire Mike m'a vraiment retournée. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. En même temps, vu ce qu'il a vécu aux côtés d'Edward, je le comprends tout à fait. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. De me sentir coupable.

Je me déshabille et m'allonge aux côtés de mon amant. Il bouge beaucoup. Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine et chuchote des mots de réconfort à son oreille :

**-Je suis là mon amour…**

Sa main attrape maladroitement la mienne et il se tourne vers moi. Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux et me parle d'une voix pâteuse:

**-Bella… t'aime bébé…**

Je le serre contre moi.

**-M'abandonne pluuuuus…**

Je souris d'un sourire triste. Il ressemble à un enfant perdu dans un monde trop dur pour lui. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier ma haine. Je le serre encore plus fort et retiens mes larmes, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Sa respiration se calme et me berce. Nous tombons dans le sommeil ensemble.


	21. Chapter 20 LE MONDE EST PETIT

_**Merci pour vos messages, reviews, alerts, favs, soutien, mail... je vous aime! **_

_**Edward va regretter sa cuite, je vous le dis... enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine! Et on va en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Bella... Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 20 : LE MONDE EST PETIT**

**EPOV :**

Je veux mourir ! Je ne boirai plus jamais ! Juré, craché, vendu pour deux cents ! Ma tête se trouve à la place de mon estomac. Quant à ce dernier, il est au fond des toilettes. La douche me fait un bien fou, je me laisse aller et c'est vraiment génial… surtout quand la main de votre petite femme s'occupe de ranimer Popaul au saut du lit.

**-Wow Bella… **

Son corps se colle au mien. Elle chuchote, ma migraine lui dit merci.

**-Tu te remets ?**

**-Oh merde ! Non pas du tout… hum t'arrête pas…**

Ce qu'elle me fait est divin. Je vais mourir foudroyer ! De l'électricité parcourt tous les nerfs de mon corps. Je sens son palais contre mon gland et ses joues se creuser pour aspirer mon vit, j'halète… elle accélère… Je perds pied… ma migraine s'accentue au fur et à mesure que mon plaisir augmente… soudain je décharge dans sa bouche en gémissant comme une pucelle… ça fait grogner ma migraine mais je m'en contrefiche. C'est si bon !

Elle se relève et caresse tendrement ma mâchoire.

**-Alors ? Ca va mieux ?**

**-Non…**

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, j'ai encore envie d'elle… mais mon crâne me dit l'inverse.

**-Bébé… plus tard… mon cerveau n'est pas en état…**

**-C'est ton sexe que je veux, pas tes neurones !**

Je souris comme elle relâche son étreinte et libère mes reins. Elle s'empare du savon de l'hôtel et caresse mon corps. C'est merveilleux. Puis elle s'occupe de ma tignasse. Le shampooing coule sur mes yeux. Nous rions comme deux gosses.

**-Tu es très sexy avec cette coupe à la Justin Bieber !**

Elle fourre ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et me masse. Ca apaise le feu prenant naissance dans ma tête.

**-Ouiiiii…**

**-Ca te fait du bien ?**

J'hoche la tête tout doucement… foutu whisky ! Après de longues minutes, nous sortons de la douche et nous nous frictionnons sous une énorme serviette blanche.

**-Ce soir tu ne perds rien pour attendre !**

**-Ce soir nous dînons chez ma mère !**

Elle éclate de rire en voyant ma tête de merlan frit.

**-Ehhh oui ! J'officialise !** Me dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bains.

Elle m'a bien eu ! Encore une fois. Je la rejoins dans le salon qui n'est pas le nôtre.

**-On est dans quelle chambre exactement ?**

**-Celle de Mike et Jess. Ils sont dans la nôtre. J'ai pris des affaires pour pouvoir nous changer sans sortir à poil dans le couloir !**

**-Tu penses à tout ! Moi, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de penser quoi que ce soit hier soir !**

**-J'ai vu ça ! Au fait, mon deuxième prénom c'est Marie, pas Nessie.**

Le sang me monte au visage. La nausée reprend sa place au creux de mon estomac.

**-Tu m'as appelée comme ça cette nuit…**

Elle ne semble pas en colère. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras.

**-Je suis désolé…**

**-Ne le sois pas… tu rêvais… je n'avais qu'à pas écouter…**

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Pourvu que je n'aie rien dit de compromettant ! Elle s'extrait de mes bras et s'habille. Elle est si sexy.

**-J'ai dit d'autres choses ?**

**-Oui.. tu parles beaucoup quand t'es bourré ! Mais je garderai le secret !**

**-Sorcière !**

Je cours vers elle et la plaque sur le canapé. Mes doigts pincent délicatement ses hanches comme mes genoux l'empêchent de quitter le sofa.

**-Arrête ! Ca chatouille ! Arrêteeeeee !**

Je mordille son cou et sa clavicule. Ma migraine commence à devenir un lointain souvenir. Bella se détend… tout le contraire de ma queue ! Malheureusement on frappe à la porte.

**-Merde !**

**-Je vais ouvrir ! Et toi, va t'habiller ! Je ne partage pas ton corps d'Apollon !**

Je rentre dans la chambre et m'habille avec ce que je trouve sur la chaise : boxer gris, pantalon de lin noir et chemise de la même couleur. Ce qu'elle préfère apparemment. Nessie aussi aimait beaucoup me voir avec ce pantalon. Elle avait coutume de m'appeler M. Fesses Exquises. Je ris intérieurement et pourtant j'ai envie de chialer. 33 ans aujourd'hui, super ! Je suis vraiment très content…

Je ressors de la chambre et salue Mike et Jessica.

**-Ca va mieux vieux frère ?**

**-Oui, merci cher ange gardien !**

Tout le monde se marre. Jessica me fait la bise. Elle n'est vraiment pas rancunière ! Si j'étais croyant, j'irais brûler un cierge ! Elle prend la main de Bella et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur.

_Ne me dites pas qu'elles… et j'ai loupé ça !_

**-On a faim les mecs et y a un super petit dej de roi en bas ! Tout le monde nous attend aller !**

On les suit comme des toutous. La musique de l'ascenseur est insupportable : de la techno boom boom pourrie dès le matin, c'est vraiment difficile à entendre ! Evidemment, Bella en profite pour chanter n'importe quoi et ça fait hurler Mike de rire :

**-I wanna fuck you in the air ! Boom shakalak !**

**-Punaise ça commence fort le matin avec Bella !**

Jessica pouffe comme on sort de l'ascenseur. En entrant dans la salle à manger, on est accueillis par les Hobbits joufflus, comprenez l'équipe de Fiction Fantasies au grand complet.

**-Ah ben quand-même, on vous attendait plus !**

Emmett a l'air d'avoir une faim de loup. Jake se lève solennellement et imite le présentateur des Fics Awards, je manque de m'étouffer de rire:

**-Je déclare le petit dej ouvert ! **

On court tous au buffet. Ma migraine a disparu et je me jette sur les pancakes. Je vois Victoria et Tanya se verser du chocolat liquide sur les leurs.

_Elles ne vont pas manger tout ça ?_

Voir mes collaborateurs le sourire aux lèvres manger de bon cœur décuple mon appétit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Erik prend la parole :

**-Au regard de notre fulgurante ascension, le magazine ReaderZ aimerait faire une interview de PrincessCC. La rédac' cheffe voudrait également faire un reportage sur Fiction Fantasies, pour cela elle a demandé à nous rencontrer. Elle est en train de faire l'interview de M. Volturi et aimerait nous voir après…**

Erik bombe le torse, il est fier comme un pan et ça me fait sourire.

**-Erik, comment s'appelle cette personne ?**

Il me tend sa carte, je blêmis. Décidément, la vie ne me foutra jamais la paix. Je lui rends la carte en cachant mon trouble.

**-Très bien. Je te laisse organiser ça.**

**-Merci M. le directeur. Quand voulez-vous qu'elle vous rencontre ?**

Que lui dire ? Comment refuser avec tact ? Tout à coup je remercie ma belle-mère de vouloir nous inviter aujourd'hui.

**-Je suis pas mal occupé Erik. Tanya, pourriez-vous me représenter le cas échéant ?**

**-Bien entendu M. Cullen. Monsieur… Pourquoi suis-je la seule que vous ne tutoyez pas ?**

Je souris en la voyant rougir. C'est une très belle femme… Je me lance, au risque de lui paraître complètement frappadingue :

**-Comment s'appelle le méchant dans Tron Legacy, Tanya ?**

**-C.L.U Monsieur le directeur. Mon fils le déteste ! Il préfère son concepteur qui lui rappelle son grand-père !**

**-Tanya, tu as passé le test ! Bienvenue chez les geeks !**

Jake et Jazz hurlent de joie. Bella lève le pouce et Jessica regarde Mike, médusée ! J'explose de rire et voyant sa tête. Mike résume la situation à sa manière :

**-Oui, ma chérie, c'est l'effet Bella Swan !**

Bella se met à rougir et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Mon boxer va exploser. Apparemment, la culotte de Jess aussi… je commence à devenir très jaloux ! Alice se racle la gorge en regardant Jazz qui devient tout rouge et se lève :

**-J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire.**

Tout le monde se tait, l'ambiance est lourde…

**-Alice et moi allons nous marier ! C'est prévu le 13 septembre, jour des 33 ans de Bella !**

**-Merci de hurler mon âge à la cantonade, ça fait plaisir ! Félicitations !**

Tout le monde d'applaudir très fort. Bella serre Alice dans ses bras et la gratifie de son plus beau sourire. Mon cœur se serre lui aussi… elle me rappelle encore mes quinze piges…

**-Ca sera un mariage un peu spécial, il faudra venir déguisé en personnage de Fan Fiction ! Et vous êtes tous invités bien entendu !**

Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! Je suis très content de les voir heureux, je suis également fier d'avoir un peu contribué à ce bonheur. Le petit déjeuner terminé, tout le monde se lève pour vaquer à ses occupations. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Aro Volturi se diriger vers nous. Il me serre la main, sa poignée est virile et franche.

**-Bravo ! **

**-Je vous retourne le compliment M. Volturi.**

**-C'est un plaisir d'être votre concurrent !** Dit-il en regardant mes collaborateurs.

**-Merci ! **

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu. Soudain, je vois la femme de la carte de visite se diriger vers nous et me fige. Mike se place à côté de moi et me tape sur l'épaule. Je le regarde avec affection et le rassure d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle n'a pas changé. Comme Jane à la JunX Gallery, son visage se décompose quand elle me voit. Je lui souris de mon habituel sourire carnassier quand Bella se place entre nous et lui tend la main :

**-Isabella Marie Swan, bêta de Fic Fan et accessoirement organisatrice du reportage pour votre excellent magazine. M. CULLEN a le regret de devoir décliner une interview classique pour cause d'un emploi du temps très chargé, cependant je vous laisse voir avec M. Yorki et Mme Denali pour les modalités du reportage et pour les questions à soumettre à notre directeur afin d'obtenir son aval avant publication !**

Je suis estomaqué par son aplomb ! On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie ! Je remarque également qu'elle pourrait la bouffer et lui arracher les yeux mais bon, c'est secondaire ! La jeune femme n'en revient toujours pas. On dirait que sa mâchoire grande ouverte est restée coincée dans le tapis.

**-Bella… **

**-Isabella. Mme Meyer je vous présente notre patron, Monsieur Edward Cullen, mais vous vous connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le sourire de Bella en dit long. La rédac' cheffe me tend sa main en tremblant. Sa poignée diffère de celle d'Aro, elle est molle et moite. Je la serre le plus fort possible en plongeant mon regard d'acier dans le sien. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Voir le sourire de triomphe de Bella me donne des ailes. Néanmoins, je reste distant et courtois.

**-Edward Cullen. Le monde est vraiment petit ! Jane il y a quelques jour et maintenant… vous ! Incroyable !**

**-Oui… effectivement… quel dommage pour l'interview… Ed… Monsieur Cullen…**

Elle soupire mon nom de sa voix chevrotante. Je sens que je pourrais jouir sur place ! Finalement, c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

**-Vous vous souvenez de Mike je suppose?**

J'ai la même voix que le serpent du livre de la jungle.

**-Bonjour Mike ! C'est le jour des surprises aujourd'hui!**

**-Salut Heidi ! Oui en effet, c'est une surprise !**

Le ton de Mike est sans équivoque. L'ambiance est tendue. Heureusement, Tanya casse les réjouissances :

**-Mme Meyer, si vous voulez bien me suivre. M. Yorki et moi-même souhaiterions nous entretenir avec vous. Si cela vous convient ?**

**-Oui… heu bien sûr. Au plaisir Mike ! Edwa…**

**-Monsieur Cullen je vous prie Heidi. Nous verrons plus tard si vous méritez mes familiarités. Passez une bonne journée !**

Si ces yeux étaient des pistolets, je serais déjà mort !

**-Au revoir Heidiiii !**

**-Au revoir Isabella…**

Tanya et Erik escortent Heidi jusqu'au buffet… je les soupçonne de vouloir encore des pancakes… Bella me saute au cou :

**-Fic Fan : 1 Pétasse : 0**

Mike explique rapidement le pourquoi du comment à Jessica, qui, tout à coup, me fait un énorme baiser bruyant :

**-J'ai été malmenée à l'adolescence moi aussi... je m'en suis bien sortie… j'ai sauté ta femme ! Je te comprends maintenant !**

**-Sorcière !**

Je la prends dans mes bras :

**-Je voulais m'excuser pour…**

**-Pour rien ! J'ai connu Mike grâce à toi ! Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais sauté ta femme !**

Nous repartons du buffet en riant avec le reste de l'équipe. Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, j'ai la nette impression que ça ne durera pas… En me retournant je croise le regard noir d'Heidi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et elle vient juste de le sortir du congélo !

**xxxoooxxx**

**BPOV :**

Je suis super nerveuse ! _Pourquoi j'ai dit oui !_ Je vois déjà le tableau : ma mère, cougar invétérée et Phil, son nouveau mari de plus de dix ans son cadet, en train de regarder Edward sous toutes les coutures et de lui poser plein de questions débiles et sans intérêt du genre «D'après vous, quelle équipe va gagner le super bowl cette année ? »

Je change trois fois de tenue, me démaquille et me remaquille et me démaquille et me sens trop moche ! Vaut mieux être belle et rebelle que moche et remoche mais là, je ressemble à la veuve Cobain… je veux disparaître !

Edward, bien sûr, est impeccable dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise d'été bleu roi. Il a un cul à faire fondre l'Enfer ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait comme l'héroïne de la nouvelle fic de PrincessCC _« L'invité mystère »_ ? Partir en courant le jour de ma rencontre avec Zapatan ? Hein ?

_Parce que tu l'aimes… et qu'il baise comme un dieu !_

Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Ce soir, j'officialise une relation qui a commencé il y a plus de quinze ans, dans le salon de la demeure paternelle… J'aime Edward depuis si longtemps… je ne l'ai jamais oublié… ma mère l'avais vu plusieurs fois à Forks et m'avais reproché ma façon d'agir… ou plutôt de non-agir avec lui. Quand elle avait su pour la photo, elle m'avait incendiée :

_**-Isabella Marie Swan ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée de cette façon avec ton père !**_

_**-Mais maman, embrasser Edward c'est la honte !**_

_**-Etre puérile, ça, c'est la honte ! Le pauvre ! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? Et toi ? Tes garces de copines sont trop bien pour lui ? Tu te trouves trop bien pour lui c'est ça ? **_

_**-Mamaaaan ! Jane, Heidi et Irina sont mes amies ! Elles ont fait ça pour mon bien ! Et pis… Il va s'en remettre c'est un grand garçon…**_

_**-Tu me déçois ma fille… je ne te pensais pas si égoïste !**_

Elle m'avait même raccroché au nez après m'avoir fait promettre de m'excuser auprès d'Edward. Ce que je n'ai, d'ailleurs, jamais eu le courage de faire.

Je suis en culotte et je n'ai plus que 15 minutes… Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches… je sens son érection contre la raie de mes fesses…

**-Tu es magnifique …. mais je doute que les gens apprécient de te voir presque nue à la table familiale…**

**-Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller je me sens vraiment… moche ! Comparée à toi…**

Il tire mes cheveux d'un coup sec et me force à le suivre dans la salle de bains. Il me maintient devant le miroir :

**-TU ES A MOI ET TU ES BELLE ! DIS-LE !**

Ma culotte est bonne à brûler…Ce ton autoritaire à outrance me rend électrique…

**-Je suis à toi et je suis belle.**

Il baisse ma culotte d'un coup sec et me presse contre le lavabo, maintenant mon corps cambré de sa main contre mes reins :

**-Je vais te faire crier Isabella… Comment oses-tu penser que je pourrais avoir honte de me montrer aux côtés d'une femme aussi belle que toi, hein SWAN ?**

**-Je suis désolée…**

**-Monsieur.. ?**

**-Monsieur le directeur.**

**-Voilà qui est mieux ! **Me dit-il en frappant ma fesse droite. **Je ne suis pas comme vous, Isabella… MARIE… Swan…**

Le ton est cassant et il brise mon cœur. Il a raison. Moi seule ai déjà eu honte de me montrer avec lui. J'ai envie de crier ma rage.

**-Détendez-vous ! Je vous veux docile Isabella…**

J'obéis. Il déroule un préservatif sur son sexe… je trépigne d'impatience…

**-Ne bougez pas SWAN !**

Ma fesse est violette. Il me plaque encore plus contre le lavabo… je geins… j'ai tellement envie de lui… de son énorme queue dans ma chatte !

**-Edward… **

**-SILENCE ! **

Sa queue me déchire. Il me prend sans préliminaires. Je crie. Il s'enfonce au plus profond de moi, sans tendresse, sans amour, mais avec volupté.

**-Oui… Criez pour moi Swan…**

Je ne peux qu'accéder à sa demande. Il me baise si fort… C'est intense. C'est brut et j'aime ça. Le rythme s'accélère, encore. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches et y laissent des marques tant il les serre puissamment.

**-Isabella… regarde comme tu es belle…**

Je nous vois prendre du plaisir dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bains de l'hôtel. Edward… il est sublime… il est derrière moi et il me baise comme un animal… Il me sourit et augmente la cadence de ses va et vient. Nos pelvis claquent, mos muscles se tendent. Je ferme les yeux.

Je le revois au bahut, dans la classe, dans le salon paternel, ses lèvres près des miennes et je me rends soudain compte à quel point je lui ai fait du mal. Mes sous-entendus débiles, mes moqueries derrière son dos et surtout, ma non action face aux agissements de mes camarades… si j'avais interféré peut-être que Tyler ne l'aurait jamais agressé.

Mon plaisir monte, j'halète, je hurle, je gémis… Sa queue me fait venir dans un orgasme intense. Nous nous laissons tomber : moi contre le lavabo, lui contre moi :

**-On va être en retard Bella !**

**-Je te dénoncerai ! Je ne porterai pas le chapeau !**

Il se retire et jette le préservatif dans la poubelle. En sortant, il murmure une phrase qui me fend le cœur :

**-Je prendrai pour toi ! Comme d'habitude…**

Je retiens mes pleurs en me rhabillant comme il referme la porte derrière lui.


	22. Chapter 21 MA MERE EST TEAM CULLEN

_**ENOOOOORME merci à vous tous pour vos messages, vos mise en fav et en alert, vos reviews et tout le reste! **_

_**Certaines personnes voulaient les excuses de Bella... c'est chose faite dans ce chap! Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, ça me touche énormément! **_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 21 : MA MERE EST TEAM CULLEN !**

**BPOV :**

Je ne pipe mot et regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture de location.

_Quelle idée non mais je vous jure ! Présenter Edward à Renée après un mois de « relation » !_

Edward ne dit rien, il sait que je suis extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de le présenter à ma mère alors il me laisse me fondre dans le paysage et regarde son GPS afin de m'en demander un minimum sur le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à l'Enfer ! Mon cœur bât très très trèèèès fort et j'ai envie de vomir… je suis vraiment pathétique.

Soudain la voiture s'arrête et ça me sort de ma rêverie.

**-Nous y sommes. **

Je laisse Edward sortir et faire le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir :

**-Merci.**

**-Tu trembles.**

**-Je sais, c'est ridicule.**

**-Non. C'est humain. Terriblement humain… la peur…**

Il a ce regard triste qui me fend le cœur et me rend folle. Je prends sa main et la serre fort. Nous nous approchons de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre d'elle-même :

**-Ma chérie ! Je suis si contente ! **

**-Salut Maman, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir !**

**-Entrez ! **

Edward lui tend le bouquet de roses rouges :

**-Madame.**

**-Oh mon dieu elles sont magnifiques Edward ! Merci ! **

Elle referme la porte. Je me lance, je veux en finir avec ça :

**-Maman, je te présente Edward, mon compagnon.**

Ca sonne pompeux mais beaucoup mieux que Môsieur mon directeur ou encore Môsieur je te prends contre un lavabo…

**-Il était temps ! Edward, je suis ravie de te rencontrer de nouveau.**

Il baisse les yeux et arbore un sourire timide. Mon string suinte déjà !

**-Merci Madame. Je suis enchanté également.**

**-Phil vous attend au salon. Bella, tu m'aides à mettre les fleurs dans le vase ?**

Ca sent la discussion mère-fille. Je regarde Edward et lui souris :

**-Le salon est au fond du couloir, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?**

**-Je pense que oui. **

Je le regarde s'éloigner, il est à tomber par terre.

**-Tu es folle de lui, ça se voit.**

_Radar Renée en service !_

**-Maman ! On vient à peine d'arriver !**

**-J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître ! Il est devenu…**

**-Sublime ? Magnifique ? Oui, je sais !**

**-Bella ! Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais ! Il est devenu un homme, voilà ! Et…**

Elle ricane et rougit :

**-Et oui il est … oh mon dieu ! Bellaaaa ! Ca doit être quelque chose...!**

**-MAMAN !**

**-Ok ok j'arrête !**

Mon visage est une plaque électrique. Je regarde mes pieds et tente de leur trouver une signification hautement spirituelle.

**-Ma chérie ! Ne sois pas mal à l'aise ! Pardonne-moi mais tu me connais !**

Elle me serre très fort dans ses bras.

**-Soyez heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez, on va les rejoindre.**

Nous entrons dans le salon et ma mère dépose fièrement les fleurs sur la table basse.

**-Très beau, encore merci. Phil, voici Edward, notre gendre et vieille connaissance de Bella.**

**-Enchanté mais on s'est déjà présentés, s'il fallait vous attendre, on serait déjà dans la tombe !**

L'ambiance commence doucement à se détendre :

**-Alors Edward, que devenez-vous ?**

Renée est en mode concierge ce soir. Phil nous sert un verre de porto, histoire d'aider à la détente.

**-Et bien, je suis le directeur de Fiction Fantasies, une jeune maison d'édition qui publie des auteurs amateurs. Nous existons depuis environ cinq six ans.**

Il a le regard pétillant de fierté.

**-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux, c'est fou ça !**

**-Alice Brandon travaille pour moi et elle m'a fait passer le CV de sa meilleure amie Bella et… elle est devenue notre correctrice. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas !**

**-Oui ! Alice est une chic fille. Elle est d'ici vous savez ?**

Il hoche poliment la tête et fait mine d'être intéressé par les bla bla de ma mère sur les qualités d'Alice, qu'il connaît déjà. Evidemment, Renée n'en reste pas là !

**-Bella vous a reconnu tout de suite ?**

**-Je… je ne sais pas madame, je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je pense que oui. Je n'ai pas tant changé vous savez…**

**-Intérieurement je ne sais pas mais à l'extérieur ! Vous êtes comme la chenille qui est devenue papillon ! **

Il rit d'un rire triste et me regarde, attendant ma réponse :

**-Oui, je l'avais reconnu mais je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je n'ai rien dit.**

C'est la vérité. Je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas encore parlé ouvertement du passé, de notre passé. Je redoute ce moment et mon petit doigt me dit que ça sera ce soir. J'en tremble d'avance.

La minuterie du four indique la fin de la garde à vue!

Nous nous installons autour de la table de la cuisine. Le gratin est délicieux. Phil nous parle de son nouveau poste d'entraîneur au sein de l'équipe de baseball locale. Ils risquent bien de gagner le championnat et Phil en est tout excité. Edward lui pose des questions sur les joueurs. Phil est intarissable. Edward est assez courtois pour écouter jusqu'au bout.

Vers 21h, ma mère amène sa fameuse tarte aux myrtilles et nous nous régalons. C'est ma madeleine de Proust et j'en reprends deux fois.

**-Bella en est tombée malade une fois. Elle a redécoré les rideaux du salon. Mais ça ne l'a pas dégoûtée de ma tarte, bien au contraire !**

**-Mamaaaan !**

Edward et Phil rient en me voyant bouder.

**-Elle est effectivement très bonne.**

Edward est sincère mais aussi très mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit fan des repas de famille… mais oui suis-je débile : il n'en a plus ! Je suis une vraie conne !

**-Et alors les enfants, que comptez-vous faire dans un proche avenir ?**

On dirait la guichetière du Pôle Emploi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on compte bien faire ? Baiser, sucer, forniquer, discuter… que des verbes du premier groupe… merde… déformation professionnelle !_

Renée est incorrigible ! Comme si on pouvait le savoir ! C'est vraiment générationnel ces trucs de projets d'avenir... y en a pas d'avenir ! C'est les Sex Pistols qui l'ont dit !

**-Et bien… je comptais demander à Bella de venir vivre avec moi…**

_Poil au doigt ! _J'ai une myrtille qui tente difficilement de se frayer un chemin dans mon oesophage… Je suis en train de rêver…

**-Enfin… dans un premier temps…**

_Poil aux dents !_ Je vais faire une syncope !

**-Si la cohabitation se passe bien… et bien… nous verrons…**

_Poil au… non là c'est indécent !_

Nous _verrons_, je suis en CDD c'est ça ? La coha**bit**ation… huuum je me réjouis d'avance ! Je me demande combien coûte le loyer ! Mais suis-je débile bis, il est propriétaire ! Hahahahha c'est super… _poil au derrière_, je sens que je vais aller me faire une semaine de vacances en cellule capitonnée… _poil au nez !_

Quand Phil propose le digestif, ma conscience d'alcoolo lui dit merci. Je bois une grande gorgée de Jack Daniels en écoutant Edward parler de nos « projets d'avenir ».

**-Ca ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?**

_Maman, tais-toi !_

**-Nous nous **_**connaissons**_** depuis longtemps, et puis… je sais ce que je veux madame, je sais où je vais. La vie est trop courte pour laisser passer sa chance.**

Renée lui sourit comme une mère :

**-Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir… **

Il baisse la tête et répond timidement, comme à la grande époque du bahut :

**-Oui… **

**-Rhooo… Et puis après tout, vous êtes plus que grands maintenant hein Bella ! **

Je souris d'un sourire forcé. Nous terminons la soirée au salon à parler de mon travail chez fic Fan. Ils ont l'air fascinés par ce petit monde des fictions amateurs. Bien sûr, j'en rajoute un peu histoire de faire mousser Edward…

**-Il est vraiment difficile comme boss !**

Edward rit de bon cœur.

**-Elle n'est pas facile non plus !**

**-Elle est comme sa mère mon cher Edward !**

L'ambiance est bonne enfant et nous sommes contents d'être ensemble. Avant que nous quittions la maison, Renée veut la faire visiter à Edward. Nous la suivons dans son « my house guide tour ». Edward regarde chaque photo de moi. Il s'arrête devant l'énorme cadre du premier étage, celui avec toutes les photos de classes. J'arrête de respirer en voyant ses yeux s'embuer.

**-Wow ! Je ne les ai jamais vues !**

Ma mère est outrée :

**-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais comment ça ?**

**-Mes parents ne les ont jamais demandées. Cela ne m'a pas manqué je dois dire.**

Renée prend les mains d'Edward dans les siennes. C'est la première fois que je la vois montrer des marques d'affection aussi poussées pour quelqu'un d'autre que Phil, mon père et moi :

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vos parents Edward. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez réussi. Ils seraient fiers de vous !**

**-Merci Madame. **

**-Renée, s'il te plaît !**

**-Merci Renée. Ca me touche !**

La visite se termine enfin et nous nous embrassons les uns les autres en nous promettant de revenir plus souvent.

**-Bon retour les enfants !**

**-Saluuut !**

Nous roulons tranquillement et arrivons à l'hôtel vers 1h00 du matin.

**-Tu vois Bella… ça n'était pas si terrible !**

**-Pour moi, non, effectivement… mais pour toi…**

Il ne dit rien. Nous prenons l'ascenseur en silence. Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward se jette sur moi et m'embrasse, j'ai à peine la possibilité de respirer.

**-Bella…. fais-moi l'amour… **

Je déboutonne sa chemise, lentement, en souriant, et m'assieds sur le rebord du lit. Edward se tient à genoux devant moi, chemise ouverte, il est magnifique. Mes doigts jouent avec ses tétons pendant que ma langue titille son nombril, je l'entends respirer de plus en plus vite. Je fais tomber sa chemise le long de ses bras et m'en débarrasse lentement. Je décide de prendre ses poignets meurtris dans mes mains. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, il est bourré de doutes et de questions, ça me fait mal mais il faut que je le fasse :

**-Edward… avant de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, je veux m'excuser…**

Je déglutis avec peine car il semble ne pas comprendre…

**-T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?**

**-De tout.**

Je retourne ses poignets et caresse ses cicatrices :

**-De mon caractère de merde au bahut, de mes conneries d'ado, de toutes les choses que j'ai laissé dire ou faire…**

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

**-De t'avoir dit que… que tu étais mon erreur de jeunesse… oh Edward !**

Je me jette dans ses bras. Ils me serrent fort, je le sens me respirer. Je me mets à pleurer.

**-Edward tu es la plus belle erreur de ma vie ! Je regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette…**

Il me serre encore plus fort mais ne dit rien. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et continue de me respirer.

**-Edward, on a été dégueulasses ! J'aurais dû réagir, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose avant que Tyler… je me sens tellement coupable !**

Ses mains caressent toujours mon crâne :

**-Bébé… c'est fini tout ça… On est ensemble maintenant, c'est ce qui compte.**

**-Tu en souffres toujours, je le sais. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai rien oublié de cette époque. Et que je t'ai toujours eu dans mon cœur ! Accepte mes excuses.**

**-Viens vivre avec moi !**

Il relâche son étreinte et prend mon visage dans ses mains :

**-Je suis bipolaire, maniaque, autoritaire, irascible et extrêmement difficile à vivre !**

**-Je suis malade de la tête, volage, je m'en foutiste et folle de toi depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Je tente ma chance !**

**-Volage hein ?**

**-Disons que je me lasse vite Môsieur le directeur !**

**-Ah oui ? **

Il se lève d'un bond et me soulève du lit avec force. Il m'embrasse furieusement et me balance sur le lit avec véhémence :

**-Maintenant Swan, FAITES-MOI L'AMOUR ! C'est un ordre !**

Je me mets à genoux sur le lit, face à lui et déboutonne son pantalon :

**-A vos ordres, Monsieur Cullen !**

Je fais glisser son pantalon et son boxer, sa queue est prête pour ma bouche. Je lèche son gland en prenant tout mon temps. Il geint, je mouille, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

J'avale tout son sexe d'un coup en creusant mes joues et lui arrache un cri. Je glisse sur sa hampe, lentement, je sais que c'est une torture et j'en profite. Ma main caresse négligemment ses bourses, il gémit de nouveau.

**-Oh… mon Dieu, Bella !**

J'accélère pour mieux ralentir, il est au bord de la jouissance. Ma bouche se détache de son sexe.

**-Nooon…**

Je l'entraine sur le lit dans un baiser passionné. Il s'allonge. Je lui retire le peu de vêtements qui lui reste et lui écarte les jambes. Ma langue joue avec ses parties et remonte le long de son chibre jusqu'à son gland que je mordille.

**-Merde ! Tu vas me tuer !**

Je reprends son sexe dans ma bouche pendant quelques secondes et lui rend sa liberté. Il ne gémit plus, il grogne sa frustration. Je sors un préservatif de la poche de ma veste et le déroule sur son membre.

Je me déshabille doucement. Il veut se branler mais je l'en empêche :

**-Ta queue est à moi !**

Regan Mac Neil n'aurait pas dit mieux !

Je me frotte contre lui et l'embrasse. Nos langues dansent, se croisent, se cherchent. Je maintiens ses poignets de mes mains et m'empale sur lui. C'est extatique, jouissif, intense. Je balance mes hanches, mon visage au-dessus du sien, je le regarde partir dans les volutes de l'orgasme. Je suis fière de moi, il ne sait plus où il se trouve et ne contrôle plus rien… Il se laisse totalement aller. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression de le connaître du plus profond de lui-même. Il n'est que gémissements et plaisir. J'accélère, l'enserre de mes cuisses, nous sommes au bord de la jouissance. Je libère ses mains qui se plaquent contre mes reins.

**-Bella… mon amour… **

Il a toujours les yeux fermés, ivre de désir. Mes mains s'accrochent aux barreaux du lit et j'augmente la cadence. On crie, on sue, on s'oublie… on jouit, comme jamais. Je me laisse mollement retomber sur lui, mon visage contre sa clavicule.

**-J'accepte tes excuses Bella. **

Il me serre fort contre lui. Il est deux heures du matin et on doit être à l'aéroport dans trois heures.

**-Ca vaut le coup de dormir tu penses ? **

Il me regarde et m'embrasse.

**-Laisse-moi me remettre bébé… après je m'occupe de toi !**

J'en salive d'avance…


	23. Chapter 22 RETOUR AUX SOURCES

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vos messages et vos favs! Sans oublier les alertes, les Mp et les review anonymes: merci à Lililoo (Ed est en rupture de stock!), Twilight0507, jolieyxbl entre autres. **_

_**Retour rigolo et mouvementé pour les membres de Fic Fan. Edward plonge toujours dans la mélancolie et le regret. Va falloir qu'il se bouge vraiment les fesses! Bonne lecture et faites crier la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 22 : RETOUR AUX SOURCES**

**BPOV :**

On arrive à l'aéroport : Edward, moi et nos gueules de déterrés ! J'ai les cernes aussi profonds que les seins de Tanya sont gros ! C'est dire ! Bon, à notre décharge, et sans jeux de mots de beaufs, on a fait l'amour toute la nuit, dans tous les sens, dans toutes les positions et en criant très fort : du travail de pros ! Et maintenant on n'a l'air de rien ! Edward tient à peine les yeux ouverts : aaaah les hommes et l'endorphine ! Moi, à l'inverse, je ressemble au lapin de Duracell à qui on aurait donné des amphet' !

On attend l'embarquement dans le couloir 5D et tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai que de voir des zombies en vrai ça fait un petit quelque chose : Tanya s'endort dans sa poitrine, Rosalie et Victoria ont lancé un concours de bâillements, Jake, Jazz Erik et Mike jouent à trouver le titre des chansons fredonnées par Emmett, grande crécelle devant l'Eternel. Ca donne à peu près ça :

**-Tadadadada Dadada dadadadaaaaaaaaa !**

**-James Bond !**

**-Mais non Le Parrain !**

No comment ! Alice et Angela jouent avec leurs vrais Rubiks Cube achetés sur ebay qui font « cric cric cric » pendant que Jessica sirote son 2ème caffe latte en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Rajoutez à tout ce petit monde des looks de geeks attardés et vous comprendrez pourquoi un nombre incalculable de jeunes cadres dynamiques se tâte pour donner l'alerte !

L'hôtesse de l'air à la voix de GPS érotique annonce enfin notre embarquement. Les mecs ont décidé de se parler en imitant sa voix. Edward va mourir de rire en voyant la tronche de la dite hôtesse quand Jake lui reprend son passeport en lui disant :

**-Mer-ciiii ! Bonne- journéééééée !**

Tout notre groupe regarde ses pieds en passant derrière Jacob. En arrivant dans l'avion on laisse éclater le fou rire et on passe pour des malades, mais ça on a l'habitude.

On est en business et c'est la méga classe. Les sièges s'inclinent comme des transats et on a le petit dej inclus, le pied ! Emmett et Mike se font exploser le bide après le décollage, ça me fait rire de les voir manger comme des ogres.

Edward s'est endormi comme une masse à peine ses jolies petites fesses posées sur le siège, que j'incline délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son hôte. Edward gémit mais se rendort… punaise il m'excite déjà ! Et on a minimum 3 heures d'avion ! Je vais jamais tenir.

Toute l'équipe de Fic Fan tombe dans les bras de Morphée… sauf moi, ma tête doit pas lui revenir aujourd'hui… c'est peut-être dû aux cernes, allez savoir.

Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir, je décide de lire les lettres que Mike m'a données. J'ai un peu peur mais je dois savoir ce qu'Edward a vécu par notre faute ! Il a accepté mes excuses, je dois accepter son passé. J'ouvre la première, apparemment Mike a fait ça bien et a classé les missives. Je me rends compte qu'il y a d'autres choses avec : des coupures de presses, des photos. Je regarde celle qui me tombe sous la main et je manque d'éclater en sanglots : Edward, amaigri, que dis-je, émacié, le regard dans le vide. Mike a dû prendre la photo à son insu car il se tient derrière une fenêtre, loin de l'objectif. On peut sentir toute sa tristesse dans ce cliché. Je retiens mes larmes comme je fixe la photo. Il est pourtant sublime.

J'ouvre la lettre en tremblotant et je commence ma lecture. L'écriture est mal assurée mais les mots sont justes :

_Salut Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi : je m'appelle Edward Cullen. J'étais dans la même école que toi à Forks. La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé, c'était avant que j'aille dégueuler à l'infirmerie à cause du café salé d'Heidi. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider à me remettre…_

_Je t'écris du Port Angeles Asylum où je suis en convalescence suite à une rencontre malheureuse avec Tyler, ton ex. Il n'a pas supporté que je sois ton erreur de jeunesse et il s'est vengé un peu trop fort. Si tu entends parler de son procès, n'en sois donc pas étonnée. Ici les journées sont encore trop longues mais heureusement ça me laisse du temps pour penser à toi. Oui, je ne t'ai pas oubliée et je dirais même que tu me manques. En fait, je crève de manque. J'aimerais tant te voir mais je ne saurai pas quoi te dire alors je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. De plus, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de faire deux fois la même erreur, cela se comprend._

_Mes journées à l'hôpital ne sont pas transcendantes : soins (ça fait un mal de chien), manger de force, études et films d'horreur. Je me souviens que tu aimais bien ça toi aussi ! Quand je vois toutes ces horreurs prendre vie à l'écran, j'en oublie les miennes. C'est bizarre mais ça me fait du bien en plus, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs de toi… _

_Voilà ma vie, je me demande comment se passe la tienne. Je te souhaite tout le meilleur._

_E.C_

_PS : Mes parents sont morts, suicide. Je dois être l'erreur de plusieurs personnes._

Je ne peux plus me retenir et je pleure. Comment j'ai pu lui faire autant de mal ! Il a vraiment cru qu'il était mon erreur de jeunesse ! En plus, il a culpabilisé à mort suite à celle de ses parents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable ! Je prends la deuxième lettre, j'ai encore plus la trouille que pour la première :

_Salut Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ces lettres, je sais que je n'aurai jamais le courage de te les envoyer mais je les garde en espérant de jours meilleurs. _

_Cela fait déjà quatre mois que je suis dans cet hosto à me laisser crever. Si mon corps ne souffre plus, mon esprit est au supplice : je fais d'affreux cauchemars chaque nuit et ce n'est pas dû à la quantité astronomique de films gore que je m'envoie dans la rétine ! Heureusement qu'il y a les études. Je me donne à fond, j'ai vraiment envie de réussir, de me sortir de tout ça. _

_Mike Newton vient me voir tous les jours, il est vraiment sympa de faire ça pour moi, je pense qu'il veut se racheter mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Je serais mort s'il n'était pas intervenu quand ton ex m'a agressé. Tiens, il a été condamné à quatre ans fermes. J'espère que tu ne lui enverras pas d'oranges… Mike me passe les cours et me fait réviser. Il a vraiment beaucoup de patience de faire réviser un muet. Oui, depuis l'agression je ne veux plus parler, je n'y arrive plus. Les médecins disent que c'est le choc et que ça reviendra. J'aimerais entendre le son de ta voix, je commence à l'oublier. Dans mes jolis rêves, tu me parles de ta vie et tu m'apprécies. C'est toujours dommage de se réveiller après ça._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureuse._

_E.C_

J'aimerais lire les autres mais je n'ai pas le courage. Je regarde Edward dormir comme un bébé. Il a l'air serein, comme sur une des photos de Riley. Il a ce sourire en coin qui nous fait toutes craquer. Il a l'air de rêver. Je me demande s'il va parler dans son sommeil… je tends l'oreille… rien… je me rapproche pour mieux entendre et … sa langue glisse le long de mon lobe !

**-Aaargh !**

**-Je t'ai eue, bébé ! Tu écoutais aux songes ?**

Je suis rouge comme une tomate.

**-Oui. Désolée, je suis curieuse tu sais bien !**

**-Je rêvais de cette nuit… et de toi vivant avec moi.**

Ah oui merde c'est vrai ! J'ai fait un choix ! Quelle conne ! Je suis morte de trouille maintenant c'est malin !

**-Edward…**

**-Ne me faites pas de coup tordu Swan !**

**-Non c'est juste que ça me fiche la trouille, j'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un et…**

**-Et ?**

Il ne lâchera rien. En même temps, j'ai vraiment envie de vivre avec lui, j'en ai envie depuis des lustres et maintenant que ça arrive, je me fais dessus ! Quelle nouille !

**-Et, j'ai peur que… que je ne te plaise plus tant que ça.**

Ses yeux sont ronds comme des billes !

**-Elle est où la caméra ? C'est une blague ?**

**-Non.**

Je ne sais pas où me mettre tellement je me sens bête d'avoir dit ça. Je le vois réfréner un fou rire.

**-Bella… je veux avoir cette chance de ne plus pouvoir te supporter… Et ça peut être l'inverse très chère…**

Je ris et l'embrasse. Sa langue joue avec mon palais. Il a envie de moi.

**-Bébé… arrête ça tout de suite…**

Ma main caresse son entre jambe sous la couverture de la compagnie aérienne. J'augmente la pression sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

**-Isabella… Marie… Swan… Je vous ordonne d'arrêter ça….**

Il n'y a aucune trace d'autorité dans sa voix… ses yeux se ferment… je continue. Sa main s'écrase sur la mienne :

**-Je plaisante pas bébé ! Si tu continues, je te baise dans l'exigüité de ces toilettes sans charme… est-ce clair ?**

J'accentue la pression et ôte ma main.

**-Très clair Môsieur le directeur.**

**-Bien ! Viens dans mes bras mon amour, je te veux contre moi.**

Je place ma tête contre le haut de sa poitrine quand un bruit de papiers qui tombent se fait entendre. Edward se baisse et ramasse la photo de lui dans l'hôpital. Il la retourne avant de me la tendre… je déglutis…

**-Oh mince alors ! Salopard de Mike ! Sa passion pour la photo le perdra. Tiens. Tu la lui rendras.**

**-En fait… il me l'a donnée…**

Son visage se ferme mais il n'a pas l'air en colère.

**-Que t'a-t-il donné d'autre, Isabella ?**

Sa voix est anormalement calme, le calme d'avant la tempête. Je décide de me taire et de cacher les lettres.

**-Seulement ça, il l'avait dans son portefeuille et il me l'a donnée quand il t'a ramené dans sa chambre d'hôtel, après la soirée. Elle est tombée, je l'ai ramassée et il m'a dit de la garder.**

**-Range-la alors ! **

Je m'exécute et en profite pour ranger discrètement les lettres au fond de mon sac. Edward m'invite à reposer ma tête contre son torse. Nous nous endormons rapidement. Mais malheureusement le passé a décidé de lui pourrir ses rêves et de foutre en l'air ce moment romantique.

**xxxoooxxx**

Je me réveille la première, l'avion est toujours silencieux, contrairement à Edward qui murmure dans son sommeil. Il m'appelle, il semble paniqué. Je lui prends la main et tente de le réveiller :

**-Edward… chut… c'est un rêve…**

Il continue de chuchoter :

**-Bella… pourquoi… pourquoi….**

Je serre sa main un peu plus fort et tente une nouvelle fois de lui faire ouvrir les yeux

**-Edward… **

**-Pourquoi… t'es comme eux Bella…**

Mon cœur se serre. Il rêve de moi ado et garce. Je le secoue. Il ouvre enfin les yeux.

**-Bella !**

**-Tu rêvais…**

Je lui souris gentiment. Il regarde ailleurs.

**-Edward… ça va ?**

**-Hein ? Oui ça va je… c'était pas génial comme rêve…**

**-J'ai cru comprendre.**

Cette fois c'est moi qui regarde ailleurs.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Bella ?**

**-Tu me demandais pourquoi j'étais comme eux…**

Il ne me regarde toujours pas…

**-Ah… oui … je me pose souvent cette question… je voudrais bien savoir un jour pourquoi tu prenais tant de plaisir à les voir me malmener comme ça !**

**-Je ne prenais aucun plaisir… **

Il ne répond pas et ferme les yeux. Il va falloir que cette discussion ait lieu un jour ou l'autre. Soudain Jake arrive avec des mignardises :

**-La compagnie- vous souhaite- un bon- pétage de bide !**

Edward ouvre les yeux et se prend un fou rire de tous les diables. C'est contagieux et ça réveille tout l'avion ! Tout le monde nous déteste sauf l'équipe de Fic Fan qui se jette sur la bouffe. Je regarde Edward manger du coin de l'œil et entends Jake imiter De Niro dans Taxi Driver :

**-You eat my stuffs ? Huh ? Hey motherfucker you eat my croissant ?**

Edward s'étouffe de rire. Emmett imite le diable de Legend en bombant le torse, un croissant à l'envers derrière la tête ! Tous le monde commence à péter un plomb et on bénit le commandant de bord qui nous annonce l'arrivée imminente à l'aéroport. Erik l'imite et sort des bêtises grosses comme lui :

**-Mayday mayday crrrrr attachez votre ceinture crrrrr votre braguette est ouverte crrrr **

Jessica se penche par-dessus mon siège :

**-Edward ! L'équipe… C'est encore pire qu'avant !**

**-Non Jess, c'est encore mieux ! **Dit-il avec son sourire enjôleur.


	24. Pas de chap mais un GROS merci!

**PLUS DE 500 REVIEWS ! VOUS ETES GENIAUX ! **

**CECI EST JUSTE UN PETIT MOT EN ATTENDANT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE POUR VOUS DIRE A QUEL POINT JE SUIS TOUCHEE PAR VOTRE SOUTIEN ! QUE CE SOIT PAR LE BIAIS DES REVIEWS, DES FAVS, DES ALERTES, DES MPS. JE TIENS AUSSI A REMERCIER TOUS LES ANONYMES ET TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI SE SONT ARRETEES POUR LIRE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN CHAP DE CETTE FIC ! SANS LES LECTEURS, LES AUTEURS NE SONT PAS GRAND CHOSE !**

**UN ENORME MERCI A NINIE67 DU DAOLFF SANS QUI RIEN DE TOUT CELA N'AURAIT ETE POSSIBLE !**

**VOILÀ ! JE VOUS AIME ! VOUS ETES LA MEILLEURE DOPE DU MONDE ! A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE POUR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**


	25. Chapter 23 READERZ

_**Bon dieu je vous aime! Plus de 500 reviews non mais j'y crois pas! Vous êtes géniaux! Vraiment...**_

_**Quand l'équipe de Fic Fan joue aux starlettes ça donne du grand n'importe quoi! Et quand Edward se venge... huuuuummmmm... bonne lecture et faites mouiller la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 23 : READERZ**

**BPOV :**

La photographe entre dans nos locaux avec deux sortes de clones de Star Wars habillés en Calvin Klein :

**-Ce sont mes assistants lumière.**

Je vois Erik et Emmett imiter Cindy Crawford et Kate Moss juste derrière elle et je manque de crever de rire, je me retiens mais c'est dur, surtout quand Miss Vanity Fair se la pète en me regardant comme si j'étais une huître.

**-La salle de réunion est ici. **

On a choisi un fond neutre et la plus grande salle de la boîte pour faire les photos qui accompagneront le reportage du magazine ReaderZ sur Fic Fan. Je me sens un peu cruche, les photos c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les regarder qu'être dessus.

Le féminin de David Hamilton nous demande si tout le monde est là :

**-Il ne manque que M. Cullen**, rétorque Tanya.

Je remarque qu'elle et la photographe sont sœurs de seins… d'un coup je tente de ne pas regarder les miens… _pfff…. j'espère que ça va passer vite !_

Victoria sourit de toutes ses dents :

**-Quand on parle du loup !**

Edward arrive dans l'entrée de Fic Fan et la photographe manque de tomber comme une mouche. Moi aussi, mais j'ai l'habitude et je le fais avec autant de classe que l'héroïne de _« Dominée, dominante »_ ! Ce titre résume à lui seul ma relation avec Edward… je souris et me dirige vers Mademoiselle Auto Focus :

**-Mademoiselle ?**

**-Kachiri, appelez-moi par mon prénom.**

**-Je vous présente le patron de cette merveilleuse maison d'édition : M. Edward Cullen !**

**-Je suis ravie Monsieur Cullen.**

Il la gratifie de son petit sourire en coin. Je suis sûre que le string de Kachichose est aussi mort que le mien !

**-Enchanté ! Quels sont vos plans pour ce shooting ?**

**-Je pensais vous prendre in situ et aussi dans le parc en face. Je pense faire des photos de groupes et des photos individuelles pour présenter l'équipe.**

**-Eh bien, nous vous suivons, Kachiri.**

Son prénom suinte de ses lèvres et la gonze ne sait plus où se foutre ! J'adore ! Apparemment, Vic aussi, vu qu'elle est morte de rire !

**-Oh, M. Cullen. Il y a aura aussi des photos prises à la soirée des Fics Awards. Je vous les montrerai afin que vous puissiez faire une sélection. **

**-Merci Kachiri. Mon équipe aura son mot à dire. Nous les regarderons dans la salle de réunion après le shoot, voulez-vous ?**

**-Bien entendu.**

Rose imite les mimiques « gravure de mode » de Madame Olympus à la perfection. Angela est rouge comme une pivoine tant elle se retient d'exploser de rigolade. On rigole par contre nettement moins quand on voit Alice débarquer avec deux sacs de sport :

**-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez changer de tenue pour les différentes photos alors j'ai acheté quelques trucs… j'ai bon ?**

Emmett tente de se planquer derrière Rose, Erik et Angela se regardent interloqués, Jake et Vic se marrent tandis qu'Edward a la tête dans ses mains. Tanya sourit bêtement à la photographe, qui, elle, est aux anges :

**-M. Cullen, votre équipe pense vraiment à tout ! Bien ! Commençons tout de suite, ça ne sera pas long.**

On se fait prendre partout : dans la salle, dans les bureaux, à côté des chiottes, on sourit, on fait la gueule, on se bidonne… bref on est intenables. On se prend au jeu à fond ! On met des fringues les unes par dessus les autres, Erik pose en nœud pap et chapeau melon tandis qu'Edward essaie une horrible paire de lunettes jaunes ! Et ça lui va ! Grrrr … Ca ne sera pas long, mon Q, ça dure au moins trois heures ! La photographe et son équipe ressortent épuisées de nos bureaux. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de réunion afin de visionner les clichés des Fic Awards : on est beautiful et on se la pète grave enfin surtout les autres ! Moi j'ai l'air de rien comme d'habitude ! Tanya demande à ne pas apparaître sur les photos. En fait, Garrett, son mari, est très jaloux… et la voir aux côtés d'une bombe comme Môsieur le directeur ne doit pas aider à la paix des ménages ! Déjà qu'elle est partie à Phoenix sans lui…

Tout le monde signe des papiers comme quoi selon l'alinéa 13 - 344D du Code du travail nous acceptons que le magazine ReaderZ utilise ces photos pour mettre à mal notre réputation en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférer je vous fais chevalier de la table ronde bla bla bla… des conneries comme ça quoi ! On signe. On se regarde. On se sent beaux comme dans les pubs de Nivea !

Kachitruc et ses assistants ampoules nous remercient avec leur accent de bourgeois et sortent à vitesse grand V de chez Fic Fan. On a dû leur faire peur c'est pas possible ! Nous nous apprêtons à nous remettre au travail quand une femme entre dans le couloir comme une folle furieuse : Heidi !

**-Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir trouvés ! Je suis dans le quartier pour un reportage pour un autre magazine et je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter le coup de l'interview une nouvelle fois… Je me permets d'insister… Isabella ? M. Cullen ? Cela ferait plaisir à nos lecteurs… une vraie interview… en live…**

Un autre reportage! Elle se fiche vraiment de notre tronche ! Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau…

Edward lui tend la main :

**-Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement. J'accepte finalement votre offre à quelques conditions cependant.**

**-Tout ce que vous voudrez…**

**-Vous interviewez aussi mon équipe sauf Mme Tanya Denali qui ne le souhaite pas pour des raisons personnelles qui lui appartiennent. Chacun se réserve le droit de stopper l'interview à tout moment sans avoir à se justifier. Etes-vous d'accord avec ces conditions ?**

Elle hoche la tête. Je peux voir de la sueur perler sur son front lifté d'ex mannequin.

**-Bien, alors veuillez signer ceci je vous prie.**

Il lui tend une feuille de papier qu'elle s'empresse de signer, trop contente d'avoir obtenu son précieux sésame… de profil on dirait Gollum… Elle se retourne et me montre ses dents blanches, je fais de même en lui faisant un doigt dans ma poche… connasse !

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dit oui ! Je suis très flattée Monsieur Cullen ! **

**-Les miracles existent Heidi ! Vous le savez bien…**

Edward : 1 Tête de Morue : 0 Le ton est cassant et sexy en diable. Heidi me regarde du coin de l'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à pleines dents !

**-Mon… Mon assistante… Elisabeth, elle attend à la porte…**

**-Allez la chercher voulez-vous ?**

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme fluette et timide rentre dans le couloir et nous salue rapidement, on dirait le caniche d'Heidi… un peu comme Irina à l'époque… elle a toujours su s'entourer de personnes insignifiantes afin de briller. La seule qui lui faisait de l'ombre au bahut était Jane. Si elles sont restées amies, je suis certaine que c'est par pur intérêt !

Edward tend le même papier à Elisabeth qui le signe en tremblant.

**-Elisabeth interviewera votre équipe pendant que je ferai de même avec vous et Bella.**

_Hein ? Je suis pas dans l'équipe moi ?_

Edward hausse un sourcil, signe caractéristique de son agacement.

_Le Cullen a tendance à préparer sa future victime à son courroux par de subtils mouvements du sourcil et de la lèvre supérieure. Quiconque sait les repérer peut espérer avoir une chance de s'en sortir… _Il passerait bien sur National Geographic !

**-Le remplacement de votre ancienne bêta par mademoiselle Swan a fait sensation dans le milieu littéraire…**

_Si tu savais à quel point il me fait des sensations, Heidi, tu arrêterais de lui lancer ton regard de pétasse ! _

**-Oh eh bien vous m'en voyez ravi ! Isabella est une excellente correctrice et je suis heureux que le monde littéraire en soit conscient ! **

Ses iris pourraient la tuer ! Tout le monde se doute que la dite sensation du milieu littéraire n'est pas due qu'à ma compétence.

**-Vous commencerez par interviewer Mademoiselle Swan car j'ai quelques messages à envoyer. Puis je serai tout à vous ma chère Heidi. **

Ses lèvres sont à dix millimètres des siennes. Heidi hyper ventile et tente de fuir mais il est déjà trop tard : son string est bon à jeter.

**-Me… merci Ed… Monsieur Cullen.**

Je peux sentir toute la frustration et la rage contenues dans le ventre de cette mégère! Je suis si heureuse de voir Edward prendre sa revanche ! J'ai le même sourire que Jack Nicholson dans Batman.

**-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Heidi…**

Je lui ouvre la porte de la petite salle de réunion. On l'utilise comme foyer, un peu comme au bahut. Y a des posters des couvertures de nos publications, des figurines de Star Wars et des photos de l'équipe en train de faire les niais. Elle s'arrête devant des photos d'Edward et moi, prises dans le photomaton à côté de la caf. On fait les cons et ça nous va super bien je trouve !

**-Vous êtes beaux sur ces photos Bella… J'aimerais les utiliser pour ReaderZ. Elles devront être retouchées par Kachiri mais… enfin si vous êtes d'accord.**

**-Tu devras demander à Edward. Pour moi c'est ok !**

Elle prend en photo la dite photo sur son iPhone. Je ne dis rien tant elle m'agace ! Elle se retourne et me fixe tristement :

**-J'ai encore du mal à le reconnaître… tu l'as reconnu toi, le premier jour ? Quand tu es arrivée ici ?**

**-L'interview commence déjà ?**

**-Non, je suis juste curieuse…**

**-Oui… au premier regard. **

**-Je vois…**

C'est à mon tour d'être enragée mais je me contiens :

**-Non, tu ne vois pas. Commençons l'interview s'il VOUS plaît. Je doute que M. Cullen ait toute la journée.**

Heidi s'installe dans un des fauteuils de la salle, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle reprend son attitude professionnelle en un quart de seconde et me pose ses questions : certaines sont fourbes, d'autres intelligentes. Je réponds et n'esquive rien… ou presque. Je tente de rester polie mais froide, je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de tomber dans son jeu d'ex copine de collège ! Elle a l'air satisfaite de mes réponses.

**-Merci beaucoup Bella.**

**-Je t'en prie !**

**-On peut rester sur le tutoiement ?**

**-Pas devant Edward.**

Elle écarquille ses yeux de vipère :

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parce qu'on n'est plus au lycée, Heidi !**

Je sors la première sans me retourner. Edward est prêt et l'attend devant les énormes portes de son bureau :

**-Je vous en prie, entrez !**

Je remarque qu'elle serre les cuisses en y entrant et je me retiens de ne pas hurler aux éclats. Avant de fermer la porte, Edward me lance son regard de tueur… il va lui en faire baver… Je lève le pouce en signe d'approbation comme il referme la porte.

**EPOV :**

**-Heidi ! Asseyez-vous je vous prie !**

Je me délecte de la voir m'obéir de cette façon. Je prends ma place habituelle et attends qu'elle me pose ses questions. Elle ne manque pas de m'attaquer sur ma réputation. Je réponds sans ambiguïté et ne me laisse pas faire. Elle cherche la faille durant toute l'interview mais elle ne la trouve pas. Je reste courtois et ne dévoile rien. Elle meurt d'envie de savoir quels sentiments me lient à Bella. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser la question, je la mets au tapis avec politesse.

L'interview se termine enfin mais je sens bien qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi.

**-Monsieur…. oh et puis mince ! Edward, je voulais te dire que je suis contente pour toi et Bella.**

Je me lève lentement de mon fauteuil, mes yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Je me rapproche d'elle mais, pour le moment, je garde une distance respectable :

**-Pourquoi donc… Heidi ? **

Je feule plus que je ne parle et fais un pas de plus vers elle. Heidi est très mal à l'aise et j'aime ça. J'aime voir ses yeux noircir de désir.

**-Heu… vous avez l'air… complices…**

Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que ses reins tapent contre les portes de mon bureau. Je me penche vers son oreille :

**-Depuis quand le bonheur des autres t'intéresse… Heidi ?**

Ma voix est un murmure rauque et son souffle devient erratique. Elle reste bouche bée devant mon audace. Je descends mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et frôle sa bouche entre ouverte. Je l'entends haleter et sourit de toutes mes dents…

**-Heidi… chère Heidi…**

Ma bouche touche presque la sienne. Ses mains sont plaquées contre les portes. Je place les miennes au-dessus et mon index parcourt son bras gauche. Je lève les yeux et la dévore du regard. Instinctivement, elle desserre les cuisses.

**-Edwaaard…**

**-Ce qui me lie à… Bella…. ma chère…**

Elle ouvre ses lèvres et accueille ma langue. C'est le baiser le plus court et le plus efficace que je n'ai jamais donné. Je me retire de ses lèvres en feu.

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward !**

**-Ce qui me lie à elle, Heidi, tu ne l'obtiendras jamais ! **

J'ouvre les portes et elle s'affale de tout son long sur la moquette du couloir.

**-Adieu ma chère ! **

Je ne prends même pas le temps de la saluer et referme les portes derrière moi. Je l'entends quand même sangloter dans le couloir. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. La porte d'entrée claque, signe de son départ. Je ressors de mon bureau le sourire aux lèvres devant le regard médusé de Tanya. Bella, elle, me saute au cou et me roule une fabuleuse pelle ! Alice se racle la gorge :

**-Bon, ben maintenant y a plus de doutes ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! Raboulez la monnaie les gens !**

Je ris de bon cœur en voyant les membres de mon équipe faire la queue devant le bureau d'Alice. Bella me fixe intensément :

**-Tu l'as pas loupée. Elle ne va pas en rester là…**

**-Oui, surtout quand elle va apprendre que Poison Girl signe finalement chez nous et pas chez le père de sa grande amie Jane !**

Victoria a la bouche aussi grande que la gueule du requin des Dents de la Mer :

**-QUOI ! C'EST OFFICIEL ?**

**-Oui, et une auteure de talent de plus chez nous ! **

Tout le monde applaudit ! Jake saute partout :

**-On va fêter ça chez moi! C'est petit mais on s'en fout ! 19h00 c'est ok ?**

**-Ok ! Vous êtes en congé à partir de maintenant ! Allez vous préparer pour la fête !**

Les Hobbits joufflus sont surexcités et courent dans tous les sens. Je souris… je les adore !

Bella se presse contre mon torse :

**-Tu as prévu d'être en congé toi aussi ?**

Je la regarde tendrement :

**-J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour ton déménagement. Tu emménages chez moi ce soir !**

Je remonte sa mâchoire de mon index et l'embrasse. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait nuit blanche pour l'accueillir. Elle ne va pas en revenir !


	26. Chapter 24 CA DEMENAGE!

_**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, fav, alert, Mp, anonymes et j'en passe! Vous êtes géniaux! Un merci à ceux et celles à qui je ne peux répondre directement : lilly-rose, twilight0507, dark is dark, lylyrose, spiki et tous ceux que j'oublie. Je vous adore! **_

_**Ca y est, le déménagement arrive enfin... Bella va-t-elle arrêter de culpabiliser et Edward de ressasser? Rien n'est moins sûr... plein de bisous les gens et faites péter la bulle! Bonne lecture!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 24 : CA DEMENAGE !**

**BPOV :**

On arrive devant la porte de mon studio à midi, les déménageurs engagés par Edward sont déjà là.

**-Messieurs, je suis Edward Cullen, celui qui vous a téléphoné hier soir. Nous allons aider cette demoiselle à déménager. Bella.. ?**

J'ouvre la porte en quatrième vitesse : mon studio est un vrai foutoir mais au moins, on ne va pas en avoir pour toute la journée : il est minuscule. On empile, on brasse, les déménageurs démontent, Edward aimerait me faire pareil mais faut rester concentré !

En moins de trois heures, le studio est vide ! J'ai les yeux exorbités tellement ils ont fait vite. Les déménageurs filent avec mes affaires dans leur gros camion :

**-Edward, ils ont oublié cette armoire !**

**-Tu n'en auras plus besoin. De plus, je doute qu'elle supporte d'être démontée ! **

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle vit effectivement ses derniers instants. Edward me prend dans ses bras :

**-Bella… j'ai voulu faire vite de peur que… que tu ne me rejettes… je…**

Je le serre fort contre moi :

**-Edward ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je veux vivre avec toi ! Tout de suite !**

Mon regard pénètre le sien, je retrouve une énième fois l'ado emprunté de Forks.

**-Fais-moi confiance ! Je ne te décevrai plus Edward…**

**-Allons les rejoindre ! Ils nous ont déjà assez attendus !**

Nous filons à pied à son appartement XXL. Nous aidons les déménageurs à vider leur camion puis ils nous aident à monter mes cartons. Edward les paye copieusement et les remercie avec une extrême courtoisie.

Je prends le temps de regarder mon nouveau chez moi : Edward a fait de la place dans la bibliothèque, il a poussé son bureau et a mis une commode ancienne à côté : je l'adore, elle est magnifique, en bois laqué noire. Il me connaît vraiment bien. Je me dirige vers la chambre mais Edward m'en empêche :

**-Attends ! **

Il place le fameux foulard de soie noir contre mes yeux et me guide. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, le foulard tombe, j'ouvre les yeux et…

**-Mon Dieu ! Edward, c'est… superbe !**

Le lit king size a été remplacé par un lit à baldaquin noir, un immense dressing anthracite a pris place derrière moi, contre le mur… et il n'est pas vide !

**-Il est pour toi… j'espère que les vêtements qui s'y trouvent te plairont… tu peux les changer si nécessaire…**

Edward passe la main dans ses cheveux, gêné devant mon regard qui scintille.

**-Je t'aime !**

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse à pleine bouche ! Mon envie de lui refait surface, je voudrais bien tester le nouveau lit !

**-Bella… je dois retourner au bureau, j'ai rendez-vous avec Poison Girl pour la signature du contrat.**

Je relâche mon étreinte, un peu déçue.

**-Reste au moins manger avec moi !**

Je tente d'imiter la moue d'Alice mais ça ne marche pas ! Va falloir que je prenne des cours !

**-Je suis désolé bébé mais je dois filer. Range comme tu veux, déplace ce que tu veux, je te laisse t'installer. Je serai là vers 17h00, ça te laisse quatre heures! Il y a des lasagnes au frigo. **

Il m'embrasse langoureusement et sort de la chambre. Lorsque j'entends la porte claquer, j'ai envie de pleurer : de joie, de manque, de tristesse, de stress mais je me retiens.

Après avoir mangé, je commence par déballer la vaisselle que je mets dans la machine puis je passe au tri de mes fringues. Trois sacs de 110 litres sont à donner, deux autres à jeter ! Je suis une conso-addict à la noix ! Je range le reste de mes affaires dans MON dressing flambant neuf et en profite pour regarder MES nouvelles fringues de plus près : lingerie haut de gamme, mini-jupes en vinyl, pantalon en cuir et t-shirts de groupe je suis aux anges ! Jamais on ne m'avait fait plaisir à ce point ! Je me rends compte alors qu'il m'aime bien plus que je ne le mérite et commence à culpabiliser.

Je termine de m'installer vers 15h00, j'ai encore deux heures à tuer. Je décide de terminer la lecture des lettres d'Edward. Je regarde le contenu de la pochette que m'a donnée Mike et je m'aperçois qu'il y a d'autres photos. J'en prends une au hasard : Edward et Nessie, l'un en face de l'autre, amoureux fous. Ca me fait mal de le voir amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais tellement pris l'habitude de le voir fondre pour moi au bahut que je me suis imaginée qu'il n'y aurait que moi dans sa vie ! Quelle prétention ! Cette photo a le mérite de me faire redescendre sur terre. Leur regard abrite la tristesse, surtout celui d'Edward. Il a l'air épuisé, elle a l'air inquiète. Mike a dû prendre ce cliché sur le vif. Il a, à l'évidence, tenté de le faire en douce, de loin, en zoomant : la photo est en noir et blanc, un peu floue mais sublime. Mike est vraiment doué. Aussi doué que mon pote Riley ! Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette image : je les trouve vraiment beaux, vrais. Cette photo est intense et me dérange. Je commence à penser que, peut-être, jamais il ne m'aimera comme il l'a aimée.

Je cache la photo à l'arrière du paquet de lettres et en ouvre une. L'écriture est mal assurée :

_Salut Bella !_

_Comme je sais que je n'enverrai jamais mes missives, je vais pouvoir me lâcher sur celle-ci. Vu que personne ne la lira de toute manière, personne, à part moi, n'aura à en souffrir. _

_Je veux mourir. Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir et quand je dors, je ne rêve plus de toi. Ca me fait mal ! Je rêve de Tyler, des brûlures, de la douleur… mais jamais de toi ! Bella… tu me manques ! Mes parents me manquent ! Je n'en peux plus. Mike ne sait plus quoi faire pour me redonner goût à la vie. Il continue de venir, de me soutenir. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un ami comme lui ! Je vois bien qu'il souffre de me voir comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi._

_Les études m'empêchent de sombrer. Mais c'est dur ! Mon dieu, Bella… j'aimerais tant que tu sois près de moi. Malheureusement je sais que tu n'ajouterais que des maux à ma souffrance, car tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais, dans mes rêves Bella… tu es gentille, affectueuse, respectueuse, et tu m'aimes. Leurs cachets détruisent mes beaux rêves. C'est dommage. Mais bon… Au moins, ils me font dormir. _

_Je suis si fatigué de tout ça ! J'aimerais ne plus me réveiller, m'endormir dans tes bras et y resté… belle utopie cependant, je ne le sais que trop bien. J'espère que ça va s'arrêter Bella. J'aimerais tant de revoir avant de… _

_Bella je t'aime, je suis dingue de toi et tu me manques. _

_EC_

Je m'effondre sur le lit en pleurant ! J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû le soutenir, comme l'a fait Mike ! Au lieu de ça, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule ! Je dois aller le voir et lui parler…tout de suite !

**xxxoooxxx**

Lorsque j'entre dans les locaux de Fic Fan, j'entends des respirations saccadées… et j'imagine le pire ! Edward et Poison Girl… non c'est impossible. Je me dirige à l'oreille vers le foyer et me cache derrière la porte entre ouverte. Ouf, je respire. Poison Girl est en train de passer un merveilleux moment entre les cuisses de Jake ! Je devrais partir mais mon côté voyeur est le plus fort.

Jake est en train de l'embrasser fougueusement pendant qu'il la pénètre avec tendresse. Il aime faire ça, c'est son truc. Et avec elle, il le fait très bien. Il la fait languir. Elle gémit de plaisir contenu et s'accroche à ses épaules. Il continue ses embrassades le long de son cou puis il s'attarde sur ses mamelons. Mon désir augmente à la vue du leur et je ne peux m'empêcher de me caresser le sexe. Je contiens mes gémissements, il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse choper !

Ma seconde main pince mon téton gauche… _tiens ! Je ne savais pas que j'en avais une troisième !_

**-Alors bébé, on mate ? **

Edward caresse mon fessier d'une façon lascive.

**-J'aime ça, mater !**

**-J'adore ça, te regarder mater !**

Il se colle contre moi, je peux sentir sa queue gonflée contre mes reins. Sa bouche baise ma nuque tandis que Jacob accélère le rythme en Poison Girl. Elle geint de plus belle. Jake continue de la prendre de plus en plus vite comme Edward embrasse maintenant mes épaules. Il baisse mon t-shirt et le fait tomber à mes pieds. Ses mains prennent mes seins en coupe et les sortent du soutien-gorge. Mes tétons se retrouvent emprisonnés de ses doigts.

**-Enlève ta jupe bébé…**

Je la défais et m'en défais. Je me remercie d'avoir mis des bas et un string.

Jake ressort de son amante et la retourne contre la table. Je le vois se baisser et lécher son trou… je mouille de plus belle. Ses mains écartent se fesses et sa langue la fait jouir comme jamais. Il entre un doigt en elle. Edward fait de même avec moi. Je me contracte de surprise.

**-Détendez-vous Swan ! Je ne suis là que pour vous faire jouir en silence…**

Il tourne son doigt dans mon anus… tout comme Jake le fait avec elle.

**-Le jeu du miroir Swan, vous connaissez ? C'est très… grisant…**

Non, je ne connais pas. Et, oui, c'est grisant ! J'en redemande.

Jake entre un deuxième doigt… je sens l'index d'Edward accompagner son majeur déjà introduit… J'halète... je geins doucement… et je suis trempée. Le plaisir monte. Je suis dans le même état que Poison Girl contre la table. Je la vois fermer les yeux et retenir ses gémissements. Jake retire ses doigts et change de préservatif. Edward en déroule un sur son chibre :

**-Je vais vous faire venir Isabella… je vais vous faire mienne…**

Poison Girl supplie Jake de l'achever. Il ne se fait pas prier et s'enfonce d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde. Je retiens alors mon cri comme Edward me prend sans ménagement. Ils ondulent ensemble pendant que nous oscillons ensemble. Nous sommes le reflet de Jake et Poison Girl : mêmes gestes, même plaisir, même baise saupoudrée de tendresse.

Edward s'accroche à mes hanches. Poison Girl crie. J'halète. Jake jouit. Je me contracte. Edward geint son plaisir et se déverse dans le préservatif. Je jouis. Poison Girl hurle sa délivrance. Tout est parfait…

Edward se retire de moi et va jeter la capote dans la poubelle de la photocopieuse. Je me rhabille rapidement et le rejoins dans le local. Il est déjà rhabillé. On dirait que rien ne s'est passé. Je me refais rapidement une beauté et tente de discipliner mes cheveux :

**-Depuis quand Jake se permet de coucher avec nos auteures ? Hein ?**

**-Depuis que j'ai couché avec Eiphose !**

Je reste interdite.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Le foulard de soie lui appartient…**

Il dégaine son sourire carnassier et m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas si je dois le repousser, faire une crise ou rire. Il me serre fort contre lui :

**-J'ai couché avec d'autres, Bella… mais je n'en n'aime qu'une… tu le sais.**

**-Faux ! Tu en a aimé une autre et j'aimerais qu'on en parle une bonne fois pour toute ! Je voudrais que tu me parles clairement de ces quinze dernières années…**

Il sourit d'une manière triste :

**-Si tu veux… mais après la soirée chez Jake. Tu veux bien ?**

Soudain, je me rappelle pourquoi je suis venue ici.

**-Edward, j'ai beaucoup de questions qui sont encore sans réponses et ça me pèse…**

**-Tout comme moi… SWAN !**

Il se détache brusquement de moi et baisse les yeux :

**-J'ai encore du travail Bella. Je te rejoindrai à l'appartement. **

Il quitte le local de la photocopieuse sans un regard. Il est fâché, je peux le sentir. En partant, je croise Jake et Poison Girl dans une relation nettement plus professionnelle : il lui montre les bannières réalisées pour sa dernière fiction. Je les salue en souriant et monte dans l'ascenseur. J'ai de plus en plus envie de chialer…

**xxxoooxxx**

Sa main sur ma joue me réveille. Il n'est plus en colère.

**-Hello mon cœur… **

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux d'avoir trop pleuré : sur lui, moi, nous, la vie qui me fout les boules et mes deux kilos de trop !

**-Edward…**

Je me rappelle alors que j'ai laissé les lettres et les photos sur le lit. Je me relève comme si on m'avait électrocuté le fessier.

**-Trop tard bébé…**

Il pose le paquet de souvenirs à côté de moi. Les lettres et les photos sont rangées, il les a lues et vues, c'est évident, vu son regard qui s'assombrit de colère.

**-Je vois que Mike est plus nostalgique que moi.**

**-Je… suis…**

**-Tu m'as menti Bella ! Pourquoi ?**

**-Je savais que tu te fâcherais alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.**

Il ne répond rien et fixe le plancher, le regard dans le vide.

**-Edward, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**-Ah bon ? Tu parles de quelle période ? Celle où tu te marrais quand tes copines me traitaient comme une merde, celle où tu t'es tirée sans dire au revoir ni prendre de mes nouvelles ou bien de l'instant présent ? Parce que pour moi, c'est la même souffrance !**

Il se lève d'un bon.

**-Tu voulais avoir des réponses sur ces quinze dernières années n'est-ce pas ? **

Il ouvre un des tiroirs de la commode et saisit une boîte à chaussures. Il en sort des clichés qu'il me balance à la figure :

**-Tiens ! Voilà ! Regarde ! Regarde-les bien Bella ! Je trouve ces photos très parlantes !**

Sa voix tremble… Je me force enfin à regarder toutes les feuilles de papier glacé qu'il me jette à la face : l'hôpital, ses brûlures à vif, son regard perdu, son adolescence et surtout Nessie… Nessie et lui… amoureux fous… lui amoureux d'elle… comme jamais il ne le sera de moi.

**-Celle-ci résume le tout je crois !**

Je la reçois en pleine gueule et mon cœur se brise : c'est une capture d'écran de vidéo surveillance. Ils sont nus, dans un lit… et ils s'embrassent. Je contiens ma tristesse et m'adresse à Edward d'une voix calme :

**-Pourquoi ne les regardes-tu pas avec moi ? Je voudrais juste te connaître et te comprendre…**

Il se retourne lentement pour me faire face et s'approche de moi. Il s'agenouille devant moi et pose délicatement la tête sur mes genoux :

**-Pardonne-moi Bella… Je suis un vrai con ! **

Ma main caresse ses cheveux…

**-Bella… il y a des choses qui me sont encore difficiles à accepter. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère.**

Il relève sa tête et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes.

**-Edward… je veux juste savoir ce que tu as vécu… sans moi…**

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi prend la photo de mes mains. Il sourit.

**-Bella… au bureau tu as dit quelque chose de juste. J'ai aimé quelqu'un, à en crever. Elle s'appelait Nessie. C'était un ange sur Terre….**


	27. Chapter 25 CHASSEZ LE NATUREL

_**ENOOOOOORME merci pour toutes vos mises en favs, alerts, MP, reviews et autres! Ca me touche beaucoup! Merci aux anonymes: nanou et manonvro: oui Edward est blessant et Bella devrait le recadrer un peu plus! **_

_**Voici les souvenirs... ça va faire un peu mal! Bonne lecture et faites pleurer la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 25 : CHASSEZ LE NATUREL…**

**EPOV :**

**-Bella… au bureau tu as dit quelque chose de juste. J'ai aimé quelqu'un, à en crever... Nessie… C'était un ange sur Terre… mon ange…**

Je dois faire face à mon passé, à son absence qui me pèse depuis 7 ans maintenant. Je dois accepter le fait que Nessie a été et restera l'unique ange qu'il m'ait été donné d'aimer.

**-Nessie était une jeune fille pleine de vie malgré son problème cardiaque et son passé difficile. Je l'ai connue à Berkeley. On avait 19 ans. Je bossais dans le même club échangiste qu'elle. Mais il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit…**

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissent. Ca me fait sourire.

**-Apparemment non... Eh oui ! J'ai bossé comme agent de sécurité dans un club échangiste parce que ça payait bien. Ils ne m'ont pas engagé pour ma carrure exceptionnelle mais plutôt pour ma maîtrise des arts martiaux. Nessie, elle, était serveuse. Mais ça aussi tu le sais non ? On a vite sympathisé, ayant les mêmes intérêts et la même rage : elle, de vivre. Moi, de mourir.**

La main de Bella serre la mienne. Ca me fait un bien fou.

**-On rentrait ensemble après le boulot, on habitait pas loin l'un de l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à se connaître. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi je voulais tant en finir malgré la présence de Mike, mon job, mes études… Elle voulait me ramener, comme elle aimait à le dire.**

Et elle a réussi. Au-delà de toutes espérances…

**-Un samedi soir, elle m'a ramassé ivre mort dans la rue et m'a ramené chez elle. Elle a pris conscience à quel point je me détruisais. Elle ne m'a plus quitté. Jusqu'à…**

Mon cœur se serre, bon dieu comme elle me manque !Je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je m'éveillais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je me rappelle encore de sa chaleur, de l'odeur de son corps. Elle était si belle, elle avait une belle âme.

**-Comment tu as réagi quand tu as vu qu'elle voulait prendre soin de toi ? Tu as accepté ?**

C'est à mon tour de serrer la main de Bella. Elle me connaît bien.

**-Oui… J'ai senti qu'elle était sincère. Elle m'a aidé à sortir de l'auto destruction. **

Les yeux de Bella se font alors perçants.

**-Et c'est tout ?**

Je ris, elle veut vraiment que je lui dise tout ? Très bien…

**-Non. Elle m'a initié au sexe. A la baise. Au SM. A l'amour aussi…**

Je me souviens de notre première fois. C'était au club. On allait fermer quand elle est venue me voir à la fin de son service :

_**-T'en as pas marre de les voir se monter les uns sur les autres et de pas en profiter ?**_

J'avais éclaté de rire devant sa question. Elle était si spontanée !

_**-Non. Toi oui ?**_

_**-Evidemment ! Le sexe, c'est la meilleure dope du monde ! **_

Nessie avait le même don que Bella. Elle était très perspicace.

_**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu…**_

Elle ne m'avait pas cru quand je lui avais avoué être puceau.

_**-Non, Nessie, c'est une dope à laquelle je n'ai pas encore goûtée.**_

_**-Impossible !**_

J'étais surpris de sa réponse, je pensais que cela était évident.

_**-Pourquoi tu dis ça Ness ? C'est plutôt facile à comprendre non ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui devrait me sembler facile à comprendre ? Qu'un mec magnifique comme toi ne se soit pas encore tapé une partie de jambes en l'air ? Non, sorry, je pige pas !**_

Le baiser de Bella me ramène à la réalité.

**-Si je comprends bien, c'est elle que je dois remercier… **

Je la regarde, étonné.

**-C'est grâce à elle que tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui… notamment une bête de sexe !**

J'éclate de rire !

**-Une bête de sexe ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?**

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau puis me tend une autre photo.

**-Ahhh Mike et sa manie de prendre tout et n'importe quoi ! **

**-C'est une très belle photo !**

Je me perds en elle et me souviens : l'odeur de l'éther, les mains de l'infirmière sur mon dos, les nuits sans sommeil, les lettres…

**-Merci Bella. Cette photo a été prise lors de mon dernier jour à l'hosto. J'étais heureux ce jour-là.**

**-Ca ne se voit pas sur la photo en tout cas !**

Mon amour a raison. Sur cette photo, on ne voit que la tristesse et la peur. Je suis allongé, sur le ventre, dans ce lit qui était devenu mon port d'attache.

**-J'avais peur de quitter l'hôpital. J'avais peur de l'extérieur, peur de vivre. **

Un long silence s'installe. Je vois le regard de Bella s'attarder avec amour sur le cliché. Je vois qu'elle m'aime… et ça me fait du bien.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais envoyé tes lettres ?**

**-Je les trouvais pathétiques… de plus, j'étais sûr que tu n'y répondrais jamais, je ne voyais donc aucun intérêt à te les envoyer.**

Je baisse les yeux. C'est dur d'être franc avec elle quand elle me caresse les cheveux comme ça. Mon cœur fait boom, comme à cette époque-là. Je me sens tout à coup très mal à l'aise. C'est dur d'être franc avec celle qu'on adore.

**-Bella… lis-les si tu veux mais ne m'en parle pas… je… c'est dur pour moi… encore…**

Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles essaient de pomper toute ma souffrance. Mes mains se posent sur ses reins et je la presse contre mon corps. Je me sens en sécurité contre elle… je l'aime… A contre cœur, je la laisse respirer.

**-Il y a d'autres photos que j'aimerais que tu commentes… si tu peux…**

Je regarde celle qu'elle me tend. Encore Mike et son zoom !

**-Mon côté sombre Bella… quand je pensais être seul, je me laissais aller à la mélancolie… ça me faisait du bien. Mike a pris cette photo pour me montrer à quel point je me faisais du mal ! Il l'a prise à la demande Nessie. Elle pensait que de me voir aussi mal m'aiderait à m'en sortir. Ce qui explique le nombre incalculable de photos floues prises de loin !**

On rigole ensemble. C'est si bon ! Bella plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je frissonne, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me fait perdre mes moyens à ce point. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être au bahut.

**-J'aime bien celle-ci !**

**-Elle est si vieille ! J'avais 17 ans. Elle a été prise par Mike. Il faisait partie du club photo, évidemment, et il mitraillait tout ce qui bougeait… ou ce qui faisait le mort ! Comme moi ici. Il me semble qu'elle a été prise une semaine avant la mort de mes parents. Comme celle-ci. **

Bella la regarde et sourit :

**-J'adorais te mater quand tu avais ce regard ! Je faisais en sorte de ne pas me faire prendre… mais je te matais beaucoup !**

**-Ah oui ? **

Je retiens ma bile. Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi mais je me doute qu'à l'époque, ça devait être pour se moquer de moi.

**-Oui ! J'aimais déjà ce regard… ce regard qui me faisait vibrer… je t'aimais Edward… j'ai été très très conne ! J'aurais dû m'en foutre et plaquer mes salopes de copines ! J'aurais dû t'embrasser plus souvent, te dire à quel point tu me rendais dingue. Te dire combien de fois j'ai rêver de toi en train de prendre ma virginité…**

Son baiser est urgent, empli de passion. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi, j'ai envie d'elle mais j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'elle vient de me dire…

**-Bella… attends… tu es sincère ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais été plus sincère que maintenant !**

Elle se jette sur moi et me bascule sur le lit. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, mon envie augmente… mon portable sonne… C'est Bella qui répond :

**-« …. »**

**-On arrive Jake ! **

Elle raccroche.

**-Faut y aller ! C'est déjà 19h30 !**

**-Merde ! J'ai failli oublier ! **

On se lève et on se change en quatrième vitesse. Bella chope des bières dans le frigo et on sort en courant de l'appart vers l'ascenseur. Quand on y rentre, on manque de s'étaler à l'intérieur !

On continue de courir vers l'appart de Jake, on ne veut pas prendre le métro car il fait beau. On est grave à la bourre et c'est en sueur qu'on toque à sa porte. Il fait mine d'être fou de rage :

**-Je m'inquiétais bordel ! **

**-On est désolés Jacob ! **

**-J'espère bien, je me faisais un sang d'encre !**

Il fait semblant de stresser et ça nous fait rire.

**-J'avais peur que vous nous ayez abandonnés comme des merdes ! Allez, rentrez ! Y a les pizza qui vous attendent !**

Ca sent le chorizo et la bière. J'ai une faim de loup et je me jette sur la table de la cuisine. Je vois qu'Emmett fait pareil et j'en déduis qu'ils ont dû nous attendre. Jazz me saute dessus :

**-Edward ! Celui qu'on attendait ! On a une question ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que Jason Vorhees de Vendredi 13 a toujours porté son masque de hockey et ce dès le film 1? **

Je roule des yeux devant tant d'ignorance ! Bella me regarde et éclate de rire :

**-Non mais les mecs c'est la dèche! Ed, mets-leur la pâtée de suite !**

J'embrasse Bella comme un enragé… punaise j'en suis dingue !

**-Ok ! Non mais vous me faites honte ! Bella a raison ! Dans le 1, ce n'est pas JASON qui bute les ados attardés mais….**

Bella hurle :

**-SA MERE !**

**-Bien ! Dans le 2, il ne porte pas son masque mais…**

Ma mie s'ouvre une canette de bière et en boit une gorgée avant de couiner sa réponse :

**-Un sac en toile de jute !**

**-Exact ! Donc c'est dans le …**

Elle me tend la canette et s'en ouvre une autre :

**-Troisième film qu'on le voit avec le masque de hockey !**

**-Et voilà ! Couple de choc ! **

Je fais un clin d'œil à Bella qui me roule une pelle digne d'une cheerleader. Alice et Rose sont mortes de rire en voyant la tête de Jake.

**-Merde ! J'ai encore perdu mon pari ! **

Jazz a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

**-Tu me dois un laser game ! **

Le silence de 2001 l'odyssée de l'espace prend possession de l'appart de Jacob. Tout le monde le fixe, la rétine brillante et les narines frétillantes…

**-Ok ! Finissez vos pizze, on y va ce soir ! **

**-OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIS !**

Je me doute que demain, personne n'ira travailler !

**xxxoooxxx**

**BPOV : **

Je viens de mettre trois bastos dans le buffet d'Emmett et suis trop fière !

**-Et meeeeeeeerdeeeeeeeeuuuuuu !**

**-Ca t'apprendra à bécoter ta meuf quand ton ennemie se pointe !**

Tout le monde court dans tous les sens ! Angela et Alice se sont fait buter d'entrée de jeu. Emmett, Rose et Jazz viennent de tomber. Erik s'est fait sortir par Jake. Il ne reste qu'Edward, Vic, Jacob et moi et le combat est serré. Ils sont foutus bons et je me demande qui va me buter !

Je suis cachée derrière une sorte de colline en plastique rouge. On a choisi Mars comme décor. On dirait un nanar des années 70. On a l'air trop bêtes avec nos combis fluo mais on se bidonne. J'entends Edward s'exciter contre Victoria :

**-HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! TIIIIIENNNNS ! CA C'EST POUR TES MAILS EN RETARD AUX AUTEURES HEHEEEEEE !**

Je l'entends faire semblant de mourir.

**-Jake me vengeraaaaaaaa aarrrgggghhhh salaud !**

**-C'est ça, plains-toi, tu peux aller boire une bière !**

Je vois mon patron, j'ajuste mon viseur… Je le manque d'un cheveu !

**-Merde ! Planque-toi mieux que ça Cullen !**

**-Bella ! Tu vas payeeeeeeeeer !**

Il se cache derrière une autre colline en plastique. Jake hurle sa rage :

**-Culleeeeeennnnnn ! T'es qu'un enfoirééééééééé ! Je vais venger ma compagne ! Et ça va saigner !**

**-C'est ça ! Et Poison Girl, c'est qui dans l'histoire? Hein Jake ?**

**-Ma maîtresse ! Et je…**

Le laser fuse, Edward l'évite et fait un doigt à Jacob.

**-… t'emmerde ! Putain mais tu vas crever ouais !**

Jake tire comme un malade mais Edward lui file entre les doigts. Notre graphiste se faufile dans une grotte. Dommage. Je l'entends beugler sa peine :

**-SALOPARD ! HAAAAAAAAA !**

Edward ressort de la grotte le sourire aux lèvres :

**-SWAN ! Y A QUE NOUS MAINTENANT ! MONTRE-TOI MA CHERIE… QUE JE TE FLINGUE…**

Je tire.

**-Loupé ! **

Il tire à son tour.

**-Pareil !**

Je prends mon temps pour viser, il ne me voit pas. Il esquive mon jet de justesse.

**-Merde ! **

**-Raté mon amour ! Allez, sors de ta cachette on va rigoler !**

J'obéis. On est face à face comme dans les westerns sauf qu'on a nettement moins de classe qu'Eastwood ou John Wayne. Bon ok, en fluo, c'est moins facile….

**-Edward… rends-toi de suite… c'est pas la peine…**

**-J'allais te dire la même chose bébé…**

J'ai le doigt sur la gâchette prêt à appuyer. Je le mets en joue. Il fait de même. On tire. Il me touche en esquivant mon laser. Je fais mine de m'écrouler. Edward court vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front :

**-Adieu Swan…**

**-Adieu ! Dis à Jake que… sa… braguette est ouverte !**

Tout le staff éclate de rire. Edward essuie ses larmes tout comme Jazz et Erik. On ressort de la planète en plastique rouge et on file aux vestiaires se changer. En sortant, Jazz pose la question vitale :

**-On va se saouler où maintenant ? C'est seulement minuit !**

On rigole d'un rire franc. Alice propose une boîte electro qui n'est pas trop loin du laser game.

**-Ce soir c'est techno minimale eighties, ça vous branche ? **

**-YOUPIIIII !**

On la suit comme des gosses surexcités en classe de neige.

**xxxoooxxx**

Il est quatre heures du matin, on est tous complètement caisses et on s'éclate comme des dingues sur The Normal et son Warm Leatherette. Surtout Ed qui hurle les paroles par cœur. Va falloir qu'on appelle un taxi. On en est tous incapables. Je sens que la fin de soirée va être folklo !

Je me déhanche comme une malade. Jake et Erik imitent les gens qui dansent. Angela et les autres filles ont lancé un concours de déhanchés lascifs. Edward bouge la tête en rythme en fermant les yeux… je sens qu'il va beaucoup parler en dormant… je souris et m'approche de son oreille :

**-Je t'aime…**

**-Moi aussi bébé…**

Il me roule une pelle du feu de dieu et plaque ses deux mains sur mes fesses.

**-J'ai envie que tu me baises Bella… tout de suite !**

Je lui prends la main et l'emmène vers les toilettes pour mecs. Personne… parfait. Je le pousse dans une cabine et ferme la porte. Je déboutonne son jean et sors son membre de son boxer :

**-Assieds-toi !**

**-Tu commandes chérie…**

Je soulève ma jupe et ôte mon string. Je déroule une capote sur sa queue et m'y empale sans préliminaires… trop bourrée et trop envie ! Mais je suis encore assez clean pour le faire jouir correctement. Pour ce qui est de mon amant, il ne commande plus rien et se laisse totalement faire :

**-Wow wow woooowwww bébé c'est booon… **

Je vais de plus en plus vite, sa queue tape le fond de mon antre et j'adore ça. J'ai la tête qui tourne et la vue qui se brouille… et ce n'est pas uniquement dû aux verres de bières que je me suis enfilés.

**-Bella… je vais venir bébé…**

Je me penche en arrière comme il se déverse dans le préservatif. Je jouis en murmurant son prénom.

Je me redresse et me laisser tomber contre son torse. On est en sueur…

**-Bestial mon amour…**

**-Oh Bella… toi aussi t'es une bête de sexe ! **

On éclate d'un fou rire nerveux. Les mecs nous regardent en se marrant quand on ressort des chiottes. Rose vient vers nous en se dandinant :

**-Des taxis nous attendent à l'extérieur.**

On la regarde en souriant. Edward lui tape sur l'épaule :

**-Rooose qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi huh ?**

**-Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est notre fan numéro un qui s'en est chargé ! Il nous a vus dans la boîte ! Il voulait vous saluer mais vous étiez déjà loin…**

Edward m'embrasse et manque de se casser la figure. Rose le rattrape :

**-Rooose, dis merci à Sisko, tu veux bien ? Il est temps de rentrer… je suis vraiment cassé cette fois…**

Elle hoche la tête et guide Edward vers la sortie. Jake et Vic montent dans le même taxi que nous. Devant le 1408, Jacob sort du taxi et m'aide à porter Edward à moitié endormi dans l'appart. On est presque aussi ivres que lui alors c'est laborieux, mais ne dit-on pas qu'il y a des bonnes étoiles pour les alcooliques ? Elles doivent bosser sévère !

On l'installe sur le canapé. Jake m'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche :

**-Prends soin de lui ! **

**-Au fait, on a congé demain… il a oublié de nous le dire ! Merci encore mon jacobounet !**

Il rigole et ferme doucement la porte. Je me déshabille et rejoins Edward. Il dort… et marmonne… Je le couvre. Il ouvre un œil :

**-Bébé… reste avec moi…**

**-Ok. On va dans la piaule alors…**

On s'y dirige en chancelant et on se laisse tomber comme des merdes sur le lit rempli de photos. A peine la couverture sur nos épaules, nous nous endormons d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves… du moins pour le mien…


	28. Chapter 26 NESSIE

_**Un grand merci pour tous vos messages, reviews, alertes, favs et j'en passe! Pour les personnes qui lisent cette fic sur mon blog, vous pouvez aussi laisser des reviews sur le blog, c'est comme vous voulez!**_

_**Le passé d'Edward ne cesse de le tourmenter... et ce n'est que le début! Bonne lecture et faites rêver la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 26 : DREAM ON**

**EPOV :**

Je suis dans ma chambre, parti dans les limbes alcoolisés... A mon réveil, je retrouverai Bella qui parlera doucement pour atténuer ma migraine… Mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie de rester avec mon ange qui fait battre mon cœur lourd… avec Nessie dans ce rêve qui ne devrait jamais s'arrêter.

Oui… Je rêve… Je rêve que je suis dans son studio, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Je rêve de cette nuit difficile. La fameuse nuit où elle m'a récupéré comme une loque dans une ruelle sombre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Mais il a fallu qu'elle me trouve à moitié mort dans ce caniveau… et qu'elle prenne soin de moi…

Contre son buste, je garde les yeux fermés car j'ai trop honte. J'ai honte de me détruire alors que j'ai la vie devant moi… alors que j'ai le temps qu'elle n'aura sans doute jamais. Une larme coule… merde ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie chialer comme une fillette. Son pouce se promène sur ma joue… trop tard. Je sens son menton contre mon front.

_**-Chuut Eddie… dors… ça va passer…**_

Sa main caresse mon cou, elle le masse et ça me fait tant de bien. Les larmes se tarissent. Dans mon monde onirique, je me rendors dans ses bras doux comme du coton. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'y suis toujours. Son sourire illumine son visage. J'ai envie de ses lèvres contre les miennes car je sais qu'elles sont douces elles aussi. Et le rêve de continuer comme si c'était hier mon esprit embrumé d'alcool se souvient pourtant de sa voix :

_**-Tu vas un peu mieux Eddie ?**_

_**-Beaucoup mieux. Je me sens bien ici… avec toi.**_

Elle me serre fort contre elle. Je caresse son dos. Je me rends compte que je suis presque nu. Je rougis et ça la fait rire :

_**-Toi et tes vêtements étiez dans un triste état. Je t'ai quand même laissé ton boxer… c'était difficile de résister à la tentation mais j'y suis arrivée !**_

Je ris. Elle est incroyable. Sa voix résonne… je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller… Je me rappelle chaque mot prononcé ce matin-là :

_**-Nessie, merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi. J'étais si mal…**_

_**-Je t'ai entendu pleurer, j'ai reconnu tes sanglots dans la rue.**_

_**-C'est vrai ?**_

_**-Oui et non. Je t'ai suivi Eddie. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais de tes samedis soirs.**_

Je voudrais lui en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis en train de tomber fou amoureux d'elle… elle est la seule personne qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, la seule femme qui ne m'ait jamais aimé… Ca me tord le ventre de me souvenir de ça, mais c'est la vérité et je dois l'avouer : je l'aime encore, je suis amoureux d'un fantôme… Ma réponse est cassante mais pleine de tristesse :

_**-Tu dois être déçue ! Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu que tu ne voies pas ça. **_

Sa bouche est si proche de la mienne. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser.

_**-Ness… embrasse-moi je t'en supplie !**_

Mais je rêve et hélas, mon inconscient décide de m'enlever mon amour. Elle s'éloigne soudainement loin de moi. Je crie, je la supplie de rester mais son corps disparaît…

… et la magie du rêve me transporte à l'hôpital de Forks. Mike me tient la main. J'ai des bandages partout sur le corps et j'ai du mal à parler. Newton a l'air inquiet. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là. Je bouge et soudain la douleur me fige. Je crie. Je n'ai plus que ça. Mike se lève d'un bond et appelle l'infirmière qui rentre comme une bourrasque dans la chambre :

_**-Mon Dieu ! Monsieur Cullen pour l'amour du ciel, ne bougez pas ! Les brûlures sont encore à vif. **_

Je me rappelle alors : Tyler, les cigarettes, le coup de poing de Mike… L'odeur de cet hôpital me donne la nausée. Dans ce monde imaginaire Mike a l'air plus protecteur :

_**-Ca va aller Edward ! Tu ne crains rien ici. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. Tyler et les autres sont en taule à l'heure qu'il est… bande de salopards ! **_

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Je ne veux plus entendre ma voix, je ne veux plus me supporter…

_**-Edward… J'allais quand même pas te laisser crever ! Ca leur aurait fait trop plaisir à ces bâtards ! J'ai même appelé les flics avant l'ambulance… **_

J'esquisse un sourire. Mike me serre la main de nouveau, comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu :

_**-Je suis vraiment désolé Edward… tout est de notre faute… à nous tous… Les autres ne savent rien de tout ça. J'ai demandé à mes vieux de téléphoner au bahut. Ils ont inventé des bobards. Ils te foutront enfin la paix tous ces trous du cul ! **_

La rage de Newton est attachante.

_**-Si tu veux je te fous la paix aussi… tu sais je comprendrais si…**_

Je fais non de la tête. J'ai enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien être mon ami. Je n'arrive toujours pas à parler… je ferme les yeux…

… et me réveille dans la chambre de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le soleil traverse les persiennes. J'ai du mal à me lever, je suis encore groggy par les calmants. L'infirmière entre dans la chambre. Dans mon rêve, elle est plus belle que dans le monde réel, elle ressemble à ma Bella.

_**-Bonjour Edward ? Bien dormi ?**_

Je fais oui de la tête, comme un enfant sage.

_**-Pas de paroles?**_

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et tente de me perdre dans la lumière du jour. L'infirmière ouvre la fenêtre en grand et l'air frais fouette mon visage. Juin… il pleuvine, comme chaque année. J'attends Mike avec impatience, il doit me dire si nous avons réussi les examens d'entrée à Berkeley…

_**-Votre petit déjeuner… **_

Je me jette dessus. Ils n'ont plus besoin de me nourrir de force depuis que je sais que Tyler a pris du ferme… quatre ans… C'est peu mais je m'en fous. L'infirmière quitte la chambre et laisse rentrer quelqu'un. Je sursaute. Bella est venue me voir… je souris et voudrais hurler mon bonheur… mais c'est la rage qui sort du fond de ma gorge quand je vois Heidi et Jane entrer à sa suite…

**-Edward ! Edward ! Ca va ?**

Retour à la réalité. Brutal. Je suis dans mon lit… dans mon appart de luxe au 69ème étage… j'ai des sueurs froides. Bella me caresse le dos. Mon estomac est au supplice et mon esprit est encore prisonnier des filets du rêve et de l'alcool. La voix de Bella tremble d'inquiétude :

**-Edward… Tu veux un verre d'eau ? T'as l'air vraiment mal.**

Je me lève d'un bond et file dégueuler aux toilettes. Ca me rappelle ma première matinée chez Nessie… elle était restée dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa salle de bain et m'avait sermonné sur les ravages de l'alcool chez les jeunes… j'en avais pris plein la figure. Mais elle l'avait fait avec diplomatie... On avait passé le reste de la journée à faire l'amour…

Je sens la main de Bella contre mon front. J'ai envie de m'oublier, d'oublier les volutes d'alcool qui emprisonnent mes sens…

**-Ca va aller Edward… je suis là…**

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle est tout pour moi mais ça serait lui mentir. Bella ne pourra jamais combler le manque laissé par la mort de Nessie. Je vomis à cette pensée. L'état de mes entrailles est une pâle copie de celui de mon âme. Après quelques longues minutes, mon estomac se calme. Je suis épuisé. J'ai envie de dormir. De me retrouver avec Nessie. La pièce tourne trop vite. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas tomber. Bella me ramène dans notre lit. Je lui susurre que je l'aime…

Le rêve reprend : je me retrouve sur l'immonde canapé à carreaux du club échangiste de la banlieue de Berkeley. Nessie tient à ce que je lui explique le fait « inimaginable » d'être puceau à dix-neuf piges avec, je cite « une gueule d'amour pareille ».

_**-Nessie, arrête de me charrier tu veux ?**_

_**-Je ne te charrie pas du tout !**_

Je ris d'un rire triste.

_**-C'est pourtant simple non… tu n'as qu'à me regarder…**_

Je me souviens de chaque trait de son visage en colère. Elle se lève comme une furie et prend ma main :

_**-Tu vas voir Cullen, ce que je vois !**_

Elle me pousse violemment dans une playroom emplie de miroirs et claque la porte. Elle veut m'initier, je veux la faire mienne. Elle se dirige lascivement vers moi, ses yeux noircissent :

_**-Regarde… regarde comme tu me fais craquer Eddie…**_

Son index passe sur mon menton et se dirige vers mon oreille droite :

_**-Cette mâchoire… **_

Il descend le long de ma nuque. Je tente de réprimer un frisson… inutile…

_**-Cette nuque à laquelle j'aimerais crocheter mes deux mains…**_

_**-Nessie… arrête… tu me rends dingue…**_

Dans ce rêve érotique, nous sommes trop beaux pour être vrais.

_Nessie… mon adorée…_

Elle se place devant moi et fait ce qu'elle vient de décrire. Ses lèvres sont à deux millimètres des miennes :

_**-Eddie… j'aime ta bouche si bien dessinée…**_

Sa langue glisse dessus, mon corps frissonne de plus belle… Le premier grand frisson, la première onde de plaisir…

_**-Edward… j'ai envie de t'apprendre comment faire plaisir à une femme…**_

Elle ôte ma veste délicatement et la fait tomber sur la moquette rouge de la salle de jeux. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens et sa bouche se colle contre mes lèvres. D'instinct, je laisse sa langue les ouvrir et jouer avec ma langue qui n'attend que ça… J'ai chaud… très chaud… elle ôte ma chemise, doucement, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Mon sexe se gonfle… de plus en plus à mesure que ses doigts fouillent ma chair. Elle s'attarde sur mes brûlures d'une tendre manière… Mon visage prend la couleur des pivoines, je crains qu'elle ne prenne peur en caressant mes horribles cicatrices… mais elle fait mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

_**-Nessie… attends… je… tu es sûre de vouloir toucher …ça ? **_

_**-Ta beauté ? Oui, j'en suis sûre Eddie…**_

Je ne sais que répondre à autant de franchise alors je me laisse toucher, embrasser, caresser… Ses mains suivent la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale et se fixent sur mes fesses qu'elles serrent violemment. J'halète tant cela pourrait me faire venir. Tout mon corps est en alerte, je m'enivre de son toucher, de ses caresses, de ses baisers… Nessie… Je la plaque contre moi et l'embrasse de manière fougueuse. Mon baiser est impétueux… je viole sa bouche comme je voudrais entrer en elle…

Mon pantalon tombe sur la moquette. Je m'en débarrasse et fais de même avec mes chaussures. Nessie me fixe intensément. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Elle se retourne, colle alors son dos contre mon torse et me force à nous regarder dans tous les miroirs de la pièce :

_**-Regarde comme tu es magnifique Edward. Je veux que tu regardes tes mains me donner du plaisir…**_

J'ai peur d'être maladroit, d'être stupide, je veux qu'elle me guide, qu'elle prenne mes mains dans les siennes et leur indique la bonne direction. Mes lèvres baisent sa nuque à la senteur de jasmin. Elle dépose mes mains sur ses seins, je peux voir ses tétons pointer au travers son chemisier :

_**-Touche-les… presse-les…**_

Je m'exécute. Sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine irradier mes paumes me rend plus fébrile encore. Nessie gémit. Je trouve l'audace de dégrafer son chemisier et de l'enlever, découvrant sa poitrine généreuse. Mon amante m'intime de continuer mes attouchements sur ses mamelons. Ses gémissements mettent mon érection au supplice. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mon cœur bât fort, très fort. Je peux voir qu'elle contrôle le sien, bien plus fragile. Elle ôte le reste de ses vêtements et se retourne vers moi. Elle est sublime, j'admire ses formes dans le miroir en face de moi.

_**-Mets tes mains sur mes fesses…**_

Je les fais descendre le long de son dos, comme elle l'a fait avec moi et presse son magnifique fessier. Elle pose sa jambe droite sur ma hanche et frotte son intimité contre ma virilité. Mon envie d'elle ne cesse d'augmenter. Je vais mourir d'apoplexie si elle continue à me séduire comme ça !

_**-Allonge-toi sur la moquette Eddie…**_

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et laisse ses mains m'enlever le peu de tissu qu'il me reste. Quand sa bouche avale mon sexe je crie. Ses doigts malaxent mes bourses tandis qu'elle me suce. C'est la première fois que mon corps est submergé de plaisir. Mes mains se posent sur ses cheveux et jouent avec ses boucles blondes, sa succion est divine, je vais tomber dans les pommes…

Je râle, je hurle, je m'essouffle et je grogne quand elle retire ses lèvres de ma queue… Nessie se lève et va vers une coupole posée sur l'unique meuble de la pièce. Elle en revient avec un préservatif qu'elle déroule pianissimo le long de mon membre.

_**-Edward… surtout ne réfléchis pas et ressens… c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir faire !**_

Elle s'empale sur mon membre et commence de lentes ondulations au-dessus de mon corps. Je ressens tout, profite de chaque sensation que le corps de mon amante fait naître dans le mien. Si le Paradis existe, il est ici avec elle. Je m'extasie sur ses courbes parfaites, ses courbes qui bougent au-dessus de moi et qui me donnent un plaisir sans égal. J'appose mes mains contre ses reins qui battent la mesure. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne vois plus la playroom, mon corps chauffe, tremble… je suis perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles. Mon regard s'accroche au sien et m'empêche de sombrer :

_**-Nessie… oh… mon … dieu !**_

_**-Ouiiiii c'est ça Edward… laisse-toi aller…**_

Son antre enserre ma queue, Nessie hurle mon nom et se cambre. Soudain, mon esprit se déconnecte, je ressens tout au centuple. Des millions de décharges électriques parcourent mon corps comme je hurle ma jouissance dans cette salle de jeu. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir entre les cuisses d'un être supérieur…

**-Nessie… **

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve de nouveau dans ma chambre. Il est plus de midi. Le rêve est fini. Je me lève péniblement, attiré par l'odeur de café et de bacon. Je reste caché et regarde Bella faire le petit-déjeuner en écoutant son iPod. Son déhanché me rend désireux de son corps. Elle murmure les paroles, je reconnais les Phazyluckers, _The Beast Inside_… ma préférée… celle qui parle de notre côté sombre :

**-Cos I can't cage the Beast insiiiiide ! (Car je ne peux pas enfermer la bête en moi…)**

Je me dirige vers elle et pose mes mains sur ses reins. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille :

**-The Beast Inside… Deep Inside of me… (La bête à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur de moi)**

**-Hey ! Edward !**

Elle éteint son iPod et le dépose sur le plan de travail. Elle seule peut me désarmer d'un sourire… elle seule… depuis Nessie…

**-Le café est prêt et fumant sur la table basse ! Tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Oui… je suis désolé pour hier soir…**

**-Ce matin tu veux dire ! T'inquiète, ce midi c'était mon tour ! **

Notre rire résonne dans la cuisine.

**-Quelle soirée ! Jake a eu une super idée !**

**-Bella, tu sais bien que j'ai une super équipe ! J'ai engagé Jacob sur les conseils de ma pote Bee. Ce qui m'a convaincu, c'est qu'il arrivait à imiter Chewbacca et R2-D2 à la perfection !**

**-Alors ça, je veux une démonstration !**

Elle prend ma main et m'emmène au salon. Je découvre le reste des photos prises par Mike sur la table basse. Je souris en les regardant.

**-Edward, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! J'ai encore beaucoup de questions…**

Sa voix se fait alors plus dure :

**-J'aurais aimé connaître Nessie, vraiment. Tu as dû beaucoup l'aimer pour prononcer son prénom toute la nuit.**

Je rougis et ai envie de me fondre dans le décor. Le rêve est encore bien présent dans mon esprit.

**-Tu en auras l'occasion Bella. Je pars à Berkeley dans trois jours, pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.**

Sa main serre la mienne :

**-Je viendrai…**


	29. Chapter 27 KING DARKWARD

_**Merci pour tous vos MP, alerts, fav et reviews! Merci à amlove pour son top ten! Je vous adore! **_

_**L'épisode Nessie vous a marqué et vous vous demandez ce qu'attend Bella pour faire une pause... le chap 28! **_

_**Vous avez aimé le clash avec Heidi? Vous allez bien apprécier celui-là! Bonne lecture et faites danser la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 27 : KING DARKWARD**

**BPOV :**

_C'est mercrediiiiiii et j'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuus ! _

Je me la pète grave en rentrant au Torm au bras de Darkward. Je souris comme une bécasse. Je porte une robe en vinyle ultra courte qui me donne l'air d'une soubrette lubrique. Edward est habillé d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un T-shirt à manches longues à l'effigie d'Ordo Equitum Solis. Les mecs de Fic Fan ont fait soft : costume noir. Jake a sorti sa cravate tête de mort ! Quelle audace ! Alice est venue avec une robe aux motifs toile d'araignée. Rose est superbe dans sa robe fourreau noire digne de Morticia Adams sauf qu'elle a plus de seins ou un Wonderbra hors de prix, allez savoir ! Angela et Erik ont sorti leurs Docs Martens tandis que Vic marche à l'italienne dans son tailleur gothique de chez Lip Service. Je suis super fière de nous voir tous dans cette boîte de freaks. On ferait presque partie des meubles ! Ou du bar c'est vous qui voyez !

Le Torm fête les photos de Riley Biers qui ont fait un tabac à la JunX Gallery. Y a un monde fou : des goths, des punks, des bobos branchés, des jeunes en mal de Q et j'en passe. Le Torm a pris du galon !

Edward m'embrasse tendrement la nuque et j'entends des soupirs désespérés de vieilles peaux jalouses juste derrière moi. Dans ma tête, Regan Mac Neil leur fait un doigt.

Riley est accompagné de Jane. Apparemment, la promotion canapé dure plus longtemps que prévu ! Il me saute au cou :

**-Bellaaaaaa ! Suis trop content de te voir ! **

**-Moi aussi Riley ! Je vois que Jane et toi c'est une histoire qui roule !**

Il m'entraîne loin de la foule :

**-Tu sais, je me rends bien compte qu'elle utilise les gens alors je joue au con et je profite de son talent ! **

**-Aaaah ! Je préfère ça ! Je te retrouve mon Meyers ! Fais gaffe, c'est une salope !**

**-Je m'en doutais! En plus, maintenant, elle déteste Darkward ! Allez savoir pourquoi…**

Je ne réponds rien comme nous retournons vers le groupe. Jane se tient à distance respectable de mon Apollon. Elle est là pour casser l'ambiance, ça se voit à ses lèvres pincées :

**-Impressionnantes les photos ! Dans ce contexte, elles ressortent mieux ! Surtout les tiennes Edward ! Ca te change du bahut !**

Riley a l'oreille tendue :

**-Vous étiez ensemble à l'école !**

Jane se lâche, elle est en mode prédatrice et moi en mode cassage de sourire de pétasse. Ca va saigner ! Je remarque que la mâchoire d'Edward est serrée… Jane, à ta place, je me dirigerais vers la sortie de secours…

**-Oui Riley ! Et ton Darkward était très différent ! Rien à voir avec le bellâtre gothique idolâtré par des dizaines de pétasses en chaleur ! N'est-ce pas Cullen ?**

Je suis prête à lui en coller une ! Riley a l'air de comprendre à quel point cette fille est un poison. Edward reste extrêmement calme, signe annonciateur d'une tempête imminente :

**-Jane… tu me déçois… il y a une chose que j'ai gardée du lycée que tu n'as jamais eue : l'intelligence du cœur. Ce qui me permet aujourd'hui de te dire à quel point tu m'as toujours dégoûté.**

Un groupe est en train de se former autour de nous. Toute l'équipe de Fic fan se tient aux côtés d'Edward. Je me rapproche de lui et lui prends la main.

**-Tu étais et resteras à jamais médiocre, Jane. On ne change pas les vautours en colombes !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi Cullen ? Tu t'es acheté un paraître avec l'héritage de tes foutus parents suicidaires ? **

Ma main part toute seule s'écraser contre sa joue gauche :

**-Casse-toi ! Vite ! Avant que mon poing ne fracasse ta gueule d'amour ! **

Riley vient se poster à mes côtés :

**-Tu me débectes Jane ! Tire-toi !**

Edward ne pipe mot mais a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il pourrait la bouffer mais je vois qu'il se retient. Jane, quant à elle, ne se contient plus :

**-Vous le regretterez ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous allez entendre parler de moi !**

Elle part en courant vers la sortie, les yeux baignés de larmes et la joue en feu.

Riley ne sait plus où se mettre. Le groupe se disloque, seule l'équipe de Fic Fan reste autour de son chef. Jake brise la glace, comme à son habitude :

**-Wow ! Ca commence fort ! Bon dzou Bella ! Quelle droite !**

**-Faut pas me faire chier !**

Pendant que Jake et moi discutons sur le « Comment bien défoncer la gueule des sous merdes en un quart de seconde », Riley en profite pour s'excuser auprès d'Edward :

**-Quelle pu… ! Je suis désolé ! En plus, je viens de me rendre compte que tu es le boss de Fiction Fantasies ! J'adore ce que vous publiez ! Vraiment, je suis super mal… je ne la pensais pas comme ça !**

**-Ce n'est rien Riley… les gens jaloux sont capables de tant de choses ! Les meilleures comme les pires. C'est une vieille histoire que je te raconterai à l'occasion.**

**-Ok. En attendant… Allez hop ! C'est ma tournée ! Maria ! Fait péter l'absinthe pour Darkward et ses potes ! **

Jake fait passer les verres et on se trouve une table face à la cabine du DJ. Edward nous abandonne et s'y dirige tranquillement, son verre à la main. Il y a déjà une cinquantaine de personnes devant, à attendre le démon des platines.

L'orgie musicale commence : _Mirror_ de Bunker Strasse explose nos tympans d'entrée de jeu. Où a-t-il eu cette musique ? Je me lève en transe et vais rejoindre Leah et Emily en train de se déhancher comme des folles.

**-T'as une bonne droite chérie ! T'as bien fait de lui en mettre une à cette conne !**

**-Merci Leah ! **

**-Avec Emily, on en a mouillé nos strings ! T'étais trop sexy en colère ! **

Je souris. Emily vient se placer derrière moi, collé serré :

**-Allez, on va emmerder ton mec !**

Elle pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et fait mine de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je regarde Edward. Il rit et fait un doigt à Emily qui, en échange, mime l'acte sexuel. Deux bobos choqués quittent la piste de danse. Tuxedomoon et son _No tears_ version 78 nous arrache des cris d'hystériques :

**-NO TEARS FOR THE CREATURES OF THE NIGHT ! ****(pas de larmes pour les créatures de la nuit)**

**-NO TEARS ! (pas de larmes !)**

Je me doute du pourquoi de cette chanson. Les propos de Jane l'ont blessé et j'aimerais filer dans cette cabine le consoler. Par le biais de la musique, il me demande de ne pas le faire. Si lui ne pleure pas, je ne le dois pas non plus. La guitare est plaintive, le son est brut. Jake et Vic se pointent avec des bières. Ils ne se cachent plus et flirtent comme des ados de treize ans. Moi, je continue à profiter de la chaleur du corps d'Emily. Riley fait de même avec celui de Leah. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Partout où je regarde c'est mon amour que je vois : les photos de Riley tapissent le Torm. Je remarque que ce sont des reproductions :

**-RILEY ! Tu as vendu tes clichés ?**

**-OUAAAAAAIIIIIS ! TOUS ! Y a un mec, Sisko, qui a pris la tienne. **

Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je vois Vic lever un pouce :

**-Il a du goût ce petit Sisko !**

**-C'est qui ?**

**-Un fan de la première heure. Il a fait connaître nos publications via son blog et différents répertoires de fictions comme celui d'Emy et Sandra ou encore le répertoire Twilight. Il a assuré, ça nous a fait une pub d'enfer ! Il tient son blog avec Pyrenneprincesse et Aude13Rob, deux dévoreuses de fictions. Sans eux, on n'aurait jamais démarré !**

J'espère avoir la chance de les rencontrer un jour.

_Shine_ de Play Dead nous rend électriques. La piste est pleine. Même Alice et Rose dansent ! A notre décharge, la bière est pas chère et on a arrêté de compter les verres pour des nénettes comme Alice, Angie et Rose, ça aide un peu.

Je jette un œil à la cabine. Edward a les yeux fermés et ce sourire qui me rend dingue. Il est dans son monde, comme le premier jour où je l'ai embrassé. Il se déhanche, sa tête se dandine au rythme de la batterie. J'aime le voir comme ça, j'aime quand il est lui du plus profond de ses tripes. Il ouvre les yeux et m'envoie un baiser avant de changer de disque : la grosse artillerie déboule. _Cities in Dust_. Siouxsie and the Banshees. Notre mise à mort. On hurle comme de gorets et on crache les paroles, de vrais fans, de vrais goths, ma vraie famille.

Soudain, Edward arrête le disque, on ne crie pas, on éructe, on est capables de faire exploser la boîte :

**-WOOOOOUUUOOOO ! OH YOUR CITY LIES IN DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOSSST ! ****MY FRIEND !**

C'est sa soirée il est superbe, tel un roi devant ses sujets :

**-Encore !**

**-WOOOOOUUUOOOO ! OH YOUR CITY LIES IN DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOSSST ! MY FRIEND !**

**-ENCORE !**

**-WOOOOOUUUOOOO ! OH YOUR CITY LIES IN DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOSSST ! MY FRIEND !**

**-ENCORE ! **

**-WOOOOOUUUOOOO ! OH YOUR CITY LIES IN DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOSSST ! ****MY FRIEND !**

**-VOUS ETES GEANTS !**

Et le disque d'exploser nos tympans à nouveau. Tout l'équipe de Fic Fan se place devant la cabine et danse en rythme. On est vite rejoints par Riley, Leah, Victoria et Emily.

**-WOOOOOUUUOOOO ! OH YOUR CITY LIES IN DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOSSST ! ****MY FRIEND !**

On se tient par la taille et on se balance de gauche à droite comme des fans de base. Edward se bidonne en nous regardant faire. Le disque s'arrête. Toute la boîte scande son nom. Et nous, on bombe le torse pour tenter de gueuler plus fort :

**-DARKWARD ! DARKWARD ! DARKWARD ! DARKWARD !**

On pensait avoir atteint les sommets du hit, on s'est gourés ! _Boys don't cry_ de The Cure nous met une bonne grosse claque en pleine face. Edward bouge comme un dingue dans la cabine et nous laisse hurler le refrain :

**-BOYS DON'T CRY ! **

Je n'y tiens plus ! Je fonce dans son antre et me rue sur ses lèvres. Elles ont un goût d'absinthe et de sucre.

**-Wow ! Bébé !**

**-Edward ! T'es mon mec ! A jamais ! **

Il me serre fort dans ses bras et niche ses lèvres au creux de mon cou.

**-Bella ! Je veux mourir avec toi !**

Pour les goths, c'est comme une demande en mariage mais en mieux ! J'embrasse le roi de la soirée comme si la fin du monde était prévue après le mix.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend ma main dans la sienne :

**-Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de ne jamais devenir mon épouse?**

**-Oui, je le veux !**

Il se relève et on s'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Il appuie sur un bouton et lance la prochaine tuerie : _Victim of Love_ d'Engelsstaub. Qui tombe à point nommer.

**xxxoooxxx**

La soirée s'achève doucement, la boîte se vide. Bientôt, il ne reste qu'Edward et moi.

**-J'ai les clés, je suis un peu chez moi ici. Je ferme Maria !**

Edward fait signe à la serveuse et ferme la porte à clé derrière elle. Puis, il m'entraîne dans sa loge. Mon ventre se serre. La dernière fois que j'y suis rentrée, j'y ai couché avec Jake. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir !

**-Bienvenue ! Tu as de nouveau droit de cité ici !**

Le ton est cassant. Je pige le message assez vite !

**-Rancunier ?**

**-Oui ! Très !**

**-Je vois…**

Je ne veux pas en rajouter. Cette soirée a déjà mal commencé avec cette p… de Jane, je ne voudrais pas être aussi stupide et la gâcher de nouveau pour un rien. Je me contente de sourire bêtement. Je m'assieds sur le canapé, mal à l'aise.

**-Musique ?**

**-Oui. S'il te plaît Edward.**

Du piano sort de la chaîne hi-fi : Chopin, un nocturne… le plus connu…

**-J'aime beaucoup, ça fait du bien après l'avalanche de décibels de ce soir.**

**-Chopin. Opus 9 numéro 2. Un nocturne mais je pense que je ne t'apprends rien. Tout bon gothique se doit de connaître ce morceau…**

Je ris. On dirait un professeur face à son élève. Il vient vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

**-Cette pièce a besoin d'être exorcisée… Bella, je veux te prendre… ici et maintenant…**

J'ai besoin de me faire pardonner… encore… Je me déshabille en même temps que lui. Il pose ses lèvres contre ma bouche et sa main sur mon intimité. Son autre main caresse mes reins puis il m'allonge sur le sofa.

**-Edward… je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Jane.**

**-Ca ne me change pas du bahut, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça…**

**-Vraiment, je…**

**-Chut…. Nous en reparlerons… **

Il se place au-dessus de moi et me cajole de baisers.

**-… plus tard… **

Je gémis lorsque sa virilité tendue touche subrepticement ma toison. Le corps d'Edward glisse le long du mien et mon amant vient coller sa bouche contre l'entrée de mon antre. Sa langue rampe, comme le serpent tentateur, et affole mes sens. Mon bas ventre réagit au contact de ses doigts en moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je crie ma jouissance et me laisse prendre par le plaisir.

**-Mon Dieu… **

**-Darkward fera l'affaire…**

Je souris.

**-Bella ! Tourne-toi ! **

Je change de position avec une indolence feinte. A quatre pattes, je me cambre et m'offre à son bon vouloir. Je l'entends mettre un préservatif sur son membre. Soudain, il m'arrache un cri puis un autre… il me prend, comme un animal, comme une bête. Le nœud dans mon bas ventre réapparait. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches et me font aller d'avant en arrière, à SON rythme, comme IL veut, comme IL l'entend. Je ne suis qu'une poupée, qu'un jouet. Il me baise, fort, à m'en faire mal. Ce soir, il ne m'aime pas, il ne me fait pas l'amour. Il me prend. J'ai envie de le lui dire mais l'orgasme est si fort que j'en oublie même le pourquoi de notre histoire. Lorsqu'il se retire de moi, je me sens vide et lasse. Une image me vient alors à l'esprit… Nessie… ma rivale… ma rivale morte…


	30. Chapter 28 BREAK

_**Un IMMENSE merci pour vos reviews, fav, mises en alert. Merci aux anonymes et à tous ceux qui passent sans laisser de traces. Merci aussi aux répertoires qui m'ont demandé si Fic Fan pouvait être répertoriée, ça me touche énormément! Vous êtes toutes et tous super chouettes! **_

_**Voilà le clash tant attendu pour certains et tant redouté par d'autres! Bella en a marre de souffrir, Edward ne fait que ressasser, il est temps que nos deux amoureux se ressaisissent et rapidos! Je vous souhaite une Xcellente lecture et faites craquer la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 28 : BREAK**

**BPOV :**

La voiture roule doucement. Le silence est pesant. Nous arrivons vers le cimetière où repose Nessie. Edward n'a rien dit depuis notre départ. Je le sens malheureux à en crever. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est si difficile pour lui de faire son deuil après sept ans. Edward gare la voiture de location à deux pas de l'entrée. Mon cœur se serre. Une angoisse indescriptible me tord le ventre. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a deux jours, Edward m'a prise sans amour dans sa loge. Cela m'a retourné le bide. Je me demande à quoi il joue ! Un coup il m'adore, le lendemain, je ne suis qu'une chose. Ca commence à me courir et il va falloir que je lui parle. Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air ce que nous avons. Je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Ca devrait être plus simple. Et nous devrions moins souffrir.

Je lui prends la main comme nous marchons dans l'une des nombreuses allées du cimetière de Berkeley. Il est tendu, mal à l'aise. Mais il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Edward… ça va aller… **

**-Hum…**

**-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je sens bien que…**

**-Ca va ! Et non, je ne veux pas en parler. C'est un peu tard pour ça. **

Je ne comprends pas le sens de sa phrase mais je n'insiste pas. Le premier chapitre de _« Fragile comme du Crystal »_ me revient en mémoire. Toute cette souffrance. Je n'ai encore perdu personne. Ca doit être difficilement supportable. J'ai entendu Jacob dire un jour qu'il s'était senti comme une coquille vide le jour où sa mère est morte. Cela va faire sept ans aussi. Et il a l'air en meilleure forme qu'Edward. Le deuil est un mystère complexe. Et je ne suis pas pressée d'en faire l'expérience.

Edward tourne dans une autre allée et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il s'arrête. Nous y voilà, enfin. Il dépose le bouquet de roses rouges devant la stèle.

**-Bella, je te présente Nessie… Nessie voici Bella… La femme dont je suis le plus amoureux.**

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la tombe. Mon cœur bât très vite, mes oreilles bourdonnent… Le voilà ce foutu secret. Voilà ce que je redoutais le plus. Gravé en lettres d'argent, son nom s'étale sur la stèle de marbre : RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN NEE HAWKINS. Ma colère n'a pas de limites, ma rage se fraye insidieusement un chemin le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mes lèvres closes. Je serre les poings. Ma douleur est indescriptible.

**-Edward… tu comptais me le dire quand ?**

Il baisse les yeux et ne dit rien.

**-Je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance pour que tu me le dises ?**

**-Bella… je…**

**-TAIS-TOI! Moi ? La femme de ta vie ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville ! Je ne peux rivaliser avec ta femme, Cullen ! Encore moins dans ces conditions !**

Je lâche sa main et me dirige vers la voiture.

**-BELLA ! ATTENDS ! OÙ VAS-TU ?**

**-Je pars Edward. J'ai besoin d'un break ! **

Les larmes baignent ses adorables yeux verts :

**-Je t'en supplie Bella, ne fais pas ça… pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît…**

**-J'ai supporté tes sautes d'humeur, tes crises, tes pétages de plombs. Je t'ai laissé me traiter comme ta chose. J'ai accepté de jouir comme une merde dans un coin glauque, d'être montrée au Fics Awards comme ton butin, d'être prise comme une pute dans ta loge. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et c'est pour ça que je te quitte. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle révélation. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ce que nous avons. A force de me cacher des choses, tu es en train de me perdre Edward.**

Il court vers moi et prend ma main dans la sienne, le faire souffrir est insupportable. Mais je veux être respectée. Et je veux que nous repartions sur des bases saines.

**-Bella… ne t'en va pas… je t'en supplie…**

**-Ma décision est prise. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais veuf. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher.**

**-Comment te faire changer d'avis ? **

**-Je vais aller chez ma mère et ferai les corrections à distance. J'aime mon travail et je ne veux pas le perdre mais je comprendrais que tu…**

**-Non. Tu restes ma bêta. Ne me laisse pas Bella…**

**-Je reviendrai. Ce n'est pas définitif. Respecte mon choix Edward. **

Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Mon cœur saigne mais c'est pour la bonne cause… du moins, je l'espère. Ses mains tentent de me retenir mais je m'en sépare à contre cœur. Je pars sans me retourner récupérer mes affaires dans la voiture restée ouverte. Puis j'appelle un taxi et me dirige vers l'aéroport.

**EPOV :**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, prostré devant la tombe de ma femme. Je suis perdu, anéanti. Bella est partie, elle m'a abandonné. Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé. Nessie avait coutume de dire que tout ce contre quoi nous luttions, avait tendance à se renforcer. Elle avait raison.

Avec Nessie, nous avons été mariés trois mois. C'était son rêve… une demande en mariage. Et je l'aimais assez pour lui demander ça. Le mariage n'a jamais eu aucun symbole à mes yeux… je voulais juste lui faire plaisir, je voulais qu'elle reste un maximum de temps près de moi. Je me doutais déjà que notre vie ensemble ne pouvait être longue. Je voulais juste en profiter. Je m'imaginais que de l'épouser me permettrait de la garder éternellement. Quel imbécile !

Et aujourd'hui… J'ai tout perdu. Par mon égoïsme, par mon entêtement à ne pas faire confiance, par mon aigreur. J'ai perdu mon second plus beau cadeau. Je laisse les larmes couler, je n'ai plus la force de les retenir. Bella est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait mais j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais été marié de peur de la perdre… quelle ironie ! La vie est une pute !

Le jour s'endort et le soleil se couche. Et je suis toujours en train de pleurer sur cette fichue tombe…

**-Edward… lève-toi !**

Je me retourne. Mon ange gardien est là et me tends la main.

**-Mike… elle est partie… elle m'a laissé … Mike…**

Mon frère de cœur me prend par les épaules et me soulève comme un pantin désarticulé.

**-Elle reviendra… laisse-lui du temps…**

**-Elle t'a appelé hein ?**

**-Oui… viens on rentre !**

**-Où ça ? **

**-Chez nous…**

Je le suis sans comprendre. J'ai en lui une confiance aveugle… et ma douleur est trop forte pour pouvoir prendre des initiatives…

**xxxoooxxx**

**BPOV : **

Cela fait une semaine que je suis chez ma mère et la douleur est comme au premier jour. Edward me manque. Ses baisers me manquent, ses caresses me manquent. Son regard hante mes rêves, son odeur est partout où je passe, il ne quitte pas mes pensées.

Heureusement, j'ai de quoi m'occuper ! Travailler me fait du bien. C'est Alice qui m'envoie les corrections à faire par mail… avec, à chaque fois, une vidéo de l'équipe en train de faire les andouilles. Ca me fait du bien. Ils savent ce qui se passe et tentent de me redonner le sourire. Et parfois, ça marche.

Première correction du jour, Isasoleil, _« Malheureuse en amour » _: le titre est accrocheur. La suite l'est tout autant ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas, moi aussi, me faire consoler dans les bras de quelqu'un… je ris d'un rire triste. J'ai déjà assez fait de conneries. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver le Edward que j'aime, celui qui me respectait... celui que je dénigrais. Isasoleil dépeint avec brio le sentiment amoureux qui vous renverse les entrailles et qui vous fait voir des étoiles… l'amour d'un ange… comme ses bras me manquent !

Une tasse de café fumante atterrit toute seule devant mon Mac Book.

**-Merci maman !**

**-Tiens, ce n'est que le quatrième…**

Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges prend place aux côtés de la tasse de café.

**-Bella chérie… tu l'aimes et il t'aime… à quoi joues-tu ?**

**-Il ne me fait pas confiance, je te l'ai déjà expliqué !**

Renée est le genre de femme enfant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête… mais quand il s'agit d'amour, elle sait de quoi elle parle.

**-Bella… Cet homme t'aime à en perdre le souffle. Il t'aime depuis le premier jour où il t'a vue. Il a vécu des choses monstrueuses dans sa jeune vie. Tu ne peux pas tout effacer d'un baiser. Même s'il ne sait pas y faire, montre-lui le chemin. Toi seule peux lui dire comment il doit s'y prendre.**

Mes larmes coulent de nouveau. Ma mère me tend un mouchoir.

**-Bella chérie… les hommes sont des êtres simples et ne ressentent pas les choses comme nous. Dis-lui les choses ! Crie ! Tape du pied ! Ris ! Embrasse-le ! Mais ne lui cache rien et sois franche… même s'il ne l'est pas.**

**-Maman, il me manque !**

Ses bras me font un bien fou. Renée sent la vanille et l'enfance. Je reste là quelques minutes à pleurer dans son gilet puis elle me laisse travailler. Je termine ma série de correction par du lemon pur jus : _« Un désir inassouvi »_ de Demetri's Wife. Les deux protagonistes se laissent aller à une passion adultérine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me projeter dans l'histoire en compagnie d'Edward. Je repense alors à ses mains sur mes seins, ses attouchements sous ma jupe, sa façon de me prendre… je ferme les yeux et souffle de plaisir. Cet OS est un vrai moment de jouissance.

Il est déjà seize heures et le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Je décide de prendre l'air et de profiter de cette belle fin de journée. La chaleur de Phoenix est agréable en ce mois de juillet. Je me demande ce que fait Edward, où il est, avec qui. Je voudrais bien savoir comment il occupe ses journées. Comme je marche, je cherche sa main dans la mienne. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me fait souffrir plus que jamais quand je passe devant le lieu qui a accueilli les Fics Awards. Je nous revois entrer, crier notre joie, nous embrasser langoureusement. Le kiosque à côté est encore ouvert. Je décide de m'y rendre pour voir si le Hors Série de ReaderZ est déjà sorti. Je fouille dans les magazines… rien. Je commence à me faire une raison quand une photo interpelle mon regard. Je sors délicatement le magazine de son étalage. Une envie de vomir me prend les tripes. Ce que je lis sur ce torchon à rumeurs me donne envie de gerber. Je reconnais bien là la vengeance d'Heidi. Cette pute ne travaille effectivement pas que pour la presse respectable.

Je paie ce foutu magazine et me pose comme une loque sur un banc afin de lire les atrocités que cette truie a écrites. Le titre en dit long : _« Fiction Fantasies, construite sur un suicide ? » _Des photos d'Edward adolescent se mêlent aux photos de ses parents. Il y a même un cliché immonde de leur autopsie à visages cachés… elle a un minimum d'éducation cette salope ! Le texte est un ramassis de conneries sur la soi-disant implication d'Edward dans le suicide de ses parents. Elle est allée chercher loin. Elle tente d'étayer une théorie débile selon laquelle Edward aurait poussé ses parents au suicide afin de récupérer leur fortune. Preuves à l'appui : des photos de lui ado, prostré dans la cour, Edward malheureux à côtés de ses parents… sorties de leur contextes et accolées au texte meurtrier d'Heidi, elles font mouche. Je remarque alors un cliché que j'ai déjà eu entre les mains : Edward à la fenêtre de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Port Angeles. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Salopard de Newton ! Je prends mon téléphone portable et compose son numéro. Il n'a même pas le temps de dire un mot que ma voix fuse :

**-NEWTON ! ENFOIRE ! COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE…**

_**-HEY ! De quoi tu parles Bella ? **_

**-Des photos en une du « Pipolized » ! **

Un silence de mort règne… intolérable…

_**-OH MON DIEU ! Attends une minute Bella !**_

Je l'entends poser le combiné : un bruit d'enfer explose mes tympans. Je me demande ce qu'il fout…

_**-PUTAIN !**_

**-QUOI NEWTON !**

_**-J'ai été cambriolé il y a moins d'un mois. J'ai tout vérifié, ils n'ont rien pris de valeur… sauf les photos… Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder dans ma vieille boîte à chaussures... Certaines ont disparu…**_

**-Ce qu'ils ont fait est monstrueux. Il y a même une photo des cadavres de ses parents… c'est à vomir !**

J'ai envie de chialer ! La vie est une pute monumentale ! Pourquoi un mec comme Edward n'a pas le droit au bonheur ! Mike me sort de ma rêverie :

_**-Bella ! Si Edward voit ça….**_

**-Il ne s'en remettra… BORDEL ! On se retrouve là-bas ! **

_**-OK !**_

Je raccroche et me mets à courir comme une folle vers la maison. Edward a besoin de moi. Je dois être à ses côtés. Je l'ai déjà perdu deux fois. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise !

_Jamais deux sans trois Bells !_

Je me force à ne pas écouter ma conscience et continue de courir… Pour vu qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux !


	31. Chapter 29 LES GEMS HEUREUX N'ONT PAS D'

_**Merci infiniment pour vos MP, favs, alerts, reviews et autres! L'effet de surprise du chap 28 a bien marché et j'en suis bien contente! LOL **_

_**Bella va-t-elle arriver à temps pour empêcher Edward de faire l'irréparable? Edward va-t-il ENFIN se rendre compte qu'il est capable de vivre sa vie plutôt que de la subir? Bonne lecture de cet avant dernier chapitre et faites sauter la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 29 : LES GENS HEUREUX N'ONT PAS D'HISTOIRE**

**EPOV :**

Je suis dans mon bureau, je bosse comme un fou pour oublier qu'elle est partie. Je lui envoie des messages, des fleurs, des mails mais ne reçois que son silence. Je doute qu'elle revienne, j'ai été assez bête pour l'entrainer dans mon mal être et la perdre… quel con d'espérer encore… L'espoir tue à petit feu, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience… malgré tout, cette douleur se trouve toujours au fond de mon ventre, elle est en train de me consumer.

Les locaux de Fic Fan sont déjà vides. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans ce bureau ! Je déteste rentrer chez moi alors j'y reste jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil ou de tristesse. Voir mon appartement sans elle, c'est encore trop dur. Mike appelle régulièrement. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lui parler. Il est toujours là, toujours de bon conseil. Je culpabilise un peu de n'être qu'un ami borderline pour lui.

Je regarde le soleil se coucher. Je n'en peux plus de ce bureau, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air ! Lorsque je sors du 1408, je respire à pleins poumons. Ca me fait un bien fou de sentir mon corps respirer. Mon âme est déjà presque morte… heureusement que lui tient le coup. La faim me tord le ventre. Je décide de m'arrêter à l'épicerie chinoise du coin : on y trouve de tout à toute heure, il devrait bien y avoir quelque chose qui me satisfasse. La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée réveille le caissier qui me marmonne un bonjour amical. Je souris et me dirige vers le rayon des sandwiches. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y arrêter. Un magazine traîne sur le comptoir. A la une, un titre des plus efficaces : _« Fiction Fantasies, construite sur un suicide ? »_.

**-Excusez-moi, vous vendez ce journal ?**

**-Oui, juste derrière vous !**

Je prends le magazine, le paye et remercie machinalement le caissier. Le titre m'a coupé l'appétit. Ce qui va suivre va me couper le souffle. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur, les yeux dans le vide et le cœur battant. Que me réserve cet article ? Je me doute que je ne vais sûrement pas apprécier. Je ne me doute pas à quel point il va m'anéantir.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et ouvre le magazine : la photo en double page me donne envie de vomir. Je me revois dans cette salle d'autopsie à devoir signer ce satané rapport. Je me rappelle l'odeur des cadavres, moi grelottant de froid dans cette salle, le regard attristé du médecin légiste. J'ai encore en mémoire le bruit du stylo glissant sur la feuille, le toucher du policier qui me ramène chez moi. Je me souviens de tout comme si mes parents étaient morts il y a quelques heures ! Je me force à lire l'article. Ma vue se brouille et la tête me tourne au fur et à mesure de la lecture : _« Les auteurs de Fic Fan peuvent remercier les Cullen de s'être donné la mort »_, _«… un jeune garçon insipide et sans charisme qui ne pleure que très peu des parents pourtant aimants… »_, _« … il y a toujours du positif à perdre de riches parents… »_, _« De là à croire qu'Edward Cullen les y aurait poussés, il n'y a qu'un pas que nous franchissons sans détour ! »_ Je me lève et cours dégueuler dans les toilettes. Mon corps est soudain parcouru de spasmes que j'ai du mal à contenir.

**-Bella… reviens je t'en supplie…**

Je prends alors conscience que j'ai laissé partir la femme de ma vie, de cette vie, de ce présent qui est en train de me détruire et qu'elle seule peut faire renaître ! Je ne sais pas vers qui tourner ma prière. Je ferme les yeux en espérant faire disparaître toute la merde que je viens de lire et qui me pollue le cerveau.

_Bella… je t'aime… ne me laisse pas… je n'ai que ce que je mérite… _

Je me revois essayer de réveiller ma mère, secouer mon père de toutes mes forces. Leurs corps sont durs et froids comme le marbre et pourtant je m'acharne à vouloir les ramener. Je me rappelle avoir prié pour que Bella revienne pour me soutenir.

_BELLA…. TU ME MANQUES…._

Je n'ai pas pu les réveiller, je suis resté à côté d'eux pendant trois jours. L'école s'est inquiétée et a envoyé les flics me chercher. Ils ont été super. Charlie, le père de Bella, est resté avec moi à l'hôpital et m'a soutenu pendant le processus administratif… L'odeur de leur cadavre assaille mes narines et je dégueule de plus belle.

Je me relève et retourne difficilement à mon bureau. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de toutes ces photos… Apparemment Mike s'est trompé : les voleurs lui ont bien dérobé quelque chose. Tout à coup, je suffoque, j'ai besoin d'air. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire un grand coup. Le soleil continue de se coucher, le spectacle est magnifique. L'air fouette mon visage. J'entends Nessie me dire que la vie est une putain qu'il faut baiser avec respect. J'entends Bella me dire qu'elle m'aime depuis le premier jour. Je souris et éclate en sanglots. Toute cette souffrance ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je suis si las ! Je me sens vide et inutile, vide et sans envie, vide et terriblement malheureux ! Nonchalamment, je passe une jambe par-dessus la fenêtre, puis l'autre. Je suis assis sur le rebord et contemple le vide en dessous de mes pieds. Ce vide qui me remplit le cœur. Il m'attire, il m'invite à danser une dernière danse. Je balance mes pieds d'avant en arrière, comme un enfant qui s'ennuie. Je m'ennuie de cette douleur, je me languis de la fin. Et si c'était ça mon chemin ? S'il s'arrêtait sur le bord de cette fenêtre ? Après tout, c'est moi qui décide…

**BPOV : **

Je hurle sur le chauffeur de taxi pour qu'il roule plus vite. A cette heure la circulation est dense et je suis en train de vivre un enfer sur Terre. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures et je commence à perdre patience ! De loin, je vois le 1408 :

**-Stop ! Je descends ici !**

**-Mais mademoiselle c'est dangereux !**

**-TOUT DE SUIIIIIIITE !**

Je lui balance le prix de la course à la figure et cours comme une folle dans la rue. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de rassembler mes bagages. Tout est resté à Phoenix. Ma mère m'a crue folle quand elle m'a vue revenir comme une furie de ma promenade. Puis elle a lu l'article et m'a foutue dehors à coups de pied :

_**-Va le rejoindre ! Phil te conduit à l'aéroport immédiatement!**_

Je l'ai remerciée et suis partie. Et maintenant me voilà en nage dans cette foutue rue bloquée par la circulation. J'entre dans l'immeuble sans dire bonjour et appuie comme une dingue sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Evidemment il met des plombes pour descendre et remonter au 66ème. Je défonce la porte de Fic Fan et entre comme une tornade dans son bureau. Ce que je craignais est en train d'arriver : il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se penche dangereusement au-dessus du vide.

**-Edward… je suis revenue… comme je te l'avais promis…**

**-Salut Bella. Tu es revenue pour rester ou pour prendre tes affaires ? Au quel cas il faudra que tu repasses plus tard, je suis un peu occupé tu vois…**

Il pleure, il est à bout, tendu et ivre de tristesse.

**-Je suis revenue pour rester. Je ne veux aller nulle part ailleurs qu'avec toi. J'espère que tu me crois. Rentre dans ce bureau, viens me dire bonjour Edward.**

Il a toujours le dos tourné. Je me rapproche sans faire de bruit, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Soudain mon portable vibre, Mike. Je décroche et pose silencieusement le téléphone sur le bureau anthracite. Je parle plus fort pour que Mike entende :

**-Descends de cette fenêtre s'il te plaît Edward et rentre dans ce bureau…**

Ma voix est douce comme du coton. Il se penche encore un peu plus. Mon cœur se serre.

**-Bella.. si tu veux vraiment être avec moi, viens ici à mes côtés. **

La fenêtre est assez grande pour accueillir le fessier de deux personnes. Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Je passe doucement une jambe puis l'autre par-dessus le cadre et me retrouve assise à côté d'Edward Cullen, au 66ème étage d'un building construit sur une artère principale. Autant dire que si quelqu'un saute, il ne s'en relève pas.

**-Edward… je suis là maintenant…**

Il me regarde. Il a les yeux baignés de larmes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureux.

**-Bella… je… je les ai pas tués tu sais…**

Je vais aller voir Heidi, Jane et tous ces enfoirés de l'école les uns après les autres… et leur petite gueule de connards va en prendre un sacré coup !

**-Je sais Edward…**

**-J'ai essayé de les réveiller mais… c'était dur… ils bougeaient plus et…**

Il va très très mal. Je jette un œil au téléphone. Mike a raccroché. J'espère qu'il va faire ce qu'il faut. Je prends la main d'Edward dans la mienne et la serre très fort.

**-Je sais Edward, je sais…**

Le ton de ma voix l'invite à se confier.

**-Je savais même pas qu'ils avaient de l'argent pour moi… ils ne se sont jamais occupés de… de moi alors… tu comprends…**

**-Bien sûr Edward, je comprends. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.**

**-J'étais sage et… je faisais tout pour… pour qu'ils…**

**-… pour qu'ils t'aiment…**

**-Oui ! Mais j'ai dû merder quelque part, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal parce que…**

Son corps tremble, il est en état de choc. J'entends des pas dans les locaux. Des voix résonnent. Edward n'en fait pas cas. Je tente de le calmer et de le faire rentrer dans le bureau.

**-Edward. Il commence à faire frais. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?**

Il a le regard vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

**-Non, je suis bien ici. Pas toi ? **

**-Bien sûr que si. Continue ton histoire.**

Du coin de l'œil je vois la porte du bureau s'ouvrir lentement : Mike est là avec Jacob et Victoria. Les policiers sont avec eux. Je fais un signe discret de ne pas intervenir tout de suite.

**-Bella… ils ne m'ont pas aimés assez pour rester… Tout comme Nessie… tout comme toi… **

La tristesse le ferait presque délirer… Je serre sa main dans la mienne.

**-Je suis revenue Edward. Je ne partirai plus jamais. Nessie t'aimait, elle est restée jusqu'au bout de sa maladie… Et moi je t'aime plus que tout Edward…**

**-Je sais… Bella… je suis désolé… pardonne-moi !**

Il pleure de plus belle.

**-J'ai essayé d'oublier tu sais… j'ai essayé… je… je les aimais Bella… pourquoi eux me détestaient à ce point ? Bella, je suis pas si nul tu sais… **

**-Edward… **

Je caresse ses cheveux et le force à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il se laisse faire.

**-Edward… je t'aime… rentre avec moi dans le bureau s'il te plait. Viens avec moi…**

Il fait oui de la tête. Le policier est déjà prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et me fait comprendre que nous sommes en sécurité. Nous repassons délicatement nos jambes par-dessus le rebord et nous laissons tomber sur la moquette du bureau. Edward n'a toujours pas vu les policiers. Je leur fais signe de sortir le temps qu'il se calme un peu. Mike, Vic et Jake restent près de la porte au cas où. Edward se laisse aller. Je continue de caresser ses cheveux.

**-Bella… je suis désolé… **

**-Ca va aller… **

**-Je t'en supplie, accepte mes excuses, je suis un vrai con je sais, mais je t'aime si fort Bella, reste avec moi…**

Il se retient à moi comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je caresse ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser :

**-Je suis là Edward… chuuut calme-toi, je suis là… **

Nous restons assis l'un contre l'autre une bonne demi-heure sur cette moquette hors de prix puis Edward commence à s'endormir dans mes bras. J'appelle alors les policiers d'un signe de la main. Ils sont suivis par des ambulanciers. L'un d'eux allonge Edward sur le sol et lui fait une injection :

**-C'est pour le calmer un peu et qu'il n'oppose pas de résistance sur le chemin de l'hôpital.**

**-Faites ce qui est nécessaire.**

Mike me serre dans ses bras, il a les larmes aux yeux.

**-Je savais que tu allais assurer ! **

**-Tout comme toi ! Merci d'être là Mike !**

**-Je t'ai mal jugée Bella… tu es quelqu'un de bien…**

Il m'embrasse très fort dans le cou. Vic et Jacob nous rejoignent et m'entourent de leurs bras.

**-Messieurs-dames… Vous nous accompagnez ?**

Les infirmiers nous sourient.

**-Oui, je monte avec vous dans l'ambulance**

**-Oui, vas-y Bella. Jacob va nous conduire à l'hôpital. On vous suit en voiture.**

Je remercie Mike et les autres et suis les ambulanciers. Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fait sans encombre. Edward dort. Je ne lâche pas sa main. Je ne veux plus le perdre, plus jamais.

**xxxoooxxx**

**EPOV :**

Je suis resté trois jours en observation à l'hôpital. Puis j'ai pu rentrer chez moi, avec Bella. Je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus d'angoisse. Elle m'aime, je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le passé est ce qu'il est et je ne pourrai jamais le changer. Le présent par contre… Tout est à faire et à vivre. Je me sens enfin libéré.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Bella et moi faisons l'amour. Nous ne sortons du lit que pour soulager d'autres besoins fondamentaux. Ma main caresse de nouveau son intimité et Bella se met à gémir.

**-Edward… laisse mon clito tranquille ! Il va se détacher tout seul à force !**

Le téléphone sonne, je laisse faire. Bella se lève.

**-Non, bébé s'il te plaît…**

**-Alice ! Je DOIS répondre…**

**-Bella, reviens dans ce pieu me faire l'amour IMMEDIATEMENT !**

Je n'ai plus aucune autorité… j'adore ça, être moi-même… Elle me tire la langue et répond. Elle met le haut-parleur.

_**-Salut les lapins ! Pendant que vous vous reproduisez y en a qui bossent ! C'était juste pour te dire qu'Heidi va arriver dans quelques minutes pour faire une interview de Jake.**_

**-Hein ?**

_**-Ben oui, il lui a demandé de venir EEEEEEXPRES ! Il avait une super nouvelle à lui annoncer en exclusivité…**_

**-Je descends !**

Je la vois raccrocher, furibonde et s'habiller en trombes.

**-Bella ! BELLA REVIENS !**

Je me lève et m'habille en vitesse. Je la suis et tente de la dissuader de descendre.

**-BELLA ! NE FAIS PAS CA !**

Autant pisser dans un violon…

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur les locaux de Fic Fan. Heidi se tient dos à nous. Bella lui tapote sur l'épaule :

**-Bella !**

**-Salut connasse !**

Le poing de Bella s'écrase violemment contre sa joue droite.

**-Ca, c'est pour Pipolized ! **

Un second coup de poing s'abat sur la gauche.

**-Et ça, c'est pour le fun ! Tu peux porter plainte, j'en ai rien à foutre ! D'ailleurs on se retrouve au tribunal dans une semaine. **

Je regarde toute la scène sans rien piger à l'histoire. Jake sort un papier de sa poche et le lit à l'assemblée :

**-Oyé oyé braves gens ! Fic Fan a porté plainte pour, je cite : « Diffamations, propos calomnieux et fausses accusations. » Madame « je fous la merde et j'aime ça», vous devrez répondre également de vol avec effraction sur l'appartement de Monsieur Mike Newton. La date est fixée au 20 juillet prochain. Maintenant vous pouvez porter plainte pour coups et blessures si ça vous chante. Les Hobbits Joufflus vous emmerdent ! **

Heidi se doute bien que sa carrière est foutue, elle n'en rajoutera pas. Fiction Fantaisies a les meilleurs avocats de la ville. On peut remercier PrincessCC pour ça ! Elle sort sans rien dire, sans un regard. Je lui fais un croche-pied et elle s'étale de tout son long dans l'ascenseur :

**-Oops, pardon Heidi. Décidément, les vipères sont faites pour ramper…**

Elle ne réplique pas et se contente de renifler comme la porte de l'ascenseur se referme sur ses quatre fers en l'air. Jazz et Alice se tiennent les côtes. Emmett essuie ses yeux :

**-Elle avait un petit côté X-Tro non ?**

Je n'en reviens pas qu'Emmett connaisse ce film :

**-Oui, mais l'alien n'a pas les fesses plates !**

Vic éclate de rire. Tanya se dirige vers moi et me serre très fort dans ses bras :

**-Bon retour parmi nous Edward ! Tu nous as manqué.**

**-Merci Tanya…**

Angela applaudit, suivie d'Erik, Emmett, Jake, Rose, Alice, Vic et Bella. Je retiens mes larmes, j'ai assez pleuré. Je leur souris… puis reprends tout à coup mon masque de directeur :

**-TANYA ! CORRECTIONS DU JOUR !**

**-Oui monsieur le directeur… Bella a une semaine de retard… et…**

Bella me sourit. Je pourrais la bouffer du regard…

**-SWAN ! VOUS AVEZ TRENTE MINUTES POUR VOUS REFAIRE UNE BEAUTE ET POSEZ VOS FESSES SUR LE SIEGE DE VOTRE BUREAU ! EXECUTION !**

Tout le monde retourne à sa place de travail. Je me dirige dans mon antre avec mon fameux sourire en coin sur le visage… j'ai vraiment une équipe d'enfer…


	32. Chapter 30 READERZ DIGESTE LAST CHAP

_**Un immense merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que ce plaisir était partagé. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, tous vos MPs, coups de gueule, petits mots, pour toutes vos favs et alerts et merci d'avoir pris qques minutes pour me lire. Une suite est prévue: le premier chap de Amazing Fiction Fantasies sera posté pour Noël 2011.**_

_**En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Autre nouvelle: le webmagazine ReaderZ existe! C'est un doc PDF sorti de mon esprit dérangé! Si vous voulez le lire, envoyez-moi un MP ou écrivez-moi sur le DAOLFF (pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic sur le forum) avec votre adresse email, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'envoyer! Il y a des interviews des auteures et de l'équipe de Fic Fan avec des photos super sympa!**_

_**Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**FICTION FANTASIES**

**CHAPITRE 30 : READERZ DIGESTE SPECIAL 3 DIMENSION**

**BPOV :**

Je sors de la boîte à soupe en fredonnant la super méga daube qui vient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau plein de toiles d'araignées :

**-Toi, plus moi, plus eux, quelle bande de têtes de nœuds, plus lui, plus elle, j'lui roulerais bien une peeeelllle….**

**-Toujours en forme Bella ?**

**-Toujours en rut Jacob ?**

Il me serre dans ses bras. Zapatan a un œil sur nous, en moins d'une seconde, la colère fuse :

**-BLACK ! COUCOUCHE PANIER !**

Il se sépare de moi en étouffant un fou rire. Je vois Edward se retenir de rigoler en secouant la tête.

**-SWAN ! CORRECTION DU JOUR !**

Mon cœur a arrêté de sursauter mais j'ai toujours en tête Regan Mac Neil. Là, elle se fait une manucure… zen…

Je relis rapidement ce que j'ai corrigé hier, la première ébauche d'une nouvelle fic _« Le Mystère E. Masen »_ par Story 13, contant l'histoire d'une maison d'éditions qui publie un excellent auteur que personne n'a jamais vu. Ca me rappelle un peu _« L'antre de la folie »_ de Carpenter avec Sam Neil… même si Story 13 ne fait pas dans le fantastique, je vois du fantastique partout !

Je rentre la tête baissée dans le bureau des enfers.

**-Voilà Monsieur le directeur…**

**-Qu'en avez-vous pensé Swan ?**

Je lève la tête et lui souris :

**-Eh bien… c'est très bien écrit et haletant… on en redemande…**

**-Devrions-nous l'intégrer à notre collection d'excellentes fictions, Swan ?**

**-Je pense que oui Monsieur le directeur…**

On toque à la porte. Mike. Notre nouvel élément. Il a été engagé pour palier aux mauvaises surprises qui pourraient paraître dans la presse ou filtrer sur Internet. On a déjà intenté trois procès dont celui d'Heidi. Les avocats conseillés par PrincessCC ont fait le reste. Ca a renfloué nos caisses d'une manière incroyable ! Mike aide aussi Erik au niveau stratégie de vente. On a aussi développé un service de commandes en lignes. Mike les répertorie et Jessica s'occupe des envois.

**-Hi Mike !**

**-Hi Eddie ! Aro Volturi vient de déshériter sa fille Jane. Je viens de voir ça sur Internet, je voulais juste vous faire profiter de la nouvelle…**

On entend Jazz hurler à la mort depuis son bureau :

**-Bien fait ! Pétasse !**

On lui répond en cœur :

**-MERCI JASPER !**

Edward se lève et serre Mike dans ses bras. Je ne me sens plus mal à l'aise. Maintenant, pour les emmerder, je fais pareil avec Jessica sauf que je l'embrasse et que je mets la langue.

**-Mike, quelle est la raison de ce déshéritage ?**

**-Monsieur Volturi évoque une incompatibilité de principes moraux… j'ai pas bien compris…**

Edward sourit :

**-Moi, si… je t'expliquerai à l'occasion.**

Emmett toque à son tour :

**-Pardon de déranger mais je suis sorti acheter le dernier GeeX et j'en ai profité pour acheter le hors série de ReaderZ, vous voulez le voir ?**

Et les hobbits joufflus de hurler à la mort :

**-OUIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**-DANS MON BUREAU LES TROOPERS ! EXECUTION ! **

Tout le monde arrive en courant dans le bureau d'Edward. On se pose sur les fauteuils et la moquette comme Emmett ouvre le magazine. Jacob fait semblant de cracher sur la photo d'Heidi en deuxième page.

**-Sale conne ! Suis bien content qu'elle se soit fait virée de ReaderZ ! Ce magazine va enfin avoir la classe qu'il mérite !**

Heidi s'est fait licenciée quelques jours après la parution de l'article sur Fic Fan dans Pipolized. Elle a été rapidement remplacée par Jackye et Aelita, deux amies proches d'Angela et Erik. On a tous hâte de voir ce qu'elles vont faire de ce magazine ! On tourne les pages et on fait des « ah » et des « oh » en regardant nos gueules retouchées sur Photoshop. Je me trouve extrêmement sexy ! La photo de Jake en costard dans les locaux de la boîte est magnifique!

**-Jake ! Quel charisme !**

**-Yep ! Et vous m'avez pas vu de dos !**

Edward manque de s'étouffer de rigolade. Rose regarde sa photo d'un air circonspect :

**-J'ai pas un peu grossi non ?**

Emmett fixe ses genoux d'une manière hautement intellectuelle, Alice se retient de rire. Rose est obnubilée par son apparence alors qu'elle est magnifique. Edward se mord la lèvre inférieure en voyant la photo d'Erik :

**-Tu portes le nœud pap à merveille !**

**-Oui, même les clowns en prennent ombrage, c'est indécent !**

La photo prise dans le parc en face de Fic Fan résume à elle seule l'ambiance qui règne dans cette maison d'édition. On la mate en pouffant. Je remarque que la photographe a effacé mes tatoos…

**-Mince alors ! Ma peau est de nouveau vierge ! Grrrr ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeerve !**

Tout le monde se marre. Edward le premier :

**-Les masses, queen of the Torm, les masses….**

La double page sur le beau et la bêta nous rend nostalgiques Edward et moi : les Fics Awards, notre rencontre, nos engueulades… mon cœur bât très fort alors que je le regarde. Il se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son « je t'aime » murmuré à l'oreille glisse le long de ma nuque et me fait frissonner.

Les interviews des auteurs nous arrachent des fous rires et des grincements de dents. Je constate qu'Edward a toujours autant de succès auprès de certaines. Je ne peux cacher que je suis hyper jalouse. Alice me prend par les épaules :

**-Bella… So, c'est de l'histoire ancienne… Bee adore le chauffer pour embêter Jake… Edward est avec toi maintenant alors arrête de faire ta chieuse !**

**-Alice ! Surveille ton langage !**

Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur Edward. Il se lève du fauteuil derrière moi et se place contre mon dos sur la moquette. Ses lèvres embrassent ma nuque tendrement tandis qu'il continue de tourner les pages du magazine.

**-Elle est géniale cette photo ! J'ai même pas vu que quelqu'un l'avait prise de nos locaux…**

Emmett parle du cliché pris au photomaton du coin, celle qui trônait dans le foyer de Fic Fan. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Kachiri nous l'a renvoyée avec un mot d'excuse concernant le comportement d'Heidi. Edward l'a gardée sur son bureau, avec le petit mot. Je me lève et le prends pour le lire à haute voix : _**« Il y a ceux qui font souffrir et qui n'apprennent rien et il y a ceux qui souffrent et qui apprennent beaucoup. Vous êtes au-dessus d'eux. Vous êtes celui qui enseigne. Merci Edward pour ce que vous êtes. Merci d'avoir créé Fic Fan. »**_

Tanya applaudit et se met à pleurer. L'émotion… ses seins commencent à tomber. Edward se lève et la prend dans ses bras :

**-Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans toi Tanya… merci d'être restée…**

Tout le monde commence à se sentir envahir par l'émotion. Jazz casse les réjouissances :

**-Ils parlent de quoi dans GeeX ?**

On soulève nos fesses de la moquette et on entoure le bureau de Zapatan. Le nouveau numéro de GeeX trône au milieu du bureau anthracite, avec en cadeau un préservatif Star Wars. Nous restons interdits devant l'ingéniosité de l'idée et la beauté de l'emballage : Dark Vador, le doigt levé, scandant « Je ne serai pas ton père » est du plus bel effet…

**-Merde, ça déchire ! J'espère qu'il est aussi résistant que le casque de Vador… qui ressemble un peu à un gland non ?**

On se tourne vers Erik… morts de rire… Edward feuillette le numéro et fait les yeux ronds à chaque nouvelle image. Soudain, il s'arrête :

**-Merde ! Le laser game a ouvert une salle spéciale mondes virtuels… avec casque et gant… on est projeté dans le jeu… hé hé… génial… ça a l'air top…**

Un silence qui en dit long prend possession de la pièce. Le regard du big boss fait le tour du bureau :

**-Vous faites quoi ce soir ?**

**xxxoooxxx**

On doit avoir l'air de gros benêts avec nos casques 3D et nos gants Mappa avec des fils. On est dans Resident Evil et on doit dégommer du zomb. Jake flingue à tout va :

**-HAHAAAAAAAAAA ! ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

Edward court dans tous les sens et tire partout. Mike se laisse bouffer par un zomb pour, je cite, « avoir le caleçon qui vibre ». Quand on se fait choper, le costume 3D se met à vibrer légèrement, c'est à se tordre de rire. Faut dire que ça chatouille un peu…

Vic est en train de pulvériser le record de zombies éclatés. Tanya et sa famille nous regardent jouer. On les entend se bidonner, on doit vraiment avoir l'air niais.

**-EDWARD ! DERRIERE TOI !**

Jazz vient de lui sauver la vie. Emmett se fait bouffer :

**-FAIS MOI VIBRER GRAND FOU !**

Alice s'acharne sur une zomb.

**-Tiens connasse ! Ca t'apprendra à ressembler à l'ex de Jazz !**

Jazz se fait prendre par derrière… Edward est à genoux en train de rire comme un malade :

**-Oh putain, c'est sexy en diable !**

Au final on se fait tous becqueter sauf Jake, qui gagne la partie haut la main. L'expérience. Il doit avoir vu tous les films de Romero une bonne dizaine de fois chacun. Il est imparable sur les zombies. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a conseillé Bee pour un de ses teasers sur une histoire de morts-vivants. C'est le numéro un de la culture de déterrés. On décide de fêter sa victoire au Torm. Edward doit y mixer dans moins de deux heures. Ca va être fantastique, comme d'hab !

**xxxoooxxx**

Ca fait des heures qu'on danse dans l'antre des enfants de la nuit. On est tous devant la cabine de Darkward en train de hurler les paroles de _Disappoint_ d'Assemblage 23. On est là pour le soutenir. Tout le Torm est là pour soutenir son roi. Chaque mot de la chanson est un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mais il est aussi son exutoire. Alors je hurle avec lui :

_**Just one more time (Encore une dernière fois)**_

_**For the sake of sanity (Pour des raisons de santé mentale)**_

_**Tell me why (Dites-moi pourquoi ?)**_

_**Explain the gravity (Expliquez-moi la gravité)**_

_**That drove you to this (Qui vous a poussés à cela)**_

_**That brought you to this place (Qui vous a emmenés dans cet endroit)**_

_**That pushed you down (Qui vous a fait tomber)**_

_**Into the soil's embrace (**__**Dans l'étreinte de la Terre)**_

Edward ferme les yeux et murmure les paroles. Il a dû écouter cette chanson des milliards de fois pour apaiser sa peine.

_**Give me the chance (Donnez-moi la chance)**_

_**I was denied (Que je refusais)**_

_**To sit and talk with you (De m'asseoir avec vous et de vous parler)**_

_**For one last time (Pour une dernière fois)**_

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues… je rentre dans la cabine et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je continue de chanter en le serrant contre moi…

_**Did I disappoint you? (Vous ai-je déçus ?)**_

_**Did I let you down? (Vous ai-je abandonnés ?)**_

_**Did I stand on the shore (Suis-je resté sur la rive ?)**_

_**And watch you as you drowned? (A vous regarder vous noyer ?)**_

_**Can you forgive me? (Pouvez-vous me pardonner ?)**_

_**I never knew (Je n'ai jamais pris conscience)**_

_**The pain you carried (De la douleur que vous portiez)**_

_**Deep inside of you. (Tout au fond de vous)**_

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux lui montrer à quel point c'est un mec bien, à quel point il me rend vivante et heureuse… la chanson continue… comme une mélopée mortuaire…et pourtant salutaire…

_**Just give me peace (Donnez-moi la Paix)**_

_**You owe me that (Vous me devez bien ça)**_

_**To help ward off the fears I must combat (Pour m'aider à combattre les peurs qui m'assaillent)**_

Mike nous rejoint avec Jess, ils se placent à nos côtés suivis bientôt par toute l'équipe de Fic Fan. La cabine est trop petite mais on s'en fout. On se colle les uns contre les autres et on se serre les coudes. On hurle à la mort comme pour conjurer le sort qui s'est acharné sur Edward. Jake et Emmett ont les larmes aux yeux mais ce sont eux qui crient le plus fort. Ils ont aussi perdu des êtres chers, ils connaissent ce qu'ils chantent :

_**Though you are gone (Bien que vous soyez partis)**_

_**I am still your son (Je suis toujours votre fils)**_

_**And while your pain is over (Et maintenant que votre douleur a cessé)**_

_**Mine has just begun (La mienne vient juste de commencer)**_

J'entends le public scander son nom, taper dans les mains en hurlant les paroles encore plus fort que les enceintes. Les basses font vibrer le plancher, les mots font vibrer mon cœur.

**-Edward, regarde à quel point ces personnes t'apprécient…**

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde la piste. Des mains sont levées, les gens dansent et lui sourient. Certains lèvent le pouce, d'autres font le V de la victoire, d'autres encore lui envoie des baisers. Le visage de mon amant s'illumine. De loin, je vois Bee tenir un panneau sur lequel il y a écrit: _« The Best Jedi in the world is Edward Cullen»_. Sisko13 est à ses côtés et nous fait des grands signes. Il y a aussi Ninie et Jackye qui dansent au milieu de la piste. A deux mètres de la cabine, j'aperçois PrincessCC en compagnie de Poison Girl, Eiphose, Tal'aura, Leausy et j'en passe…toutes ses auteures et ses fans sont là pour le soutenir et lui montrer à quel point c'est un homme important pour eux. Même Bloody a fait le déplacement en compagnie d'Aro Volturi… je me demande si leur relation ne dépasserait pas le cadre du professionnel… Soudain, en regardant tous ces gens présents dans cette boîte de malades, je suis fière : de moi, de lui, de nous, de nos histoires, des rêves que l'on met dans la têtes des gens, des fantasmes que nous leur offrons, des mots que nous publions…

La chanson s'achève, je n'écoute que mon cœur et m'empare du micro :

**-UNE OVATION POUR DARKWARD, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

La salle n'est que cris ! Jake enlève le casque d'Edward et soulève son patron pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Toute l'équipe de Fic Fan les suit à la queue leu leu comme des gosses ! Avant de sortir de la cabine, j'appuie sur un bouton et lance la prochaine tuerie : Him, _Poison girl, _de la balle… Je les rejoins sur la piste et me mets à danser comme une folle dingo. Leah, Emily et Riley sont de la partie. Toute ma famille est là, toute sa famille le soutient et pour une fois, tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Edward descend enfin des épaules de Jake et se jette sur mes lèvres :

**-Wow bébé ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie !**

**-Alors profite parce que ça fait que commencer !**

Dans ma tête, Regan Mac Neil danse la valse avec son démon. Je ferme les yeux et embrasse le seul être qui sait faire battre mon cœur…

_My heart … my heart … Kickstart my heart…_

**EPILOGUE :**

**BPOV :**

Toute l'équipe est là pour fêter la plus trendy des acquisitions. Même Jessica, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, a tenu à être présente. Aro Volturi se lève et porte un toast :

**-A Amazing Fiction Fantasies, la fusion la plus sexy de l'histoire de l'édition ! Et bien sûr, à Mickey et Mallory Knox ici présents !**

Tout le monde explose de rire. _Tueurs Nés_ est notre deuxième film culte, Aro ne nous a pas loupés. On lève nos verres et on descend nos coupes. Edward lève son verre une seconde fois et nous fait miroiter un discours :

**-Merci à tous ! J'aime pas beaucoup les bla bla donc on va passer aux choses essentielles direct ! On va voir si vous êtes bons : sur quelle excellente musique danse la reine de la nuit du film tout daubé « Demon House 2 », pendant le bal de promo ? Bonne chance ! Je paie un mois de vacances en plus à la personne qui trouve. **

Aro sourit et ouvre la bouche :

**-Morbid Angel. Rapture. Excellent morceau pour un très bon nanar…**

La mâchoire d'Edward touche le sol.

**-Je prends toujours mes vacances en juillet si jamais…**

Toute l'équipe explose de rire en voyant la tronche de Zapatan.

**-Aro ! Je te hais !**

**-Ha ha ! Allez fiston ! Bois ton verre avant que je te démonte au blind test de Jazz !**

Je prends Edward dans mes bras et fais mine de le consoler. Je lui susurre des mots doux à l'oreille comme nous nous dirigeons dans le bureau d'Alice et Jazz :

**-Une pipe à chaque fois que tu gagnes… ça te va ?**

**-A chaque fois que je perds, je préfère, vu comme il est bon…**

On entre en se bidonnant dans le bureau. Un corps de trentenaire et quinze ans d'âge mental… c'est une bonne moyenne… j'ai hâte de voir Aro mettre la pâté à Edward… j'humidifie mes lèvres et souris… la nuit va être longue…

**FIN**


	33. REVIEW WEBMAG READERZ pas de chap

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Pour les personnes qui ont reçu le magazine ReaderZ, vous pouvez laisser vos reviews ici si vous le voulez !

Merci encore pour vos MP, favs, alerts et reviews ! La suite de Fic Fan en décembre 2011 !

Je vous aime !


	34. AWARDS

Le DAMN ADDICT OF LEMON FANFICTION organise ses « Oscars » pour fêter sa première année ! Venez vous inscrire et participer à cette superbe aventure !

**En ce mois de septembre 2011, la valse des remises des prix battra son plein. Et pour cause, le forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON fête son premier anniversaire. C'est pourquoi nous avons voulu récompenser à notre façon les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous êtes en instaurant une remise « d'awards ». Comme l'on a coutume de le dire, les Addict of Lemon Awards préfigurent souvent de ce que seront les nominations aux Oscars. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of lemon Awards se déroulera le 30 septembre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler sa liste ultime.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 by SABIVAMP

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Dangerous beauty / La courtisane by POTINE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Forever bound (traduction) by SEBA NEFER

Le secret des anges by ESTL

Indomptable esclave (traduction) by MILK40

Coeurs révolutionnaires by FEE'LIL

Nos coeurs dans la guerre by ALILOUANE

**BEST TRADUCTION:**

The screamers by MAGICVANILLE

Lord of the authority by MAGICVANILLE

Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse by KAFRYNE

Alphabets Week-end by ELILOULOU

Bonne foi by LILY77974

Shadowboxer by RAE2404

Taking Chances by MISSLEEZ

Only human by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

High anxiety by POMME D'AMOUR

Tu es libre cette nuit by MYANNA

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Fragile comme du Crystal by TIFTOUFF19

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Un amour sans assurance by ODREY-BZH

Jardin secret by TIFTOUFF19

Elle : Starry, starry night by KAORISOLARIS

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Malheureux (se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

A fleur de by MUSHEXOR

Perception de LEAUSY

**BEST LEMON:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Collisions by DRINOU

The screamers (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne by ROB-ADDICT

Adultère by EDWARDIENNE100

Sea sex and surf by TIFTOUFF/BOSTONDIRTY

La partie de chasse by MILK40

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Beautiful disaster by GINIELEE

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

**BEST DARKWARD:**

Lord of the authority (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

The perfect wife (traduction) by EDWARD-CULLEN-ADDICT

Tu m'appartiens by SANDRINE50

The dark side of the moon by LOUISE MALONE

Quand ma vie a bascule by POTINE

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

The dark lemon by ALAIENA

Pills by DIDOO0501

Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST JELLA:**

My own fairy tale by PTITE VAMPIRE

Il a suffit d'un regard un instant by LAPDA

For the love of Bella (traduction) by JULINE'S

Mes meilleurs amis by ELILOULOU

Répulsion by LECHOLLS

Le visage d'un ange by POMME D'AMOUR

Innamoramento by ISTEHAR

Il est à toi by POLLYPOCKET51

L'amour sous la contrainte by BETIFI

L'esprit de famille by DEMOISELLE A

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH:**

Bad Things by HELL71

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Rainbow Warriors by HELL71

Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

La balançoire du full-moon party by CINDY-PLACIDE

Jouer avec les fantasmes by NINIE/HURRICAN-BELLS

Milord by MISSLOUP

Les pieds manquants by CŒUR DE GAEL

Lunatique by LOUISE MALONE

Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux by JES-CULLEN MALEFOY

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Première pulsation by LETMESIGN23

Addiction by DRINOU

Soulmates by TWINS CREATIONS

Dark magic creatures by ROXYLADY666

Creatures of habit (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Quand les morts dansent by ROXYLADY666

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONYASTIX

Crysalis by GINIELEE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Vampire can fly by ROXYLADY666

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

The dominant creed (traduction) by ELILOULOU

Dark entries by ROXYLADY666

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Des gens comme nous (traduction) by MILK0

Ma soumise (traduction) by Nails233

La soumise by TARA SUE ME

Cracked (traduction) by BEESWAN

Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeurbalance by LIKE-LEMON

Le dominant by TARA SUE ME

Une nuit sombre et humide by VINOU

**BEST ONE-SHOT:**

Programme de sexologie by ISASOLEIL

La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

Toxic by EIPHOSE

Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé by MAGICVANILLE

Capturing the flame by NOUNI

Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

Lost Memories by PRINCESSCC

The beauty and the geek by SANDRINE50

La nonne et le gigolo by CCHOPE

Colocs by EFFEXOR

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)


	35. Chapter 35 VOTEZ POUR FIC FAN!

MESSAGE POUR TOUTES CELLES ET CEUX QUI ONT AIME FICTION FANTAISIES: MA FIC EST NOMINEE DANS LA CATEGORIE BEST DARKWARD. JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ET SUR VOS VOTES! ;-) D'AUTRES DE MES FICS SONT AUSSI NOMINEES, N'HESITEZ PAS A VOTER POUR ELLES AUSSI! ;-)

JE VOUS AIME ET VOUS EMBRASSE! ON SE RETROUVE EN DECEMBRE POUR LA SUITE DE FIC FAN! BISOUS A TOUS ET A TOUTES!

Le DAMN ADDICT OF LEMON FANFICTION organise ses « Oscars » pour fêter sa première année ! Venez vous inscrire et participer à cette superbe aventure !

**En ce mois de septembre 2011, la valse des remises des prix battra son plein. Et pour cause, le forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON fête son premier anniversaire. C'est pourquoi nous avons voulu récompenser à notre façon les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous êtes en instaurant une remise « d'awards ». Comme l'on a coutume de le dire, les Addict of Lemon Awards préfigurent souvent de ce que seront les nominations aux Oscars. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of lemon Awards se déroulera le 30 septembre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler sa liste ultime.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 by SABIVAMP

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Dangerous beauty / La courtisane by POTINE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Forever bound (traduction) by SEBA NEFER

Le secret des anges by ESTL

Indomptable esclave (traduction) by MILK40

Coeurs révolutionnaires by FEE'LIL

Nos coeurs dans la guerre by ALILOUANE

**BEST TRADUCTION:**

The screamers by MAGICVANILLE

Lord of the authority by MAGICVANILLE

Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse by KAFRYNE

Alphabets Week-end by ELILOULOU

Bonne foi by LILY77974

Shadowboxer by RAE2404

Taking Chances by MISSLEEZ

Only human by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

High anxiety by POMME D'AMOUR

Tu es libre cette nuit by MYANNA

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Fragile comme du Crystal by TIFTOUFF19

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Un amour sans assurance by ODREY-BZH

Jardin secret by TIFTOUFF19

Elle : Starry, starry night by KAORISOLARIS

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Malheureux (se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

A fleur de by MUSHEXOR

Perception de LEAUSY

**BEST LEMON:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Collisions by DRINOU

The screamers (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne by ROB-ADDICT

Adultère by EDWARDIENNE100

Sea sex and surf by TIFTOUFF/BOSTONDIRTY

La partie de chasse by MILK40

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Beautiful disaster by GINIELEE

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

**BEST DARKWARD:**

Lord of the authority (traduction) by MAGICVANILLE

The perfect wife (traduction) by EDWARD-CULLEN-ADDICT

Tu m'appartiens by SANDRINE50

The dark side of the moon by LOUISE MALONE

Quand ma vie a bascule by POTINE

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Fiction fantasies by ROXYLADY666

The dark lemon by ALAIENA

Pills by DIDOO0501

Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST JELLA:**

My own fairy tale by PTITE VAMPIRE

Il a suffit d'un regard un instant by LAPDA

For the love of Bella (traduction) by JULINE'S

Mes meilleurs amis by ELILOULOU

Répulsion by LECHOLLS

Le visage d'un ange by POMME D'AMOUR

Innamoramento by ISTEHAR

Il est à toi by POLLYPOCKET51

L'amour sous la contrainte by BETIFI

L'esprit de famille by DEMOISELLE A

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH:**

Bad Things by HELL71

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Rainbow Warriors by HELL71

Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

La balançoire du full-moon party by CINDY-PLACIDE

Jouer avec les fantasmes by NINIE/HURRICAN-BELLS

Milord by MISSLOUP

Les pieds manquants by CŒUR DE GAEL

Lunatique by LOUISE MALONE

Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux by JES-CULLEN MALEFOY

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Première pulsation by LETMESIGN23

Addiction by DRINOU

Soulmates by TWINS CREATIONS

Dark magic creatures by ROXYLADY666

Creatures of habit (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Quand les morts dansent by ROXYLADY666

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONYASTIX

Crysalis by GINIELEE

Only human (traduction) by DIDOO0501/MISSLEEZ

Vampire can fly by ROXYLADY666

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

The dominant creed (traduction) by ELILOULOU

Dark entries by ROXYLADY666

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Des gens comme nous (traduction) by MILK0

Ma soumise (traduction) by Nails233

La soumise by TARA SUE ME

Cracked (traduction) by BEESWAN

Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeurbalance by LIKE-LEMON

Le dominant by TARA SUE ME

Une nuit sombre et humide by VINOU

**BEST ONE-SHOT:**

Programme de sexologie by ISASOLEIL

La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

Toxic by EIPHOSE

Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé by MAGICVANILLE

Capturing the flame by NOUNI

Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

Lost Memories by PRINCESSCC

The beauty and the geek by SANDRINE50

La nonne et le gigolo by CCHOPE

Colocs by EFFEXOR

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)


	36. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
